


Petition to Get the Gaang A Brain Cell

by avatays, thelostcolony



Series: Gaang YouTubers AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Depictions of Psychosis, Emetophobia Warning Chapters 11-13, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Psychosis, Social Media, Social Media AU, Some Obscure Mentions of Zuko Having Kinks And Being a Bottom, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 82,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcolony/pseuds/thelostcolony
Summary: Toph @ToughPodcast@SukisMan ’s new upload is a smear on the good reputation of non-clickbait Youtubers everywhere. Please sign this campaign to put Sokka down once and for all https://petition.org/sokka-needs-to-grow-a-braincell/Sokka! @SukisManReplying to @ToughPodcast:IM HALF BLIBD RN AND YOUREW TRYIHG TO HAVEME “PUTDOWB”???Toph @ToughPodcastReplying to @SukisMan:half blind??? OH NO, WHAT A NIGHTMAREOR:a series of unfortunate events about the gaang being youtubers.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Ty Lee (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Gaang YouTubers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876168
Comments: 1550
Kudos: 2291
Collections: ATLA faves, Outsider POV and Social Media Sagas





	1. windyhimbie

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is avatays here, i met thelostcolony all of 24 hours ago but if anything happened to her i would kill everyone in this room and then myself >:(  
> we wrote this together because we were like, "haha i've always wanted to write a social media au" "haha wouldnt it be crazy if we wrote one together" "....unless??" so here we are  
> anyways please enjoy!  
> \- t

**Windy Boi ✓ @AangsLife**

I make videos on youtube at Aang’s Life. I have a cat, a dog and a roommate! They all need me to make sure they don’t die. Also a girlfriend who makes sure I don’t die.

1,023 Following - 2.1M Followers

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

I got peer pressured into making a youtube account by my roommate.

201 Following - 398K Followers

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

twitch streams every friday and tuesday nights on @sokkasstories ! my girlfriend can beat u up so dont cyberbully me

504 Following - 867K Followers

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

Telling you how to properly love yourself since ‘16. Videos out on Wednesdays, DITL videos with @AangsLife every Sunday. <3

405 Following - 783K Followers

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

I make podcasts when I feel like it. Talk to text exists, dumbasses, stop asking me how I can tweet.

705 Following - 997K Followers

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

Former Kyoshi Warriors Soccer Player, current badass who teaches people how to do make-up and protect themselves. Please stop cyberbullying Sokka, I don’t have time to fight everyone.

897 Following - 1.1M Followers

  
  


___

  
  
  
  


**Windy Boi ✓ @AangsLife**

Me and Zuko are going to be on @ToughPodcast this week! We’re going to be talking about orphans and disabilities.

**Aang Stan @WindyBoisGirl**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : Why are you going to be talking about that? Love your last video btw!!

**Windy Boi ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @WindyBoisGirl_ : thanks for watching! But to answer your question, not many people know this about me, but I never knew my birth parents, I grew up in the system and was adopted when I was 15. Now that I’ve started college I’m more open to talking about it, but it was a rough time.

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @WindyBoisGirl @AangsLife_ : i’m partially deaf in my left ear, almost entirely blind in my left eye. Toph and i have one working eyeball between us, that’s why aang drives us everywhere.

**Windy Boi ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : and here i thought you wanted to hang out :/ 

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : you’re my personal butler or nothing

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @AangsLife_ : wish I had a personal butler :/ I wonder if they’re for hire

**Windy Boi ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : I’m actually just recently out of a job :)

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @AangsLife @SukisMan_ : hE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKIN STAIRS

**Windy Boi ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @SukisMan_ : You have no proof, actually :) it was the wind….. Not the windy boy….

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @AangsLife @ZukoHere @SukisMan_ : I leave for five minutes

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ you should know better. you did this to us.

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @AangsLife @ZukoHere @SukisMan_ : Silence, Himbos

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast_ : Wowie toph I’ve been wanting a new handle name ! thanks! 10/10!

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : you ever just have the sudden need to sleep the rest of your life away from seeing something with your own two eyes

**Aang Stan @WindyBoisGirl**

_Replying to @AangsLife @ZukoHere @SukisMan @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : hey uh where is suki??

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @WindyBoisGirl @AangsLife @ZukoHere @SukisMan @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : i’m staying out of it. Someone needs to be sane enough to drive them to the hospital when they hurt themselves. (it actually happens a lot.)

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan @ZukoHere @HelpYourselfByKatara @SoccerSuki @WindyBoisGirl_ : haha very funny you should mention that actually…. Can the owner of our three braincells come over because zuko /actually/ fell down the stairs

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @AangsLife @ZukoHere @SukisMan @HelpYourselfByKatara @SoccerSuki @WindyBoisGirl_ : “FELL”????????????

____

  
  


**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

New video uploading hopefully tomorrow! The storm is causing connection disruptions on youtube. On the bright side I now know the highest octave Zuko can hit

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : if anyone is interested it’s a high d, he’s afraid of thunder

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @SukisMan @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ i TOLD you it wasn’t me it was APPA

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : i feel like choirs everywhere would kill for that Appa-ctave ;)

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @SukisMan @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : I actually think your high D was a little flat :/

**Zuko @ZukoHere:**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : everyone’s a critic

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_@ZukoHere @SukisMan @AangsLife_ go hijack someone else’s tweet holy heck

___

  
  


**sokka has my heart @gaangaanglife**

wow i can’t believe @ZukoHere is afraid of thunder but honestly it fits

**fandom-life @peechleech**

_Replying to @gaangaanglife_ : wtf why

**sokka has my heart @gaangaanglife**

_Replying to @peechleech_ : Big And Dumb Like Doggo

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @gaangaanglife @peechleech_ : see? Himbo. 

**sokka has my heart @gaangaanglife**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @peechleech:_ FJKSDLJFDSIO JWAIT TOPH HOW DID YOU FIND THIS

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @gaangaanglife @peechleech_ : 1) please do not keyboard smash my phone has to read every letter aloud individually so no thanks 2) i’m everywhere, you should know this

___

  
  


“So today Sokka volunteered to be our model while I try to apply makeup blindfolded!”

“Please don’t stab my eye out with the mascara thingie.”

“No promises. Stay tuned!”

___

  
  


**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

i just heard a shriek come from @SukisMan ’s room and considering @SoccerSuki is in there with him i don’t want to know

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

update: we’re taking @SukisMan to the hospital oop

___

  
  


**New Upload from Sokka’s Stories!**

  
  


_I ALMOST DIED???? (NOT clickbait!!!)_

23 Hours Ago

63,201 Likes // 234 Dislikes

Sokka’s Stories - 1.2M Subscribers

___

  
  


**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

@SukisMan ’s new upload is a smear on the good reputation of non-clickbait Youtubers everywhere. Please sign this campaign to put Sokka down once and for all <https://www.ipetitions.com/petition/sokka-needs-to-grow-a-braincell>  
  


**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast_ : IM HALF BLIBD RN AND YOUREW TRYIHG TO HAVEME “PUTDOWB”???

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : half blind??? OH NO, WHAT A NIGHTMARE

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan @ToughPodcast_ : I’d say this was bullying but im too busy focusing on zuko reading these tweets out loud from the shower

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ is his phone water proof???

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : not especially, no.

___

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

@ZukoHere has asked me to announce to you all that he’ll be absent from social media these next couple of days while he buys a new phone and figures out his twitter password!

**zuko stan @ismelllikebeef**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ truly a foolie

Toph @ToughPodcast _has retweeted this!_

___

  
  


**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

New Ep this week! Guest starring @ZukoHere and @TyLeeTeeHee! We’ll be talking about disabilities with Zuko again & Ty Lee’s top 3 Circus Stories!

**do it for tiktok bro @titan-tim**

u ever see @ToughPodcast ’s perfectly spelled and Capitalized posts and think “that’s my baby and i’m real proud” bc same

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “A Day Shopping with Katara & Zuko!” by YouTube user Aang’s Life:

[Image Description: The video starts with three young people, two boys and a girl, walking around a mall. A pale boy with a white beanie is holding a camera and talking to it, beside him is a dark-skinned girl and another boy with a scar over his left eye. The camera is angled so all three are pictured in frame.]

Aang: Hey everyone, it’s your favorite Windy Boy! We’re at the mall to get Zuko a new phone - he took his old one into the shower, then dropped it, isn’t that funny? - and I’m trying to convince Zuko that we should go get some clothes while we’re already here.

Zuko: I don’t _need_ new clothes.

Katara: I know you think you don’t, but that’s just because you don’t go anywhere. 

Aang: See? Look at me! [ID: Aang twirls] I’m very fashionable, I’m the perfect person to help you shop with!

Zuko: You look ridiculous.

Aang, affronted: How so?

Zuko: Too much yellow.

Katara: It’s a normal color for people who enjoy things.

Zuko: That’s not me.

Katara: It could be.

[ID: Aang stops in front of a storefront with an enlarged photo of two boys with their arms around each other, both wearing bright colors. Aang points at the display.]

Aang: This could be us, but you’re playin’.

Zuko: I’m moving out.

___

  
  


**bluesspiritprunes:**

yo ik since zukos identity was revealed as the blue spirit hes been like much more public abt what made him start like fencing & shit in the first place but also why wont he ever address his clear depression???? like dude it could help the mental health community so fuckin much and ur just sittin there being emo wtf

Notes: 132 _#blue spirit #zuko #gaang #youtubers #im not tryina hate but :////_

  
  


**itsballerholler:**

@bluespiritprunes ur one to talk?? zuko isnt obligated to share ANYTHING with his fans esp not about something as private and personal as his mental health or state??? how would u like people telling u its ur job to share that youre a professional dumbass right out 

Notes:341 _#gaang #blue spirit #zuko #gaangzuko #youtubers #drama #ugh sorry guys ik u dont follow me for this bs #but the dude gets so much shit for not sharing more like #leave him tf alone he has a life????_

**Sinthia-s:**

@bluespiritprunes @itsballerholler he’s not required to share anything with us, obviously, you’re right. Besides, he’s friends with Katara, the Queen of Self-Help, I’m sure he’s okay. If it was really bad, she would step in, I’m positive. He’s got lots of people who care about him, and how he deals with his own mental illness is none of our business.

Notes: 639 _#gaang #zuko #youtubers #while we’re at it #no one ask about his scar #jfc people i’m sure he has ptsd over something that painful so STOP ASKING_


	2. sokka's bi-monthly bi-ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Favs Are Bisexual @urfavsrbi  
> Suki and Sokka from The Gaang are bisexual. [img]
> 
> [ID: A photoshopped picture of Sokka and Suki with a bisexual flag in the background.]
> 
> Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan  
> Replying to @urfavsrbi: this is my new lockscreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! this is ro here (@thelostcolony) and i met avatays about 46 hours ago now and i would not only die for her but kill for her so :^)  
> anyway we wrote this in about an hour bc we're absolute MaDLaDs and i forced her to let me update so i could say i would die for her in the notes  
> anyway please enjoy the chapter !  
> -ro

Transcription of Episode #121 of Tough Podcast.

Toph: so Zuko’s got a bump the size of an egg on his forehead from when the wind pushed him down the stairs, and Sokka’s got this huge patch on his eye that he wouldn’t let me touch. 

Sokka, in the background: I can’t believe you wouldn’t have me on this week for your disabilities section, Toph!

Toph: In other news, I asked you guys to send me all the cool rocks you could find, and boy did you send me some! I’m gonna rate my top ten right now in honor of Aang’s channel. In first place we have Suki5ever’s submission of a volcano rock, very pointy and cool, I bit it and it did not break, 9 out of 10.

_Read more..._

___

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

Poor @SukisMan is having a time of it. Send him good vibes, he was doing a duty for his country :( [3652.img]

[ID: Sokka is laying on Suki’s bed and frowning at the camera. He has a large white patch over his left eye. He’s tucked under the blankets and only his head is visible.]

**paramore polly @fabfivegaanglife**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ ur zuko costume is pretty good but ur scar’s on the wrong side ://

**david @daveeeeeeed**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ haha u said dootee

**topten-tophmoments @top10toph**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ god i wish that were me

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki @fabfivegaanglife:_ THE SCAR IS N O T ON THE WRONG SIDE

**paramore polly @fabfivegaanglife**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki @ZukoHere:_ oh my god hi

__

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

can someone tell me why @SukisMan almost poked his eye out again with a red marker trying to color his gauze patch

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ because he’s an idiot

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ that’s not very cash money of u ms self help

|

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

and i was trying to make it look like zuko’s scar @AangsLife

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : that’s not very cash money of u :/

**tay @tattootay21**

i’m telling @ZukoHere u said that @SukisMan

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @tattootay21:_ do it i’m not afraid

___

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

GUYS IM DYIBG ZUKO UUST STORMED UPSTAIRS TO SOKKASROOM AND SOKKA SSCRWAMED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL SHLD I GO CHECK ON THEM [ https://pollmaker.org/ ](https://pollmaker.org/)

**Poll Maker**

Poll By AangsLife: check on sokka or leave him to his fate?

**[ 11% help him ]**

**[ 89% let him rot ]**

3,267 Voters in the past 6 Minutes

___

**bellsandwhistlers:**

ok but can we talk about how insensitive it is that sokka was coloring on his eye patch to make it resemble zuko’s scar like dude i get it ur trying to be funny but also that’s an actual scar with actual trauma and youre mocking it

Notes: 519 _#sokka #zuko #gaang #it just seems super disrespectful_

**ball-is-lyf:**

oh my god are you the same person who also got mad when katara made a blind joke to toph? sounds like you’re the same person at least. if they are okay with their friends joking about it, i don’t see the problem. sokka and zuko are like best friends, if zuko wasn’t cool with it, sokka wouldnt do it. end of story. 

Notes: 964 _#sokka #zuko #gaang #let them joke about their trauma tf have you never heard of coping mechanisms??_

**suzukka-stan:**

they’re not best friends they’re 🧚🏼‍♂️💫 boyfriends 😌♥️ 

Notes: 986 _#zukka #sokka #zuko #gaang gaang_

**ball-is-lyf:**

that’s suki erasure and i will not stand for it

Notes: 1002 _#sukka #sokka #suki #suki stan_

_____

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “Rating the Animals in the Park” by YouTube user Aang’s Life:

[ID: A young man with a beanie is talking to a camera as he runs around a garden area. Beside him is a tall, dark skinned man who is holding a leash. When he sees the camera pointed at him, he throws up a peace sign.]

Aang: Hey guys! It’s Windy Boy again! So we’re taking Appa to the park, and I’m going to do my bi-monthly rating of animals in the park! I hope the lizards are back again.

[ID: The camera shifts, and a large Irish Wolfhound/Shepherd dog was bounding beside the two.]

Sokka: Ha. I’m bi monthly. (Pause) But like, every month.

Aang, unamused: Why would you do this to me, in my favorite park, in front of the lizards?

Sokka: And Appa. 

Aang: And APPA!

Sokka: It felt like the right thing to say. It was funny, come on.

Aang: (Smiles) Barely. Anyways, we’re at the pond - oh look at the little turtles! They all get a 10/10 for sure - oops, got too close, he tried to bite my finger. That’s okay, buddy, that was my bad - NO APPA GET AWAY FROM THEM!

_Read more..._

_____

**Sukka Bitch @bicthitssukka**

w-wait, dID SOKKA JUST COME OUT IN AANG’S VLOG???? UHHH????

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to_ _@bicthitssukka_ : ya lol

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to_ _@SukisMan @bicthitssukka_ : would this be a good time for me to say i’m bisexual too lmao

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to_ _@SoccerSuki @bicthitssukka:_

[parknrec-iknowthis-andiloveyou.img]

____

**Your Favs Are Bisexual @urfavsrbi**

Suki and Sokka from The Gaang are bisexual. [img]  
  


[ID: A photoshopped picture of Sokka and Suki with a bisexual flag in the background.]  
  


**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @urfavsrbi:_ this is my new lockscreen

____

  
  


**Gaang Life @AangGaangLife**

**THREAD** : What we know about the Gaang as of Zuko starting his YouTube channel a few months ago! All NEW information!

|

Zuko and Aang attend Ba Sing State, Zuko is a senior and Aang is a freshman. They became roommates when Toph introduced them and said Zuko needed a roommate. Source: “Meet My Roommate!” video by Aang.

|

Katara and Aang were high school sweethearts, and they’ve been dating for a few years. (They haven’t said how many.) Source: Zuko said it in his video “katara’s braiding my hair someone help me”

|

Sokka and Suki met when they were sophomores last year, and they’ve been together ever since. They both have confirmed they are bisexual on Twitter as of yesterday.

|

Sokka and Katara’s mom died when they were kids, and Sokka’s first girlfriend passed as well when he was in high school. Aang talked about growing up in the foster system, and Zuko mentioned that his mom left their family when he was 10, and he hasn’t spoken to his father since he was 13. Source: “Grief and Accepting Death” on Katara’s channel.

|

Zuko has a sister. We don’t know anything else about her. Source: “Grief and Accepting Death” on Katara’s channel. 

|

Toph originally started her podcast as a project to show that blind people can still make content online, and to make a statement about making more content on YouTube disability friendly. She says YouTube needs to include captioning for all videos. Source: Ep. 103 of Tough Podcast.

|

Aang recently adopted a cat! He named him Momo. (momo.img) Source: “Meet the Newest Member of the Family” by Aang.

[ID: A siamese cat with big ears on a couch next to a large fluffy dog.]

|

Teo has become a semi-permanent member of Toph’s roundtable on her podcasts. He is there once a week for Toph’s “Disability Hour.”

|

In Zuko’s video with Ty Lee “ty lee tries to teach me yoga” it is revealed that Ty Lee is currently dating Zuko’s ex-girlfriend. Neither of them have confirmed who it is, and Zuko says she likes her privacy and he’s not going to reveal her identity.

|

If there’s anything else to add, let me know and I’ll link it in the thread!

____

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

I’m not answering DMs about my ex girlfriend OR my sister, and WILL close my DMs if I continue to be harassed about it.  
  
  


**jason mamoa eats cake @screaminbatboy23**

_Replying to_ _@ZukoHere_ : u havent responded to my message yet & it’s not related to EITHER of those things smh  
  
  


**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @screamingbatboy23:_ I will not comment on my sexuality, answer your inquiries as to my address, OR rate your bad memes.

|

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

But I will say the one about @AangsLife being a CIA agent in disguise was particularly spicy.  
  
  


**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to_ _@ZukoHere:_ *sweats*  
  
  


**jason mamoa eats cake @screamingbatboy23**

_Replying to_ _@ZukoHere @AangsLife_ : i can die happy omfg wow

____

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

Everyone keeps asking me how I got verified first and they don’t seem to understand the concept of me just applying first  
  
  


**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to_ _@ToughPodcast_ : I’m still under the impression you were just secretly verified the whole time

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

_Replying to_ _@ToughPodcast @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ wait we had to apply?????

___

**franklyphilosopher:**

Iconic Zuko Moments (Updated)

  * “hello, zuko here” for his first intro honestly what a fuckin mood
  * his first stream when he was trying to figure out how to break it to Aang that he’d broken aangs favorite mug “my uncle…. my uncle would say ‘you must look within yourself to save yourself from your other self and only then will your true self reveal itself”
  * how many times did he say “self” honestly
  * the “thats rough buddy” story sokka told on his story stream
  * when he fell asleep meditating with katara
  * “pineapple belongs on pizza thats my hot take” and then toph hitting him bc he got off topic
  * zuko? admitting? he can’t see out of his scarred eye? or hear out of his scarred ear on the podcast? and that was the first time he’d ever admitted it? wow?
  * “wait you have to apply to get verified”



follow for more updates fjsjdksk

Notes: 648 _#gaang #zuko #bluespirit #katara #toph #toughpodcast #oh babe. baybey_


	3. zuko's verification struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tophtottie:
> 
> HOW THE FUCK DID TOPH USE THE ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ EMOJI IM WHEEZIVF
> 
> Notes: 231 #toph #gaang #toughpodcast #zuko #I LITERALLY STAN HER SO HARD OMFGJDJFJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey demons its me ya boy (ro) again back atcha with another chapter because t and i are speed DEMoNS  
> pls enjoy and also t is getting some much needed sleep and food so everyone bully her about burning the candle at both ends

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

hey shld i post the vid i took last night of us all drunk take this poll [ https://pollmaker.org/ ](https://pollmaker.org/)

  
  


Poll Maker

**[ 43% yes ]**

**[ 57% yes ]**

7,438 Voters in 9 Minutes

___

  
  


**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

results are in ! an outstanding “yes” it is :^)

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

I can’t wait for all of u to see drunk zuko giggling at the photoshopped cross between a turtle and a duck

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

i didn’t even @ him bc i don’t want him to know i cant be beat up twice in one week its not FAIR

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @SukisMan:_ i feel like i should level the playing field 

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ NO DONT

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @SukisMan:_ my silence can be bought

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

okay new poll kill katara or kill katara [ https://pollmaker.org/ ](https://pollmaker.org/)

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : SOKKA THIS IS /BULLYING/

___

**maryonnaise @itsa-me-maryo**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : ZUKO DOES W H A T IM GONNA HYPERVENTILATE

**Zuko Is My Man @zukoswifey**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : wow we’ve never even heard him laugh i’M GONNA SCREAM

**Katara Stan @helpyourselflesbo**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : ok but tell us about Katara & Toph tho

**Katara/Aang @kataang12**

the way aang jumped in when sokka targeted katara tho??? 🥺

___

  
  


**Zuko @ZukoHere**

where do I even request to be verified

___

  
  


Transcription of Episode #130 of Tough Podcast.

Toph: And we have Haru here to talk about rocks! So Haru, I hear you like rocks.

Haru: Uh, I’m a geologist.

Toph: So look at these rocks and tell me which one looks the coolest.

Haru: Am... am I just the eyes of this rock rating?

Toph: See he’s getting it!

_Read more…_

____

**beag-les:**

i’d die for haru js

Notes: 312 _#haru #toph #toughpodcast #gaang #i really would i stg_

**heydemonsitsme:**

IM LITERALLY DYING I CANT WAIT TIL FRIDAY FUCKJJJJKKKKK WHY DOES SOKKAS UPDATING SCHEDULE HAVE TO BE AT OPPOSITE ENDS OF THE FUCKIBG WEEK

Notes: 1,238 _#SOKKA #GAANG #IM DYING #I NEED TO SEE SIFU KATARA DRUNK #AND AANG #ARE THEY KISSY??? #I JUST NEED THAT GOOD GOOD CONTENT_

____

Transcript from the video entitled “Beginner’s Meditation Guide Vol. 12” by YouTube user Help Yourself By Katara:

[ID: A young woman sits on a yoga mat in a cross-legged pose. Candles are lit around the room. She presses her hands together and bows at the waist.]

Katara: Namaste. Here with me are Suki and Zuko, to help us go through our meditation session for today. After we’re done meditating, we’re going to answer your questions from our last meditation video.

[ID: Behind Katara sit two people on their own yoga mats. They are also cross-legged. In front of the young man there are three candles.]

Katara: Let’s start with a deep breath in, two, three, four. And out, four, three, two.

_Read more…_

____

**Zuko @ZukoHere**

seriously i don’t see the application

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ZukoHere:_ I don’t see anything ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

___

**tophtottie:**

HOW THE FUCK DID TOPH USE THE ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ EMOJI IM WHEEZIVF

Notes: 231 _#toph #gaang #toughpodcast #zuko #I LITERALLY STAN HER SO HARD OMFGJDJFJ_

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “Get Drunk With Us” by YouTube user Sokka’s Stories:

[ID: A camera is set up in view with six people in the midground. A dark-skinned man is closest to the camera, with a brunette girl sitting in his lap, and a man with a scar beside him is laying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. On the other side of the circle is a man with short hair has his head resting on a pretty girl’s thighs, and he is playing with the ends of her long hair. Beside them is a dark-haired girl with a cane sitting off to the side.]

Sokka, giggling: Okay, so, Zuko, I wanted to get your reaction to something a fan sent me!

Zuko, with his eyes closed: What?

Sokka: Last week you kept tweeting about how you couldn’t decide if your favorite animal was a turtle or a duck. A fan decided to draw the two animals if they were morphed together.

[ID: Zuko bolts upright and grabs the phone from Sokka’s grip. He gasps when he sees the phone, and stares at it for a while.]

Sokka: ...Zuko, are you crying?

Zuko: NO! They’re just… that’s so cute. That’s so. 

Sokka: Zuko are you good?

[ID: Zuko covers his face with his hands and starts to giggle.]

Sokka: Oh my god he’s dying, I’ve killed him, Suki what do we do!

[ID: Suki does not move.] 

Suki: He’ll be fine.

[ID: Zuko continues to giggle.]

Zuko: It’s so - I love the idea of a turtleduck - do you think we could crossbreed them?

Suki: _We_? No. Scientists? Possibly.

Toph: I’m sure you could figure it out, Zuko.

Zuko, laying back down, this time closer to Toph: Really?

Toph: Sure, Sparky, I’m sure you could do it. You’re weirdly determined. 

Zuko: Thanks, Toph.

Toph: It’s not entirely a compliment. You need to calm down sometimes. 

[ID: Toph stiffens. She gestures towards Aang and Katara.]

Toph: Stop whatever it is you’re doing.

Aang: What? What are we doing?

Toph: You’re touching each other.

[ID: Katara lifts her hands, which were holding both of Aang’s.]

Katara: Holding hands is _barely_ touching.

Sokka: Yeah, stop being lewd, Katara, it’s gross.

Katara: Suki is literally sitting in your lap, you guys have way more skin to skin contact going on!

[ID: Sokka dodges a pillow that Katara throws at him and pulls Suki closer to him.]

Sokka: Mind your business.

Katara: Ugh. I’m going to make another drink. Do you want one, sweetie?

Aang: Do you have to get up? I’m so comfortable.

[ID: Katara laughs and stands up, she stumbles a bit over her feet as she rises. Aang is quick to jump up and steady her. He follows her into the kitchen.]

Toph: Should we play a drinking game or something? I’m not feeling drunk enough - not compared to Zuko at least.

Zuko, with a gasp: I am _not_ drunk!

Sokka: Uh, yeah, babe, you are. You’re a lightweight, it’s okay. But maybe go easier on the shots next time.

Zuko: Don’t call me ‘babe.’

Suki: Ooooh, he’s blushing!

Zuko: No, I’m not!

Sokka: It’s okay, babe, let it out.

Toph: Ugh, you all are gross. Am I the only sane one here who doesn’t wanna fuck each other?

Zuko: Why are you looking at me?

Toph: I’m not looking at you, I’m not looking anywhere.

Zuko: Sokka’s the biggest slut here, look at him!

Sokka: Incorrect, I do not want to fuck my sister or Aang.

Toph, cackling: Hey, Zuko, we’re in!

Zuko: Uh - 

Sokka: I said what I said, and now that I said it, I want more tequila. Suki, are you getting up or am I carrying you to the kitchen?

Suki: Mmm, tempting as that may be, I’ll stay here.

[ID: Suki sits beside Sokka just as he stands, and he walks to the kitchen, leaving the camera’s line of view.]

Sokka: EW. WHAT THE FUCK? WE EAT HERE!

Toph: What? What’s happening?

Katara: Shut up!

[ID: Sokka and Katara enter frame, Katara is trying to hit him and he is holding her wrists. He’s walking backwards towards the couch. Aang appears from the kitchen, pouting.]

Sokka: I’m locking you in your room!

Aang: You’re gonna _Rapunzel_ Katara?

Sokka: I absolutely will! No making out in my kitchen!

Katara: _Your_ kitchen? You don’t even cook in it, I’m the one who has to make sure you don’t starve to death!

Sokka: How dare you! I make excellent spaghetti!

[ID: Katara continues to shout at Sokka, but there is no sound as there is a slow zoom on Sokka’s face. A voiceover of Sokka is heard saying “It was at this moment, Sokka knew. He fucked up.”]

_Read more…_

_____

  
  


**Zukos-turtleducks** :

wanted to start off by saying i changed my username after watching sokka’s last video. Now let’s move on to tAlKInG AbOuT SoKkA’s LasT vIdeO!!!!

  * holy shit all the snuggles?? *chef kiss*
  * did i expect zuko to get emotional about my drawing of a “turtleduck”? no but i thank god for it every day
  * The fact that toph called out kataang but not sukka is so funny to me oh my god she said “shut up heteros” then turned to the bisexuals and said “not you guys you’re doing amazing sweeties”
  * spEAKING OF SWEETIE!! HOW DID WE NOT KNOW THATS WHAT KATARA AND AANG CALL EACH OTHER??? IM SO SOFT??
  * sokka calling zuko “babe” and zuko blushing?? is sokka just a flirt or is he trying to fuck?? 
  * who knows! 
  * certainly not zuko and sokka
  * suki is such a chill drunk she just wants to vibe and i love her for it
  * katara almost falling over and aang catching her?? stop, these hets have my heart
  * ZUkO’S GIGGLES
  * why were aang and toph (ok mostly toph) the most sober ones?? like i get they’re freshmen and shouldnt technically/legally be drinking, but shouldn’t that make them more of lightweights?? 
  * theyre too powerful



Notes: 2,304 _#the gaang #sukka #kataang #zukka? maybe? #have we considered the idea that zukka and sukka are both hot so all three of them should fuck #i think we should consider that angle #someone come up with a ship name and lmk_

____

  
  


**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

If everyone could please stop sending me gifs you made of me crying over the turtleduck picture while drunk, I’d really appreciate it.

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : WAIT A FUCKING SECOND -

**Twitter ✓ @TwitterHelp**

_Replying to @ZukoHere:_ We heard you were having a crisis. You’re welcome, enjoy the checkmark!

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @TwitterHelp @ZukoHere_ : this is a level of fame i never wanted oh no oh god 


	4. uh oh! it's zuko regrets time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript from the livestream entitled “Drunk Never Have I Ever w/ The Gaang” by YouTube user Soccer Suki:
> 
> [ID: Six young adults are all facing a camera, which is situated far enough away that they are all equally visible in the foreground. One of them is sitting back down after she had just turned on her equipment, and she picks up a drink that a dark-skinned man next to her holds out for her. Comments begin to pop up quickly as thousands of viewers join to watch the livestream.]
> 
> Suki: Okay, so in Sokka’s last video, before he went feral, Toph had said “let’s play a drinking game” and you guys never got to see what we played that night, so we decided to play it again! This is Drunk Never Have I Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, tay here! thanks so much for all the love you guys have given this story, it really means a lot to me and ro. um, so this chapter does have some zuko whump because uh buddy had a sad life and i am currently working through the anniversary of the time a mass shooting happened in my city, so it's Not A Good Day and it ended up coming through the writing haha whoops.  
> plus, zuko doesn't know how to express emotions so he is 1000% the type to get drunk and overshare on accident, and i stand by that. (is this a personal call out @ myself? maybe.... maybe....)  
> anyways, please enjoy!  
> \- t

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

it’s aang’s night to cook for us and he made brussel sprouts as the veggie and zuko walked in was silent for 1 second sniffed the air & said “i’d rather get shot in the leg than touch a brussel sprout and i’d like that on record” what an ICON

___

  
  


Transcription of Episode #133 of Tough Podcast.

Toph: Hey everyone! So today I’m actually recording at Sokka and Katara’s place, and because I’m using Sokka’s equipment, he’s forced my hand. Anyways, Sokka’s here.

Sokka: I finessed the system.

Toph: Just don’t say anything I need to cut like last time. You gave part of Aang’s address - 

Sokka: ON ACCIDENT!

Toph: - and I had to go in and edit it out. The whole reason I do a podcast is so I don’t really have to edit things, don’t make me do it again or this will be your last Tough Podcast.

[A squeaking door is heard, and a soft “hi.”]

Sokka: Hey, Zuko. Audience, Zuko has just entered my room.

Toph: Huh, I thought I locked the front door behind me when I got here.

Zuko: You did. The bathroom window was open.

Sokka: Zuko, what the hell -

_Read more…_

___

**Toph Stan @ToughToph**

NOT ZUKO CLIMBING IN THE WINDOW UNANNOUNCED SO HE CAN SEE HIS FRIENDS IM CRYING

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ToughToph_ : you see, you say that, but you don’t have to experience the fear of a figure in all black coming into your room at 2 am.

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan @ToughToph:_ why was zuko in your room at 2am?

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @AangsLife @ToughToph:_ what are you a cop?

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan @ToughToph_ : no way #acab

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @AangsLife @ToughToph_ : acab

**Jeff @americanman420**

_Replying to @AangsLife @SukisMan_ : oh great so you guys are getting political now?

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan @americanman420_ : as someone who has dealt with cops all his life in the foster system, i have a right to say fuck cops lmao they didn’t do shit for me or anyone else in the homes

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @AangsLife @SukisMan @americanman420:_ as John Mulaney says, “FUCK DA POLICE”

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @AangsLife @SoccerSuki @americanman420_ : and as someone who may or may not have been arrested multiple times, i also say fuck cops

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @AangsLife @SukisMan_ : HELL YEAH LET’S BREAK SOME RULES

**Toph Stan @ToughToph**

_Replying to @AangsLife @SukisMan @ToughPocast_ : holy shit aang said a swear??

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SukisMan @ToughToph @ToughPodcast:_ i know im sorry i got heated :/ 

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @AangsLife @ToughToph @SukisMan_ : let aang say fuck 2020

Retweeted by @SukisMan, @ZukoHere, @ToughToph, and 45,302 others!

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

ok so i know it’s been like what? less than a year? since zuko made his yt account and officially joined the gaang and we knew him besides the blue spirit swords guy (which, i’m still not over holy shit how did he keep a secret for years thats insane) but i wanted to bring back the first time we saw him in aang’s video <3 (aangsroommateclip.mp4)

  
  


[ID: A clip from “Rating the Animals in My Garden” by YouTube user Aang’s Life. A young man with a straw hat is sitting cross-legged in the soil, the camera pointed at him, but he frequently turns it around to zoom in on a small animal on the ground.]

Aang: Wow, look at you! A little snail! You can help yourself to anything in my garden, buddy, 10/10. 

[ID: He turns to look off screen and grins wildly.]

Aang: Hey, it’s Zuko! Zuko, over here! Say hi!

[ID: The camera zooms in on a young man with dark hair and a scar that covered the majority of the left side of his face. He has his keys in his hand in front of a large apartment building, looking like he was planning to go inside. He waved awkwardly with a sheepish smile. The camera turns back to Aang.]

Aang: He’s shy. Zuko’s my new roommate, Toph introduced us. He’s so cool.

[ID: End clip.]

**suktara simp @simp4sukixkatara**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan_ : HE’S SO CUTE AAAAAAAHHHH

  
  


___

  
  


Transcript from the livestream entitled “Drunk Never Have I Ever w/ The Gaang” by YouTube user Soccer Suki:

[ID: Six young adults are all facing a camera, which is situated far enough away that they are all equally visible in the foreground. One of them is sitting back down after she had just turned on her equipment, and she picks up a drink that a dark-skinned man next to her holds out for her. Comments begin to pop up quickly as thousands of viewers join to watch the livestream.]

Suki: Okay, so in Sokka’s last video, before he went feral, Toph had said “let’s play a drinking game” and you guys never got to see what we played that night, so we decided to play it again! This is Drunk Never Have I Ever! Now, we all have done four shots to get us started, I’m not feeling very different but _some_ people are.

[ID: She looks to her left, where Zuko, Aang, and Katara are all sitting and leaning against each other. They’re all giggling.]

Suki: Anyways, let’s start. Fingers up!

[ID: All six of them put up five fingers, their other hands holding an assortment of mixed drinks and malt liquors.]

Suki: I’ll throw the first stone. Never have I ever… stayed up for 48 hours straight.

[ID: Sokka and Zuko both put a finger down, and say “I Have” to Toph.]

Katara: That’s not healthy.

Sokka: Oh yeah for sure. My turn! Never have I ever... uh… been on a date with a guy?

[ID: Zuko, Toph, Suki, and Katara all put a finger down and Aang tells Toph who else did.]

Toph: Wait, Zuko? Really?

Zuko, with a sigh: Oh, you know, sometimes you meet a guy at freshman orientation, and you get swept off your feet because he’s a drug dealer who once threw a brick at a cop car, then you realize he’s a tool and it’s like “uh oh, this guy is baaaad news” but it’s too late you already have a thing for him.

Katara: Huh. Sounds like a guy I knew in High School. 

Sokka: Ugh, _Jet_.

Aang: I hated that guy.

Sokka: You hated him because he dated Katara before you, not because he was a bad guy.

Aang: I can hate someone for two reasons.

Zuko: Wait, Jet?

Katara: He was a Senior guy. Pretty manipulative, a little manic, but I was fifteen, so I was sure I was in love with him. I wasn’t, but that’s how it is when you have your first kiss.

Zuko: I’m… I dated a Jet.

Sokka: It can’t be the same guy though, right? There’s no way, I didn’t even know he went to school here!

Suki: It’s a big campus, there’s a chance you’d never run into him at all.

[ID: Katara takes out her phone and pulls something up, before passing it to Zuko.]

Katara: That him?

Zuko: Uh, yeah, actually. That’s the exact same guy. Wait a second, did we have our first kiss with the same person?

Toph: Aw, how intimate.

Katara: Ugh, can we not talk about this anymore? Hate thinking about him.

Zuko: Me, too.

[ID: Zuko and Katara clink their drinks together and take a chug.]

Aang: I am very uncomfortable with the energy we created in the studio today.

Sokka: Ha, McElroys. _Nice_.

[ID: Aang and Sokka lean forward and high-five. Suki rolls her eyes.]

Suki: Okay, Toph, your turn.

Toph: Alright, since everyone else is being a bitch, I’ll start with the fun questions: never have I ever done anal.

[ID: Aang chokes on his drink and spits it out, coughing. Zuko hits him on the back. Toph is cackling from her place beside Sokka, who has choked a bit as well, but managed not to spit out his drink.]

Katara, admonishingly: _Toph_!

Toph: I don’t hear anyone answering the question. Don’t be pussies.

Zuko, evenly: Giving or receiving? 

[ID: Suki leans forward, and presses a button. The video cuts out. Fifteen minutes pass, before it starts up again.]

Suki: Sorry about that, I had to cut the conversation short or else I was gonna get banned.

[ID: Toph ended the line of people, so Katara on the other end was starting over again. Everyone has full drinks again, signaling that the conversation must have taken a while, or that the topic was so bad that they all chugged their drinks. They all are looking tipsier than before. Katara is still looking scandalized.]

Katara: Okay, uh, never have I ever… kissed a girl?

[ID: Everyone but Katara takes a drink.]

Katara: What, is it just me? Am I really missing out on something?

Suki: Why wouldn’t you? You’ve never even been drunk and curious enough to kiss a girl? I know you’re straight but come on.

Katara: Well it’s not like the opportunity came up, and just because I’m straight doesn’t mean I can’t find girls attractive - 

Suki: Oh my fucking God, fine!

[ID: Suki leans over both Aang and Zuko, grabs Katara by the sides of her face, and plants a quick kiss on her. Katara’s mouth drops when Suki leans back.]

Suki: There, now you can’t say you’ve never kissed a girl.

Sokka: Okay, wasn’t expecting that, but whatever.

Katara: You… she…

Sokka: There wasn’t even any tongue, that was like hand holding for Suki.

Suki: You bet it is!

[ID: They high-five. Aang looks at Katara with a cocked eyebrow. Katara hasn’t moved still.]

Aang: Katara, you good?

Katara: I’m fine, just surprised. 

Zuko: Aang your turn.

Aang, seemingly unbothered: Alright. If Katara’s good, I’m good. Never have I ever… gotten into a physical fight.

[ID: Everyone but Aang puts a finger down, and Toph laughs.]

Toph: Sorry, Twinkletoes, guess it’s just you.

Aang: Hey now, you guys _know_ I grew up in a monastery. They taught me Buddhism, one of the core principles is that violence is never the answer.

Suki: It is when someone’s being a little bitch.

Toph: Suki, have I told you you’re my hero recently?

Suki: You could stand to say it more often.

Katara: I think it’s nice. 

Aang: _Thank you,_ sweetie. I knew I could count on you.

Zuko: Alright, Guru Goody-Goody, that’s enough. 

[ID: Zuko had laid down to stare at the ceiling, and is pretty obviously drunk.]

Zuko: Oh, wait, I got a good one! I’ll get all you guys with this one, hell yeah. Never have I ever been someone who DIDN’T get my face fucked up by someone I trusted.

[ID: Zuko puts a finger down and takes another drink, some of it spilling from the angle he tried to drink it at. Everyone stops what they were doing to look at him.]

Sokka: ...What?

Zuko: Yeah, I mean didn’t you ever wonder how I got it? Jet always told me it explained a lot, I never really knew what he meant by that. [ID: Zuko sits up quickly.] Wait a minute, was he _insulting_ me?

Katara: I’m gonna kick his ass, how dare he say that! I’m gonna find his major, show up to one of his classes, and kick his ass. Did he do this? Zuko, answer me!

Zuko: What? No, I got this when I was thirteen, Jet was just a dick.

Toph: Sparky, I know people have mentioned it - I mean I can’t see your face so what do I care, you know? But that’s totally fucked up.

[ID: Until this point, Suki had been sitting stone-still. She suddenly lurched forward and cut the stream.]

___

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks** :

FUCKING UH?? WAS ANYONE ELSE WATCHING THAT STREAM?? I JUST CHECKED AND SUKI DIDNT ARCHIVE IT LIKE ITS GONE FROM YT NOW, IM ASSUMING IF U DIDNT WATCH IT LIVE, YOU WONT SEE IT AGAIN. I DONT EVEN HAVE TIME TO UNPACK THE FACT THAT WE LEARNED ZUKO ONCE HAD A BOYFRIEND BECAUSE HOLY FUCK WHAT DID HE JUST SAY???? 

Notes: 12,403 _#gaang #zuko #suki’s livestream_

  
  


**Aangsgaangsuntie:**

@zukos-turtleducks i’m posting what i have to say on this because you’ve got followers who will see it, hope that’s okay.

If you had screen recorded that part of the livestream, please delete it. Suki obviously had it wiped for a reason, and from everyone’s reactions, this is something that none of them knew about, and probably something Zuko wouldnt tell the world if he hadn’t been drunk. I know people are going to talk about it anyways so people are gonna find out, but maybe don’t share the video. Things got very personal very fast, and we need to wait until someone addresses it to figure out how to react to what happened.

Notes: 14,681 _#zuko #gaang #suki’s livestream #the livestream incident_

**zukos-turtleducks:**

@aangsgaangsuntie you are very welcome to add this, thank you. reblogging for her comment!!

Notes: 23,504 _#zuko #gaang #the livestream incident #DON’T TWEET ZUKO ASKING WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT JFC #please let’s just respect their space for a bit #who knows what zuko’s feeling like right now_

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

Did anyone else notice that Zuko said he got it when he was 13, and that’s the last time he said he saw his father in Katara’s grief video?? Zuko stans, we’ve got some digging to do

  
  


**_WindyHimbie @AangsLife has sent you a direct message!_ **

**AangsLife** :

Please delete your most recent tweet. Zuko hasn’t been on any social media since last night, and if he comes on and sees things like this, he’s gonna spiral.

**Gaang_Fan** :

Holy shit. 

Yeah okay i just deleted it i hadn’t thought of that. I’ll tell my mutuals to delete their speculations too, i’m so sorry. 

We didnt want to make zuko upset, i promise.

**AangsLife** :

I know you didn’t. Thank you for your help, we’d appreciate it if we could get the word spread around to our subscribers not to bring it up. We really don’t want Zuko to know people are talking about it.

___

  
  


**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord: 7,387 Members_ **

**Zuko’s Man** has shared a picture!

 **Zuko’s Man:** _@Everyone_ after I tweeted about what zuko said in the livestream, Aang dm’d me. We need to pass it around.

**zuko’s turtleducks** : holy shit, i got a similar message from Katara just a few hours ago. share it with all the other servers, tumblr groups, anything!

**take me out to the ball gaang:** someone in my gaang tumblr chat posted that basically all the gaang has been sending these messages. zuko defense squad, time to work for a living. delete your shit talking about it, report the posts you see that do. it’s obviously something traumatic and we’ve got to look out for him.

**zukaang** : i don’t want to be that person, but idk how much we need to worry about him finding it anymore. I think he just deleted his twitter??

**zuko’s turtleducks** : fuck


	5. gaang gaang beach time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zukos-turtleducks:  
> Aang’s new video is so cute! I can only assume that the girl we never saw the face of is the mysterious current-girlfriend-of-ty-lee-ex-girlfriend-of-zuko. Wow, what a life. A bisexual’s dream, honestly.   
> It was nice to see Zuko again, we haven’t gotten any Zuko content in over a week and I’ve been starved of it.  
> REMINDER: don’t go searching for her. Aang buzzed out her name, he completely avoided filming her face, let’s respect that, and I feel like I need to reiterate since SOME OF Y’ALL don’t know how to respect their privacy.
> 
> Notes: 864 #gaang #zuko #ty lee #aang’s life #aang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was the seagull vs. lasagna story and the boy who cried in an ice cream shop inspired my true events that all transpired yesterday to ro??  
> maybe... maybe...  
> don't trust birds, kids.  
> \- t

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

We appreciate all of our fans’ support at this time: however, please stop spamming us with questions about Zuko. He is safe and with us. Thank you.

_@SukisMan, @AangsLife, @SoccerSuki, @ToughPodcast and 49,197 others retweeted this!_

_____

**Fans of the Youtube “Gaang” Are Asking These Five Questions!** by Buzzfeed

With the dramatic reveal about Zuko’s scar on Suki’s livestream, it seems like there’s even more questions than before! Here’s what we know so far:

  * Zuko got the scar from someone he trusted
  * Zuko hasn’t talked to his immediate family since he was a teenager



Now, that’s not much to go on, right? But apparently it’s enough for fans to speculate! Here are the top ten questions that the Gaang’s fans want answers to.

  * **_Who did it?_**



It’s been established already that it wasn’t an ex-boyfriend that was first named in the video (Jet), but that could leave most anyone. Zuko is the member of the Gaang who has revealed the least about his private life, refusing to name an ex-girlfriend or his sister, so there isn’t a lot of information to go on about people in his private life.

  * **_How did it happen?_**



It’s very painful looking, and Zuko said it happened when he was thirteen. That’s a young age for something so traumatic, and everyone wants to know what could happen to produce such a clean scar on the face.

  * **_Does the rest of the Gaang know?_**



It was clear that they hadn’t known previous to the livestream, judging by their faces when Zuko mentioned it. But do they now know the whole story? Since the livestream, every member of the Gaang has been asking for Zuko’s privacy and demanding space. Some of them even messaging fans to delete theories and hurtful speculations about it, so it could be safe to assume they know something we don’t.

  * **_Who else knows?_**



Traumatic events often have witnesses, most commonly after the fact. Someone who treated him at the hospital must know something. If the Gaang didn’t know what had happened, then what about family?

  * **_Was it a parent or guardian?_**



The point about family brings us to our next question: was it a parent? Zuko has stated before that he hasn’t spoken to his family in years. Some fans of the Gaang would remember in one of Katara’s videos ( _Help Yourself by Katara_ ) Zuko mentioned his mother left when he was young, and he hasn’t spoken to most of his family since recently after that. Could it have been his mother, and that’s why she left?

We will be keeping you informed as more develops! For now, we can only hope that Zuko will come back to Twitter.

Lauren Blackkard for Buzzfeed Entertainment, 2020.

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_@Buzzfeed_ that article you released about Zuko is fucked up. You LITERALLY said that the rest of the Gaang is asking for Zuko’s privacy, and you invade it like this? You have too wide of an audience to be putting his private information on blast like this. Delete it.

**Dragon Fangs @GaangFaangz**

that buzzfeed article was completely out of line. it’s invasions like this that scare people off of their platforms, because they don’t want to deal with having every detail of their lives scrutinized. do better. this isn’t even just about protecting zuko. we NEED to do better at protecting our creators. 

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @ZukosTurtleducks**

_@Buzzfeed_ i’m putting you bitches on blast. they have repeatedly asked for privacy, and you refuse to give it to them? just because they’re famous doesn’t mean you get to treat them badly. they don’t owe us ANYTHING, not personal information, not content, not anything. it’s cruel to suggest that zuko owes us an explanation for his trauma. how dare you.

**Sokka’s girl @Gaang_Sokkaa**

_Replying to @ZukosTurtleducks_ : I mean, they kind of do owe us something? They became creators, they had to know this would happen? It’s not Buzzfeed’s fault, they’re just doing their jobs.

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @ZukosTurtleducks**

_Replying to @Gaang_Sokkaa:_ you think it’s Buzzfeed’s job to make Zuko uncomfortable and try to force him to address something that he and all of his friends have very vocally said that he isn’t ready to talk about publicly? couldn’t be me. take sokka out of your name, he would be ashamed.

___

  
  


**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

To our beloved followers, thank you for bringing that Buzzfeed article to our attention. We are considering our options to get it removed on Zuko’s behalf. Thank you to everyone who has been calling out that article, and for defending Zuko’s privacy. 

|

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki_ : Furthermore, we have decided to take a small vacation. We all need to get away from this and have some time to think. We will likely not be posting much these following weeks. We appreciate you, and please continue to be patient with us as we deal with this.

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ take all the time you guys need! We hope that everyone’s okay. Tell Zuko that we love him and don’t want to push him into telling us things, it’s his right to privacy, and all these gossip outlets are invading it. We’re all team Zuko!!

_Liked by @SoccerSuki, @HelpYourselfByKatara, @TophPodcast, and 31,202 More!_

___

  
  
  


**zukkascuddles** :

Does anyone else think it’s funny that Suki’s the one who tweeted about how they were all taking a break? She seems pretty controlling. I hope she’s doing this because she realizes it was her fault that this happened. The sooner Sokka breaks up with her, the better.

Notes: 122 _#zuko #suki #sokka #suki’s livestream #the gaang #team zukka_

  
  


**Aangsgaangsuntie:**

@zukkascuddles legitimately how fucking dare you? are you actually brain dead? i’m being serious when i ask that. how the hell was Suki supposed to know what Zuko was going to say? it’s been made pretty fucking clear that none of them knew about this, Zuko was drunk and spit it out. this is NOT Suki’s fault, it’s not anyone’s fault! you can’t defend Zuko by throwing his loved ones under the bus. 

PS: judging by your user and profile, you don’t even hate Suki for a legitimate reason, you just think she’s getting in the way of your gay ship that you’re fetishizing. idc if you want Sokka to break up with Suki because Zukka is your endgame, i don’t think either of those boys would like you hating on someone they care about. it’s a bad fucking take and you should feel bad.

Notes: 9,373 _#suki #zuko #gaang #anti-sukis deserve no rights #NO SHIP WARS ALLOWED IN THE COMMENTS #some of y’all just hate women and it shows_

___

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

New stream happening TONIGHT to talk about the Seagull Disaster of 2020! EST 8:30PM!

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : “Seagull Disaster”

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast_ : I COULD’VE DIED, TOPH. ALFRED HITCHCOCK WAS RIGHT TO MAKE US FEAR THE BIRDS, TOPH.

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @SukisMan_ : and they work for the bourgeoisie.

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @SoccerSuki_ : *AND* THEY WORK FOR THE BOURGEOISIE, TOPH!

___

  
  


Transcript from the livestream entitled “birds stole my leftovers and then tried to assassinate me” by Instagram user @SokkasStories:

[ID: Sokka is holding a phone and pointing it outside, where a platoon of seagulls has gathered around a picnic table. He begins talking as thousands begin to show up to watch the livestream.]

Sokka, off camera: Oh, my God, they’re everywhere. That’s my lasagna, and they’ve taken it.

Katara, off camera: You left it outside, what did you think would happen?

[ID: Sokka turns the camera back to himself so he and Katara, as well as a number of people in the background, are visible.]

Sokka: I didn’t remember to bring it back in last night! I got hungry when we were all talking around the campfire and then I forgot to take the tupperware back in. I’ve made a grave error. But, I seem to have gained the birds’ favor. Will they revere me as a god? Who knows… who knows…

[ID: Comments began to flood the bottom of the screen, so many people commenting that it was going by too quickly to read them all. Sokka frowned and read a few.]

Sokka: “Will Zuko reactivate his twitter?” “When is Zuko going to talk about what he said on Suki’s livestream last week?” Look, if you guys are just going to ask about Zuko, I’m gonna end the livestream. We’ve been asking for privacy and it’s getting annoying. We went on vacation to try and relax, we’re at a place Zuko used to love as a kid, and I wanted to keep you guys in the loop, so I’d just really like if you guys would stop asking about him. He’s okay. He’s with us. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

Sokka: I DO want to talk about almost dying by seagull, though. So last night our power went out and we decided to do skillet-lasagna...

_Read more…_

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “Rating the Animals I Found on the Beach” by YouTube user Aang’s Life:

[ID: Aang is holding the camera. He’s wearing blue swim trunks, and the camera switches view so it shows his friends. He focuses on Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki who are all knee-deep in the water throwing a frisbee with Appa, who’s quick to swim out and get it. They all wave when they see the camera. Toph waves the wrong way, and Sokka takes her by the shoulders to redirect her gently.]

Aang: Hey guys, Windy Boy here again! So, I’ve found lots of super cool animals on the beach! I don’t get to go to the beach often, so this is fun. Hermit crabs are so interesting! I got pinched, but that was my bad, he was just protecting his little hole in the sand. Sokka does that too, he let Suki and Toph bury him in the sand last night. I’ll include a picture!

[ID: Inserted was a photo of Sokka neck-deep in the sand, his body covered completely and the shape of a mermaid sculpted into the sand. Suki and Toph giving a thumbs up to the camera on either side of him. They’re all smiling. The photo disappears, and it’s back on Aang.]

Aang: They looked like they were having fun, but they left him there for a bit. Not long enough for him to be too mad, but long enough that it was really funny. He was buried pretty deep so he kept asking people to help him out but Toph told us to say no. She said that Suki got to make a little mermaid in the sand on him, and she couldn’t see it, so that’s her retribution. 

[ID: The camera flips again, and the view is focused on the sand in front of him right at the shoreline. He leans down and digs his hand into the wet sand.]

Aang: It may seem like there’s no one here, but there is! Watch!

[ID: In the clump of sand he pulled up, there’s a little hermit crab, not even as big as a pinky nail.]

Aang: Hi, buddy! You’re so cute. I didn’t mean to scare you - there ya go, back in the sand. All these little crabs are adorable, they’re great. They all get an 11/10, they’re just doing their best and that’s all we can all ever do, really.

[ID: Aang continues to walk along the beach.]

Aang: Oh, a pelican! Now, because of what happened to Sokka a few days ago with the leftover lasagna and the birds eating it, I’m gonna have to give him a 7/10 - no, that’s not fair, I have no proof that _this_ pelican ate the lasagna. 9/10. Oh no!

[ID: The camera points a little down the beach, and Aang runs over. He picks up a starfish that is near drying out.]

Aang: Poor guy. Don’t worry, Patrick, I’ll get you back in the ocean!

[ID: Aang walks out into the water, and the camera still focused on the starfish in his hand. He gently places it into the clear water that’s ankle deep. The starfish stays there for a bit, before moving again.]

Aang: You can do it, little guy! You’re gonna be okay, promise. You’re back where you belong. By the way you guys, Sokka didn’t mention this, because it would ruin his reputation as the meat and sarcasm guy, but the lasagna he ate? It was vegan! He, Katara and I spent a few hours making it the other night, and he admitted he liked it. He had more than all of us, so don’t let him fool you! We made it since I’m a vegetarian and Ty Lee’s a vegan, plus, Sokka’s kind of lactose intolerant - don’t tell him I told you. So we wanted to make sure everyone could enjoy it. Oh, hey, there’s Ty Lee now!

[ID: The camera shows Ty Lee coming into view, wearing a white swimsuit and doing cartwheels across the sand. When two figures follow her into view, he averts the camera so quickly that even pausing it won’t give a non-blurry image. The camera cuts, and comes back up on Ty Lee, who is sitting on a towel and smiling. Just behind her in the midground under the beach umbrella is Zuko wearing sunglasses. His head is resting in the lap of a slender, feminine figure that only shows her from the shoulders down. She’s petting his hair.]

Ty Lee: What animals did you see today?

Aang: Oh, man, so many good ones! I put a starfish back in the ocean, hope he’s all good, he was moving again so I think he just needed some water.

Sokka, off camera: Come on, guys, get in the water! 

(An unknown voice): I’m not getting in that petri dish of bacteria.

[ID: Ty Lee turns back, indicating that the voice belonged to the female sitting with Zuko. Ty Lee went over to her and sat down, the camera still not showing her face. Aang instead turned the camera back towards the water where Appa was bounding around.]

Ty Lee, off camera: Come on! Please? For me?

Unknown, off camera: What, and leave Zuko alone?

Ty Lee, with a scoff: Come on, [BEEP], Zuko’s an adult. He knows you’re not his mom.

Zuko: I’ll be fine, go have fun.

Unknown: I will not have fun if I go in the water, I’d rather stay here.

Zuko: Just make your girlfriend happy, I used to do things for you I didn’t like all the time.

Unknown: Like what?

Zuko: I used to pretend to like horror movies.

Unknown: You said you loved horror movies!

Zuko: No, I just love you so I watched them anyway.

Unknown: This is a betrayal I didn’t expect.

[ID: Aang laughed at the conversation, but then quickly swivels the camera down the beach and zooms in.]

Aang: No way! Is that a King Crab? Let’s go see!

_Read more..._

___

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks:**

Aang’s new video is so cute! I can only assume that the girl we never saw the face of is the mysterious current-girlfriend-of-ty-lee-ex-girlfriend-of-zuko. Wow, what a life. A bisexual’s dream, honestly. 

It was nice to see Zuko again, we haven’t gotten any Zuko content in over a week and I’ve been starved of it.

REMINDER: don’t go searching for her. Aang buzzed out her name, he completely avoided filming her face, let’s respect that, and I feel like I need to reiterate since SOME OF Y’ALL don’t know how to respect their privacy.

Notes: 864 _#gaang #zuko #ty lee #aang’s life #aang_

___

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

Don’t ever let anyone claim that Zuko, Ty Lee’s Gal, and @ToughPodcast aren’t approachable

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : shut the FUCK up

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @AangsLife_ : no seriously we’re sitting down at a little picnic table right and it’s Zuko and Toph looking All Threatening and Ty Lee’s Gal 

|

ALSO looking threatening and this like little kid like 15 comes up to them crying bc his girlfriend’s mom just broke up w him or smthn & Toph invites him to sit down

|

and they OBV have NO clue what they’re doing but like this kid is flat out crying & Zuko fuckuHbrusj BUYS THIS KID ICE CREAM

| 

BC HE DOESNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO & the kid cries for a hot minute & they’re all giving him this unsolicited advice abt relationships WHCH IS HILARIOUS

|

and in the end they waited TWO AND A HALF HOURS for the kids mom to pick him up

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : “inviting” is a strong word

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @AangsLife_ : I said what I said

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : sleep with one eye open Twinkletoes :)

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast_ : I’m not scared of u

__

  
  


**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

@ToughPodcast W H Y DID YOU DECIDE THAT TATTOOING AANG’S WHOLE HEAD WITH INKBOX WAS A GOOD ID E A

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : my personal favorite in the Grim Reaper

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast_ : I DONT H A V E A FAVORITE IT LOOKS C R A Z Y

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : Well I think it looks great

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

@HelpYourselfByKatara Toph’s right it doesn’t look that bad! 

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : TOPH IS /BLIND/ SOKKA HOLY F

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @ToughPodcast @SukisMan_ : it’s… kind of funny though. I was impressed she managed to get an arrow on my forehead, it’s the same pattern as the hat I always wear. Which makes me think… she had an accomplice. 

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @ToughPodcast @SukisMan @AangsLife_ : I plead the fifth :) - my gf

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee_ : BETRAYAL. SUBTERFUGE. 

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @AangsLife @TyLeeTeeHee_ : why does the idea of *** using a smiley face scare me so much??

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki_ : you should be a little bit.

___

  
  


**random handom @randobotbeech**

ok not that i dont love this gaang content but theyre literally just dancing around the subject and that’s the buzzfeed article that was posted abt zuko

**suki could top me @hillbillylesbo**

_Replying to @randobotbeech_ : wow this is legit so mean and rude theyre obv trying to forget about this shit?? also are u the one who keeps just @ing zuko’s @ in the hopes he’ll see the buzzfeed article

**random handom @randobotbeech**

_Replying to @hillbillylesbo @randobotbeech_ : not me but that’s a good idea @ZukoHere @AangsLife @SukisMan @SoccerSuki @ToughPodcast @Buzzfeed buzzfeed article

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @randobotbeech @hillbillylesbo_ : This is inappropriate and a breach of privacy. Please stop.

**damien’s things @damienknowsthings**

_Replying to @randobotbeech @hillbillylesbo @SoccerSuki :_ i like how they didn’t bother mentioning katara bc they knew she’d never go for it smh

_@HelpYourselfByKatara, @ToughPodcast, @SukisMan, @AangsLife and 13,124 others have retweeted this!_

___

**Zuko** **✓ @ZukoHere**

Don’t EVER accuse my mother of doing this to me again. @Buzzfeed

_@HelpYourselfByKatara, @ToughPodcast, @SukisMan, @AangsLife, @SoccerSuki, @TyLeeTeeHee and 91,075 others have retweeted this!_

**damien’s things @damienknowsthings**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : holy fuck he’s reactivated and here for blood i love it for him (kimyouredoingamazingsweetie.img)

**zuko owns my ass @zukosass**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : I LOVE THAT TWITTER IS ON HIS SIDE HE’S VERIFIED SO QUICK AGAIN OMFG

**tyler @tyleefantyler**

_Replying to @ZukoHere :_ truly king

___

  
  


**Teen Vogue ✓ @TeenVogue**

Buzzfeed offers an official apology to the YouTuber that goes by the mononym Zuko. Click the link in our bio to see their apology and what they did to warrant it.

**TMZ ✓ @TMZNews**

Buzzfeed is CANCELLED? It’s more likely than you’d think! Go to our website to find out more!


	6. beach adventures but this time zuko isnt as sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko? Cuddly.  
> The Gaang? Thriving.  
> Trauma? Unresolved.  
> Hotel? Trivago.

Transcript from the video entitled “i do everyone’s hair!!!” by Twitch user TyLee-TeeHee:

[ID: Ty Lee is sitting on a chair, Zuko leaning up against her legs. Lounging beside Zuko are Katara, Toph, and Suki, who all have elaborate braids in their hair.]

Ty Lee: Okay! Any preferences, Zu?

Zuko: Just don’t make me look like A - uh, a priss.

Ty Lee: You got it! No prissiness, check.

[ID: Ty Lee starts to put little braids in behind Zuko’s ears. Zuko leans his head all the way back onto Ty Lee’s lap, closing his eyes.]

Ty Lee: So finish your story, Katara!

Sokka, off-screen: PLEASE DON’T FINISH YOUR STORY, KATARA!

Katara, laughing: So Sokka’s shaved off one half of his whole head, and he’s basically completely bald on one side, and our dad was still away at this point, so there’s no one Sokka can ask but our Gran-Gran. And he’s still got the mayonnaise-peanut butter-gum mix in his hair -

Sokka: BECAUSE BATO SWORE IT WOULD WORK!

Katara: You know better than to listen to _Bato_! ANYWAYS he’s STILL got the mix in his hair because he didn’t reach the whole thing, and his little wolf tail is his only source of pride at this point - 

Sokka: It was very majestic!

Katara: WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?

Ty Lee, to Zuko: I’m glad I did their hair first.

_Read more…_

_____

**sokkkasockss:**

i always manage to forget that katara and sokka are brother and sister but ty lee’s stream… made me Remember

Notes: 132 _#gaang #ty lee #sokka #katara #im serious tho i feel like they get along TOO well_

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “Yoga and Meditation on the Beach” by YouTube user Help Yourself By Katara:

[ID: Katara is sitting on a towel that is laid in the sand. Behind her to her left is Ty Lee, behind her on the right is Aang. They are all sitting cross-legged.]

Katara: Hello, everyone, today we will be doing yoga and meditation on the beach. Please follow along at home if you feel like it. Otherwise, just enjoy the video. Let’s start off with some meditation to get us into the right frame of mind for our poses. We are all currently sitting in _sukhasana_ , but if it’s more relaxing, you can lay down.

[ID: Aang, Ty Lee, and Katara all close their eyes. They are taking deep, controlled breaths.]

Katara: Focus on your breathing. Give it the power it deserves, focus on keeping it low in your stomach. Listen to the waves, think of things that make you happy.

[ID: Aang still has his eyes closed, but giggles. Katara opens an eye and looks back at him.]

Katara: What?

Aang: Nothing, it’s just - what makes me happy is what happened this morning.

[ID: Ty Lee’s eyes snap open and she leans forward.]

Ty Lee: What happened this morning? Something like… sexy?

Aang: What? No. You were out on a run with Suki when it happened, but Zuko came into our room last night and wanted to talk, but I wanted to sleep, so I just pulled down the covers and we all went back to bed. Katara sleeps like a rock - seriously, Toph would be proud - and the whole time he was there, she didn’t wake up. I woke up early to get started on breakfast, and I left them to sleep, and I guess I forgot that Katara wasn’t used to Zuko being the first thing she sees when she wakes up. So she screams, I hear a thud, I run back in, panicking, thinking something happened, but no, Katara was just surprised and Zuko wasn’t expecting to get screamed at and he rolled right off the bed.

[ID: Katara is scowling as Ty Lee and Aang laugh.]

Katara: It’s not funny! I was so confused, you weren’t even there! Zuko’s never come into our room, he usually goes to Suki and Sokka’s. How was I supposed to know he would be there?

Aang: No, sweetie, I’m not blaming you, I promise. It was just a funny situation.

Katara: You could’ve woken me up to tell me he was there last night, you know.

Aang: I tried. I nudged you, we weren’t talking quietly, but I didn’t want to like _really_ try and wake you up or you’d get grumpy.

Ty Lee: He’s got a point, you get scary if someone wakes you up.

Katara, with a gasp: How dare you! Not everyone can wake up at six AM and be chipper like you guys!

Aang: I don’t mind it, it means I usually get to stay in bed longer and cuddle.

Katara: See, this is why we’re still together. 

_Read more…_

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Turtleducks @ZukosTurtleducks**

ok but the fact that zuko went into aang and katara’s room to snuggle?? the fact that he usually goes to SOKKA AND SUKI?? i’m too soft, must protecc at all costs necessary.

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @ZukosTurtleducks_ : RIGHT??? no one touch me it’s too fucking cute. every new thing we find out about sokka and suki basically adopting zuko as their throuple adds five years to my lifespan. soon, i will be immortal.

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “me reviewing despicable me 3” by Twitch user @SokkasStories:

[ID: Sokka is sitting in front of a TV leaning up against the couch. On the couch is Suki, laying down, and on top of her is Zuko. His head is laying on her chest and she is petting his hair. Zuko is asleep.]

Sokka: Okay, so the good part about _Despicable Me_ was that he was a bad guy, but the love of his adopted daughters turned him good, right? Then the second one, he finds a girlfriend and actually starts _working_ for the good guys. But this one is… he has a secret twin? I’m just not following the correlation of the movies.

Suki: I think you’re analyzing it too hard. It’s a movie with twinkies that speak gibberish.

Sokka: No, yeah, like fuck the minions, don’t trust those bitches. If their whole thing is that they flock to the most evil person of the age, that means they served under like, Hitler. The implications of that are catastrophic to me.

Suki: How long have you been thinking about this?

Sokka: Oh, far too long, for sure. However I will watch whatever Steve Carrell does, in my quest to consume all of his media.

[ID: Suki laughs, and her whole body shakes. It wakes Zuko up who looks around with blurry eyes. He focuses on the TV.]

Zuko: Are you… watching the minions movie?

Sokka: What kind of fool do you take me for? No, I’m watching _Despicable Me 3._

Zuko: …What’s the difference?

Sokka: Oh my God, do I have to go into the lore with you? Fine, so it starts with a guy named Gru...

_Read more…_

___

  
  


**katarasadvicecolumn:**

Okay so Sokka’s twitch stream was hilarious, yeah, but I couldn’t stop looking at Suki and Zuko. Like, he was laying on top of her, his head on her tits. That was like… kind of intimate, no? 

Notes: 542 _#gaang #suki #sokka #zuko #okay but for real, am i crazy? #zuki?_

  
  


**zukosokkaaang:**

@katarasadvicecolumn no, i mean it was definitely intimate. but they are very close friends, they all are, and we’ve already learned that zuko’s kind of touch-starved, so it makes sense that his friends try to overcompensate for that with lots of physical contact. 

plus, sokka was right there. if he wasn’t cool with it, he would’ve said something to them. also, if someone tries to insinuate suki and zuko are having an affair, i’m gonna throw hands. they both love sokka very much, thinking that they would do that to him shows a great misunderstanding of who they are as people.

Notes: 985 # _gaang #suki #zuko #sokka #sukka_ _#honestly im just happy he’s sLeePiNg that boy needs Rest #the way he slurred when he first woke up and was asking what sokka was watching? wow #my heart_

**sokkkasockss:**

@zukosokkaaang yeah, but we don’t actually know them. who they are irl is different from how they present themselves online. i don’t think they would, but it was a super intimate position. so, idk, SHOULD sokka be worried??

Notes: 1,238 _#gaang #suki #sokka #zuko #sukka_

  
  


**sokkasstories:**

@sokkassockss no i shouldnt lol

Notes: 9,402 _#sokka answers_

___

**WindyBoySkylar @skyhighlar**

ok but im living for this zuko content and this good good gentle gaang content like? wow theyre clearly so comfortable and happy w each other

**ramen rachel @rachellewis12**

_Replying to @skyhighlar_ : I know right?? the gaang DESERVE THIS and i am Thriving off of this gentle content like wow, snuggles? pics? streams of ty lee doing their hair while they drink peach schnaps? kill me

__

Transcript from the video entitled “Rating Things I See In The Ocean (While Scuba Diving!!)” by Youtube user Aang’s Life:

[ID: the video opens to the view of a GoPro. The wearer is clearly underwater. Deep hues of blue stretch out in front of the camera, and a little reef is visible below. The sun cuts through the water above. We see a hand appear in front of the camera, waving.]

Aang: Hi everyone, Windy Boy back again! But this time I’m more of a Water Boy, haha! We decided to go scuba diving while we’re on vacation and here’s some of the cool stuff I saw!

[ID: A jet of bubbles bursts past the camera several times in quick succession before the camera’s vision clears again. Fish come into focus on the reef below.]

Aang, voiceover: That was me trying to talk to you guys before I realized a voice over would be better, since you guys don’t speak fish! Speaking of fish, we saw a whole lot of them!

[ID: The camera drifts down towards the reef and Aang excitedly points out different things.]

Aang: Oh oh oh! I named that fish Dory! Oh and that’s Patrick, he’s the starfish I saved the other day! Except I don’t know if it’s actually him, but I like to think so! Oh and all this coral is alive too, 13/10 for all of it! It’s super deteriorated and uncolorful now though because of pollution. It was super sad to see some of the parts of the reef completely abandoned.

[ID: In the distance, we see a dark shadowy shape.]

Aang: Oh wow yeah, that’s a shark! We didn’t realize it ‘til afterwards! He didn’t bother us though and he was very shy, 12/10 a good sharky boy.

_Read more…_

_____

  
  


**suki’s whore @sukistanno1**

ok so we’re really being fed table scraps of zuko but it’s better than nothing since he hasn’t posted since he called out buzzfeed. i miss my emo boy but i’m glad he’s taking some time to think and relax.

**Zukka Nation @thegirlsandthegays**

_Replying to @sukistanno1_ : literally!! baby boy take some time, we love u and will wait for u to come back <3 

**Sokka’s Stories Guy @SokkasStoriesStan**

_Replying to @sukistanno1 @thegirlsandthegays_ : so are y’all just gonna ignore whatever’s happening with zuko and suki?? 

**Zukka Nation @thegirlsandthegays**

_Replying to @SokkasStoriesStan @sukistann01 @thegirlsandthegays_ : i legit think theyre just good friends like me & my bestie cuddle all the time like that??????? soooooo

**Sokka’s Stories Guy @SokkasStoriesStan**

_Replying to @thegirlsandthegays @sukistann01 @SokkasStoriesStan_ : u just ship zukka 🙄

**Zukka Nation @thegirlsandthegays**

_Replying to @SokkasStoriesStan @sukistann01 @thegirlsandthegays :_ IMAGINE YOUR ONLY COMEBACK ARGUMENT BEING A WEAK ASS OBSERVATION AND AN EMOJI FJDKSK

**suki’s whore @sukistanno1**

_Replying to @thegirlsandthegays @SokkasStoriesStan :_ also, if she wants zukka to be together so bad… shouldnt she be the one pointing out that it’s sus because she wants suki and sokka to break up?? must be worms in the brain

___

  
  


New pictures posted by Instagram user @SoccerSuki!

[ID: A sunny day on a beach. Aang is in the foreground holding a vanilla ice cream cone, but is trying to lick vanilla ice cream off his nose.]

[ID: Sokka and Suki are waist high in the ocean. Sokka has his arms wrapped around Suki’s middle and is about to throw her into an oncoming wave.]

[ID: Sokka is buried neck deep in sand that has been molded into the shape of a mermaid. Toph has one foot on top of the sculpted sand and has both fists raised in triumph.]

[ID: A pier. Toph is standing on one of the rungs of the pier’s fencing. Zuko is standing behind her, bracketing her with his arms. They’re both smiling. Toph is holding a fishing pole.]

[ID: Night time, backlit by carnival lights. Katara and Aang are laughing and both are holding inflatable baseballs. Their arms are reared back as if they’re about to throw the balls.]

[ID: Night time, backlit by carnival lights. Katara is kissing Aang’s cheek. In her arms, she holds a large stuffed panda.]

[ID: On a sunny beach. Ty Lee is doing a back-bridge and an audience appears to be clapping.]

[ID: Toph holds a brightly colored shell in her palm and has it held up to her face. There is a tiny hermit crab peeking out of it. Toph is smiling broadly. The caption across the photo says “I just think they’re neat.”]

[ID: Suki, Ty Lee, Katara, and Sokka are all gathered on one side of a volleyball net. They’re all in ready positions with fierce looks on their faces, except for Sokka, who’s winking at the camera.]

[ID: In a restaurant. Zuko sits across from the camera. He is smiling and wearing heart shaped sunglasses rimmed in white. Sokka is pressing a kiss to his cheek.]

____

**Carly @carlyraybanz**

AAAAA ZUKO AND TOPH ARE SO SLEPT ON THIS PIC WILL SUSTAIN ME FOR YEARS MY SKIN IS CLEAR MY CROPS ARE WATERED

**gaybe @gabrielsgayass**

wow is nO ONE GONNA TALK ABOUT THE PIC OF AANG AND KATARA WITH THE PANDA BC HE WON IT FOR HER IM GONNA DIE THESE HETS ARE /SENDING/ ME

**zukki owns me @faeriefae2**

ok but sokka is kissing zukos cheek is zuko fucking sokka AND suki because i love that for him

**topher @gophergoat**

does ty lee have bones or

___

  
  


**blueberry-aang**

NEW GAANG CONTENT THAT WE NEVER KNEW WE NEEDED

  * ZUKO AND SUKI CUDDLING WOW
  * katara and sokka arguing. ik it’s not the first time this has happened but legit i love it sm
  * who??? tf??? is “bato”????
  * ty lee just. randomly showing off on the beach im Dead
  * ZUKO AND KATARA JUST SCREAMING BC THEY WOKE UP NEXT TO EACH OTHER
  * “zuko usually sleeps in suki and sokka’s room” HE HUH??? U CANT DROP THAT ON US LIKE THAT DONT BE SHY TELL US MORE WHY DOESNT ZUKO SLEEP IN HIS OWN ROOM
  * ZUKO AND TOPH! ZUKO AND TOPH!!!!
  * katara with the pANDA MY HEART
  * sokka being romantic with his gal (and his Guy??? is zukki a thing 👀)
  * tOPH AND HERMIT CRABS
  * “I just think they’re Neat”
  * the fact that aang was not at all perturbed that he was swimming near a shark wow my. my sweet sweet boy
  * “MORE LIKE WATER BOY HAHA”
  * did i mention zuko in the sunglasses bc ZUKO IN THE SUNGLASSES
  * ugh i love these Nerds



  
Notes: 1,421 _#gaang #zukki #suki #sokka #katara #aang #ty lee #zuko #toph #my heawt_


	7. the inheritance of bisexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka: Hey guys! So, our three dads decided to come visit us at the beach house - don’t give me that look, Katara, Iroh is everyone’s dad, too, we’ve got three dads coparenting all of us, it’s fine. Anyways, after Ty Lee’s twitch stream people kept asking “who’s Bato?” “what’s a Bato?” And I’m here to tell you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally got too excited and just copied and pasted everything without actually updating any tags or ANYTHING so here we are updating kasljdfsdf aight tay and i have been so gratified to see you guys gettin that good good serotonin from this in the comments ur comments give Us seratonin and we hope u like this new chapter hell yea - ro  
> p.s. i'd die for the live action zuko fc that @gnomichi does on tiktok and that's the tea

Transcript from the video entitled “Meet Our Bato!” by YouTube user Sokka’s Stories:

[ID: Sokka, Katara, and an older man with long dark hair are sitting on a bed together in front of the camera.]

Sokka: Hey guys! So, our three dads decided to come visit us at the beach house - don’t give me that look, Katara, Iroh is everyone’s dad, too, we’ve got three dads coparenting all of us, it’s fine. Anyways, after Ty Lee’s twitch stream people kept asking “who’s Bato?” “what’s a Bato?” And I’m here to tell you!

[ID: He claps a hand on the older man’s shoulder.]

Sokka: This is a Bato. He’s our stepdad. 

Bato: Uh, hello! So what, do I talk to the camera?

Katara: You’re doing great. After our mom passed, Bato stepped in to help. He and dad were best friends, but they didn’t get together until…. what, we were both driving? 

Bato: More or less. I think that’s when we told you we were together at least. 

Sokka: ….Wait, what? You guys were dating for a while before we knew?

Bato: Only about six months. Maybe a year.

Katara: A _year ?!_

Bato: We didn’t want to bring it up right away. Your mother had been gone for about six years at that point, but your father was hesitant to bring someone new in. He didn’t want you to think he was trying to replace Kya.

Sokka: We know he wouldn’t do that. Even back then. 

Katara: You had practically moved in after mom died, for most of our lives you were always there and filling a role in the house. It wasn’t a crazy step to find out you guys were together.

Sokka: Well, I still think it was selfish for dad to blurt it out on my coming out day. I had worked up the courage to finally come out to you guys, and he just goes “Hey haha I also have something to tell you guys-” like it was nothing.

Bato: I’m pretty sure he couldn’t stop himself. I know he was holding back on the “hi, bisexual, I’m dad” jokes. 

Sokka: So he went with “hi, bisexual, I’m bisexual” instead?

Bato: ….Yes.

Katara: I thought it was funny. 

Sokka: Bisexuality is actually an inherited trait in our household.

Katara: I’m not bisexual?

Sokka: No, it’s passed from father to son.

Katara: That’s not at all how this works. 

Sokka: Hey, now -

Katara: It obviously gets passed to the eldest child.

Sokka: I love you, Katara, you’re the best. 

Katara: I know.

Bato: You definitely are your father’s children…

Sokka: You could at least smile when you say that.

Bato: No, there’s three of you, I’m exhausted. 

_Read more…_

___

  
  


**sokkasockss** :

I AM LOSING MY MIND AT SOKKA’S LAST VIDEO ??? WE’VE SEEN HAKODA LIKE A DOZEN TIMES BUT NOT O N C E HAVE THEY BROUGHT UP A STEPDAD?? “this is a bato” “bisexuality is an inherited trait in this family” “you kids exhaust me” LITERALLY POOR BATO WE’VE SEEN THE CHAOS HAKODA CAUSES WITH SOKKA AND TO FIND OUT HE HAS A HUSBAND THAT HAS TO DEAL WITH IT?? IM WHEEZING -

Notes: 842 _#sokka #katara #gaang #hakoda #bato #bakoda_

  
  


**hakodaskidsstan** :

omg the fact that bato was hakoda’s best friend and practically moved in to help raise his children after his wife died?? friends to lovers EXCELLENCE, the flavor is immaculate

i don’t think i’ll ever get over how sokka called bato “mom” as a joke and he got emotional and hakoda just LAUGHED??

Notes: 1,530 _#bato #hakoda #bakoda #the gaang_

  
  


**katarasmansss** :

okay but am i the only one who thinks its weird that hakoda is bisexual and for almost all of their childhood they had two men in the house instead of a mom and a dad, and then sokka comes out as bisexual?? like what if he’s not but he thinks it's the norm?

Notes: 68 _#the gaang #sokka #bato #hakoda #im JUST saying #it’s kinda suspicious 🤔_

**hakodaskidsstan** : 

@katarasmansss you’re the only one ♥️ 

Notes: 534 _#gaang #bisexuality #sokka and his dad are BOTH allowed to be bisexual tf #there isn’t a limit on gays per family you useless het_

___

  
  


Transcript of Episode #140 of Tough Podcast.

Toph: And today I have Zuko as a guest, he will be the eyes of this week’s Rock Rating. Zuko, say hello.

Zuko: Uh, hello. Zuko here.

Toph: I asked Aang to go down to the beach and collect rocks for me since he’s been so hyperactive, and he brought me literally so many rocks. Zuko, here, what does our first rock look like?

Zuko: Uh… round.

Toph: … That’s really all you got, huh, champ?

Zuko: What do you want me to say! It’s round and hard and a _rock_ , Toph!

Toph: Whoa, Sparky, take it easy! What color is it?

Zuko: I don’t know! Grey? Brown?

Toph: Those are very different colors, Sunshine.

Zuko: Fine! You’re on your own, then!

A door slams.

Toph, sighing: I wish Haru was here. Anyway, the first rock is round, greyish brownish, and hard, and if I bite into it — it doesn’t break! 7/10.

_Read more..._

___

**gaangaangbussy:**

i can’t believe zuko had a whole ass tantrum on toph’s podcast omfg. like dude ik ur goin thru shit but seriously, conduct urself better?? zoinks

Notes: 136 _#gaang #zuko #toph #tough podcast #seriously you’re 22_

**zukos-turtleducks:**

@gaangaangbussy wow can you CHILL for 5 seconds? they joke around like that all the time on toph’s podcast and on everyone’s channels, last week toph literally screamed at the top of her lungs for sokka to get out or she’d glue his ass cheeks together?? get a grip lmao

Notes: 406 _#gaang #zuko #toph #tough podcast #y’all really tryina demonize zuko huh_

_____

  
  


“One Big Happy Family” Group Chat

okka with an s: hey zuko where ya at?? we’re still down at the beach if u wanna come back down

knives: if he wants to stay at the house, he can. 

okka with an s: i know that. he knows that. i’m just checking in, he’s been gone a while.

Prince Zuko: i have some weird news

Prince Zuko: wait tf who changed my name in the chat??

Circus Girly: i did!! 

Circus Girly: i thought it was cute. do you not like it? :( 

knives: say u love it zuko 🔪 

Prince Zuko: no, no, it’s nice. i just didn’t know you guys knew my uncle called me that.

g(aang) leader: he’s said it to u in front of us before lol

g(aang) leader: dont worry ty lee its super cute

owner of the braincell(s): ignore them. what’s your news zuko?

Prince Zuko: i heard from my sister.

knives: wait, Azula got in contact? 

rocks: I didn’t think you guys talked anymore?

Prince Zuko: we dont. i havent seen her in a few years. we left on… weird terms. 

Prince Zuko: we agreed we didnt hate each other but would probably never be the siblings we deserved the chance to be. then azula started college in romania and i havent talked to her since.

kat: how the hell did she even get your number?? haven’t you changed it like 5 times in the past 2 years?

Prince Zuko: it’s not my fault people keep finding it! 

Circus Girly: ...so i MAY have given it to azula

Circus Girly: i’m so sorry zuko i didn't think she’d actually try and talk to you, azula just likes to have information

Prince Zuko: i’m not mad. it was... kind of nice. to hear her voice. 

Prince Zuko: [2 screenshot attachments]

[ID: The first picture is from a screenshot with an unsaved number.

Unknown: Hey. It’s me.

Unknown: Azula.

Zuko: What is it? How’d you find this?

Unknown: I know everything. It doesn’t matter. I heard what happened. Pretty stupid of you to get drunk publicly when you’ve got a tragic backstory. 

Unknown: Can I call you?

Zuko: Yes…?]

[ID: The second picture is a screenshot of the same conversation continued an hour later.

Zuko: Thanks.

Zuko: I know you probably didn’t want to talk to me much, but it helped. 

Unknown: Don’t get used to it. 

Zuko: For what it’s worth, I love you. You’re still my sister and you can come to me. You don’t have to though.

Unknown: It’s worth a little bit. 

Unknown: Talk to you in another few years, I guess. 

Zuko: Maybe sooner if you want to.

Unknown: Maybe.]

owner of the braincell(s): That was very sweet of her to reach out. How are you feeling about it?

Prince Zuko: yeah. Idk. sort of feeling… meh.

rocks: is this why you got frustrated during the podcast?

Prince Zuko: yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to throw a tantrum.

rocks: nah, you’re fine.

okka with an s: i’m truly amazed that toph just types like normal, like there’s no auto-capitalization or anything

rocks: what do u mean, ‘types like normal’? i’ve been able to see this whole time

okka with an s: if i didn’t know better, i would believe you

kat: since you’re feeling meh, do u want us to come to you or do you want to come to us?

Prince Zuko: I’m really okay.

g(aang) leader: it wasn’t really a question if u dig me

Flameo Hotman: please never say “if you dig me” again.

Flameo Hotman: WHO DID THIS

Knives: to us or to you?

Flameo Hotman: Why can’t I change my name back, this is unbelievable.

Flameo Hotman: to me, please. I’m on the boardwalk feeding seagulls.

owner of the braincell(s): ur dumb adorable

Flameo Hotman: never say that to me again 

___

**Toph **✓** @ToughPodcast**

  
SINCE no one seems to want to leave me alone about Zuko, HERE, here’s the link to Zuko’s first “forbidden” video that he no longer showcases on his page but that I have saved for devious purposes: [ http://hello-zuko-here.youtube.com ](http://hello-zuko-here.youtube.com)

___

Transcript from the video entitled “introduction” by Youtube user ZukoHere:

posted 8/24/19, 1.1M views

[ID: A young man steps on screen, rubbing the back of his neck. He smiles awkwardly and raises a hand in a wave.]

[ Zuko: Hello, Zuko here. But I guess you probably already know me, sort of. ](https://www.tiktok.com/@gnomichi/video/6830510544324283653?lang=en)

[Zuko coughs.]

Zuko: From, uh, Aang’s videos? Anyway, Aang wouldn’t stop bothering me until I made a Youtube channel, so here’s… here’s the channel. So that Aang stops bothering me. Um.

_Read more..._

___

  
  


**Toph **✓** @ToughPodcast**

You have no choice @ZukoHere come back to defend your honor

**britneybitch @brittanyyyyy134**

wow toph came for the THROAT


	8. katara leaves for five minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara  
> Replying to @SukisMan : sokka can u not be bi for 2 seconds please while we mourn zuko’s tragic death smh
> 
> Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan  
> Replying to @HelpYourelfByKatara : u can take the sokka outta the bi but u can’t take the bi outta sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone it's ya girls back at it again with a chapter  
> we didn't post for two days but i assure u we r alive i can just legally drink now bc my bitchday passed  
> Treblereble15 suggested mentioning something abt toph being rich & having uncle iroh on the podcast so u have her to thank for this lovely content  
> dont get too comfortable trouble brews ahead :^)  
> peace out - ro

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

so since toph has slandered me and also because i have a death wish, i would like to share my first conversation with her.

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

so toph grew up rich. as in never had to buy anything herself rich.

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : PUT A DICK IN IT

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

so its the first day of classes, she’s an excitable freshman, and she’s spunky so i say “hey, let’s go down to the cafeteria” :)

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : [aims gun] THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

and she goes “okay so how much is this? i can’t read the sign” and i was like “an apple?” and she says “yeah…. is it like….. 9 dollars?” and it took me 5 minutes to figure out she wasn’t kidding

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : so you have chosen death

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

and i s2g im not kidding she was wearing this flowy expensive dress & had her hands tucked into her sleeves and her hair all done up nice

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : the penalty for this will be far steeper than death

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

and i could not figure out why she had no clue how to fucking bite into her apple and it turns out her parents always cut them into slices for hBFENEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRFDFF

**zukozuko @hpgaangfan**

_Replying to @ZukoHere :_ HE DIED SHE KILLED HIM OH GOD OH NO

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @ZukoHere_ : rip zuko we hardly knew him :/ he had so many layers 💔

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : he’s onion

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @SoccerSuki_ : onion?

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : smelly makes u crie & has layers :)

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki @SukisMan @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : he’s NOT smelly take it BACK he smells like OLD PINE

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : no he smells like cinnamon? that’s what his sheets smell like and he spends a lot of time sleeping

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @SukisMan :_ how u know that tho?? 👀

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @SukisMan :_ sokka can u not be bi for 2 seconds please while we mourn zuko’s tragic death smh

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan_ : snuggle sesh duh

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @HelpYourelfByKatara_ : u can take the sokka outta the bi but u can’t take the bi outta sokka 

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : there is no “bi” in “sokka” learn to spell u peasant 😒

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : there’s a bi in sokka when suki rails me 😌

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : NO. JAIL. 

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : oh my god sokka gets pegged #confirmed 

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks_ : it’s not big news, we all knew this to be true. 

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @SukisMan :_ ok tru fair enough

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

Inspired by recent true events this week’s video will be “how to forget traumatic memories” a self help guide by me

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : idk whats going on here but zuko just screeched and threw his phone out of the window on accident

**Suktara Stan @sukinkatarastan**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : how do you… ACCIDENTALLY…. throw your phone out of a window??

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @sukinkatarastan_ : by not meaning to do it :/

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @WindyHimbie_ : “THAT WAS MY NEW PHONE!” oh my god im laughing

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @AangsLife @SoccerSuki_ : wait nvmd is he crying?????

**Suki** **✓ @SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @SoccerSuki_ : update, yes there was crying but it was bc Toph punched him so hard that he got a nosebleed

**DnD David @dungeonsanddave**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki_ : wait zuko was crying???

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @dungeonsanddave_ : oh no toph is crying bc she feels bad she didn’t mean to get him in the face

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki_ : five minutes. i leave for 5 minutes.

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

zuko has had a weird last ten minutes. phone goes out the window, he’s freaking out ovr something gay probably, toph comes over and tries to bop him in the gut bUT SHE DOESNT REALIZE HE’S DOUBLED OVER AND SHE HITS HIM IN THE FACE?? 

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : what in the hell is goin on here on this day

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : what gay thing was he panicking over 👀 give us the deets king

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan_ : i would say direct your questions to zuko, but he has no phone so 

___

  
  


**sokka-gets-pegged**

after two years. it is FINALLY. my time. to shine.

Notes: 5,302 _#sokka #gaang #i FUCKING TOLD ALL OF YOU_

  
  


**katarastan-uwu**

i love when katara gets to be savage tbh it’s my Favorite Content it clears my skin & allows my lesbian heart to Beat Again

Notes: 3,452 _#katara #gaang #i love this sassy self help gorl fuckkkk #sokka might b the bi but pls katara rail me_

  
  


**suzukkasails**

ok but does anyone else find it funny that sokka and aang both have girlfriends that are the tops in the relationship?? like it's obvious, right??

Notes: 2,407 _#sukka #kataang #suki and katara dom fight me on it_

  
  


**Zukkabanda**

@suzukkasails sokka bottoms for suki and tops for zuko this isn’t up for discussion

Notes: 3,658 _#zukka #sukka #gaang_

  
  


**suzukkasails**

@zukkabanda FINALLY AN INTELLECTUAL 

Notes: 4,136 _#suki #zuko #sokka #sukka #zukka #SHE'S RIGHT AND SHE SHOULD SAY IT_

___

New picture posted by Instagram user SokkasStories 

[ID: in a white kitchen at an island are two individuals. Zuko is holding an ice pack to his nose and has a rapidly forming black eye. He’s sitting. Tugged against him is Toph, who is standing, and her face is flushed like she’s been crying. In the background, Iroh is putting up a teapot on the stove.]

Caption: 

u take 1 shit and everything goes to hell smh

Comments:

 **gaanggaangstanacc** so did u shit because ur getting pegged tonight or

**SokkasStories** **✓** @gaanggaangstanacc: i will no longer be sharing my kinks on the internet, thanks everyone it’s been real but as far as you guys now know, i am a purified virgin 

**SoccerSuki** **✓** @SokkasStories: well we all know that’s not true

**SokkasStories ✓** @SoccerSuki: et tu, suki? :o

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “my uncle’s proverbs made me post this” by YouTube user ZukoHere:

[ID: Zuko is sitting on a couch next to a stout older man. Zuko is avoiding looking at the camera, instead picking at a string on his jumper. The older man stops Zuko’s hand and smiles at him. Zuko smiles back and turns to the camera.]

Zuko: Hello, Zuko here. I know you’ve all been waiting to hear from me. I didn’t want to post this but my uncle says I should face my problems head on. Also, he wouldn’t stop saying proverbs at me.

Uncle Iroh: Tea is best served when hot, but drinkable when warm, Nephew. Cold tea does nothing but make victims of the maker and the drinker.

Zuko: Uncle, can you please try not to be a cryptid for just ten minutes? Anyway, yeah, this video is to explain why I decided to, as Aang says, “yeet myself off the internet” after what happened. I tend to be pretty private and I wasn’t prepared for something like that to happen on a stream, where thousands of people could see in real time. So to sort of jump back in, I wanted to introduce you to my uncle.

Uncle Iroh: It’s nice to meet all of you! I am your honorary uncle now. Can I interest you in a tea making video?

_Read more…_

___

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

loads of u are asking when we’ll return from the beach and the answer is simply: we don’t know

|

we’re having a super good time & also we rented this house “seasonal” which means we paid full price for all three months? so since it’s already mid July we figured we’d just stay til Sept!

|

so expect Beach Content is what I’m saying

___

  
  


**sukikyoshisoccer**

ok but the beach is SUCH good content, we’ve gotten so many videos of the gaang, then katara and sokka’s dad and stepdad coming, zuko’s uncle like they truly all came together and it’s a family vacation 🥺 oh to be apart of the gaang…

Notes: 652 _#gaang #what i wouldn’t give to be their friend_

___

Transcript from Episode #147 of Tough Podcast.

Toph: I’ve taken this opportunity to do a Holy Trinity bit considering I have three dads now! So, dads, how are we today?

Bato, Hakoda, Iroh (in unison): Am I your dad?

Toph: In all the ways that count, yeah.

Bato: Interesting. In other news I must go be emotional elsewhere.

Toph: Not yet buster, we have a podcast to finish. Dad Iroh, I know you wanted to talk a bit about tea! Tell me: how is tea related to rocks?

Iroh: Ah, this will be interesting! You see, tea and rocks do not have anything in particular in common at first glance, but both are important parts of nature...

_Read more…_

  
  



	9. cursed twitch stream: sokka edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast  
> i wish i was deaf instead of blind that way i wouldn’t have to hear what they’re watching in the next room over
> 
> Haru @itsharu  
> Replying to @ToughPodcast : what are they watching?
> 
> Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast  
> Replying to @ToughPodcast @itsharu : let me just clarify that it’s Suki, Sokka, Zuko, Ty Lee, and her girlfriend
> 
> Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast  
> Replying to @ToughPodcast @itsharu : and it is a goddamn nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ah get ready for some blanket smutty content everyone  
> since it's in like, transcript form, not gonna change any of the tags but uh yea  
> 

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

i wish i was deaf instead of blind that way i wouldn’t have to hear what they’re watching in the next room over

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast_ : what are they watching?

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @itsharu :_ let me just clarify that it’s Suki, Sokka, Zuko, Ty Lee, and her girlfriend

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @itsharu :_ and it is a goddamn nightmare

___

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

hey we’re watching porn any recs??

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : sokka please I am BEGGING you

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : uhhh isn’t this sort of private

**Teo @flyingwheels**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : I did not need to know about this side of u

**Sunny D @sunnydgorl**

@FLYINGWHEELS I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD A TWITTER OMG

**Teo @flyingwheels**

_Replying to @sunnydgorl_ : I always have, i just avoid interacting with these idiots because i don’t want to be associated with them

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @flyingwheels_ : r u d e 

**Teo @flyingwheels**

_Replying to @SukisMan :_ but True

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “suki, ty lee, and ty lee’s girlfriend bully me and zuko and also we’re watching p*rn” by Twitch user SokkasStories:

[ID: Five figures are shrouded in darkness sitting on a couch. The only light that hits them is from the screen, out of view. They are all holding different bottles of alcohol. The volume from the TV is so low it’s almost nonexistent.]

Sokka: So, this is stupid.

Suki: Oh, for sure. Now someone pick a video.

Zuko: Just to be clear, this isn’t sexual. We’re critiquing performances.

Sokka: It could’ve been sexual but I was outvoted by the emos and Ty Lee took their side.

Ty Lee: It wasn’t that it was a bad idea, but whipped cream is nothing but empty calories and it’s not good for the skin. It darkens your aura and your mood. 

Suki: Well that definitely only confused people more. To clarify, Sokka had the genius idea that we all have cans of whipped cream and we’d “spray it” during the part where we’d nut. I thought it was funny. Unfortunately we don’t have enough cans of whipped cream. 

Sokka: A shame, really. 

Zuko: It’s a mercy from God is what it is.

Sokka: Instead we’re just gonna drink during that part. 

[ID: Sokka leans forward and types something into the search bar, and sounds begin playing as he leans back. They are silently watching the video for about thirty seconds, when the unknown fifth figure speaks up.]

Unknown: She’s faking that for sure, he barely did anything.

Zuko: What? How do you figure?

Unknown: I dunno, Zuko, does it sound familiar?

[ID: Zuko looks between her and the screen before he gasps.]

Zuko: MAI, YOU SAID I WAS FINE!

Unknown/Mai: We were both virgins, I didn’t have a lot to compare it to. I won’t hold it against you… _much_. I’ll never forget the note cards though.

Sokka: What note cards?

Zuko: STOP!

Mai: We’d been dating for a like a month and he shows up one day before a date and has notecards that he basically made bullet points of how much he likes me and that he wants to have sex but he kept ending it with “but only if you want to” every other line. 

Suki: That is actually so cute.

Zuko: This conversation hurts my feelings and I know you know that already. 

Mai: So what? Just do better.

Sokka: I can give you some pointers.

Suki: Well, you only had one relationship before me, Sokka. I can’t say it was bad, it just… wasn’t great.

Sokka: I HAVE DEAD GIRLFRIEND PRIVILEGE, DON’T BRING HER UP AND THEN BULLY ME!

Suki: I’m not bullying you though, you’re really good now!

Sokka: Really?

Suki: Yeah. I’m a great teacher.

Zuko: I choose Suki. Suki can give me pointers.

Suki: Any time.

[ID: they clink their bottles together.]

Sokka: This really is bullying. Straight up.

Ty Lee: It’s okay Sokka! I won’t bully you.

  
Sokka: Thank you. THANK YOU, Ty Lee. See? Ty Lee knows how to be nice.

Ty Lee: Yeah! I’ll just show you some bendy moves. It helps to be more flexible!

Mai: Yes. It really does.

Zuko: Oh my - can we leave now? Can we stop this? I don’t want this, I do NOT consent.

Sokka: We’re just watching a video, you’re free to leave any time, seriously.

Zuko: I miss Toph.

Sokka: Seriously, the door? Right there.

Mai: We’ll talk about you if you leave though.

Zuko: …Fine, I guess I’m staying. 

_Continued below._

___

  
  
**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

It’s been an hour, how long can they endure this torment? I can hear the audio through the walls!

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast :_ I miss Zuko, dammit.

___

  
  


**Continued** : Transcript from the video entitled “suki, ty lee, and ty lee’s girlfriend bully me and zuko and also we’re watching p*rn” by Twitch user SokkasStories:

[ID: Ty Lee is doing a backbend in front of everyone, the light from the TV screen illuminating her. She holds it before turning to Sokka.]

Ty Lee: So basically, this is just a good pose for stretching, but you can make it sexual. 

Sokka: How can you possibly hold that and make it sexual?

Ty Lee: It’s easy! Mai come straddle on my lap, let’s demonstrate!

Mai: No thanks. 

Sokka: I genuinely don’t know how to tell you this but there’s no way in fuck’s name I will ever be able to do that. 

Suki: Don’t be a wimp.

Zuko: Yeah, Sokka. Don’t be a wimp.

Sokka: Everyone knows you’d bottom for me, so who’s the real wimp?

  
Suki: And you admitted on the internet yesterday that I peg you. Who’s the real bottom?

Sokka: ...Touche. 

Mai: Do it, pussy. 

Sokka: FINE. 

[ID: He stands up and stomps over to Ty Lee, and copies her pose, only falling down a few times trying to get it.]

Ty Lee: See? That’s not bad form! You just gotta practice.

Sokka: I think I just felt every bone in my back crack.

Ty Lee: Just means you don’t stretch enough. 

Suki: I hate to disagree, but it does look a little hard. We’re not all professionals like you. 

Mai: Are you hitting on my girlfriend?

Suki: No.

Ty Lee: Why not?

Suki: Because -

Mai: Wait, wait, she has a point. Let her speak. 

Ty Lee: What if we just… said “fuck it” to the boys and, y’know!

Suki: Are you. Are you propositioning me for a threesome on a live stream right now?

Ty Lee: Is it working?

Zuko: God, _God_ , I miss Toph.

Suki: Hey Sokka, is it cheating if you give me permission?

Sokka: No, I don’t think so.

Suki: …. So give me permission.

Sokka: Only if you let me watch. 

Ty Lee: Okay!

  
  
Mai: Claw out your own eyes.

Sokka: On second thought! I feel like women need to be respected and allowed to do what they would like with whom they like without the prying eyes of the patriarchy and as such have decided to reconsider my terms. You can have a threesome.

[ID: Zuko puts his face in his hands and groans.]

Sokka: On third thoughts, my new terms are that you can do what you want, BUT then I get Zuko.

Suki: Deal. 

Zuko: What? NO DEAL, Zuko’s right here!

  
Sokka: Zuko better shut his little mouth and go check on Toph while the adults chat a bit.

Zuko: My mouth is not little?

Sokka: All the better. 

Suki: Wow, I know how this feels now. 

Ty Lee: I know! Isn’t it great? I love gays.

Mai: Oh no.

Zuko: Seriously? Bi erasure.

Sokka: I didn’t know you cared, Zu.

Zuko: Only about Suki.

Sokka: Hey!

Suki: This is why I’m the top.

Ty Lee: Is everyone here bisexual but me?

Sokka: Gonna be honest, I thought you were.

Ty Lee: No, I’m a lesbian. Like, don’t get me wrong, if I did like men even a little bit, you guys would be at the top of my list! But… no.

Sokka: That actually makes me feel better. 

Zuko: Am I at least before Sokka?

Ty Lee: I think you know the answer. 

Mai: You’re gonna hurt his feelings. 

Suki: Poor bottom.

Zuko: I’m feeling more bullied than I ever have in my life and I’d like it on the record. 

Ty Lee: The answer is yes, obviously.

Zuko: Wow really?

Ty Lee: Oh. Oh, babe.

Sokka: HA!

Suki: So is this a no on the threesome or have I been mentally preparing myself for nothing?

Sokka: Okay Zuko, prepare to be bottom. 

Zuko: YOU be bottom. 

Sokka: No.

Zuko: ...Fine. 

Sokka: Ha. Bottom. 

_Read more..._

__

  
  


**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

wow remember when zuko was part of my life a thousand years ago? good old days…

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast_ : honestly if I never had to see any of them again it would be too soon. This week’s video will be on “forgetting traumatic things” a self help guide by me

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : you did one this morning tho???

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @AangsLife :_ this one is part two.

___

  
  


**bluespiritstough**

i love toph and zuko why are they so DRAMATIC ihfdjksakfdlkjfs it’s an HOUR jfc

Notes: 1,203 _#gaang #toph #zuko #sokka’s most recent stream #gaang #wow look at these siblings. i lov them_

  
  


**zukki-endgame**

@bluespiritstough a whole ass twitch stream of them all talking about sex and u get this from it… some things truly are uncorrupted

Notes: 1,457 _#gaang #zukki #sokka’s most recent stream #listen i love their relationship too but we got so much good good sex content lbr_

  
  


**misstylee-s**

WE FINALLY HAVE A NAME AND A SORT-OF FACE FOR TY LEE’S GIRLFRIEND?? A GLORIOUS DAY INDEED

Notes: 459 _#gaang #ty lee #mai #i mean it was dark so we couldn’t see her well #but she looked pretty_ 🥺

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks**

when mai was talking about zuko’s NOTECARDS??? i know it’s like the bare minimum but that awkward bean is a consent king and he’s just all that is so Good and Pure in this world 

Notes: 924 _#zuko #gaang #NOTECARDS PEOPLE #HE BROUGHT NOTECARDS TO ASK IF THEY COULD FUCK IM SO -_

  
  


**bluespirit-vibez**

god I hope they all banged after this

Notes: 12 _#gaang #i’m not a popular blog but pls pay attention to me #this was so gay i don’t even know what to do with myself_

__

  
  


**Teo @flyingwheels**

haha “gaang”? more like “gayng” am I right

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @flyingwheels_ : wow was this truly the best you had

**Teo @flyingwheels**

_Replying to @flyingwheels @SukisMan_ : i’d like to see u do better :(

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @flyingwheels @SukisMan_ : i thought it was funny, teo!! :) sokka’s just grumpy because of *******

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @flyingwheels @TyLeeTeeHee_ : i’ve been staring at the asterisks for like 10 minutes and can’t figure out what it’s supposed to be why am i grumpy 

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @flyingwheels @SukisMan_ : you know ;) wink wonk

**mai. @knivesout**

_Replying to @flyingwheels @SukisMan_ : yeah. you know. wink wonk.

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @knivesout_ : MAI SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A TWITTER OMFG??

**mai. @knivesout**

_Replying to @SukisMan :_ since I decided being completely anonymous was overrated. This way I can collect and corrupt my own fanbase without having to take advantage of Ty Lee’s.

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @knivesout_ : omg you’re so sweet, thank you mai! 

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

@knivesout OMG MAI !! HELLO !!! I’m so glad you’re here now!!!!

**mai. @knivesout**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : hey aang <3

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @knivesout_ : oh my god she used a heart emoji I think the world’s gonna end. Who are you and what have you done with the REAL mai

**mai. @knivesout**

_Replying to @SukisMan :_ don’t push your luck, idiot.

**mai. @knivesout**

Speaking of which. @TwitterHelp verify me. Or else.

___

  
  


**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

@TwitterHelp you will survive the night. 

**Teo @flyingwheels**

_Replying to @knivesout_ : i don’t know whether i should be terrified or impressed i’ve been trying to get verified for a year 

**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @flyingwheels_ : both.

**Teo @flyingwheels**

_Replying to @knivesout_ : a year, a whole year. both. both is good.

__

  
  


**Twitter ✓ @TwitterHelp**

_Replying to @flyingwheels_ : We heard you've been waiting a while. You’re welcome, enjoy the checkmark!

**Teo ✓ @flyingwheels**

_Replying to @TwitterHelp_ : oh my fuckibg god blink twice for help ohly shit


	10. the other shoe just dropped (ps: who the fuck is jet?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: we do not claim mustache haru, season 1 haru is what we picture because he’s Superior. mustache haru doesn’t even exist idk who ur talkin about  
> -  
> haha so you know how 2 chapters ago, ro basically said "things are going so well... dont get used to it :) " ??? this is it.  
> we're evil, we know. get used to it.  
> be gay do crime,  
> tay

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

I’m a cast member of Cirque du Soleil and I post about my bendy limbs! I’m also dating @knivesout and I adore her with my whole heart! 💕

5236 Following - 435K Followers

**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

ty lee’s girlfriend. zuko’s former girlfriend. try to find out who I am and I’ll cut you. bully ty lee and I’ll cut you. don’t fucking try me.

16 Following - 52K Followers

**Teo ✓ @flyingwheels**

Teo here from @ToughPodcast ! My dad invents things, I try ‘em out. Find us over @InventingDuo on Youtube!

603 Following - 196K Followers

**Haru @itsharu**

It’s Haru from @ToughPodcast. I’m not verified yet but I’m hoping @knivesout will bully Twitter into it. I’m the rock guy.

834 Following - 103K Followers

___

  
  


**zukki-endgame**

ok but are we just not gonna discuss zuko’s bisexual panic lmao sokkas like “silence bottom” and he obeys it’s incredible. out of the five that were present for the Famous Twitch Stream, who do you think is ultimate bottom and ultimate top? let’s discuss

Notes: 6,334 _#zukki #zuko #sokka #suki_

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks**

@zukki-endgame HOLY SHIT YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I’VE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS

so i think its zuko > sokka > suki > ty lee > mai. that mai girl has the most top energy i’ve ever felt in my life. 

Notes: 7,392 _#mai is ultimate top #sorry i don’t make the rules_

  
  


**sukkasdreams**

@zukos-turtleducks i MOSTLY agree. however, i do have a change. i think ty lee is more sub/bottom than suki for sure, possibly more than sokka. ty lee seems like she would never boss people around, we’ve never seen her do that so to imagine her doing that in a vulnerable position like sex doesn’t seem likely in my eyes. 

so my graph goes zuko > ty lee > sokka > suki > mai

Notes: 9,302 _#bottom graph #gaang_

  
  


**katarashelpguide-friends**

i like how everyone agreed that zuko is definitely ultimate bottom and mai is ultimate top. that’s galaxy brain energy right there. 

Notes: 10,484 _#gaang #sokka’s twitch stream #it will be remembered for all time_

___

  
  


_**What Are The Gaang’s REAL Sexualities?** by Buzzfeed_

After Sokka’s Twitch stream a few nights ago (which fed the girls and the gays!), there’s been plenty of observations about the sexuality of the members of the Gaang. Below are our best guesses or confirmed sexualities. 

**Aang** : Has never stated his sexuality, and only ever talked about Katara when addressing romantic relationships.

 _Sexuality_ : Straight

 _Confirmed_ : No

**Katara** : In a livestream she said she had never kissed a girl, and previously has only brought up men that she’s had crushes on or dated.

 _Sexuality_ : Straight

 _Confirmed_ : No

**Sokka:** Three months ago, came out as bisexual in one of Aang’s vlogs.

 _Sexuality_ : Bisexual

 _Confirmed_ : Yes

**Suki:** When Sokka addressed his coming out on Twitter, Suki came out as well in a response.

 _Sexuality_ : Bisexual

 _Confirmed_ : Yes

**Toph:** Has previously stated in a livestream that she has kissed a girl before, but has yet to discuss romantic entanglements with anyone, let alone men.

 _Sexuality_ : Lesbian, possibly Asexual

 _Confirmed_ : No

**Zuko:** His ex-girlfriend Mai has recently been revealed, and he has also mentioned an ex-boyfriend named Jet. He has made jokes saying “bi erasure,” assumed bi.

 _Sexuality_ : Bisexual

 _Confirmed_ : Kind of

Lauren Blackkard for Buzzfeed Entertainment, 2020.

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

buzzfeed actively trying to get cancelled again, huh?? maybe dont be so invested in people’s sexualities as if it’s gonna define if you like them or not?

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

@Buzzfeed i’m not even straight :/ i’m pansexual, but i’ve also been in love with katara for like 4 years so now it’s just katarasexual

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourseldByKatara**

_Replying to @AangsLife_ : aww <3 

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara_ : <3

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

@Buzzfeed i don’t have a sexuality. i just. am. also fuck you.

**Teo ✓ @flyingwheels**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast_ : Can buzzfeed leave you guys alone for 5 minutes and focus on ME, the REAL STAR for once????

___

  
  


**New Message**

To _: stories@tmz.official.com_ _Cc Bc  
  
_

Subject _: Zuko from “The Gaang” Exposed_

To Whom it May Concern,  
  


I can assure you that all the following information has been researched extensively and confirmed true; I am not only a firsthand witness but also have credited sources to all evidence below.

___

  
  


Transcript from Episode #153 of Tough Podcast.

Toph: Haru, so nice to have you down at the beach with us.

Haru: Good to be here. Love to be the rock guy. 

Toph: I’m glad to hear it.

Haru: I’d be even gladder to hear I’m verified on Twitter.

Toph: Don’t push it. Now, as per usual, we do our rock rating for this week, and because you guys enjoyed Uncle Iroh’s segment last week so much we have a whole half an hour dedicated to him! So without further ado, on to the rock rating! You guys sent a BUNCH to my P.O. box which Haru was good enough to stop by before coming here.

Haru: Yes, we have many rocks.

[A clatter as rocks are dumped onto a table.]

Toph: Hell yes. Haru, choose the ugliest one first and we’ll start there.

Haru: We can’t rate you, Toph.

Toph: Haru that is so cruel. I am blind. I am blind, Haru. And now I am insulted. Cancel Haru 2020. Make sure he’s never Twitter verified.

Haru: NO PLEASE -

_Read more…_

_____

Subject _: Zuko from “The Gaang” Exposed_

Zuko “ZukoHere” Sozin has a long history, so it’s only fitting that I start at the beginning. He was born August 21st to Ursa Sozin nee Roku and Ozai Sozin. He has a younger sister, Azula, born April 15th. They’re two years apart.

As far as I could figure from Zuko and my private conversations and from the knowledge that Azula is set to take over her father’s (Ozai’s) company, Azula has been and always will be the prodigal child. Zuko was, in his own words, “never very good” at the schooling that their father demanded of them. They were both homeschooled under a number of private tutors, studying things such as business, law, history (specified in corporation development AND unspecified), and a few select arts.

Zuko never shared what those specific arts were, but he was fond of theatre when I knew him and mentioned his mother had a liking for plays. Azula, he said, never shared the same appreciation and instead studied taekwondo and other forms of self defense.

He also told me about their “physical education” during their schooling, which did involve various forms of kung fu (Zuko specified “northern shaolin”) and other martial arts. They were allowed two “focus” interests: Zuko chose swordsmanship. As some may know, Zuko was the Blue Spirit swordsman on Youtube for a time before he revealed his identity. 

He didn’t reveal to me what Azula chose, but he did say that they were often pitted against one another as children and that he “never was able to catch up to where Azula was.” He told me that he would frequently “shame” his family by his inability to learn “properly,” and that their father was always more impressed with Azula.

___

**geologyrox**

I literally adore haru and uncle iroh and toph there i fuckin said it are u happy now

Notes: 125 _#gaang #toph #tough podcast #i’m an actual scientist but you guys finally got me to crack are u fuckers happy???_

___

Subject _: Zuko from “The Gaang” Exposed_

Zuko’s mother left mysteriously when he was ten. I wasn’t able to glean much from this, but I believe it was due to some argument between Ozai and the former head of Sozin Enterprises. This led to some sort of fight between Ozai and his wife, and Ursa disappeared from Zuko and Azula’s lives. I could not find anything of her online after this point, and Zuko often said that he was sure she must be dead and he’d be “surprised if [his] father didn’t have anything to do with it.”

I assume that this is when the abuse began. Zuko and I were in an intimate relationship and would often lie with one another and “scar swap” for lack of a better word. Aside from the obvious one on his face (that I never started with when we would “scar swap”), Zuko has a lot of smaller hidden scars all over his torso and arms. He mentioned in passing to me that these were “penalties for not learning quick enough,” and after some prompting admitted that his father gave them to him.

That said, I know for a fact that the scar on Zuko’s face was given to him by his father. I don’t know the exact reason, but I do know it was over a perceived disagreement between Zuko and his father when Zuko was thirteen, and that Zuko was kicked out very soon afterwards, if not the day of. I’m also fairly certain it was done with a hot iron.

I also know that Zuko’s “Uncle Iroh” tended to him while they were homeless for a while, and that was when Zuko began to formulate the character of “the Blue Spirit.” I’m fairly certain he created this character from his own imagination, because Zuko (as far as I know) has a hidden love still for theatre.

Zuko and I began our relationship when he and his uncle opened a little tea shop in the slums of the town I’d just moved to. Zuko had been going by the name “Lee” at that point, presumably to disguise his connection to Ozai Sozin. We had an off and on relationship that spanned about two years; in between he dated a girl named Mai, who is now dating Ty Lee (TyLee TeeHee on YouTube). 

___

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

New video posting! I share a bit of behind the stage information on what Cirque du Soleil is going to be doing for their upcoming performance season, and Mai rates my former Cirque du Soleil outfits on a scale from acceptable to egregious!

**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee_ : and yet you can never be sure that i won’t call them all egregious.

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee @knivesout_ : You’re so silly sometimes Mai! 💖

___

Subject _: Zuko from “The Gaang” Exposed_

I can confirm Zuko is, in fact, a bottom. (And has a huge praise kink to boot. Probably stemming from his inadequacies with his father, but I’m not a psychiatrist, and Zuko would never agree to call me ‘daddy’.)

___

  
  


Three New Posts from Instagram user @HelpYourselfByKatara.

[ID: A picture of Zuko sitting at a kitchen island. The window over the sink behind him shows that it’s early morning; the sun is barely up. Iroh is tending to a pot on the stove. Zuko has his chin in his hand and looks at the camera sleepily. In his free hand, he holds a tiny teaspoon and is stirring tea in a little teacup. The caption says, “early morning meditation.”]

[ID: A picture of a beach at midday. The sky is blue and the background is too bright because of a lens flare. In the foreground, Ty Lee is teaching Aang to walk on his hands.]

[ID: A selfie. Katara and Toph are both throwing peace signs at the camera. Toph is holding a hermit crab in her outstretched palm right beneath her chin. The hermit crab’s shell is painted blue and showcases Patrick’s rock from _SpongeBob Squarepants_. The caption says, “sweet adoption day!”]

___

  
  


Subject _: Zuko from “The Gaang” Exposed_

I’m pretty sure during his time as Lee Zuko stole some things, but I can’t prove it. He’s never admitted anything like that to me and there are no records to suggest that he did so, but I spent a long time trailing Zuko and figuring out his patterns. 

I don’t know where Azula is now; the last thing I can find is that she attended school in Romania. I don’t know where Zuko lives now or where his vacation home is at with his friends. But I did want people to finally know the truth about him and what he went through.

If you have any questions, I can be contacted here or through my phone number listed below.  
  


\- James “Jet” Hisong

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “Getting Zuko a New Phone (Again!)” by YouTube user Aang’s Life:

[ID: Zuko, Aang, and Katara are walking down a street. Aang lifts Zuko’s arm into frame to see that he is holding some bags.]

Aang: We got Zuko a new phone again! 

Zuko: I wish Toph would’ve come with me.

Katara: She literally told you she can’t see the phones, how would she be able to help?

Zuko: Moral support. 

Aang: No, this is great! It’s another Zutaraang adventure! Just the three amigos!

Zuko: Don’t call us that. 

Katara: What? You don’t think it’d be fun to date us? Fuck you. 

Aang: A little aggressive but I love it. Besides Katara, he doesn’t mean it. There’s just another couple in our group of friends he prefers.

[ID: Aang gives an overdramatic wink to the camera, and Zuko splutters. Katara snickers behind a hand and gives Aang a high-five.]

Zuko: I’m - I don’t prefer Sokka and Suki! It’s… Toph and her rocks!

Katara: Funny. Aang never said Sokka and Suki. 

_Read more…_

_____

  
  


**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

Not to disappoint everyone but no, @SoccerSuki @ZukoHere and I did not bang

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : @liebot confirm?

**LieBot @liebot**

_Replying to @SukisMan @zukosturtleducks_ : lies detected. 

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks @liebot :_ :o

___

**ty lee’s bendy knees @beccalista**

@TyLeeTeeHee since you and @ZukoHere @SoccerSuki @knivesout and @SukisMan basically had word sex does that make u all a thing now

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @beccalista_ : i mean if they want to be a quadruple yeah!

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee_ : actually we’d be a quintuple

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : i don’t know NUMBERS i’m a LESBIAN what do you EXPECT

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee_ : i cant parallel park well :/

**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki_ : AND she can’t parallel park well, that’s HALF A GAY

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee_ : interesting that you don’t consider me the other half

**TyLee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : well that would be Zuko Erasure, now wouldn’t it

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @SukisMan @TyLeeTeeHee_ : oh please leave me out of this

_____

  
  


**Reply Message**

From: stories@tmz.official.com

To: jet.hisong@gmail.com _Cc Bc_

Subject _: Zuko from “The Gaang” Exposed_

Hi Jet,  
  


My name is Joo Dee Felan and I’m very interested in hearing more! When are you free to conduct an interview?

Best,  
  


Ms. Joo Dee Felan  
  
TMZ Communications Liason

T.M.Z. Corp.

___

  
  


**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

I will not be dignifying the tweets I’ve missed with responses but Uncle wanted me to tell everyone that I’m alive, and that we’re having fun at the beach. He also wanted me to invite you all to the tea shop some time, but I have to draw the line somewhere. 

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : careful Zuko, that last tweet almost sounded cheerful!

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @SukisMan_ : Good thing I didn’t ask you

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : wow wait you’re having fun at the beach with us? 🥺

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @AangsLife_ : I was going to answer sarcastically but I’m pretty sure if I did mai would murder me, so. yes, I actually am having fun with you guys. sometimes.

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @ZukoHere_ : how romantic [ 💕 ](https://emojipedia.org/two-hearts/)

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @SoccerSuki_ : good thing I didn’t mean it like that then :) don’t ruin the small amount of enjoyment I get from you guys’ presence

**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @SoccerSuki @SukisMan_ : don’t listen to him he loves you guys but he’s too much of a bitch to say it. 

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @knivesout @SoccerSuki @SukisMan_ : .... [maybe-so.gif]

__

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

Wow, it’s like the beach is perfect. I love my friends. I feel like nothing can ruin this time with them. <3

___

  
  


**Zuko Sozin’s Secret Past Revealed By Trusted Source (Exclusive!) Interview and Original Email Included  
  
**

“Zuko went through a lot of tragedy in his life. I felt like the world needed to know what exactly he’s dealing with and trying to get past. I just feel like it’s for the greater good.”  
  


**View Article**


	11. dad's going to kill you! really, he is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the way u all squad up in the comments to kill jet? iconic  
> who knew a journalism class i thought was useless would come back and help me write me press releases? that's good karma right there  
> thanks for all the bday wishes btw y'all are super chill!  
> u think this is a resolution chapter? how cute  
> -ro

**Ba Sing Se: Daily Crime Report**

_Katara Tanuyak Arrested for Assault; Charges Dropped Same Day_

August, 2020

> YouTuber Katara Tanuyak and student James Hisong were arrested early yesterday afternoon. Witnesses say Tanuyak approached Hisong as he left one of his classes at Ba Sing Se State, the university that both Tanuyak and Hisong attend. Some who follow “YouTube News” may know that Hisong contacted TMZ “exposing” information about Zuko Sozin, a well-known friend of Tanuyak, and the argument was allegedly concerning this matter.
> 
> Witnesses generally refused to reveal who threw the first punch. One witness reported that Tanuyak initiated the fight, though other witnesses report differently. Both attacked each other at some point, and campus police arrived shortly later and cuffed them both. 
> 
> Later that night, charges were dropped, and both were free to go. We have attached their mugshots below for reference. What are your thoughts on the matter?

_Comments:_

holy shit katara those MUGSHOTS, she destroyed him and she’s barely got a split lip. how long was she hitting him for?

_\- song453_

Yo free my boy Jet he didn’t do shit 

_\- ChanAdmiralKid_

Katara is not a person to get violent often, and Jet has always been one to cause problems, he’s an agitator. Now that I am no longer teaching either of them, I believe I can firmly say that whatever Katara did to him, he more than likely deserved.

_\- ProfessorZei_1_

Go off, Professor Zei, this is why you’re a campus fav.

_\- JinSingSe_

___

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks:**

The fact that Katara GOT ARRESTED for Zuko is wild to me. Girl proves over and over again how far she is willing to go to make sure her friends are respected, we have NEVER seen her get angry or violent unless she’s defending people she cares about, and some of you have the audacity to call her selfish? Fix yourself, just say you hate women and go.

Notes: 4,943 _#katara #gaang #she kicked his ass and i worship her for it_

  
  


**tylee-sgirl:**

@zukos-turtleducks okay, but she still committed a crime?? Like idk why you guys are glossing over that fact. She attacked someone? That’s not okay.

Notes: 5,014 _#katara #gaang #i get that she’s defending zuko but…_

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks:**

@tylee-sgirl yeah as she fucking SHOULD. Zuko has depression and he was just starting to feel better after what happened on Suki’s livestream last month, and then Jet does this? He seems bitter and angry like what is he trying to do, just bring Zuko down? From what we know, Jet was a toxic guy, Katara and Zuko BOTH dated him at one point, they would know best. It isn’t even domestic violence since Katara isn’t dating him, it’s just regular violence according to the act of “talk shit, get hit.” 

Jet gives me Ben Shapiro vibes which means he probably thinks his first amendment right gives him permission to share Zuko’s private information. (Hint: It doesn’t, and Zuko could sue him for defamation if he really wanted to, fyi.) 

And even if he was allowed to do that under the first amendment, it doesn’t protect him from retaliation. It’s like hate speech. If your “first amendment right” brings or encourages hate and suffering to someone else, it won’t protect you from the consequences of your own fucking actions.

Notes: 13,402 _#don’t ever fucking come for them again #i’m a gov student i know the law #fuck jet #me and all my homegirls hate jet_

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

@AangsLife since you actually follow me you’re the one most likely to see this, and I just wanted to say that all of us are thinking about Zuko and we’re so upset that this happened. Katara was justified and we hope that you guys are all keeping a close eye on Zuko. <3

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan_ : that is very sweet of you, thanks. I’m a pacifist, but I couldn’t stop Katara, and I probably wouldn’t have tried even if I thought I could change her mind. Jet has always been out of line but this was too far. She is back home in the city with us. We are all going to be off of social media for a time to be with Zuko. Thank you everyone for your support, and we love you. Please respect our space while we figure all of this out. 

_Retweeted by @HelpYourselfByKatara @SoccerSuki @SukisMan @ToughPodcast and 102K others!_

______

  
  


**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord Server: 15,403 Members_ **

  
  


**zuko’s turtleducks** : hello to all of our new members, we’ve doubled in size since the j*t video

**Zuko’s Man** : [crowd boos and throws bottles]

**_new channel created: fuck-jet_ **

**zuko’s turtleducks** : i’ll start off. fuck jet. what in the actual living hell. he’s lucky katara didn’t kill him and we all would’ve let her. you see his mugshot? i can’t imagine what Katara could’ve done if she wasn’t interrupted.

**SukiStan:** AND SHE’D DO IT AGAIN. BAP BAP.

**take me out to the ball gaang** : What kind of literal monster do you have to be to do that to another person?? Forget the fact that it’s zuko and we love him, the culture of people wanting their five minutes of fame by outing celebrities needs to go, asap

**Zuko’s Man** : 👏🏾👏🏾👏🏾

_Jin4301 has joined the chat! Wa-hoo!_

**Jin4301** : Hi. I’m new to this, but I actually know Zuko. I go to school with all of them. Zuko's uncle owns the tea shop I work at. We’ve got some mutual friends, we run in similar circles. Now I know Jet vaguely, I remember that when Zuko used to work at the tea shop Jet would always stop by and they’d flirt a little bit. Zuko actually got me a job there. He didn’t have to, we didn’t know each other well, but he did it anyway, because that’s just who he is. He seems a little angry sometimes but underneath it all is just a guy who cares deeply about people. Now I don’t want to go too far into his business, Jet clearly did enough of that already, but you guys have got to understand something about Jet. He’s manipulative, and I’m actually kind of afraid of him.

**Jin4301** : You know how some people say that you can spot an anarchist? Well, I would say that’s Jet, but he doesn’t really have a cause he wants to use as a staple of his anarchy. He just wants to create chaos, and that’s what he does everywhere he goes. I know after he first got with Zuko, Zuko cut him off, and then he and Mai were together for a while. Jet somehow broke them up, and they were back and forth for a while, but Mai stayed friends with him because she can spot Jet’s type from a mile away. Calling him toxic is an understatement. When I started working there, Jet would keep showing up to ask for him. He’s a gaslighter, and he constantly brings down the people around him to try and convince them that they’re lucky to have him around. It’s genuinely insane to watch how he works people, because it DOES work.

**Jin4301** : Mai approached Jet when he showed up asking for Zuko one day, and I don’t know what she said or did, but Jet didn’t come back. I was really happy for Zuko, without Jet constantly coming in and ruining things, he really seemed to flourish. He didn’t get back with Mai, but he and Aang moved in together, he made some friends, he was really happy. And it’s so painful for anyone who knows him to see Jet manage to get into his life again and ruin things. It’s not fair to Zuko, it really isn’t.

**Zuko’s Man** : holy shit. I mean i guess we could’ve figured out how bad jet was through the email and interview, but christ… he’s a stalker now too??

**KataraGirl** : thanks for sharing with us, Jin4301. we appreciate the insight, but honestly now i’m just angrier at jet, like fuck dude.

**toph’s rocks** : I wasn’t planning on outing myself to the chat, but uh hey, it’s Haru. Jet’s insane. I’ve been sneaking around the chat to try and figure out wtf the subscribers are thinking so I can report back. Toph recruited me, I take my job very seriously.

**zuko’s turtleducks** : lol fuck off how do we know ur haru

**toph’s rocks** : what you’ll believe jin but not me??

**SukkaSuki** : tell us something only haru would know to prove it

**toph’s rocks** : something only - fucking any rock fact! I’m a geologist! Jin come on, back me up. We had algebra together two years ago :/

**Jin4301** : holy shit what’s up buddy? How’s your master’s degree going?

**Sokkaboomerangboy:** DFKJASKDF WIAT HOLD UP???

**Sokkaboomerangboy:** ACTUAL HARU???

**toph’s rocks** : hold on

_Toph’s rocks has changed his name to_ **_it’s haru i promise._ **

**it’s haru i promise** : okay better.   
  


**it’s haru i promise** : okay so everything jin said was true, she’s a friend. we’re all just trying to minimize damage. these are things that zuko didn’t tell a lot of people. he’s a private person, so to have all of this blasted on the internet for everyone is really messing with him. i’m not entirely sure what zuko wants to do, but everything with him right now is on a need to know basis.  
  


 **it’s haru i promise:** all that being said. jet still goes to our college. go find him and kick him before our headmaster finds out what he did. it’s free serotonin. 

**Zuko’s Man** : did you say KILL him? done and done

**Jin4301** : nooo, don’t do thaaaat….. we certainly don't want anyone knowing his schedule so they can plan a sneak attack…… (dm me)

**it’s haru i promise** : jin no, we do not want them to do that

**sokkaokkatokka** : ….. wink?

**it’s haru i promise** : wink

**bazaanga** : thanks for filling in the gaps. we’ll try and help in any way we can. 

**hakoda is daddy** : please give zuko our best. ♥️

**it’s haru i promise** : done. 

**it’s haru i promise** : also, your username is terrifying, thanks for that.

**hakoda is daddy** : welc

___

  
  


**_Aang_ ** _has created a chat._

 **_Aang_ ** _has added six others to the chat.  
  
_

 **Aang** : I can’t get Zuko out of his room. He locked the door and I already tried to get in by climbing on the roof into his window but I don’t want to have to break it to get in, Zuko’s already panicking and I don’t want to risk making it worse.

 **Aang** : I’m really worried guys, I need help.  
  


 **Suki** : Sokka and I are on our way.  
  


 **Katara** : Me too.

 **Katara** : Can you hear anything from his room at least?  
  


 **Ty Lee** : mai and i are already outside, can you come let us in?

 **Ty Lee** : nvm she picked the lock!  
  


 **Toph** : Katara can you pick me up on the way?  
  


 **Katara** : ofc, I’ll be outside your place in five.  
  


 **Aang** : I can’t really hear anything, but he’s had music playing on and off all day, I think it’s so I can’t hear him. I keep banging on the door but he screamed the last time I did it, I’m worried it’s gonna trigger something in him.  
  


 **Sokka** : We’ve got to get him out of there at some point though, and it’s gotta be soon, he hasn’t been talking to us since we left the beach. We’ve gotta move, he’s in a really fragile spot and if we dance around it for too long, he might hurt himself during that time.  
  


 **Suki** : he’s right. i’m coming in and breaking down his fucking door if i have to.  
  


 **Toph** : i think they might be right, twinkletoes. We can do our best to avoid triggering him but if the options are that and him almost killing himself, we have to make a decision.  
  


 **Aang** : okay. I don’t like it though. I’ll get some jasmine tea ready for him whenever Suki gets the door open.

 **Aang** : Wait he’s saying something. Not to me. Maybe he’s on the phone?

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “a note to jet” by YouTube user ZukoHere:

[ID: Zuko sits centered on the screen. He’s in a familiar setting: it’s his bedroom in Ba Sing Se, adorned with subtle declarations of ownership. Dual dao swords hang, crossed, above a dresser. The door is in the back left corner, a twin bed shoved in the back right. The sheets are a deep shade of yellow, neatly made. Zuko himself looks pale and drawn, his scar sticking out prominently on his colorless face.]  
  


Zuko: I’d say hello to everyone, but this is a message just for Jet.  
  


[ID: Zuko pauses, then takes a deep breath. His expression gives nothing away.]  
  


Zuko: I’m sure you think you’re very clever, releasing all of that information to TMZ and claiming it’s for “the greater good.” I’m sure you sat back with your toothpick in your mouth and laughed afterwards because you managed to pull the greatest prank of them all on me.   
  


[ID: Another pause. Noise goes on in the background, but it’s indistinguishable through the video. Zuko huffs a laugh.]  
  


Zuko: It’s funny that I thought I was done with you when I finally broke up with you for good. I noticed you didn’t bother to mention that you got all that evidence through duress.   
  


Zuko: Because I was under duress, you know. I should have figured it out when you kept getting me too drunk, putting another drink in my hand and goading me on ‘til I finally drank it and made you happy. I should have realized it when you made me get high with you. Or even after all those times where we were intimate, and I was at my most vulnerable, and you took advantage of that.  
  


Zuko: So you probably thought you were so clever, framing it like you did. Like it was for “the greater good.” Like you were taking away a burden I hadn’t yet had the courage to share, or unload. But if I’m an idiot, then you’re the dumbest asshole on earth.   
  


Zuko: See, you confessed to your own crime, really. Let’s review.  
  


[ID: Zuko pulls out his phone and directs his attention there, reading from it.]  
  


Zuko: From TMZ’s article and the included email, begin quote, “He’s never admitted anything like that to me and there are no records to suggest that he did so, but I spent a long time trailing Zuko and figuring out his patterns,” end quote.   
  


[ID: Zuko looks back at the camera.]

  
Zuko: You were so careful not to mention your other crimes - all the things you pressed me into without me really consenting, be that drugs or drinking or more. But you messed up, here. You confessed to the stalking you’ve been doing for two and a half years.  
  


[ID: Zuko scoffs lightly and shakes his head.]  
  


Zuko: You’d think an oh-so-clever reporter would be more attentive while proofreading, wouldn’t you. And that you wouldn’t put your direct phone number in your email while you were ‘exposing’ me.  
  


Zuko: The craziest thing is, I don't even have to charge you with anything, Jet. I didn't need Katara to rush to my rescue, and I don't need anyone to do so now, be they my friends or my fans. Because you haven't insulted me - not really. Whatever your goal was, however you wanted to stick it to me, all you've done is skewer yourself.  
  


Zuko: I don't have to do anything, Jet, and honestly I don't even want to. Because my dad has enough vengeance planned for you, and I don't want to waste another second of my life on you.  
  


Zuko: Good luck, Jet. I hope you have better luck dealing with my father than I ever did.  
  


[ID: Zuko taps the cheek with the scar, not quite smiling, and the video ends without an outro.]  
  


_End transcript._

___

**_new message to group chat ‘all our dads’_ **

**sokka** : hi dads uh this is for my specific dad bc navy medic, zuko came out of his room & he was looking shitty & he said he was fine but then he fainted & we got him to his bed but when he woke up he threw up twice in five minutes advice please  
  


 **hakodad** : Elevate his feet. It’s probably just stress but I don’t like that he fainted. We need more blood to his head. For the nausea turn him on his left side. Try to get some liquids into him.  
  


 **uncle iroh** : If he will take tea, brew some ginger.  
  


 **bababato** : Does he have a temperature?  
  


 **sokka** : he’s warm but idk if its bc of the throwing up, he popped like all the blood vessels in his right eye. he posted a video to jet & he looks, like. he looks really bad dad. I’m really worried.   
  


**hakodad** : i can be there in an hour, sokka. hang tight.  
  


 **uncle iroh:** i will close the tea shop early. i have the feeling my nephew will need all the help and comfort he can get.  
  


 **sokka:** please get here soon.

___

**Sozin Enterprises Releases Statement On Current Inquiries Regarding CEO in Caldera, California**

NEWS PROVIDED BY 

Huffington Post, Inc. →

August, 2020  
  


> CALDERA, Cal., August 2020 - Yesterday T.M.Z. published their newest article, “Zuko Sozin’s Secret Past Revealed By Trusted Source (Exclusive!) Interview and Original Email Included” citing James Hisong as creditor. This article contains information that allegedly accuses Ozai Sozin, CEO of Sozin Enterprises, Inc. of past child abuse and other crimes. Today, Sozin Enterprises, Inc. announced this statement: “We are investigating this matter and will deal with any such allegations as needed. At this time we have no evidence to suggest there is truth to Mr. Hisong’s or T.M.Z.’s accusations or claims.” Ozai Sozin himself has yet to release a public statement. Sozin Enterprises, Inc. currently has thirty three worldwide active fracking locations and has yet to release a statement regarding the status of the construction on their thirty fourth, near Ba Sing Se.

___  
  


**_3 incoming texts!_ **

_11:45 PM_

**Azula** : What the fuck happened? What did you do? 

_1:13 AM_

**Azula** : I’m boarding a flight. I’ll be in Ba Sing Se by 10AM. Ty Lee is picking me up, don’t think you can avoid me.   
  


_1:14 AM_

  
**Azula** : Dad’s going to kill you. Really, he is.


	12. leave zuko ALONE 2k20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokky-suki-kataang:
> 
> I miss everyone making videos but I understand why they’re taking some time. What happens to Zuko affects all of them, and they want to be there for him. But I’m not used to being deprived of them this long, it’s never happened before.   
> Notes: 403 #gaang #zuko #we love zuko
> 
> sukistan41:
> 
> I know. I miss them too. Every time I’ve gone through a hard period in my life it feels like they’ve always been there. It sucks that now that they’re going through something there’s no way we can be there for them / give back. They legit have always brought me such comfort, esp Katara / Aang / Zuko. I hope they’re doing okay.  
> Notes: 416 #gaang #zuko #give the gaang their space please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... heeeey how y'all doin?? so ro and i were planning something big, then we both were going through it, and things got pushed around. basically, sorry for such a long time in between updates, we've really missed it!  
> so starting with this chapter and throughout the next few, we have actual prose writing in some parts instead of just social media because the gaang basically went on hiatus for this, and there's no way to communicate what's going on otherwise. we hope you enjoy it still!  
> and don't worry things are getting serious now, but soon we'll work some shitposting back in, sokka isn't sokka without his nonsense.  
> so anyways, please enjoy this extra long chapter (as in 7k words more than usual oops lol) !!  
> thanks,  
> t (& ro)

**zukos-turtleducks:**

i’m not going to promote or support the gossiping, speculating, or prying that is going on in the gaang fandom at the moment. if you are investigating the legitimacy of jet’s claims after zuko’s video or at all invading zuko’s privacy by trying to do your own research, unfollow me right now. that’s toxic behavior and i won’t stand for it. 

Notes: 2,156 _#gaang #zukohere #zuko #he clearly doesn’t want us to know he was deliberately vague in his video #stop invading real people’s privacy and get on with your life_

**laura-gets-tumbled:**

@zukos-turtleducks ok but also like, he’s a content creator and he posted an open address to jet on his channel, like… he’s not being private, he didn’t have this convo in a private setting, like he’s not entitled to privacy when he’s putting this shit out there for everyone to see and comment on so?? like he could have 100% handled this like an adult but instead he posted a fuckin callout and he made it personal by talking about “not consenting” or w/e like jet isn’t the one to blame here he has first amendment rights

like i get it u want to respect him but ur negating ur own argument

Notes: 3,283 _#gaang #zukos-turtleducks #sorry but just bc ur a zuko stan doesn’t mean u can make excuses for him #that’d be like saying u like richard nixon so watergate didn’t happen_

**zukos-turtleducks:**

  
@laura-gets-tumbled i’d literally listen to ur argument if ur post made literally 1 ounce of sense but as it is you lost me even BEFORE the watergate comparison

-what do u MEAN zuko’s not entitled to privacy wtf he’s a fucking human being who just got secrets spilled about him by his, if we’re taking zuko’s mention of lack of consent into account, ABUSIVE fuckin ex ?? he’s still a HUMAN BEING like the fact he posts on youtube doesn’t nEGATE HIS RIGHT TO PRIVACY

-i already explained why the first amendment doesn’t protect jet from shit so like, go off i guess

and last but not least the next time u fuckin victim blame I will not be as lenient. look at yourself in the mirror and really try to see why the fuck you think it’s ok to venerate an abuser and accuse the victim just because he’s a content creator.

Notes: 14,721 _#laura-gets-tumbled #gaang #zuko #zukohere #seriously get off your own dick jfc_

__

The flickering shadows from the television cast Zuko’s face in an eerie light.

Hakoda should know better by now than to think of Zuko as _eerie_. The kid’s a straight shooter, for one, and for the other he’s about as awkward as it gets. It’s no wonder that he’s been having trouble finding his footing and feeling like he fits in. Hakoda can see the struggle Zuko goes through everyday just to learn from his mistakes, to grow and try to ensure he doesn’t make them again. It’s admirable. It’s something Hakoda wouldn’t expect a man on his deathbed to do, much less a twenty one year old kid.

Zuko stirs just enough to rub his cheek against the fabric of the pillow, his socked feet pushing very lightly against Hakoda’s hip. In response, Hakoda wraps his hand back around Zuko’s ankle like it had been earlier, and watches the way Zuko settles. His skin is still warm with fever, but he’d taken Tylenol a little while ago — it should help yet.

He used to do this when Sokka was ill: sit vigil, one hand wrapped around Sokka’s ankle, waiting for Sokka’s fever to break. It’s only appropriate he does it now with Zuko. He hopes that he’s helping to anchor Zuko, if just for a little while.

They’re taking watch in shifts — him, Iroh, and Bato. The five of them (including Aang) were far too scrunched up in this tiny, two twin bedroom apartment, so they’ve rented rooms at the motel down the street for when they switch. Hakoda thinks he’ll let Bato and Iroh sleep in this time; he doesn’t mind being on watch for a little longer, sitting on the couch with Zuko tucked up against his side. 

It’s peaceful like this. And Zuko deserves as much peace as Hakoda can give him.

___

  
  


**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord Server: 15,467 Members_ **

**zuko’s turtleducks:** someone’s gonna catch my fuckin HANDS

**aanggaangsauntie** : is this about the laura-whoever thing

**zuko’s turtleducks** : what gave it away?

**aanggaangsauntie** : call it intuition

**Zuko’s Man:** bruh fr tho… why people gotta pry

**zuko’s turtleducks:** idk man but like. this shit is traumatic enough and i’m actually gonna go to the channel wait 

**zuko’s turtleducks:** ok back in my new residence #fuck-jet :) _@Zuko’s Man @aanggaangsauntie_

**zuko’s turtleducks:** i’m gonna fight him

**aanggaangsauntie:** asia you can’t fight everyone

**zuko’s turtleducks:** watch me. 

**sukki’s gal** : hewwo i’m here to bash jet

**Zuko’s Man** : good hello welcome

**sukki’s gal** : people pry bc they aint got anything better to do with their time tbh like fuckin,,,..... zukos drama is so much more “Favorable” than their own even if fuckin… it involves whatever tf jet says like 

**sukki’s gal** : if god forbid what jet said was true and what leaked was true esp abt the abuse he suffered like? people fuckin eat that shit up like vultures

**take me out to the ball gaang** : hey uh speaking of which… does anyone know if haru and that girl who worked with zuko are still in chat??

 **take me out to the ball gaang** : _@Jin4301 @it’s haru i promise_

**it’s haru i promise** : ye

**Jin4301** : yeah whats up?

**take me out to the ball gaang** : ok so i know it’s super not our business but the gaang has been almost completely offline for over a week now, and we’re getting worried. like is it ok for you guys just to say they’re alive and safe??

**it’s haru i promise** : zuko knows we’re in this chat, i think he’d be fine if we gave you guys an update. he is okay. he’s sick last i heard, but everyone’s been staying at zuko and aang’s for a while. i stopped by the other day to give toph a ride to run some errands, everyone has been pretty nervous to leave him.

**Jin4301** : his uncle has been there a lot too, i got promoted to assistant manager randomly a few days ago so that i can lock up and open. he didn’t tell me, but i know it’s so that he can check on zuko more. i told him i would’ve done it anyways, but he’s too nice to underpay someone for extra work. 

**it’s haru i promise** : sounds like him yeah

**zuko’s turtleducks** : well we’re glad he’s safe and getting the support he needs. thank you sm for updating us

___

  
  


They’re whispering.

Toph hates when they whisper, because it means that they’re trying to keep someone out of the conversation, and back home that person was usually her. Not that her friends are anything like her parents - they’re losers, but they’re the best. She’d never fucking tell them that, but they really are.

When she was growing up, she’d really felt… shitty. A lot of the time. For a long time she thought it was just because she was blind and didn’t know how to deal with it, like her parents always coddling her and cradling her and stifling her was actually necessary. But then she’d been bowled over in middle school by some asshole jerkface on the way to class, and he’d turned and sneered _watch where you’re going_ , and then laughed when he realized she was blind, and she’d - well. She’d punched him.

It had hurt like a motherfucker, and she’d broken her thumb because she’d made a fist wrong. And she got suspended. But the kid had a broken nose and there was the coppery smell of blood in the hallway and everyone was quiet and she felt like she’d finally fucking found who she was, so it was all sorts of okay.

Not according to her parents, obviously. They’d decided to pull her out of public school and set up homeschooling, and the tutor they got for her was a fucking snoozefest on steroids, and Toph just wanted to feel like she could do things, anything, _everything_ . She could _do_ everything but see. Just because she was blind didn’t mean she was useless. Didn’t mean she was a ragdoll that her parents could dress up and play with and exchange when they wanted a fucking change of scenery.

So she left.

She stole a lot of shit from them. They were asking for it, honestly. Her mother always left the jewelry box lid unlocked, and her father had the same routine every morning: shower, dress, fetch his money from the third drawer on the left in his dresser, and put on his watch. She took everything but the sock that the money was in.

Everywhere she went, people whispered. _Look at that poor girl,_ she’d hear. Blind and all _. She can’t even afford a walking stick - or shoes, poor thing. I hope she has somewhere safe._

They all wanted to whisper when they thought she couldn’t hear. But she’s blind, not deaf, and just because she doesn’t pay attention to idiocy doesn’t mean it’s quiet idiocy. It just means it’s not worth her fucking time.

See, these idiots she runs with now? _They’re_ worth her time. Even if they do tend to forget she’s blind most of the time, she’s mainly pleased more than she’s offended. Plus, it makes for really easy opportunities to bust their chops. And they usually never whisper. They never mean to leave her out.

But now they’re whispering. And even though they forget sometimes that Toph is blind, she certainly hopes they’ve never mistaken her for _deaf_. It’d be the end of them - both individually and as a whole.

It’s this thought that drives her out of Aang’s room and into the hallway. They’re situated somewhere between the bedroom and the kitchen, but she forgets to count her steps; she’s too focused on stopping the bullshit before it starts.

They abruptly fall silent. “What are you whispering about,” she says flatly, and someone shifts their weight. The floorboard creaks beneath their feet; they’re heavier than Katara or Suki. One of the boys, then. “Well? I’m waiting.”

“We’re talking about Zuko,” Sokka says, voice pitched low. “We’re just worried about him, Toph. He’s really bad. Dad says if his fever gets higher, we’ll have to take him to the hospital.”

Toph’s stomach drops to her feet. “The hospital? No way. He hates it there.”

“We might not have a choice,” Katara says to her right. Fabric shifts from a different location; Suki’s here too. “If Dad says we need to, then we need to. But Bato and Uncle Iroh are filling the bath with cold water first to see if they can’t bring his fever down themselves.”

A spark of anger lights in her chest, and she crosses her arms. “And when the fuck were you going to tell me? Or Aang?” She bares her teeth. “Or were you just gonna up and leave us behind?”

“Of course not, Toph,” Suki says, and fuck her, she sounds so reasonable. Toph doesn’t want reasonable; she wants to be fucking pissed because her best friend is sick enough that they want to take him to the hospital, and her other best friends didn’t even _fucking_ tell her. “We were only just told. Uncle Iroh says it won’t come to that, but Hakoda’s really pressing it. Zuko’s not really coherent right now, I don’t think. We heard him when they took him into the bathroom.”

Toph wets her lips, takes a deep breath. Tries not to let her imagine run wild. Reorients herself in the hallway finally because she’s figured out where they’re at. “How long have they been in there, then? And why the fuck are we standing outside the door like creeps?”

Sokka shifts like he’s rubbing the back of his neck. “Well,” he says. “Bato said to stand out here in case they — need any help. With, you know.”

Toph does _not_ know, thank you very much. “Why the fuck would they need help giving Zuko a bath.”

Suki sighs. “He means help holding Zuko down. The water will be cold.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh,” says Toph, voice small to her own ears. 

“Oh,” Katara echoes, sounding exhausted and half empty. “I should… I should go check on Aang. If Toph is out here to give you backup, then I feel like…” she trails off.

Sokka sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, go do that, we’ll — we’ll hold down the fort here.”

From inside the bathroom, someone yelps. There’s no doubt in Toph’s mind who it belongs to. It’s full of fear, and grates against her eardrums. She cringes, and instantly, Toph understands.

She knows why they were whispering.

Saying it out loud, saying it at all, feels wrong. She doesn’t want to breathe it into existence. She doesn’t want to manifest the possibility of needing to… needing to do that. Needing to help Bato and Iroh and Hakoda do that. She doesn’t want to think of the mental image that brings her.

Toph whispers with them.

___

  
  


**toph as nails @tophs0podcast**

Okay so I know we don’t wanna talk about it, but we need to. I need to know more about zuko’s sister. I like cant find anything on her anywhere, it’s like she disappeared. And his MOM?? Also gone. What is happening to the women that surround this guy?

**Haru’s rocks @tophrustan**

_Replying to @tophs0podcast_ : idk all jet said was that his mother disappeared and zuko assumed she was dead which is definitely not a good look. he said azula is in romania or something so… i mean i’m not saying his sister disappeared like his mom, but i am saying it’s weird how his female family members are just nonexistent on the internet rn.

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @tophs0podcast @tophrustan_ : can y’all knock it off?? The fuck?? Zuko’s going through something and we should be giving him space, he’s gonna deactivate again if he sees this bullshit and i will NOT be having it

**Haru’s rocks @tophrustan**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan_ : it’s a free country yo we can talk about this as much as we want?? u can’t police the whole fuckin internet

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @tophrustan_ : okay except you’re being a dick? I know it’s a free country or whatever bullshit you’re trying to say, but zuko has a right to privacy? The weird culture we have with thinking celebrities owe us their personal lives is gross

**Haru’s rocks @tophrustan**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan_ : ok but that’s ur opinion? like if you don’t want to see this shit then don’t go looking for it simple as that

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @tophrustan_ : oh my god why are you like this i’m calling in the big guns @zukosturtleducks fight for me i cant handle this

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan @tophrustan_ : I BEEN WAITIN FOR THIS ONE. TURN IT UP.

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan @tophrustan_ : NO ONE OWES YOU SHIT. NOT US, NOT ZUKO, NOT EVEN YOUR FRIENDS. EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT TO PRIVACY. GOOGLE IS F R E E. PLEASE USE IT. IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO POKE AROUND IN SOMEONE’S BUSINESS AND TRAUMA, THEN YOU NEED TO REASSESS YOURSELF. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT.

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks_ : if u weren’t a lesbian and i weren’t a gay, i would ask u to marry me

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan:_ Wil, you truly flatter me

**Haru’s rocks @tophrustan**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks @Gaang_Fan_ : jfc you guys are fucking crazy

**Jess @ZukkiEndgame**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks @Gaang_Fan_ : certainly yes oomfs fighting the zuko meddlers <3

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @ZukkiEndgame_ : jess i need u to know that u keep me breathing with your constant support ilysm

___

The deafening sound of running water suddenly stops, and the silence it leaves is so jarring that Sokka can’t help but squirm. What can he do? Zuko wouldn’t want him in there, but there’s not much to do now besides just wait. He, Toph, and Suki are all crouching against the wall, staring at the bathroom door — and fuck, Sokka hadn’t realized how creepy that is. Zuko is one hundred percent going to panic if he walks out of the bathroom, and the three of them are just staring at the door like vultures. Zuko hates being stared at regardless, but Sokka thinks that, the situation being what it is, that a feverish Zuko would hate it even more.

“What is there to do?” he asks, turning to Suki. She’s playing with his fingers, gently spinning the ring he wears. It’s a gift from Yue. Suki has never told him to take it off. Her fingertips ghost over it now. “I can’t just sit here, Suki.”

Suki lifts one shoulder a little, eyes on the ring. “I’m not sure. We could… start some laundry? Aang says there’s a washer and dryer in the building. I think I heard Iroh say that Zuko sweat through his sheets last night.”

_Zuko sweat through his sheets last night_ . It sounds gross, but logically it’s a good thing that Zuko was sweating at all, and it’s just fucking laundry. Sokka’s seen worse. He’s washed Katara’s sheets for her when she’s had her time of the month; sweat is _nothing_. Though Sokka would feel better about the whole thing if Zuko’s fever had actually gone down — all Zuko’s sweating has done is dehydrate him.

After he’d posted his video to Jet, Sokka had hoped that Zuko would lose some of the weight that constantly seemed to rest on his shoulders. He’d hoped Zuko would open up, loosen up in a way he hadn’t been able to before. But Zuko isn’t getting better, mentally or physically.

Sokka stands, knees cracking, and heads to Aang’s bedroom. The door is open; Katara and Aang are both reclined against Aang’s headboard, his head on her shoulder, their hands entwined. They don’t necessarily look peaceful, though; in fact, Aang’s nose is red like he’s been crying. Appa lies on Aang’s legs, a big furry rug on an otherwise tiny bed.

Sokka knocks gently, and pushes his way all the way into the room. “Hey,” he greets softly. “I was wondering where the washing machine is. Suki and I want to run Zuko’s sheets through.” 

He deliberately keeps his tone light. Aang’s _very_ fragile right now, seeing as he was the first one to sound the alarm on Zuko, and one wrong move could cause an avalanche of reactions Sokka is absolutely certain they don’t need right now on top of everything else. Plus, he doesn’t want to give Aang another panic attack or anything. Aang’s been through enough. 

The kid tends to take everyone and their neighbors’ issues head on, like he can solve them if he just gives enough of himself. Zuko’s mental health has never been top notch, and Aang has never minded devoting his time to helping Zuko work through things, but this week in particular… this week had been hard on them. All of them. Sokka included.

Aang rubs at his eyes. “It’s in the basement. When you get out of the elevator, it’s the first door on the right. I’ll…. I’ll come with you.” As Aang attempts to stand, Katara gives his hand a tug, pulling him back down. Aang looks so drawn in that one moment that Sokka doesn’t even think about his next words.

“Suki and I can do the laundry, Aang, there’s no need to show us. We can handle it just fine.” Over Aang’s head, Katara meets his eyes, her lips quirking gratefully. Sokka shrugs one shoulder.

“You need some food and to rest,” Katara says to Aang in lieu of responding to Sokka, which is frankly typical. “You’re almost as bad as Zuko when it comes to keeping yourself functioning. Lay down, I’ll make some soup.” Katara kisses his forehead and slinks out of bed, tugging at Sokka’s sleeve as she settles beside him.

He can’t help the tiny smile that creeps across his lips, but there’s no happiness to it. Katara has always been this way as long as Sokka can remember — always being the one taking care of everyone, even him. After their mom died, she’d taken it upon herself to fill that role, always taking care of Sokka and dad and even Bato when they were sick or needed help. She’d do all the cooking, and cleaning, and sewing, and scolding. Sokka could count on one hand the times his father had actually disciplined him. It was always Katara.

To be fair, Katara at ten was still more headstrong than some army generals. A guy couldn’t be blamed for practicing self preservation.

Aang practices it too. He sighs and gives in, slumping back down to his comforter and curling around Appa. “Okay,” he says defeatedly.

“Don’t say it like that,” Katara says softly. “I’ll make broccoli and cheddar soup?”

Aang perks up slightly. “You will?”

“I know you’ve got the ingredients here somewhere. So you just rest, and I’ll wake you up when I’ve got some food ready,” Katara tells him.

Aang nods and closes his eyes, and Katara slips past Sokka to get to the kitchen. Aang cracks open one eye again, meeting Sokka’s gaze. “There’s clean sheets in the linen closet, by the way — you can use my spare ones. Oh, and we have a tin can of quarters by the front door, since Zuko always forgets his wallet.”

Even with all the doom and gloom, warmth stirs in Sokka’s stomach. Of course. Figures Zuko would be the one to forget.

“Get some rest,” Sokka says, and Aang sighs again and settles into his covers, Appa a huge, fluffy curtain above him. Sokka carefully closes the door, makes sure that it’s latched so that nothing disturbs him, and returns to his post between Suki and Toph. They’re still right where he’d left them.

Though Toph’s stare is usually blank, Sokka’s never seen it look so empty. He opens his mouth — decides against it. Swallows, and turns his attention to Suki. “Want to do laundry with me?”

Suki sits up straighter, and they both clamor to their feet. “Absolutely. You coming, Toph?”

Toph stays crouched, eyes to the floor. She ducks her head so they’re completely hidden by her bangs. “I’ll stay here,” she says quietly. “For back-up, and stuff.”

Sokka’s heart wrenches at the way she sounds. He puts his hand on the top of her head, not daring to do more. Then he turns, takes a deep breath, and heads to Zuko’s room to start stripping the sheets.

___

  
  


**Sokky-suki-kataang:**

I miss everyone making videos but I understand why they’re taking some time. What happens to Zuko affects all of them, and they want to be there for him. But I’m not used to being deprived of them this long, it’s never happened before. 

_Notes: 403 #gaang #zuko #we love zuko_

**sukistan41:**

@Sokky-suki-kataang I know. I miss them too. Every time I’ve gone through a hard period in my life it feels like they’ve always been there. It sucks that now that they’re going through something there’s no way we can be there for them / give back. They legit have always brought me such comfort, esp Katara / Aang / Zuko. I hope they’re doing okay.

_Notes: 416 #gaang #zuko #give the gaang their space please_

  
  


___

  
  


Her parents always made her soup when she was ill. 

It can’t have been more than a decade since she’d been taken care of in that way, but it feels like so long ago. Suki’s never regretted leaving her tiny town behind for the big city, never regretted chasing her dreams and traveling the world and playing soccer, but sometimes she thinks about the things she’d taken for granted, all the things she’d missed because she left. She can’t remember the sound of her mother’s voice, or the smell of her father’s cologne.

Suki left them at sixteen, and she can’t say she regrets having chased her dreams. She’s alive _because_ she’d been gone during the house fire, and she knows that. But sometimes, every single part of her aches in a way she can’t explain. A lot of her got left behind, in the ashes of the fire she’d missed.

She knows why Zuko flinches around fire, even now. It’s the same reason she _doesn’t_.

The clog in her throat is from far more than just the gross feeling of damp sheets between her hands, and she swallows it with difficulty. In the corner, Sokka’s gathering up any of Zuko’s clothing that hasn’t made the hamper; to Zuko’s credit, it’s only a stray sock here and there. 

She pulls off the pillowcases and adds them to Sokka’s hamper pile. Sokka scowls at her, but it’s half-hearted at best, a pale mockery of his usual teasing. He doesn’t even bother commenting on it. Instead he says, “Aang said there’s more sheets in the linen closet. If you want to remake the bed, I’ll go throw all this through the wash.”

She nods, and he keeps the bedroom door open when he exits. Normally, Sokka is a very touchy-feely guy; when they first started dating, he wouldn’t leave the room if he didn’t kiss her goodbye first. That habit hasn’t gone away much, but these aren’t normal circumstances. It’s easy to forget routine when your friend is suffering so much, and not even Sokka, the most reliable person in Suki’s life, is immune.

She’s spent so much of her time feeling helpless. There’s nothing she can do to ease Zuko’s pain, just like there was nothing she could do to save her parents. She’d spent so long going over how things could have gone differently, things she could have said or done that would have helped them. If she hadn’t accepted the position on the travel team; if she hadn’t won that first game; if she hadn’t packed up her things and begged them to let her go; if she hadn’t insisted she go alone when they told her they couldn’t come. If she had just stayed home and kept her head down and never tried out, never even picked up a soccer ball. If she’d been home and awake when the fire had started. If she’d been home two weeks before it to change out the batteries in their smoke alarm.

But all that’s ever gotten her is more pain. Instead of bothering with it now, she does what she’s always done to avoid thinking: she starts to move.

She walks past Toph, still where they had left her by the bathroom door, and she heads for the linen closet. For a pair of college kids, Aang and Zuko are surprisingly organized and have a surprising amount in their closet: not even Suki and Sokka have this much, and Sokka is a dish towel connoisseur. She ruffles around half a dozen towels and miscellaneous blankets before she stumbles upon a set of bright yellow sheets.

She smirks slightly. Zuko would hate these, but if it’s all they have then they’ll have to do. At least it might elicit some kind of response from him. Even him scowling at her and saying, “I hate yellow,” would be welcome, just to hear him speak. 

She makes her way back to the bedroom and puts the sheets on, pulling them tight, and after a second of thinking, puts his black comforter back over them too. He’d sweated last night, but he’d not had the comforter on; it should still be clean. And with any luck, he’ll actually be able to use it when he gets out of the bath.

She smooths down the last corner and steps back, eyes scanning the room. There’s very little clutter and barely any mess; Zuko’s waste basket has a couple wrappers and some balled up pieces of paper in it, but not nearly enough to justify emptying it. There’s nothing for her to clean.

She paces in the hallway for a bit, passing back and forth in front of Toph. All she’s doing is repeatedly unlocking and relocking her phone, but the noise becomes deafening as time passes and finally Suki can’t take it anymore.

“I’m going to find Sokka,” she says. “He’s been down there a while.”

Toph shrugs, unlocking her phone again, and Suki makes her way down to the basement. She figures she can look through the rooms down there if she doesn’t find him right away. It can’t be hard to find the laundry room. She’s never had to share one, but there can’t be many rooms in the basement of an apartment building anyway, can there? 

She steps off the elevator, and the first door she looks into holds a half dozen washers and dryers. It’s as dusty and dreary as she expects it to be, the only sound a clanking echo from the one running washer, and distinctly lacks Sokka. The room isn’t nearly big enough to hide him, so she presses in further and goes around the door — and sure enough, she finds him.

His knees are pulled up to his chest, and he’s drawn some doodle in the dirt in front of him. He hides behind doors when he’s trying to calm down, trying not to be disturbed, but Suki has long known herself to be the exception to the rule. “What’s wrong?” she asks, despite knowing exactly what’s wrong.

“I’m… Suki, I’m scared,” he admits quietly as she sits down next to him. “I’ve never seen him with anything more than a cough, and now he’s — he’s so sick, and I can’t even do anything. I couldn’t do anything about Jet either.” He sounds miserable. Worse, he sounds _guilty_.

“Hey,” Suki begins sternly. “You can’t blame yourself for the actions of others. No one could’ve guessed that Jet would do something like this.”

“I could’ve,” Sokka mumbles. “I knew what he was like when Katara ended things — and he — I should’ve known. He never took well to being outsmarted, someone getting away from him.”

“That was high school, how were you supposed to remember?” Suki puts a hand on his knee, and he finally looks at her. His eyes are raw and red, a clear sign he’s been crying, and something inside her quivers at the sight. Sokka’s the bravest person she’s ever met. He’s only ever cried once in front of her, when he was telling her about Yue.

She gentles her voice. “Sokka. You couldn’t have known.”

He shakes his head. “I should’ve, though.” He huffs through his nose, a quiet, pained sound. “I just — we haven’t even — we’ve got terrible timing with Zuko, apparently. But we can’t say anything to him, not like this.”

Suki sighs. “We’ll tell him eventually. I promise. Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn’t push it off anymore. When he pulls through, we’ll finally talk to him.”

Sokka hesitates, looking at her with teary eyes. “And if he doesn’t? Pull through, I mean.” In that statement, Suki hears everything he doesn’t say — _we thought Yue would pull through. We thought my mom would pull through._

Suki takes his hand and squeezes it, and pretends her own eyes aren’t full of tears. She doesn’t think about the things she wishes she’d said, or the regrets she’s had since she was sixteen, or the way her own heart squeezes in fear. She just takes a deep breath, and pulls Sokka to his feet. “He will. He always does. Come on, we should go for a walk and get more Tylenol. Some dinner.”

It doesn’t really matter where they go, truly.

They just have to move. Move, and not think.

___

  
  


“Cold,” Zuko croaks, fingers and knuckles completely white where they clutch at the side of the bathtub. Bato absently takes one of Zuko’s hands between his own, trying to gently rub some life back into it. Zuko blinks at him blearily, looking for all the world like a half drowned kitten. “Cold,” he rasps again, but there’s a plea there, too, one that’s very difficult for Bato to ignore. As it is, all he can do is squeeze Zuko’s hand and keep him steady as Iroh pours cool water over his nephew’s head.

Zuko flails weakly, limbs slapping against porcelain, and Bato gets half soaked trying to make sure the kid doesn’t drown in a foot of bath water. Instead of trying to escape Bato’s hold on his hand, Zuko latches on and doesn’t let go, somehow finding the strength to half pull himself out of the tub to get to Bato’s lap. “Please,” he whimpers, teeth chattering. “‘M cold, Uncle, _please.”_

Bato can’t stand it. “It’s alright,” he tries to soothe, leaning as far over the lip of the tub as he dares. Hakoda looks tempted to just sit in there with Zuko, and Bato can’t really blame him for it. “It’s okay, kid, we’re almost done. Almost done. You’re doing great, champ.”

“Still more?” Iroh asks quietly, and Hakoda grimaces.

“A couple more minutes. Just to be safe.”

The sounds of their breathing, Zuko’s wheezing, and the soft sloshing of water echo off the bathroom tiles. Bato’s headache pounds just behind his eyes, but he doesn’t dare let go of Zuko’s hand to try to rub it away.

The only other time he’s been awake for a cold bath had been when Katara was still little, right after Kya died. She’d come down with a nasty virus, and couldn’t keep anything down; not liquids, not medicine, not even saltines. Bato had woken up to a phone call at three a.m., Hakoda frantic on the other line. “She’s delirious,” he’d gasped, and Bato can well recall the way Hakoda’s voice had trembled. Hakoda hadn’t sounded so bad even at Kya’s funeral. “Bato, she’s delirious, I can’t get her to a hospital quick enough, I’m trying — _please_ come.”

And Bato’s never been able to say no to Hakoda. He put on his jacket, shoved his feet in shoes, and went.

Zuko’s hand in his is eerily reminiscent of that time, when Katara had clutched at him and wept for her mother. The only difference is that Zuko is quiet when Katara had cried; Zuko is still when Katara had fought. Zuko is petrified when Katara had been angry.

“Cold,” Zuko says again, listing forward a little and sinking into Bato’s grip. His voice is thick with tears. Iroh, the only one standing in the bathtub, chokes on his next breath.

Bato’s seen some shit in his time, especially in the Navy. He’s been through some shit. But even his hardened stomach turns. “How about now,” he mutters to Hakoda, sotto voce, but it’s enough.

“Good,” Hakoda says, and then they’re hoisting Zuko out of the tub and sitting him on the toilet seat. Iroh is the fastest to the towel: he wraps his nephew up snugly and starts to vigorously rub his arms, like it might help him to warm up. Zuko, for his part, sits pliant and bleary-eyed.

Bato takes pity, and grabs his own towel to start scrubbing Zuko’s hair. His hand’s not even halfway to Zuko’s head when Zuko flinches and nearly slides completely to the floor, only his uncle’s hold on his arms keeping him in place. Fuck, fuck — that’s right. Zuko can’t see out of his left eye.

“Sorry, kid,” Bato murmurs, and makes his movements slower when he reaches out. Zuko doesn’t grace him with a response, but he also doesn’t flinch again, so Bato counts it as a win. 

It’s like they’re all one unit. Bato and Hakoda have been operating as a team since they were only boys, seamlessly transitioning into shipmates with that role. They shouldn’t be able to work half as well with Iroh there as a third cog in their machine, but as it is, Iroh’s presence makes them all the more efficient. Zuko is dressed and his hair is barely damp in what feels like five minutes.

Bato’s just finishing straightening out the hood on Zuko’s sweatshirt when Zuko starts to lean into his chest. His too-hot forehead presses against the side of Bato’s neck, but at least it’s a little clammier. Hopefully the bath’s done some good.

“Uncle,” Zuko mumbles, fingers tangling in Bato’s shirt. “Uncle.”

“I’m here,” Iroh says, smoothing the hair on the back of Zuko’s neck. “I’m here, Nephew.”

Zuko presses his face to Bato’s neck more insistently, fingers tugging, but doesn’t respond.

They get him to stand, but Zuko’s knees are being uncooperative and don’t want to take his weight. That’s fine; Iroh and Hakoda are more than happy to share it between them. Zuko’s face is grey, but Bato can’t decide if it’s from the need to throw up or just because he feels so shitty in general.

He opens the door, intends to hold it so that they can shamble through, and instantly Toph springs to her feet. “What do you need?” she demands, so sharply that Bato can’t imagine not giving her something to do.

“Turn down the sheets in his room,” he says first. 

“Already done,” Toph says, head tilting as Iroh, Hakoda, and Zuko struggle past them. Bato blinks in surprise.

“Uh, laundry.”

“Sokka and Suki already put it up.”

“Dinner, then.”

“They’re picking it up.”

“What about Aang?”

“Katara’s on soup.”

Well, fuck, these kids think of everything. He should have known. “Go check on Katara then,” Bato says, because he can hear Iroh and Hakoda starting to struggle in Zuko’s bedroom. “And bring us some ice packs when you get a minute!”

  
  


___

  
  


**People.com > Human Interest**

**Trouble for Sozin Interprises; Allegations of Child Abuse and Homicide Against CEO Ozai Sozin**

_TMZ source Jet Hisong states “I did want people to finally know the truth about him and what he went through”_

By Gabrielle Chang | August 30th, 2020 09:22PM

Sozin Enterprises CEO Ozai Sozin has come under fire after allegations made by Jet Hisong, a reported ex-boyfriend of his son. Zuko Sozin has not made a public appearance with his family in nearly a decade, after what is recalled as a “falling out.”

In the article by TMZ in which Jet Hisong reveals details about Zuko Sozin’s life, he alleges that Ozai Sozin had given his son the prominent scar on his face, and even that Zuko suspected his father of being responsible for his mother’s disappearance. 

Ursa Sozin disappeared from the public eye back in 2008 and hasn’t been seen or heard of since. It was never addressed to the public besides when one reporter asked Azula Sozin (pictured below exiting Ba Sing Se airport on August 13, 2020) what happened to her mother in 2016. Ms. Sozin was quoted to have replied: “Mom left us. Father is heartbroken to this day. That’s all I have to say on the matter.”

Shortly after this Azula Sozin, who had commonly appeared with her father for public appearances, was gone from his side for a few months. She returned in 2017 with no explanation of where she had been. It was uncovered by our team that from September 2016 to December 2016, Azula Sozin spent time at Caldera Behavioral Health. Ms. Sozin then spent the remainder of 2017 by her father’s side, until Mr. Sozin revealed that she had gone to study international business in order to further her skills in preparation of when she would run the company. 

Sozin Enterprises has denied all allegations Hisong made, and their public relations manager dismissed them as “absolutely ludicrous.” Ozai Sozin has yet to make a personal statement on the matter. 

___

  
  


Zuko has a hard time making out words.

When he was five, he almost drowned in the ocean trying to save a turtle from a seagull. Before he’d been able to, a huge wave had crashed over him and swept him off his feet into the water, and he’d swallowed mouthfuls of it before his father had managed to fish him out. He’d thrown up all afternoon, and his insides had shivered. He’d been so cold that he thought he’d never be warm again. 

After his father had burnt his face, though, he’d been hotter than he’d ever been. It felt like he was laying out in the sun in Death Valley. It felt like he was being boiled from the inside out, like his brains were melting and leaking out of his ears. 

He goes back and forth, now, between the awful cold and the scorching heat. Every time he managed to peel his eyes open, a blurry shape would murmur to him, but he was never awake long enough to make out who it was. Mother from that day at the beach, or Uncle after his burn?

They’re not the only people he sees. Lu Ten walks through a back alley, dropping like a stone after the echo of a single firework. There’s a car driving by; there’s a body out the window; there’s the flash of something metallic in a hand. Then a firework cracks, and Lu Ten falls, and Zuko can’t get to him fast enough. By the time he gets to Lu Ten’s side, the glue he’s stuck in is black and coppery, and the alley is dark, and he can’t find Lu Ten, and he can’t get up, the glue is too sticky, and the car comes back and there’s another firework and -

He jerks, gasps for air, and breaks the surface. 

He can’t move; his body is still glued down. It takes all of his strength to drag his eyelids open, to force them to focus. Beams of sunlight paint his ceiling golden where they peek through dark curtains. Voices murmur at the end of his bed, two heads of dark hair just in sight. Sokka and his dad.

“Whazzit?” Zuko croaks, and Sokka’s head whips around so fast that Zuko has to blink his eyes back into focus again.

“Zuko!” He cries, and scrambles to Zuko’s side. He’s smiling so broadly that it looks like it aches, but it makes Zuko instantly want to smile back. Try as he might, he can’t be sure it reaches his face. He feels oddly numb all over, like even if he had tried to smile, he couldn’t control the muscles of his face.

Hakoda leaves the room, and Sokka sits down on the edge of the bed. He touches Zuko’s leg through the blankets. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Mmph.” Zuko tries to form a coherent sentence, but it’s hard. Trying to form a solid thought is like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. “Where is… everyone?”

Sokka rubs little circles into his leg with his thumb. “We’re all here. Mai is here, too. We’re all here for you.”

Mai. Mai...

“Ty Lee?”

Sokka’s smile falls. “No. She’s with your sister. But we won’t let her see you until you’re ready. I promise. She hasn’t even been in the apartment.”

Zuko closes his eyes and nods. Sokka’s never lied to him before, and Zuko doubts he’d start now — though Zuko does know, deep down, that if Azula really wanted to see him, she would’ve found a way in herself. He’s not sure whether he should be comforted that she’s trying to give him space or worried that she’s being so mindful, but it’s altogether too hard to figure out, and Zuko’s head is starting to pound. 

He… really feels like shit, truth be told.

Hakoda comes back with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. “Just try and eat something,” he says, and Zuko figures he’s made a face to match how he feels. “You haven’t eaten in almost a whole day.” 

Sokka helps him sit up, and admittedly Zuko isn’t pulling his weight much. He remembers bits and snatches the more he thinks about it — he’s pretty sure he’s been throwing up. The fuzzy feeling in his mouth and the rawness in his throat are pretty dead giveaways. 

He’s not hungry, but Sokka and Hakoda look so drawn that any protest dies before it leaves Zuko’s lips. If they look so ragged, he must have given them a run for their money. The least he can do is eat while he’s not puking all over them.

Besides, it smells like Hakoda was careful not to add spices or anything to avoid triggering his gag reflex. It just smells like broth and noodles. He should be fine.

Sokka keeps a hand on his leg when he eats, and after finishing half of it, he turns over in the bed and closes his eyes. Eating food is exhausting. Talking about Azula for three seconds is exhausting. Even thinking is exhausting. He’s so tired...

He can’t recall many of his dreams; they slip through his fingers like water, impossible to catch. But he does have imprints. 

He knows he dreamed of Lu Ten’s funeral. It was the first funeral he’d ever gone to. His paternal grandmother passed before he was born, and both of his mother’s parents died when he was too young to remember them. 

The funeral was hard.

Because he knew it was the last time Lu Ten’s body would be on the surface, and it was the last time the sun would shine on him, and everyone was solemn and the flowers were all white and Uncle was crying. 

But much, much worse was the viewing. It was awful. It had been an open casket, and Lu Ten had looked so eerie lying there with his face pulled back weirdly, like he was almost about to smile. Lu Ten always smiled. But he wasn’t smiling, because he was dead, and lying in the casket, and he was cold and his skin was gray. Why wouldn’t he _wake up?_ Didn’t he see how much Zuko and Uncle needed him? Why did this happen? Why - 

And he remembered his father telling him to stop crying. “Look at Azula,” Father had scolded him. “Keep a stiff upper lip. No crying, it makes you look weak.”

He’d tried not to. He bit his lip until he tasted blood, and dashed at his eyes with his fancy dress shirt sleeves, but he hadn’t been able to keep them in. He couldn’t understand, even then - how was he not supposed to cry? Azula wasn’t that close to their cousin, but _Zuko_ was. Lu Ten used to come visit and take him out to play Skee Ball down the road, and he’d buy Zuko one of those big slices of pizza with too much cheese and Lu Ten would call it a “boy’s day.” And every time, Zuko would ask if Azula would come with them. And every time, Lu Ten would tell him that he had invited Azula, but Ozai had said no. Zuko didn’t get that. Why was he allowed to go, but Azula wasn’t? He was sure Azula would like pizza and Skee Ball too.

So yes, he’d cried. A lot. And Uncle and his mother had stayed by his side. His mother had tried to wrangle Azula too, who was only eight and was running around the funeral home chasing distant relatives who had come to see Lu Ten off. But she hadn’t left Zuko’s side.

Dead on arrival, the doctors said. Zuko didn’t get to say good-bye. _Uncle_ didn’t get to say good-bye. His only child was gone, and Zuko - well, he had no proof, but after that, his grandfather Azulon had passed and given the company to his father. He knew there was a correlation, even at ten years old he knew it. But there was no proof, and his father was never one to get his hands dirty directly.

Fuck, he’s so tired.

He blinks awake. There are no sunbeams on his ceiling — only shadows. There’s no light peeking in from the blinds. Sokka isn’t in the room anymore. Neither is Hakoda.

Zuko blinks again, blearily trying to remember what he’d been thinking about. He hadn’t even realized he fell asleep. It had felt like two seconds, just…

Lu Ten. His father.

Bile rushes up his throat so quickly that he bolts into a sitting position and half-gags over the side of the bed, eyes watering, but he doesn’t puke. The bile burns his nose, but there’s nothing coming up.

“Are you gonna puke? You better not.”

Zuko wheezes, trying to get air back into his lungs. He squints against his watery eyes. “Mai?”

She’s sitting close to him on the bed, and it looks like she had put another blanket on him during his sleep. Or someone else in the apartment did. There are eleven people in his and Aang’s two bedroom place; Zuko doesn’t really want to think too hard about where everyone’s sleeping.

Mai rolls her eyes, but touches his shoulder fondly. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Ty Lee… she’s still with Azula?”

Mai purses her lips. “Yes.”

Azula.

It’s like his stomach knows what they’re talking about; it twists violently, sloshing, and Zuko really does think he’ll throw up this time. Mai is quick on her feet, grabbing a trash can and shoving it beneath his chin as he heaves. Nothing comes up — nothing ever comes up — but he cradles the trashcan close when he sits up, unwilling to part with it. 

He has to wait several seconds to get his breath back, to stop his heart from slamming against his ribs. “Thought she’d be here,” he croaks, and coughs into his trashcan again.

Mai touches his head, running her fingers through his hair. It takes a second, but then she gently starts scratching her nails against his scalp. 

He sighs. After the horror of his dreams, and the bleariness of being sick, it’s nice to feel cared for. He’s always liked it when people touched his hair — although right now he’s sure it can’t be nice for Mai. He can’t remember the last time he washed it. Was it before he got sick?

“Ty Lee’s always been the only one able to calm your sister down,” Mai says simply, in a voice teeming with indifference. “When Ty Lee picked Azula up from the airport last week, she was — well, she’s not faring much better than you. Your father asked her to come back to Caldera City. She’s disobeying him by being here instead. She’s never really done that before.”

Zuko swallows back more bile. “Why?” He asks softly, his head still in the trash can, his voice coming out muffled. 

“She said she felt like she needed to see you first. But now she’s — Jet spilled her business, too. People have done more digging, found out about her more. They found out about her time in the psych ward, after she left Caldera. She hasn’t been doing well either, Zuko. I’ve never seen Azula so… _not_ Azula. The reason she hasn’t been by isn’t just because you’ve been sick. She’s been dealing with her own stuff. But I can’t help her in the way Ty Lee can. So here I am.”

Zuko nods. “I didn’t know. That they found out.” He puts the trash can back on the ground, and Mai reaches over to hand him a bottle of water. He chugs it, and Mai rolls her eyes when he nearly chokes on how quickly he drank it. 

“Yeah, well, they did. That’s why she came here. That, and because your dad wanted her back in Caldera. She doesn’t want to go back,” Mai says softly, still running her hands through his hair. “I know Azula and I aren’t as close as we were when we were kids, but Ty Lee’s still her best friend and Azula has been doing so much better, being away from him. We don’t want her to backslide.”

“I don’t want her to either,” Zuko whispers. “She deserves to be happy.”

“Yes. She does.”

Zuko’s eyelids are heavy again. The soft scratches of Mai’s nails lull him back to sleep. 

He sees his mother in his dream. The term _dream_ is too generous: it's a nightmarish hellscape that's been haunting Zuko for over a decade.

The day after his grandfather died, his mother disappeared. She was dead. He has no proof, but even then he knew she was dead. If his suspicions were correct that his father had orchestrated Lu Ten and Azulon’s deaths, and his mother was involved somehow, or even if she found out about it by mistake — well, Ozai was never one to leave loose ends.

He's standing in the meadow that his mother had always brought him and Azula to, a little ways outside the walls of the manor. The grassy knoll was expansive, and he always loved to roll down it. Azula thought it was dumb, but she would still come sometimes. Sometimes, she’d even bring Mai and Ty Lee, and they’d all sit by the little pond. Zuko could remember being young, maybe seven or eight, Azula barely past her toddler years, Mai and Ty Lee her new friends from her first year in school. Mother would read them nursery rhymes and old folklore out of a huge book she said had belonged to her grandfather. Zuko had believed it; it was an incredibly old-looking book. But she would crack it open and read to them all.

He stands on the top of the hill, yards ahead of the little pond. There are no ducks. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee aren't there. Everything is muted, like he’s viewing it on an old film roll. And his mother is dead. She’s just lying there. Why isn’t he doing anything? Why is he still standing here? He can’t move. He wants to. He wants to go to his mother. He wants to find out what happened — who had done it —

He wills himself to move forward. The colors around him seem to darken even further as he approaches her. She’s laying on her front next to the pond, and he knows she’s dead. He's always known. His father would never have just let her leave.

He stops by her body, and stares. He reaches for her shoulder, turns her body — was she shot? Stabbed? Or was she poisoned, and she’ll look just as serene and beautiful as she had all his life —

And he sees his father’s face where his mother’s should be. The mouth opens up, grotesque, and Father laughs as Zuko stumbles and trips backwards to the grass. His mother's body contorts, limbs moving unnaturally as she gets up. But it's his father in his mother's skin. And Zuko's next. His father killed Lu Ten, killed Grandfather, killed Mother — he’s next. He’s next — 

Zuko wakes up with a gasp. He's trembling all over like he's freezing, even though he feels the sheets beneath him damp with sweat. The comforter and extra blanket, previously soothing, now strangle him, and he throws them off with fervor. He squints to see if he can make anything out: it's dark in his room, dark outside. He can’t see the light on from under the bedroom door.

It must be night-time; everyone must be asleep. The apartment itself is quiet.

Until an ear-piercing jingle splits the air and makes him jump out of his skin. He blindly fumbles for his phone, hands frantically skimming over the sheets. The jingle continues, shrill in the silent apartment.

He finds the phone under his bed and flops back on top of it, holding the phone to his ear. He's fucking exhausted; getting out of bed to reach it had drained all his energy. He closes his eyes, and whispers blearily, “Hello?”

“Son,” his father says, stone cold. “We need to talk.”


	13. zuko, alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s imagined what it would be like to hear his father’s voice again, after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys probably think we live in australia or something bc of the time we post but nah me and tay just stay up til 3am writing  
> have another 9k chapter. as a treat. are u sick of treats yet  
> oh also, the amount of soup in this chapter? ASTRONOMICAL  
> -ro

He’s imagined what it would be like to hear his father’s voice again, after all these years.

In his head, Zuko has always thought he’d be relieved, or overjoyed that his father had deemed him worthy enough to be brought back into the family. He’s always thought he’d feel resolved, like all his problems would magically disappear. Like somehow his father’s love would help him overcome all his shortcomings.

He doesn’t expect the terror that seizes him.

He opens his mouth — closes it. He has no words. All of his thoughts have fled, scattered like ashes in the wind. His heart pounds wildly against his ribcage.

“We need to talk,” his father repeats, in a tone that says he won’t repeat himself again. It makes a shiver crawl its way up Zuko’s spine like a spider. He’d shudder if he wasn’t frozen to the spot. 

The world wavers in front of him, black circles glittering in the corners of his vision. He hasn’t been breathing. He has to — he needs to take a breath. He needs air. He needs Uncle. He needs someone. Anyone.

“What?” Zuko croaks.

His father makes an annoyed _tsking_ sound. It’s like a gunshot for the way it makes Zuko flinch. “So uncouth. Seems you still haven’t learned any manners.”

His chest - his chest. _“What,”_ he snaps as his ribs begin to ache with how fiercely his heart is racing. “How did you get this number?”

His father chuckles lowly. “Zuko… privacy is a farce. Security is a lie. All information is available to me, should I ever desire it.” He sounds deliberately blasé. “I know all about you and your little friends. You were foolish to think I would simply let you walk away.”

Zuko can barely see straight. The world is tilting. He’s tilting. Everything is wrong. Everything he’s ever done. Everything he’s worked so hard to make his own. And his father _knew_. The whole time, his father knew, and was keeping _tabs on him._ On his friends. 

In a horrifying moment of clarity, he realizes he’s in the exact same position his mother was in when she died. When his father killed her.

Fear leaps up and catches his throat in its jaws. “What do you _want,_ ” he snarls, half feral. “I haven’t done anything, it wasn’t _me_ who went and blabbed to the world!”

“That halfwit is hardly to blame for your incompetence,” Ozai says mildly. “After all, boys like him don’t have such creative imaginations. They’re like parrots, mimicking the words of their masters.” 

Zuko's stomach rolls. He thinks of an argument at his father’s company meeting; thinks of the words crowded behind his teeth springing free. He thinks of the rage on his father’s face, of being flung through doorways, the maid fleeing and abandoning him to his father’s fury. He thinks of falling to his knees, of his father caressing his face. He thinks of Azula laughing because she’s too scared to cry.

“You can’t do anything to me,” he says, his desperation an untamed beast in his chest. “You can’t. Uncle would — Uncle would — ”

“Uncle? You mean my imbecile brother, too cowardly to admit to our father that he couldn’t lead? Who lost his child and proceeded to fall apart at the seams like the most pathetic of creatures? My son, hiding behind such a pitiful man. It seems there is no end to how you disappoint me.”

Zuko tries to swallow, and struggles. His mouth is dry, he can’t — he can’t. “What do you want,” he says, and his voice shakes.

“Hisong is being dealt with,” Ozais says. “The company lawyers are confident that he won’t be an issue. The true issue would arise if another party were to confirm the details of Hisong’s allegations, and as it stands, there is only one person who can do so.” The silence on the end of the line is deafening. It’s damning.

Zuko can’t help it: he laughs, high and reedy. “You think I’d confirm his claims?” Zuko says, breathless. His heartbeat is in his ears. “You’re going to kill me just because you think I’ll credit that asshole and — and _dent_ your reputation?”

“Mind your tone,” Ozai snaps, and Zuko’s head rushes so fast that he grabs at his sheets for support. In the darkness, he’s nearly forgotten where he is. He’s in his apartment bedroom, safe. It’s two o’clock in the morning, but he’s not alone. He’s not on his knees, not in a mansion that whispers with ghosts, not anywhere near where his father can hurt him.

The thought is empowering. “Why? What are you going to do?” Zuko demands, and his heart flutters, nausea and triumph at war in his stomach. “Going to send me to my room, Father? Take an iron to the _other_ side of my face?”

Ozai chuckles. The sound is dark, and deep, and banishes the little courage Zuko has managed to summon.

“You are as insolent as you have always been,” his father says. His voice is calm, unbothered. Petrifying. “I have more power than you can imagine, _cretin_. Your little friends and that apartment you call a home? Gone. Their scholarships, diplomas, futures? Vanished. Azula’s access to her medication? Revoked. Tanuyak’s naval job? My brother’s fool tea shop? Up. In. Smoke.”

Panic has its hands around Zuko’s throat. “You wouldn’t _dare.”_

“But I have dared, Zuko. Haven’t you looked in a mirror lately?”

Something cold and heavy sinks into Zuko’s gut. His hair stands on end. He doesn’t have a reply — he doesn’t think his father would hear it even if he had one. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Ozai continues, almost pleasant. Like he’s pleased by Zuko’s nonexistent response. Pleased that he’s scared his son into compliance. “You sign an affidavit and all this uncertainty can be forgotten. We won’t think about it further, and you and your friends can go about your lives.”

Zuko tries to swallow again. The clog in his throat won't let him. “And if I refuse?”

“You won’t. You know what I’m capable of. Even so, I understand your reservations. But know this: no matter how many friends you have, none of them will take the fall for you. None of them can truly help you — not against me. Face it, Zuko. You're alone."  
  
Zuko can't breathe. Ozai doesn't seem to expect him to.  
  
“Think about it. I’ll give you twenty four hours. I expect you outside the Sozin Enterprises location in Omashu by ten. Don't be late."

Then, as if they’ve been catching up over tea, Ozai hangs up, and Zuko…

Zuko chokes on his own vomit, and flees.

___

  
  


**sukkabemylovers** :

hey so i was just thinking. like not to dig at the gaang’s business, but if zuko is to be believed (which he IS, believe survivors) that what jet did with him wasn’t entirely consensual, it makes me think about katara. 

she said she was a freshman when she dated jet and he was a senior. that is a 14/15 year old girl dating someone who was likely already a legal adult. and if he pressured zuko into things, it makes me shudder to think what he could’ve tried to do to katara. 

we know katara’s smart and resourceful and no nonsense, but… i remember being a 14 year old girl, when an older man gives you attention. and feeling like you’re special because he’s not dating someone his age, he’s dating YOU. and you feel so mature, and you want him to keep thinking that.

i just hope that all the shit with jet hasn’t triggered katara as well. because if he did this to zuko when he was like 18-20ish, i’m so scared to think of what he did to a high schooler. 

Notes: 2,049 _#katara #zuko #anti-jet #literally fuck jet he’s a monster #while we’re at it #fuck everyone who’s saying zuko’s being dramatic for calling the information jet got out of him “coerced” and saying he was taken advantage of #MEN CAN BE VICTIMS TOO #fuck’s sake_

___

  
  


Katara. Does. Not. _Need_. To be _checked_ on, _thank you._

She is _fine_. She’s fine. She’s fine, and she doesn’t need to be fucking _babysat_ , she can take care of _herfuckingself_ , and she’s making soup so Sokka better not be bringing home some bullshit for Aang when he knows damn well that —

The broccoli she’d been slicing is in shreds in front of her.

Katara blinks down at it, then at the green staining her hands. In her right, she’s clutching the knife so hard that her knuckles are almost completely white.

She forces herself to take a deep breath, to ground herself. To feel the floor beneath her feet and the air in her lungs and the dull throbbing at the base of her skull. 

She has to break things down into steps, or else she’ll become too overwhelmed to do anything. That’s what she’d done when her mom had died: she’d taken everything step by step, made sure that things were clean, food was cooked, everyone was taken care of. It was what Mom would have done. It was the only thing Katara felt she was good at, then — copying Mom.

She’s learned since then. She knows that she’s good at meditating, and comforting people, and hugging them, and caring for them, and she’s really good at punching assholes in the face when they deserve it. She can beat anyone in a street fight, including someone three times her size, and she’s good at collecting good friends. She’s good at bringing people together. She’s good at keeping herself together when those people fall apart.

She does not need to be checked on. Just because Bato seems to think that she’s incapable of doing anything doesn’t mean it’s true.

So when Toph comes poking in, Katara almost swallows her tongue with how hard she’s forcing words back down her throat. She doesn’t want to take it out on Toph — it’s not Toph’s fault that Bato is a complete _idiot_.

“Hey,” she clips, but at least it’s something. 

Toph nods at her. “Hey. They’re putting Zuko to bed now. Is that broccoli?”

Katara winces, turning back to the remains of her chopping job before she remembers that Toph is blind, and can’t see anything anyway. “How’d you know?”

Toph taps her nose as she sits at the table. “Smelled it. You’re making Twinkle Toes his disgusting veggie soup, aren’t you?” Her nose wrinkles. “Can’t blame you. I’d have trouble sitting still too.” 

Katara’s snappy response dies on her lips. “Yeah. Well. Aang needs to eat, and Sokka and Suki are getting dinner or - lunch, I guess, since it’s two in the afternoon, so.” She turns back to the cutting board, scrapes off her decimated broccoli, and pulls out another head to chop at. “How’s Zuko?”

She feels more than sees Toph shrug. “Better. He’s in bed now, so I guess the bath helped. He was being carried or something by Uncle Iroh and your dad, I’m pretty sure.”

Katara lets that sink in, chewing on her lips as she adds the broccoli to the pot of water on the stove. “Well. At least he’s in bed.”

Toph drums her fingers on the table miserably. “Yeah.”

They dissolve into silence as Katara continues to cook, waiting for the water to boil as she starts grating the cheese. In the hallway she hears Sokka and Suki enter, but they don’t come to the kitchen. Instead they retreat down the hallway towards Zuko’s room.

Katara studiously ignores the pit in her stomach, adds the cheddar, and stirs. The smell must travel, because not too long after Aang staggers into the kitchen with Appa hot on his heels. “Smells good,” Aang says sleepily as he slides in next to Toph.

Katara smiles at him as Appa sits on her feet to beg. “I’m glad. Appa, go sit.”

Appa blinks at her innocently and very gently boofs. 

“Good boy,” Aang chirps, and Katara huffs and ladles some soup into a bowl for him. He grabs it from her like he hasn’t eaten in days, and begins to wolf it down like he’s starving.

“I thought I was gross,” Toph mutters as Aang slurps at the cheese, and he nudges her shoulder.

“Sorry,” he says when he’s finished chewing, not sounding very sorry. “I want to eat quick, I have errands to run with Sokka.”

“What errands?” Sokka says, poking his head around the doorway. Suki follows, eyebrows raised.

Aang shrugs, scooping more broccoli and cheddar into his mouth. “Jush’ sh’tuff,” he says, and Katara takes that to mean _suspicious boy stuff_. Far be her to ruin their fun, though, so she decides not to ask and diverts her attention. “How’s Zuko?”

Suki winces, and Sokka looks close to cringing. “He’s… alright,” Sokka says carefully. “We got him an eggroll from that Pad Thai place he likes, but all he did was gag a little and tell me to eat it.”

“It was worth a shot,” Suki says, fond and comforting and far too careful for Katara. “But it’ll be good to go out with Aang for some errands! Maybe you can pick something else up for Zuko to make him feel better. Shopping always makes you happier, too.”

Sokka brightens marginally. “Yeah, you’re right! Where are we going, anyway?”

Aang shrugs again, deliberately tilting his bowl over his face. He’s a terrible liar, and always has been. “Like I said, I just have to get a few things done,” he says as he puts the bowl down, the soup completely drained.

Sokka grabs his wrist and tugs him upright. “Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go! Suki, if you clean that bowl for me I will love you forever and never say no to anything you ask,” he promises, kissing her cheek as he rushes by.

Suki shakes her head. “You already do that, but sure,” she says, watching him jump around to slip his other shoe on. “Be careful, don’t spend everything in your account, and please be careful.”

“Don’t worry,” Aang says, gently laying a hand on Suki’s arm. He looks much better than he had earlier; Katara has been worried for him. He’s been… on edge. Fragile, like Zuko’s reflecting back onto him. Aang has always been compassionate - Katara wouldn’t put it past him to suffer simply because Zuko is, too.

“Be careful,” she repeats to Aang, and gets a kiss that tastes of broccoli and cheddar for her efforts. She shoves him a little, laughing, but it’s not a bad taste - it’s just savory and fresh and reminds her of home, of Aang. “I mean it! Don’t let Sokka do anything stupid!”

“I resent that!” Sokka calls from down the hall, and then the door is shutting behind them and they’re escaping the rinky dink apartment in a way that makes Katara immediately flare with jealousy.

Suki and Toph shift in place. They either sense her energy, or are trying desperately to hide their own from her. They’re not doing very well. “So,” Suki says, faux cheerful. “Anyone up for a game of Monopoly?”

Toph and Katara groan in unison.

They don’t end up playing Monopoly. Instead they put on a crime show, settle in on the couch beside one another, and fly through episodes like they’re five minutes long. Katara’s eyes flicker to the clock on the cable box, tracking the hours that tick by, but she’s not too worried; halfway through their second episode Suki gets up to take a call from Sokka and comes back looking fairly content. Toph’s snuggled close and warm into Katara’s side, and Uncle Iroh putters around the kitchen making tea, and Bato and dad are helping Zuko. The whole apartment is cozy and smells like leftover broccoli and cheddar, and Katara lets herself close her eyes, listening mindlessly to the crime show drone on.

When she blinks awake, Toph’s warmth is gone and Aang’s voice floats in from the kitchen. “... heal soon, it’s not a big deal. I wanted to do this. And I’m sure Katara will understand.”

Those words jolt through her like she’s just touched an open socket.

She stands up, blanket pooling on the floor, and makes her way to the kitchen. “What will I understand?” she’s demanding as she rounds the corner, and then Aang’s turning around and he’s —

Covered in bandages.

He shrugs sheepishly, palms out. “Hi, Katara,” he says. Her eyes trace the gauze that weaves itself up his arms. “I… sort of got tattoos.”

She stares. “You what?”

Toph laughs. “They look great!”

Katara glares, opening her mouth, but then she remembers and abruptly shuts it. “Not _funny,_ Toph! And I’m _not mad!_ Just — at least no one _else_ decided to get any… _random tattoos_ without telling anyone first!”

Sokka coughs… and she rounds on him. “Tell me you didn’t,” she demands, hands on her hips, and Sokka smiles apologetically and rubs the back of his neck.

“If it’s any consolation, I asked Suki first…?”

Katara’s face instantly flushes with heat, and she whirls on Suki with her best glare. “Traitor,” Suki mutters, but she shrugs apologetically at Katara like that makes it better, like her brother and boyfriend hadn’t just gotten huge tattoos _behind her back._

Her head starts to pound in the very spot reserved for the _my friends are all idiots_ headaches she gets. She can’t tell if she’s hurt or angry or both, but right now anger comes easier, lightning quick at her lips. “I can’t believe you’d do something like this without at least telling me at first!”

Aang, for his part, shifts on his feet, fidgeting. “I didn’t do it because I didn’t want to tell you,” he says to her, like that makes it better that he did it anyway. “Really Katara, I didn’t mean to keep it from you. Or, I guess I did. But it’s the day Gyatso died, and…” 

Aang’s left hand creeps to scratch at the back of the bandage on his right. His shoulders scrunch up and he hides his eyes, trailing them at his feet.

And how can she be angry with him when he looks so guilty? When it’s the day his mentor died, and she knows how much Gyatso meant to him, and she knows that the tattoos represent his culture? How can she be angry?

She takes a deep breath, reminds herself her feelings are valid, and tries to sort her thoughts into a semblance of order. “I understand that these tattoos mean a lot to you, and I’m not upset that you got them. I’m upset because I feel like you went behind my back, even if you didn’t mean to.”

Aang nods, and he looks so damn sad that Katara almost lets herself take it back. Almost. “I’m sorry, Katara,” he says, doe eyed. “I didn’t mean to go behind your back or leave you out. It’s completely fair you feel that way, I’m just really sorry.”

She takes a deep breath, and lets the hurt deflate. “It’s okay,” she exhales, and smiles a little. “I understand. I wouldn’t have stopped you, you know? I would have been there holding your hand.”

  
Aang nervously runs a hand through his short hair and cracks a smile, but it’s wobbly. He’s fragile in all the ways she can’t hold together. “Sokka needed his hand held more,” Aang says. “He cried and everything.”

“Hey!” Sokka protests from the safety of Suki’s arms. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”  
  
Aang shrugs. “Katara isn’t just anyone,” he says, and her heart glows warm.

The tension eases after that, even though they’re all aware of the undercurrent of worry that still crackles like a live wire between them. Zuko isn’t here, and his absence is notable. It isn’t long before they all retreat to their separate tasks: Aang, Katara, and Toph go to Aang’s room so that he can edit the footage he got today of the tattooing. (“And I got this great shot of Sokka crying! Just for us, though, not for the whole world, obviously.”) 

The clack of Aang’s fingers on the keys is lulling, and Katara sprawls out on his bed next to Toph. She rolls a fidget cube between her hands, only pausing when Momo jumps up and meows for attention. He only lets Toph rub his ears once before he decides to hunker down in Katara’s lap, and Katara resigns herself to her fate as Cat Petter for the foreseeable future.

Suki and Sokka finish their movie in the living room and finally go to take their shift of Zuko Duty. Dad and Bato come out rubbing their eyes and yawning, fingers tangled together. In spite of their best efforts, Zuko’s door makes a quiet _snick_ when it closes.

Toph sits up in Aang’s bed, fidget cube forgotten. “How is he?”

Dad rubs a hand over his face, and Bato smiles a little at them. Aang’s clacking has stopped; he’s listening, too. “Doing alright. His fever’s still up, but he woke up for a minute to throw up and drink some water.”

Katara’s stomach swoops. Beside her, Toph whines, just once, like the words physically wound her. “Can’t get him to keep anything down, huh?”

Dad shakes his head, grim. “No. He won’t even open his mouth to take crackers. He’s not in trouble yet, but…”

But. There’s just been but after but this week where Zuko is concerned. 

“The cold bath didn’t help?” Katara ventures, and Dad lifts one shoulder in a move so unlike him that it throws her for a second.

“His fever’s not as high as it was, even if it’s still there, so it helped a little. But he’s not keeping anything down, and I’m worried about dehydration. Bato’s going to run out for some Gatorade, if you kids need anything?”

Katara, Toph, and Aang mutely shake their heads.

Dad nods, and the circles under his eyes look deeper than they ever have. “Alright. I’m going to go back with Sokka and Suki; I want to see if I can’t get Zuko to take some soup instead. Maybe something he can chew. Give a shout if you guys need anything, okay?”

Katara’s lips peel upwards. “Will do,” she says, voice like crackling ice, and Dad shuts the door as he and Bato back out. No one breathes. Momo doesn’t even meow for more pets. 

Beside her, Toph’s shoulders jerk weirdly. It takes her a long second to realize Toph is crying. “He’s really sick, isn’t he?” Toph warbles, breath hiccuping. “He’s re-really sick, Katara.”

Pressure builds behind her eyes, and Katara blinks the tears away to gather Toph into her arms. “Yeah,” she says thickly, her own voice betraying her. “Yeah. He’s really sick, Toph.”

Toph’s fingers curl into Katara’s shirt. “What if he doesn’t get better?” 

Katara’s chest tightens to the point where her heart feels like it’s going to burst. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches Aang scratch at his hands again. 

She closes her eyes, counts to ten, and tries to pretend her heart isn’t breaking. “He will,” she says, weak to her own ears. “He will.”

But still, Toph cries.

When Katara glances at the clock, it’s almost three in the morning.

Toph’s gone from her side again. The only light in the room is from Aang’s computer screen, and it makes the shadows on the ceiling stretch in hues of blue. Katara watches him, tracing his profile with her eyes as she feels the spot beside her. It’s cold. Toph has been gone a while.

She lies there in the half light for a couple minutes, just watching. Aang’s tongue pokes out like it always does when he’s concentrating. She can see the editing software he favors pulled up, flashes of video scrubbing by as he edits and cuts. His headphones are on, but she can imagine the ritzy music he likes to undercut his videos with like it’s playing out loud.

Her eyes are just getting heavy again when her ears perk towards a noise in the hallway.

It’s almost a bark, if a bark could sound like a cough. It’s probably Momo with another hairball — it certainly sounds like Momo with another hairball — so she lets her eyes drift closed, attention going hazy again. 

The sound comes again, closer this time, and at the tail end of it there’s an odd whine — almost a whimper.

She twitches.

“Did you hear that?” She asks Aang’s back, but he doesn’t so much as look at her. He’s absorbed in what he’s doing, formatting the video to post. She has to reach out to tap his shoulder to grab his attention. “Did you hear that?”

He pulls the headphones down to his neck, tilting his head. “No,” he says. “What was it? Another hairball?”  
  
Katara frowns. “No,” she says. “It sounded sort of like — ”

But before she can finish, it happens again. It’s crystal clear this time: it’s the sound of someone hurling, the wet slap of regurgitated food into a toilet. Zuko.

She and Aang exchange a glance, and then they’re both bolting down the hall to the bathroom.

He’s curled up in front of the toilet, hanging onto the seat with a white knuckled grip. His hair is stringy around his face. He’s washed out, grey instead of pale. He doesn’t even bother looking up.

“Zuko,” Katara breathes, and goes to her knees in front of him. He cringes away from her hands, shoulders jerking, and then promptly shoves his head into the bowl and vomits again.

She winces, hands flying to collect the hair that dangles in his face. With one hand she makes a bun; with the other, she pulls out one of her own hair ties. Zuko coughs and spits, sitting back, and Aang wordlessly offers him a little cup of water.

He sips it, swirls it around his mouth, and spits again. His eyes are blown. His breath is staccato, shuddering in and out through his nose like he’s afraid to open his mouth again. The cup trembles in his grip from more than just the after tremors of being sick.

“Zuko,” Aang says, hand gentle where it lays on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko still flinches. “Zuko, what happened?”

Zuko blinks, and looks up at them. His eyes are glassy with tears. His nose is red and angry looking, like he’s been crying for a while. 

Katara softens. “Are you okay?”

Zuko blinks at them again, stupefied. And then he bursts into tears.

When Katara thought of the term _bursts into tears,_ she never thought it was a practical way to describe someone crying. She’s never thought that someone could explode with sadness; it just never seemed realistic to her. Now, sitting here and witnessing it, she realizes she was wrong. So wrong.

Zuko’s whole expression ruptures and falls apart in a split second, and he’s crying quietly, silently, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Aang acts quicker than she does: he swoops down and wraps Zuko up into a hug, cheek pressed to Zuko’s back, squeezing tight. Pressure, grounding. 

Katara finally moves, gathering Zuko up like she’d gathered Toph earlier, all gangly limbs and elbows to Toph’s short stockiness. Still, he folds until he fits, and she and Aang sit in front of the toilet and cradle him, sheltering him from the worst of whatever new storm this is.

“I want to — ” Zuko hiccups, breath catching, and for a second he’s so green that it looks like he’ll throw up again. “I want to — to call Azula, I have to — I have to warn her. My father — I was — he said — ” his face screws up, and he buries it into Katara’s shoulder, hiding in a way he never has before. “I need to call her, I need to ca-call her.”

“Okay,” Katara soothes, heart pounding. Aang meets her eyes over Zuko’s head, and they’re filled with all the fear Katara can’t let herself feel. “It’s okay, we can call her. We can call her right now. Aang, do you have his phone? I know she gave us her number but I left mine in your room — ”

“Yeah, yeah right here — ” he fumbles at Zuko’s side, pulls out his phone, and clumsily shoves it into her hands. Katara wipes her eyes and unlocks it, scrolls until she thumbs over Azula’s contact.

“You sure you wanna call her?” She asks Zuko, one last time to be sure, and Zuko hiccups and retracts himself from her shirt and he looks terrible, like everything is falling apart around him. 

He nods frantically, cheeks red and raw. “Please,” he croaks, and she presses the call button and hands him the phone. She can hear it ring with how close she’s sitting. She can feel Zuko’s hitching, unsteady breaths, catching on sobs he won’t let escape.

It rings, and rings, and then the line clicks.

_“Zuko?”_

  
  


___

  
  


**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord Server: 15,492 Members_ **

**zuko’s turtleducks:** wil im gonna need you to get fired up about defending zuko, some asshole on twitter is saying that he’s ✨lying about his trauma✨

**Zuko’s Man:** that’s my secret, asia… i’m always fired up about defending zuko

**it’s haru i promise:** are you guys the only two people who are active in this discord, or

**zuko’s turtleducks:** no, u are also here :)

**it’s haru i promise:** okay look, smartass - 

___

  
  


Mai sits on the side of the bed, petting Ty Lee’s hair like she had done for Zuko just hours ago. Ty Lee and Azula are passed out in the bed. There’s certainly enough room for Mai to join if she wants to, but they look so peaceful, and it’s been a long night for all of them, and she doesn’t want to risk waking them; call it her fatal flaw.

Azula had spent the day crying and, on two separate occasions, having a panic attack. Ty Lee had managed to calm her both times, one of them happening while Mai was out at Aang and Zuko’s apartment. 

Azula has never disobeyed her father before. Ozai is in charge of everything; she has no independent access to her medications, bank accounts, anything. He has total power over her. And sure, she had collected a nest egg of money that she was able to sneak into a separate account every so often, but her entire inheritance that her grandfather had given her is controlled by her father. By not following his direct orders, she seems certain that Ozai will cut her off, refusing to give her access to her own things.

Ty Lee had calmed her, telling her that Ozai wouldn’t block her access from her medications, that he didn’t hate her. Although Ty Lee had said the words, Mai could see behind her girlfriend’s gray eyes that she wasn’t so sure. 

Mai and Ty Lee had met Ozai a small number of times; they went out of their way to avoid him whenever they saw Azula back in their school days. And all three of them know deep down, whether or not he cares about Azula, Ozai is cruel enough to take away access to her healthcare. He would do it and claim it’s to “teach her a lesson in respect” although it clearly isn’t; Mai could spot it as a display of dominance from a mile away. 

Ozai uses his power over Azula every day, in that he had Azula declared mentally unstable and that he needed to be in control of her assets “for her own good.” Given her stint institutionalized, the judge had agreed. 

So now, unless Ozai miraculously decided to give up Azula’s guardianship, despite her already being an adult, Azula would never have control over her life. And Mai knows that Ozai would never give up that power. He’s already declared his son a lost cause, but he still needs an heir to the company. He needs Azula, and to keep her constantly at his side — to keep her subservient to him — he will never let go of his conservatorship over her. That court document is like a collar around her neck, chaining her to a wall, and without the key that Ozai holds, she has no chance of escape.

It’s painful to see. Truly. Azula may have been a vindictive child and teenager but when Ozai sent her to Romania, he must have been under the impression that her spending time in a foreign country would grant her less distractions and force her to focus more on her business studies. However, it had succeeded in giving Azula a taste of freedom. Not being scrutinized by her father has allowed her to think for herself; in that way, she came to grow closer to Ty Lee and Mai (Ty Lee especially) as she grew out of her father’s shadow and into her own person.

And Mai hates to think of what would happen to her if she got caught in her father’s world again. Zuko had escaped, although definitely not without consequences, but Azula is still trapped under his thumb. And they have no feasible way to get her away from him, unless she wants to lose everything. 

So when Azula and Ty Lee finally fell asleep, she had just sat on the bed and watched them. It’s strange to see Azula so overwrought, with puffy-eyed and sniffling even as she sleeps. Azula has always been so perfectly composed, and to see her so differently was… unsettling.

Ty Lee has always been able to calm Azula down. Think of it as her secret talent. The last week has been no different. Azula and Zuko have a complicated relationship, but they still care about each other, albeit in a strange way. And the fact that Azula is staying on her own while Zuko gets better speaks volumes about how Azula has matured in her time away. 

Mai will admit, she was nervous when Azula had told them she was coming. But the last time she had seen Azula was right before she had left for Romania. Things were different now.

So now, she simply looks at them as they sleep. Mai supposes maybe she should be more upset that her girlfriend is sleeping next to a woman who — until recently — Mai had almost always considered a threat; first to her relationship with Zuko, then her relationship with Ty Lee. But Mai didn’t feel threatened now. She’s just glad Azula is getting it all out. All those years of friendship, before this week Mai could count the times she had seen Azula cry on one hand — one. It was when her father had sent her to the mental hospital. 

So to see Azula so free with her emotions the past few days is almost comforting, to know Azula has grown so much as a person. Which is why Mai is so determined to keep her away from her father. And she knows Zuko and Ty Lee feel the same way. Hopefully, with all three of them, they will be able to keep her out of his hands. 

Azula’s phone rings softly, a gentle piano ringtone, and Mai is quick to snatch it and walk into the hall before it wakes them. Mai smirks when she sees the display name. Speak of the devil…

“Zuko?” Mai answers as she closes the door firmly behind her. “What is it? It’s late.”

“Mai? Why are you answering Azula’s phone?”

Mai immediately knows something is off. Zuko’s voice sounds raw, like he’s been crying for a while. Or screaming. Sure, his voice is also scratchy, that’s likely due to the virus, but it’s different. Zuko sounds more than raw — it sounds defeated.

“She’s asleep,” Mai answers simply. “What happened?”

Zuko laughs, but it catches on a hiccuped sob. “Is it that obvious?”

“I know you too well,” Mai says as she heads to the living room. “Now, what is it?”

Zuko takes a shaky breath. “My dad called me,” he chokes out. 

“ _What_?” 

“He — he’s so mad. He blames me for the Jet thing, and if I don’t sign an affidavit to never talk about him or the scar again, then…” Zuko gulps for air like he’s drowning. “He threatened you guys, Mai. He threatened all of you. If I don’t sign it, he’s gonna hurt you guys. I can’t live with that. _I have no choice_.” He sounds wrecked.

“There _is_ a choice, Zuko,” Mai says firmly. “We can take care of ourselves. If you want to confirm everything, you have a right to. If you want to stay silent, you can do that too. But don’t let your father strongarm you into it. You’re better than him, you don’t have to listen to him anymore.”

“I didn’t want to confirm Jet’s stupid article anyways,” Zuko snaps. The line crackles slightly, like Zuko just put the phone down somewhere. His voice comes back further away. “I wasn’t going to, but apparently I can’t be trusted to keep this to myself.”

“You don’t have to, Zuko,” Mai repeats. “You don’t.”

“Yes, I do! I know you guys can handle yourselves, but he… the things he threatened to do… I can’t risk it.” Zuko pauses for a long minute, then takes a long, deep breath, the kind that therapists and yoga instructors make you take when you’re worked up. “That’s not all. He said if I don’t meet him at the headquarters in Omashu tomorrow, he’s cutting off Azula’s meds.”

Mai freezes, insides going cold. 

This is exactly what Ty Lee had just promised Azula _wouldn’t_ happen. Mai wants to question it; she wants to say that Ozai wouldn’t do that to his favorite child. But she knows that’s a lie. After what he did to Zuko, there are no lows Ozai could sink to that would shock her anymore.

But _this?_ This is something else. It’s as if Ozai had been planning on it the whole time, from the day he got conservatorship over Azula, waiting for something to happen so he could try and get Zuko where he wants him.

“You know he would do it too,” Zuko says hoarsely when Mai doesn’t reply. “So I — I’m going to do it. I just want this all to be _over_.”

Mai eventually finds her voice. “Do you think you can do it? Face him again? You haven’t seen him since — well... in a long time.”

Zuko is quiet for a moment. “I’m not sure,” he says. “But I have to. Don’t… don’t tell Azula. I need to tell her myself. Maybe… maybe she doesn’t need to know at all. When it’s all over, everything will be back to normal. She doesn’t have to know what father threatened to do.”

“...Sure.” Mai bites her tongue. 

Zuko sniffs, a telltale sign he’s been crying. Not that she’d doubted it. “Katara says she thinks I should go now,” he says, voice thick with tears. “Um, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. When it’s later. Today, later. Um.”

“Talk to you then,” she says, and lets Zuko hang up first. The line goes dead, and Mai sucks in a breath.

She isn’t about to tell Zuko how to deal with having to see his abuser again, but she also isn’t a fan of leaving Azula out of it. Hopefully Zuko will make the right choice and tell his sister himself.

She heads back into the bedroom. She just... needs company now. Something to steady her, to remind her that everything isn’t as fucked up as it seems. To remind her that things are fucked up, but she’s trying to unfuck them for a reason.

She curls around her girlfriend in bed, and forces herself to stay quiet. She doesn’t cry — she _will not_ cry. It’s been a hard week, but she won’t do it. Not when things aren’t better yet. If she feels like it, she can cry when things are better. But not now.

Tomorrow, Zuko said. Tomorrow evening is when he has to go see his father. Zuko has plenty of time to see Azula, to tell her that Ozai had used her as leverage. 

Until then, she’ll just have to wait.

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “Sokka (Almost) Fainted In A Tattoo Parlor!” by YouTube User Aang’s Life:

[ID: The video is shaky as the camera steadies. Aang is on screen, sitting in a chair, with a light-haired girl covered in tattoos showing him designs next to him. Sokka’s voice echoes off screen, behind the camera.]

Sokka (off-screen): Are we sure this is a good idea?

Aang: Yes, I’m sure, I’ve wanted to get these for years. They were all over the monastery I grew up in. I wanted to have something to remember it. 

Sokka: So your reminder is full body tattoos?

Aang: Yes. We do full sends only here.

Sokka: That sounds like something I would say, and now I’m concerned.

Aang: Are you gonna film it or not?

Sokka: Fine. But I’m not taking the fall when Katara finds out.

Aang: She’ll be fine with it… probably. Besides, my body, my choice and all that.

Tattoo Artist: So, you’ve already given me the design, pick the color and how far down you want them. It’ll probably take a while.

Aang: How long?

Artist: Are you planning on doing this all in one day? Normally with tattoos like this we spread them out. But if you think you can handle it…

Aang: I can.

Artist: Alright. They aren’t super intricate or anything. Might take about six hours for both arms. Could be less. Could be more. We’ll have to see how it goes, I can’t give an exact time.

Aang: That’s okay, I appreciate it. 

[ID: Aang turns towards the camera Sokka holds and gestures at the woman.]

Aang: Guys, say hello to Misha, she’s going to be tattooing me today!

Misha: Uh, hi. Do you… always record things?

Sokka: I mean, yeah, pretty much. That’s our job.

Misha: Well, you can tell me about that, I’m gonna start doing some outlines. How big are we starting? I need an endpoint, too.

[ID: The video cuts, and when the image opens up again, Sokka is walking down a street holding two coffees in a cup holder and a paper bag.]

Sokka: Hey everyone, so Aang sent me to go get coffee — also I got some bagels — but Aang getting his tattoos reminded me of one I’ve wanted to get for a while. Zuko drew a design for me, and I’ve been editing it basically to fit my vision. Aang’s gonna be getting his for like six hours, and I could get one in that time too. So now I’m thinking I should do it. I want to call Suki first though.

[ID: The camera cuts, and Sokka is now sitting in his car. He’s driving, the camera mounted on the dashboard, and he opens his phone and puts it on speakerphone. The phone rings for a moment, before a voice answers.]

Suki: Hello?

Sokka: Babe, I have a question.

Suki: Alright, shoot.

Sokka: So I’ve been working on this tattoo with Zuko for a while, and I was wondering your thoughts on it. I sent you a picture of it like ten minutes ago.

Suki: Oh, shit, I haven’t checked my messages. Give me a second.

Sokka: Yep, sure thing.

[ID: There is a pause, and clicking on the other end of the line.]

Suki: That’s really pretty! You said Zuko did it? 

Sokka: Yeah, he and I have been working on it. It’s mostly him though, I’ll give my input and he alters it. It’s really his design. 

Suki: Aw, that’s sweet, best boys.

Sokka: Don’t let Zuko hear you say that. But I wanted to get it, since I’m already at a tattoo shop, and I wanted to check with you first.

Suki: Why are you at a tattoo shop? I thought you went out with Aang?

Sokka: Yeah, Aang’s getting something done.

Suki: Should we be concerned? You know Katara freaks out when we get a weird freckle or mole or something, if she finds out he got something insane done —

Sokka: Well, it’s a tattoo, so I guess she’ll just have to deal with it. They’ve already started. I just went to go get food.

Suki, with a sigh: Fine. I guess I can’t do anything about Aang. But anyways, it’s your body, if you want to get a tattoo, then get it. It looks sick. Not sure why you’re checking with me. You’ve never done it before.

Sokka: Yeah, I know, but this one is for Yue and I didn’t want to… I don’t know, it’s gonna be on my body forever, and you’ll _hopefully_ be seeing my body forever, so I just wanted to make sure it wouldn’t make you uncomfortable or anything.

Suki: That’s really sweet of you to ask. I don’t have a problem with it, she was a very important part of your life. I’m not going to be jealous or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s a beautiful tattoo, I think it’s a nice way to honor her memory.

Sokka: Have I told you how amazing you are lately?

Suki: Every morning, but I’ll never turn it down.

Sokka: You’re amazing.

Suki: I know. Send pictures while you’re getting it? Or at least when it’s done, if you can’t get any during, I want to see it as soon as you can! And uh, watch out for Aang, the information you’re giving me about him is making me concerned. 

Sokka: Well…. I’m not going to say you should or shouldn’t be, but it is what it is.

Suki: So I guess that’s why he went with you and not with someone else.

Sokka: You know, I thought it was because I was the one out of all of us that had the most tattoos, but now that you mention it, yeah he probably just assumed I would be the one who would try to stop him the least.

Suki: You just have big himbo energy.

Sokka: Hey…

Suki: It’s very cute.

Sokka: Aw. Okay, I’m parking outside the parlor now. Love you.

Suki: Love you too. I’ll see you in a few hours.

[ID: Sokka hangs up the phone, and reaches for the camera. It cuts, and he’s back in the tattoo parlor. He’s back in the first room, off camera, the camera instead pointing at Aang, who is shirtless and is getting light blue arrows that lead from under the tops of his arms, swirling around his bicep and forearm, tapering down to points on his hands. Misha seems to be finishing up, and Aang gives a thumbs up with the finished hand.]

Sokka: So, how ya feeling, buddy?

Aang: You know, not as weird as I thought I would. I know it’s a lot but it… feels right. I’ve wanted to get them for a long time, just never really had the guts to until now. 

Sokka: Well, soak up all the dopamine now, my sister’s gonna freak.

Aang: No, no… well, yes. Hopefully she’ll grow to love them.

Sokka: Well for some reason you guys really love each other, I’m sure she’ll get over it.

Aang: Yeah… so, what’d you get? Give me the camera, I’ll show everyone!

Misha: You better be able to stay still while holding a camera then, kid.

[ID: She glares at the camera, as if daring the inanimate object to mess up her work. The camera is handed off to Aang, who holds it in the hand that isn’t being worked on. Sokka unbuttons his shirt, and Aang focuses on Misha, who’s finishing the blue details on his hand. Misha is ignoring the camera altogether.]

Sokka: Okay! 

[ID: The camera shifts to Sokka, who's taken off his shirt. His back is to the camera. On his shoulderblade, there is a large depiction of a white and black koi fish circling a full moon. The outer edges of the koi fish are surrounded by greenish waves.]

Sokka: So, what d’ya think?

Aang: That’s so cool! Man, no wonder yours took almost as long as mine. That’s detailed.

Sokka: Thanks. Zuko designed most of it, I think it’s cool.

Aang: It’s for Yue, right?

Sokka: Yeah… I called Suki and asked if it was cool, but…

Aang: Suki doesn’t expect you to forget her, you know. She’d never expect that — she wouldn’t even _want_ it. She knows Yue made a significant impact on you, and she’s not jealous. Suki’s not a jealous person in the first place — not with the things that matter, at least.

Sokka: I know. It still felt nice to hear _her_ say it though.

[ID: Sokka puts his shirt back on and grabs the camera back. It focuses on Misha finishing up Aang’s tattoos. She wipes them down, and examines her work.]

Misha: Alright, how does it look to you?

Aang: It looks perfect. Just like I wanted it to be, thank you so much.

Misha: ...Kid, are you about to start crying? Do you… need a tissue?

[ID: Aang swipes at his eyes carefully with his palms so as to not touch his freshly tattooed skin to his eyes.]

Aang: No, I’m… I’m okay. Just means a lot to me, is all.

Misha: Got anything to do with the guy you showed me the picture of as a reference photo?

Aang: Yeah. That was — he was my dad. He was a monk, it’s a part of his culture — my culture, the culture I grew up in at the monastery and I just… wanted something to remember him by. 

Sokka, off screen: Shit. Aang, I’m sorry, I totally forgot that today was… the anniversary.

Aang: It’s weird. Not having him around anymore. I know he was only officially my father for a few years but I had known him for so long that… it didn’t matter if I was legally his son, he called me that anyways. And now he’s not here and I just… need something to look at every day. To know he’s here.

[ID: Misha is slowly putting her things away. She looks at the teary-eyed Aang sitting in the leather chair.]

Misha: ...Well. He must’ve been a pretty amazing guy. You’re a good kid. He did well.

[ID: Aang smiles, chin trembling, and the camera cuts.]

_End transcript._

___

**mar @aangxkatara0**

good to see that @AangsLife is alive with the rest of them. now they just need to convince zuko to stop being so dramatic and life can go back to normal

**Zuko’s Man @ZukosMan**

_Replying to @aangxkatara0:_ so, ah hem, @zukosturtleducks, we got another one :)

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @ZukosMan @aangxkatara0:_ Wow. Imagine having the gall to come on this app and @ one of these content creators, who have only missed a WEEK of a YEAR of SEVERAL uploads a week. Imagine having the brains of an idiot big enough to do so on this app in my territory. Do you even know (1/36)

**Zuko’s Man @ZukosMan**

@zukosturtleducks god if i wasn’t gay i’d marry u, asia. what a fucking queen. slay girl

**Haru @itsharu**

@ZukosMan @zukosturtleducks I take back everything I said in the discord. i’d like us to be friends

**Zuko’s Man @ZukosMan**

_Replying to @itsharu:_ too little too late baby i drive my life in the fast lane

**Uncle Iroh Stan Acc @TeaShopQueen**

_Replying to @itsharu @ZukosMan_ : wait haru is in a zuko discord??

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @TeaShopQueen_ : oh shit oh god my cover’s been blown

**Jasmine Dragon Tea @JasmineDragon**

I just want to thank @ZukosMan and @zukosturtleducks for their staunch work in sticking up for my nephew. You have my gratitude during this time. In honor of your actions, tomorrow’s tea special will be “Zuko’s Blend.” If you are in the area, please feel free to stop by for tea on the house. -Iroh


	14. alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head.
> 
> “Now agree to my terms," Zuko says lowly. "Or else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE a big welcome back to you all! Thank you so much for your patience through this trying time, me and tay are getting our BUTTS kicked by the world and all the people in it but we are so glad to be back and posting for you all again! I'd like to clarify a few things in this author's note so please lend me a moment of your time!  
>  **1) we won't be killing ANY characters AT ALL in this series. Many of you are VERY concerned about this, but we promise that this lighthearted Youtube AU has simply taken a little angsty curve, not an all out descent into angst. No character death.  
> **
> 
> **  
> 2) NONE of these characters will be suffering from any major physical illness. Aang doesn't have cancer, and won't GET cancer - he's just a kid who shaves his head and likes his lil monk tattoos.  
> **
> 
> **  
> 3) there is a tw for referenced psychosis in this chapter, so please read this at your own risk. If this is triggering to you, we can absolutely summarize the contents of this chapter at the end of it in the notes. Please please do not hesitate to let us know if that is something that you need / would like.**
> 
> That is all! We love you all, we hope you enjoy this long awaited finale, and please leave us a comment on your thoughts!  
> love u,  
> -ro

Azula clenches her fists and grits her teeth and reminds herself that she’s had 18 days without an incident, and that such a record should not be sullied just because of her idiot brother.

“And you didn’t think to tape the call, or fetch another witness, or even write down his exact words?” She says, sickly sweet in a way that’s always made Zuzu flinch, and does so now. “Well, congratulations, Zuzu. I didn’t think you could crawl to a new low, but you’ve managed to surprise me.”

“Cut the shit,” the Water Tribe boy snaps. “What’s done is done, and there’s nothing we can do about it. But we _can_ think of a way to catch Ozai later on in the act, when Zuko goes to sign the affidavit. Maybe he can, I don’t know, convince Ozai to admit to threatening us or something -”

Azula laughs. Ty Lee’s hand tightens where it’s resting on her arm, a warning. “Father’s hardly foolish enough to incriminate himself with witnesses there, and besides: he knows that Zuzu’s going to try playing dirty. It’s how he’s always three steps ahead.”

Zuko’s face is gaunt in the yellow light of the kitchen. He’s probably hardly slept, the idiot, because he’s always had a knack for adding to the problem. The waterbender sees her looking and glares.

“There must be something we can do,” the Avatar says, and Azula rolls her eyes at the conviction and the naïvety in that statement.

“Then clearly you don’t know what Father is capable of,” she says, inspecting her nails. “He’ll have Zuzu pat down for wires, scanned for weapons, checked for devices. I doubt he’ll let Zuko even take his phone with him.”

“But he can’t just _sign_ it,” the Kyoshi Warrior says. “That’s - it’s duress, unlawful pressure, intimidation - it could qualify as assault! And it’d sign away all of Zuko’s rights to prosecute if he ever wanted to -”

“You think Father doesn’t know that?” Azula barks a laugh, bares her teeth. “That’s _exactly why_ he’s making Zuzu sign it. Father knows that Zuzu has the power to take him down, and so he’s ensuring that Zuko can never act on it.”

“That’s insane,” the Water Tribe boy spits, but his eyes are wide. “He can’t do any of that stuff he threatened anyway.”

“You don’t know him,” Mai scowls before Azula gets the chance to. “Ozai is more than just the CEO of a company; he’s like a king. People worship the ground he walks on, or they’re mysteriously fired. They disappear. They’re shipped off. He’s got half a dozen open ended cases, all of them inconclusive because no one can make anything stick. He can do whatever he wants, because no one’s caught him yet. Azula had to fly here under a fake identity just so he didn’t know she came to help. That’s how bad he is.”

The Water Tribe boy blinks. Sheltered by his arm, Zuko stirs. “He killed our mom,” he says, breath hitching. Azula wants to sneer at him, but something stills her.

“Nevertheless,” she continues, “Zuzu has no choice now. He has to sign, or Father will do much worse things than he’d promised. That is, of course, after he makes good on all his threats.”

“Your father is sick,” The waterbender spits, and Azula rolls her eyes.

“Please. Tell me something I don’t know.” And, for good measure since she knows that referring to the waterbender even though she’s on her meds will set Zuko’s teeth on edge, she asks, “what’s your name again?”

The girl doesn’t seem particularly phased. “Katara,” she says. “That’s Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph.” She points to each of them in turn.

Azula sniffs, but she notices the way Zuko carefully lifts his head and blinks at her, the way Ty Lee smiles in her direction and Mai’s hold on her hand tightens a little. She’s not perfect, and she’ll be the first to admit that, but at least… at least she’s able to make them smile sometimes. That’s enough, and always has been for someone like Azula.

She knows she’s fucked up. She also knows that Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee wouldn’t be here if they didn’t want to be. She’s tested them enough to prove it.

(She still hasn’t forgiven Uncle for going after Zuko and leaving her alone. But that’s another issue for another time and another person altogether.)

Speaking of her meddlesome uncle, though — “where have the adults gone?” 

Sokka clears his throat. “Uncle Iroh is getting in touch with his and Zuko’s legal team to see what they can do to fight this, and my dad and Bato went home for some sleep after we said we could handle this. We _are_ adults, you know.”

Azula fingers the blue ends of her hair. “Sure, whatever you say. But Uncle won’t be able to weasel you out of this one, Zuzu. You know that.”

Zuko exhales, and it’s so heavy that it sounds almost like it hurts. “Yeah,” Zuko says. “I know. Which is why I need to agree to it.”

“You can’t,” The wa- Katara protests, jumping to her feet. She’s got a fiery temper for someone who’s supposed to be so cool-headed. “You can’t! Zuko that’s unacceptable. He can’t actually do any of that stuff to us! It’s illegal! I’ll fight him and anything he tries to do - ”

“It’s not about that, Sugar Queen,” says the little blind girl — Toph. “Listen, we can’t solve everything with fists, even if this asshole needs a good ass kicking.”

“Oh, says you!” Katara huffs.

“Yeah, says me!” Toph snaps. “Look! I’m the one with the most experience at beating people up, so I’m the one who gets to say when and how we do it as a group! And I’m saying right now, we don’t need to kick the shit out of this guy, we just need to play him at his own game!”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asks.

Toph rolls her eyes. “I mean that we have to run the biggest scam in history, Snoozles. And lucky for us, I know a thing or two about scams.”

“We don’t have anything to run the scam with, though,” Kyoshi girl says. “All the pawns are in Ozai’s court.”  
  
“Except that he doesn’t know who the fuck he’s messing with. Blue Swede,” Toph says, and turns to Azula, head tilted. “Tell me what you got.”

Azula thinks back to her 18 day record. Would raising a little hell count as ‘an incident’?

Probably not, she concludes, and lets her lips spread into a snarly smile. “First, we’ll need to record you.”

___  
  


“This is a bad idea,” Sokka says, pacing. Azula doesn’t bother to watch his progress, mostly because he’s already wearing a line in the carpet where he’s stepped. “This is such a bad idea, I can’t believe we did this without telling any of the adults, holy shit, oh Spirits, fuck.”  
  
“You said we _are_ adults,” Azula comments, idly tracking Zuko’s progress. He’s made it across the courtyard, and he’s about to enter the building. They’ll be able to hear him thanks to the AirPod that's hiding in his ear, but that’s a cold comfort compared to what he’s about to go into. “You said we can handle ourselves.”

 _“I lied!”_ Sokka shrills, and grabs at his hair with both hands.

“Calm down,” Azula drawls, rolling her eyes. “The Kyoshi girl is across the street with the waterbe - with your sister, and Aang’s in position on the west end of the square. If anything happens to him, we’ll be in the building quick as anything. No sense in worrying.”

“No sense in worrying,” Sokka repeats faintly. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Besides,” Azula continues, inspecting her nails. “You came up with the plan, after I gave you the resources. Wouldn’t you trust your own plan?”

“Not when my friend’s life is on the line!” Sokka snaps. “Not when all my friends’ lives are on the line!”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Azula tisks. “Father wouldn’t kill anyone. Well, maybe the blind girl. He’d be able to make that seem like an accident, you see. Blind people stumble into traffic all the time, after all, and if not he’d simply fry her beyond recognition.”

Sokka is silent for a minute. Azula reassesses, takes a deep breath. Right. People don’t… usually say those things, after all.

“You know,” Sokka says before she can phrase a good enough apology in her head. “Zuko talks about you sometimes.”

Azula bares her teeth. Figures. “Oh? And what did ickle Zuzu have to say?”

Sokka blinks. “That you’re really cool, and that you’re really scary, but not to worry because it’s usually aimed at your dad. He was right. You’re… really cool, and really scary, bro.”

Azula can’t help herself: she laughs, a short bark. “No one’s called me _bro_ in my life,” she says, a little hauty, thank you. After all, in some cases, she _is_ a princess. Those cases are usually when she refuses her meds, but no one can ever say she’s boring.

Sokka hums a little. “Then I guess that’s your nickname, bro,” he says, and Azula scowls a little. “Hey, Zuko’s gone in.”  
  
Her attention refocusing, Azula narrows her eyes. Sure enough, Zuko’s retreating figure can just be seen as he ducks into the elevator of the first floor, the glass windows lending themselves to spying.

“Well, now there’s really nothing we can do for him,” she says mildly, and watches from the corner of her eye as Sokka blanches. “Oh, relax, honestly. It’s Father. He’ll either burn the other half of Zuko’s face for his insolence, or put Zuko out of his misery altogether. That is, if we don’t get there first. And we will.”

Sokka, surprisingly, doesn’t look very reassured. “God I wish we told the adults,” he moans, and Azula smirks.

___

The plan is simple, once Azula equips them with the talent they need to pull it off. 

She’s brought her computer with her as well as some of her recording software, which makes this infinitely easier on a very large scale. Zuko’s always had a knack for remembering their father’s particular brand of torment - ha, get it, brand? - and it’s simple enough for him to regurgitate the conversation he’d had the night before onto paper, even though he’d been feverish and panicked.

“Are you sure he said all this?” The Kyoshi girl asked dubiously.

“Don’t doubt it,” Azula said, perusing what Zuko had written, and that shut the Kyoshi girl up well enough. “Sokky, your voice should do,” she continued, and Sokka spluttered in indignance.

“Why do I have to be the evil dad?!”

“Because Zuko’s playing the part of _victimized son.”_

“Okay, fair enough. But can’t Aang do it?”

“Why,” Katara broke in, “are you complaining so much? Don’t you want to help Zuko? Spirits!”

That whipped them all into shape, and Azula set about recording Sokka and Zuko’s conversation (Zuko tweaking Sokka’s performance here and there; establishing diction; trying to mimic the way Father pronounces words; trying to show Sokka how Father laughs, how his voice deepens when he’s angry.)

After it was recorded, it was a simple matter of adjusting the tone, overlaying it with different filters, and trying to find the best frequency which made it sound just tinny enough to sound like it was Father but also not too tinny as to sound edited. Azula, who’d made a habit of breaking into the Romanian National Bank at least once a year to ensure she still could, had little trouble with it.

The end result was frightening in its authenticity.

“It certainly sounds like Father,” Azula said mildly, headphones hanging around her neck. “Granted, he sounds as though he has a chest cold, or perhaps that the connection is a little poor, but that can be explained away by poor wifi and bad signal.”

Zuko, standing beside her, was several shades paler than he’d been prior to the playing of the mixed audio. “Holy hell,” he croaked. “Azula, I knew you were talented, but… holy hell.”

“I sound so evil,” Sokka muttered, and Azula thought he sounded almost pleased. “I mean, I hate that your dad said this shit to you, because that’s fucking gross and I hate him, but also… this is mad impressive. Holy shit.”

“It’s nothing,” Azula said, inspecting her cuticles. Ty Lee gave her a hug around the neck, tight enough to ground but not tight enough to choke, and Azula hid her smile. In the same breath, she emailed the file to Zuko so he could save it to his phone like it had always been there.

“Okay,” said Mai, crossing her arms. “What’s next?”

__

The elevator music sucks, which is just typical of Father. He makes every second a living nightmare when he can help it.

Zuko’s choppy breathing is the only thing audible above it, a staccato burst of static every now and again over the computer speaker. Her microphone audio spikes every time he exhales, and if he keeps this up they won’t be able to properly hear what Father’s saying, so it’s only practicality that makes her unmute her phone to talk to him.

“Relax, Zuzu. Father can only intimidate you if you let him.”

Out of the side of his mouth, Zuko murmurs, “he _burnt half my face off,_ Az.”

Azula waves him away. “Details. Not to dismiss your trauma or anything, but is now really the time to be strolling down memory lane? Calm your breathing, in for five, out for eight, hold for four between. Don’t piss yourself, and don’t be too loud. Your breathing is messing up my recording.”

Zuko’s breathing goes deep for a minute, deliberate, before it finally settles so that the microphone barely picks up on it. “And here I thought you cared,” he says, so quietly that he’s barely even whispering.

Azula snorts. “How’d you get that impression?”

Zuko might start to reply, but the elevator dings and cuts him off.

Instantly the tension in the room thickens, so much so that Azula’s throat feels like it’s closing. She glares at Sokka out of the corner of her eye, but he’s glued to the computer screen, hanging off every little sound.

Zuko’s shoes clack against the floor, the sound echoing like he’s in a large atrium. Azula bites her nails, ears straining: Zuko goes through a door of some sort, footsteps softer now like he’s on carpet, through another door, and then -

“Hello, Zuko.”

Their father sounds perfectly at ease — like a king in his own court. The comparison once would have made Azula smile. Now it makes her vaguely nauseous.

Zuko’s breathing goes deep again, deliberate once more. “Father,” he greets, neutral.

“You’ve thought over the terms of our agreement, then. I knew you would not find them lacking.” The smile in Father’s voice is unmistakable. It’s Azula’s own.

Zuko’s voice smiles, too. “Not quite. I have some terms of my own.”

And the game is on.

___

“Okay,” Sokka said, and traced his pencil over the blueprints he’d drafted of the layout of the courtyard. Sozin Enterprises’ Omashu location is a city-hall, greco-roman looking building, if that sort of building had a huge glass skyscraper going straight through the top of it, and was otherwise made of glass. “So me and Azula will be here and here, in the apartment above the coffee shop across the way. That way we’ll be able to directly watch Zuko go into the building and exit.”

“How are you going to get up there?”Aang asked.

“I thought about that. From what I could glean from Sozin’s website, the apartment’s been under construction for months; if I bring Toph’s lockpick kit with me, me and Azula can be in and out easy. No one looks like they live there in these photos, and the post date is only from a week ago.”

“Okay,” the Kyoshi girl said. “And where will me and Katara be?”

“You and Katara will be at the west end of the square; it’s your job to make sure Zuko’s not carted out the back or the western side. Aang will be stationed at the eastern end, and Toph at the back of the building. She can listen for any of the cars lined up in the back.”  
  
Sokka took Toph’s hand and made her point her index finger, carefully tracing where Aang’s position was, then Katara and Suki’s, then Sokka and Azula’s. Toph nodded. “Great. I figure it’s best to put Toph at the easiest escape route because she can, and this cannot be overstated, beat the shit out of literally anyone.”

“No problem,” Toph confirmed.

“Right. So now it’s just a matter of figuring out how the fuck we’re going to get in the building if Zuko’s in trouble.”

“Wait,” Mai said, Ty Lee right alongside. “Where are we?”  
  
“Back at the apartment,” Azula answered before Sokka could. “We need someone fielding my uncle and the other adults here. I don’t want you anywhere near Father since he knows you, and won’t hesitate to use you as leverage.”

“I’m not afraid,” said Mai.

“I know,” said Azula. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“So then how do you guys help Zuko if he’s in trouble?” Ty Lee said. Azula had never been more thankful for her understanding. For who Ty Lee was.

“Um,” Katara said, and picked up the photos that Sokka had spread out. They were all of the varying angles of the building. “Sokka, this whole building is basically made of glass.”  
Sokka was quiet for a minute.

“Okay, onto the next issue then. How are we going to record Zuko going in, record Ozai admitting to everything, and then get Zuko out?”

___

“You’re hardly in the position to be negotiating terms,” Ozai bites, and Azula flinches, ducking her head. She knows - he can’t know she’s here. She flew under a fake name that she created herself, using her own technology. Her tech is the best in the world, and she knows it: not even her father, as inimitable as he is, couldn’t hope to catch her out on something concerning it. But still… still.

Zuko takes another deep breath. “Aren’t I?” He says, and in it Azula hears all the fake bravado he’s ever managed to summon. She doesn’t know if it’ll work on their father: he always was blind to Zuko’s true bad qualities and not those he simply deemed useless. “Or did you forget about our conversation last night?”  
  
Ozai barks a sharp laugh that grates on her ears. “Forget? I’m hardly the one incorrectly trying to present the idea of terms. But I’ll humor you, simply because I’ll find it all the more satisfying to watch your argument crumble. What are your terms, then?”

“Well,” Zuko says, “considering I have the whole conversation recorded, I’ll say you should do more than humor me.”  
Father’s voice is sharper now. “Impossible.”

“Yet true.” Zuko doesn’t flinch. Not like Azula does, again. “Here — hear it for yourself.”

A brief burst of static like Zuko shifted; then Zuko’s voice, high and ringing and scared and snarly: _“How did you get this number?_ ” and Father’s voice, calm and mild and dismissive: _“Zuko… privacy is a farce. Security is a lie. All information is available to me, should I ever desire it. I know all about you and your little friends. You were foolish to think I would simply let you walk away.”_

The rest of the clip plays; Azula safely lets a few heartbeats pass where she can divide her attention long enough to calm her breathing. Sokka isn’t afforded the same luxury. Beside her, he’s taut like a bowstring drawn too tight 

_“You wouldn’t dare,”_ Zuko’s voice is trembling when she focuses again.

 _“But I have dared, Zuko,”_ Sokka’s-turned-Father’s voice croons. _“Haven’t you seen your own reflection lately?_ ” 

Zuko pauses it there. Something must be showing on Father’s face; Azula can almost feel Father’s silent wrath, even as far as she is from his actual presence. “So you see,” Zuko says, and this time his tone is as mild as Father’s was when Zuko first entered. “My terms, if you don’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t dare release that,” Father sneers. “Not with your friends’ lives on the line.”  
  
“Want to bet?” Zuko challenges, and it cuts through the tension like a knife. “Your reputation, your company, everything up in smoke if I just decided to post this. Two minutes of this up on the internet is all I’ll need. You may have access to any information you want, but the internet is forever.” Zuko’s voice hardens. “Now. My terms, _if you don’t mind.”_

___

  
  


They decided on an AirPod, of all things.

It was simple, and easy to hook up to Azula’s computer audio so that she could save it to not only her hard drive, but her first, second, and third flash drives plugged in, as well as her virtual memory drive. Not only that, but it allowed for back and forth communication from all parties, keeping Zuko in the loop without necessarily worrying him altogether.

“Now we need a script,” Azula said. “Something that Zuko can memorize for when he reads off the terms.”

“I don’t need to memorize anything,” Zuko snapped, and Azula raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Like you don’t choke every time you so much as have to verbally order coffee in public?”

Zuko scowled.

“She… has a point, Sparky,” Toph said reluctantly.

“Okay fine! So I need a script! What will it say anyway?!”  
  
“Just the usual things,” Azula said. “Your demands, what you’d like in return for your silence, etc. You could state your friends’ safety, your safety, the safety of Uncle’s livelihood. All of the above. You could demand compensation for being forced to be quiet. That sort of thing.”  
  
“I’ll help you write it,” Aang said.

Azula raised an eyebrow. “Sure you can handle it, Guru Goody?” She snarked, and Aang sighed.

“You really are Zuko’s sister, huh.”

  
___

  
  


The silence persists for several long seconds. Azula bites down and scowls; she’s bitten her nail to the nub.

“Fine,” Ozai rumbles when the silence has stretched for a good minute or so and Zuko hasn’t backed down. “Name your terms.”

“Safety,” Zuko says immediately. “For me, Uncle, Azula — all of our acquaintances and loved ones. Once I sign this affidavit, you can’t go near them ever again, not even in the most distant sense of the word.”

Father laughs again, and the sound sends chills racing down Azula’s spine. “Is that all?”

“No,” Zuko says. “A lump sum of thirty thousand dollars for my silence. That’s generous considering you threatened to literally kill my friends to get me to show up here.”

Another tense, wrought silence in which Azula can do nothing but marvel at Zuko's sudden foray into courage and, dare she say it, ingenuity.  
  
“And?” Father grits.

“Azula’s conservatorship,” Zuko says. “Sign it over to me.”

“What?” Father snaps at the same time Azula says, “what is that idiot doing.”

“When I said safety I meant it,” Zuko says, firm and unyielding. “And that means Azula’s conservatorship being signed over to me. All in all, what I’m asking for isn’t much; thirty thousand dollars and for you to leave my family and my friends alone. You get to walk away with your reputation, your lawyers, all your little secrets. I’ll never pursue them, never bring them to light. But if you don’t agree, all I need is one minute on the internet to bring you down. And even if I do sign this affidavit, it doesn't guarantee you won't go down anyway. Just releasing the information isn't necessarily attesting to it in a court of law. That _is_ what your affidavit says, isn't it? Not owning up to it in a court of law?”  
  
Father laughs again, but it’s dark and resembles nothing of a laugh. “Or I could kill you now and be done with it.”

“And the post I’ve queued ten minutes from now?” Zuko retorts. “What are you going to do about that? Or the twelve I have scheduled across platforms? Or the thirty I queued on my friends’ social medias? Face it. You can’t walk away unless you agree.”

“I am more powerful than you’ll ever know,” Ozai snarls.

“And I’m happy for you,” Zuko says, unflinching. Always unflinching. He'll read the affidavit, and read it carefully. She knows he will. “Now agree to my terms. Or else.”

___

  
  


They get back to the apartment at 1 a.m.

Omashu is a three hour drive from Ba Sing Se. In the car, they stopped at McDonald’s, ordered fifty dollars worth of shit off the menu, smoked a blunt, and then sang with the windows rolled down all the way home. Sokka was driving. They let Azula sit in the passenger’s seat. Zuko’s face looked like it hurt for how much he was smiling, snuggled between Kyoshi girl and Katara.

Azula is free.

She’s free. She’s _free_. Zuko has her conservatorship, but Zuko’s never kept anything from her a day in her life. She may have a rocky relationship with Zuko, but she knows better than anyone that he won’t turn his back on her; not like he once did. He won’t make the same mistake twice. 

And he certainly isn’t going to withhold her meds from her if she doesn’t do as she’s told, or lock her up when she decides to pursue information and computer systems instead of business law.

She’s free. She never has to see Father again. She never has to see Zuko again, if she really doesn’t want to. But she does, obviously.   
  
Holy shit, Zuko really just managed to get Father to buy his silence. She's _free_.

They get back to the apartment at 1 a.m., full of McDonald’s apple pies, good weed, better music, and victory. Everything just tastes like victory.

They stumble up the stairs, punch drunk, and spill into the apartment like confetti exploding from a pinata. Uncle Iroh is there with several lawyers; so are the Water Tribe chiefs. The lawyers ask a million questions, but they’re all too high on happiness and McDonald’s fries to answer correctly.

“You confronted him?!” Uncle Iroh demands, astonished and angry.

“Oh come on, Uncle,” Azula says, and wraps an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “Who better to catch a con man than those who know his cons best?”

“But you signed the affidavit,” one of the lawyers stresses. “You signed it!”

“Not without video evidence,” Zuko says, "And I only agreed on my silence, not anyone else's, and he didn't even specify the release of a video or anything. His lawyers are shit." He’s still grinning, poor thing. His cheeks probably hurt so badly. He hasn’t used those muscles in ages. Come to think of it, neither has Azula. “But Azula, she was amazing. She rigged everything - she recorded the whole conversation, everything Father admitted to, the threats - ”

“You got last night’s conversation on tape?” Uncle Iroh says, and Azula shakes her head.

“No, fabricated that, but he admitted to saying them,” Azula says. “Everything else should hold up in a court of law, considering he did say them, and they weren’t coerced. Zuko shouldn’t have any trouble now on.”

“To Azula!” Sokka says, and lifts a bottle that looks suspiciously like it contains vodka. “The most amazing bro in the world!”

Azula rolls her eyes. “Please,” she scoffs, but Kyoshi girl and Katara and Aang are pulling her away and into their conversation, so she has no choice but to go with them. Ty Lee is waiting for her, and presses a kiss to her lips that lasts so long it stops Azula’s heart. It tastes like peaches and coming home, and it’s completely platonic, and Azula loves her for it.

“And to Zuko, who came up with blackmailing Ozai for thirty fucking thousand dollars on the spot!” Sokka hollers, and down another swig. “To our new apartment!”  
  
The adults’ voices ring out over the sound of celebrating kids. “Thirty thousand WHAT?"

___

**Sozin Enterprises CEO Arrested For Blackmail And Homicide Allegations in Caldera, California**

NEWS PROVIDED BY 

Caldera Times, Inc. →

September, 2020

> CALDERA, Cal., September 2020 - Last night, CEO Ozai Sozin of Sozin Enterprises, Inc. was seen being escorted out of the office in handcuffs by FBI officials. Sozin Enterprises, Inc. has made no statement at this time. 
> 
> Sozin’s lawyer Choi Zhao released this statement to press officials early this morning: “We’re working hard to analyze Mr. Sozin’s case to identify the reason and source behind these allegations.”
> 
> Recent news reports suggest that Iroh Sozin, first heir to Sozin Enterprises, Inc. may have something to do with Ozai Sozin’s sudden arrest. He said in a statement this afternoon: “This is a long time coming and has only recently been confirmed through the help of trusted sources that will not be named at this time.”
> 
> Little can be said at this point as to the thirty three worldwide active fracking locations that Sozin Enterprises, Inc. currently presides over, and the construction of their thirty fourth near Ba Sing Se.


	15. back to our regularly scheduled shitposting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan  
> Okay yes we’re all so happy about everyone being back, but also I have important news! I finally came up with a ship name for Suki/Sokka/Zuko: Zukki. I think it’s cute just like them because that throuple is literally SO powerful. 
> 
> Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan  
> Blink twice if all three of you are in love lol @SoccerSuki @SukisMan @ZukoHere
> 
> Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan  
> NOT SUKI FOLLOWING ME AFTER THAT TWEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so ro and i basically wrote this and chapter 14 at the same time and we just spent like 4 hours finishing everything up! we won't be having angst like that again, scouts honor!  
> because we've been gone so long, we figured we may as well post two chapters at once for you guys!  
> so ozai's going to prison, azula is with her brother and two besties, and the gaang is back on their bullshit now, we love it for them  
> thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience. if you have stayed with us this whole time, you're a real one, and you all are amazing!! we'll see you next chapter for MORE shitposting!  
> -t

**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

anyways we’re all good and we’re back :) [ _fam.img_ ]

[ID: An attached photo of Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, and one other girl. They are all smiling with the exception of Mai and the unknown woman, but they all look happy. Sokka has one arm around Suki and the other around Zuko. Zuko is giving the camera a thumbs up.]

**Zuko @ZukoHere** **✓**

I may not be posting content yet, but I am back on social media

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “I Do Toph’s Make-Up” by YouTube User Soccer Suki: 

[ID: The camera opens on a bed, with two girls sitting on top of it, a collection of make-up in between them. Suki smiles and waves at the camera.]

Suki: Hi everyone! So, Toph and I have been wanting to do this for a while, and we finally decided that now was the right time for it. Toph, has anyone ever done your make-up before?

Toph: Nope, not that I can remember at least.

Suki: Not even for prom, or anything?

Toph: I was homeschooled, who was I supposed to dance with? My tutors?

Suki: Right. Sorry. I totally forgot. It’s not like you need make-up, no one _needs_ it per say. People should only wear make-up if it makes them feel good about themselves. And if not doing make-up feels good for you, then that’s amazing, too. Make-up is just another form of self-expression, really.

Toph: It’s not that I’ve never wanted to try make-up. I know blind people can put on make-up and it can look good, but I’ve never done it. I’ve never really felt a huge urge to. But when you brought it up, I figured, hey, why not?

Suki: That’s the spirit! Now, do you have a look in mind?

Toph: I’m... not sure. My mom always said I don’t look good in pink though. 

[ID: At this, Toph blushes and makes a face. Suki scoffs.]

Suki: Well that’s absolutely ridiculous, you’d look beautiful in pink. Now, close your eyes.

Toph: Oh no, but then I won’t be able to see!

[ID: Toph and Suki both laugh as Suki moves some make-up around beside her, picking up a few eyeshadow palettes and looking at them, before finally dipping a brush in a muted pinkish-red shade. She applies it liberally.]

Toph: So what color did you pick?

Suki: It’s a pinky red color. Because fuck what your mom said.

[ID: Toph smiles, before it falls. Suki continues to apply the make-up, eventually moving onto a dark burgundy color to add much more sparingly.]

Toph: What is pink like? I haven’t seen any colors... Is there any way you can describe them to me?

Suki: Huh. I’ve never had to describe colors before, and I can’t say things like, the color between red and white. So... give me a minute to think.

[ID: Toph nods and Suki tuts, holding her face gently to keep her still. When Suki finishes the eyeshadow, she smiles and picks up an eyeliner pen.]

Suki: Pink is... pink is Uncle Iroh.

Toph: What do you mean?

Suki: Pink is that feeling you get when he insists that he comps your tea at the shop every morning, and then he throws in your favorite blueberry scone, just because he knows you probably skipped breakfast. Pink is when Iroh gives you advice, and he’ll... he’ll hold your hand, and tell you that everything will be okay. And you believe him, because you trust him so much. So, pink is Uncle Iroh.

Toph: What about the other colors? Can you tell me?

Suki: Of course. Blue is... Sokka. The ocean is blue, and Sokka’s like the ocean. Calm, but full of the power to crush a boat if tested. Resilient, and... necessary. To keep everyone afloat. Blue is that feeling when he picks you up for class and tells you he looked over your homework last night, because he knows you hate math, and he wanted to help. Blue is when Sokka insisted on a slumber party, that one night when you were upset last month. And we listened to music all night, and played that dumb game you like, and you accused Sokka of letting you win, even though he swears he didn’t — 

Toph: Because he did, he always wins that game, I know he was doing it to make me feel better.

Suki: But did it work?

Toph: ...Yeah. It did.

Suki: See? Blue is calm, and strong, and helpful. And thrives under pressure. Blue is when you stick your hand under cool water when you’ve been burned, and that’s what Sokka feels like. And it’s smart, too — sometimes.

Toph: ‘Sometimes’ sounds about right, knowing our blue.

[ID: Suki laughs.]

Suki: And red is Zuko. Red is very much Zuko. Because red is... well, people usually only associate red with anger. But red is so much more than that. Red represents love, too. Red is the way Zuko was almost arrested after he punched that man in the face for heckling you on the street. Red is also when you told him you didn’t need him to defend your honor, but he told you he’d always do it anyways, just in case. Red is not being afraid to fall, and knowing you’ll rise from the ashes even better than before. Red is passionate, and loyal, and _so_ strong. Red never gives up. On himself, and especially not on anyone else.

[ID: Suki carefully cleans up the wings of the eyeliner, before picking up some primer and applying it all over her face. Toph is smiling wide at the descriptions, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she lets Suki touch her face.]

Suki: Let’s see... yellow is Aang. Yellow is sometimes seen as too bright, sometimes it’s a color that really annoys people — some may even find it boring. But yellow is happiness. Yellow is freedom. Yellow is underestimated. You need yellow to make so many colors, and people don’t see its true beauty on its own in that way. Yellow is the feeling of the sun and the sound of Aang’s laugh. It’s that unconditional love that Aang possesses, in that way that you could do anything, you could make so many mistakes, and you know that he’d still never turn his back on you — yellow is happiness, despite having every reason not to be. Open your eyes.

[ID: Suki begins to apply mascara.]

Toph: What color is Katara?

Suki: Katara is purple. Purple is caring about everyone because no one deserves to feel alone, or left out. Purple is when you were sick last year, and Katara didn’t leave your apartment until you were better because she wanted to be there for you. Purple is sometimes easily angered, but it’s only because they’re passionate, because they care so much — that’s the red in it. And purple is calming, like blue, because purple just wants to give love. Purple is nurturing, gentle, a healer, but purple will fight for you when things get rough, with no hesitation, no questions asked. It’s... the feeling of going into a garden and just sitting there, surrounded by flowers, and you feel at peace.

Toph: What color is Mai, or Ty Lee?

[ID: Suki is quiet for a moment as she picks up a black eyebrow pencil, delicately filling in where her eyebrows are sparse. As she begins to apply foundation with a beauty blender, she starts to talk again.]

Suki: Ty Lee is yellow, too. Or maybe pink, like Iroh. Wait, no, Ty Lee is the color white. And Mai feels like black. Ty Lee is purity and goodness, like white. White is the innocence in the way she looks at the world — how she always believes in the best of people, even when they’ve given her no reason to think so. White is when she hugs you like you’re the only person she wanted to see that day, and just by existing, you’ve made her life a million times better. Mai is black, because when some people see black, all they see is evil, or that darkness that surrounds you when the sun goes down, but black isn’t bad. Black is elegance and protection. Black is the way Mai will defend her friends until her last breath. Black is the way she carries herself with purpose; it’s the same way you do. Black is knowing your worth, because you don’t need to prove it to anyone. That’s why Mai and Ty Lee work so well together; because they live their lives just as black and white coexist in the color spectrum. 

[ID: Suki begins to apply blush and bronzer, then highlighter. As she taps some pearlescent highlighter on the bridge of Toph’s nose, Toph crinkles her face at the motion. Toph is silent as Suki finishes dusting highlighter on her cheekbones.]

Toph, quietly: What... what color am I?

Suki: You’re green. Green is the color of grass, and the feel of it between your toes when you can feel the sun shining down on you. Green is strength beyond measure. Green is clever, and cunning, and funny. It’s joking with your friends until you have trouble catching your breath. Green is growth and harmony. Green is feeling safe, feeling loved. It’s powerful and loyal. Green is never giving up. Ever. 

Toph: And... I’m green?

Suki: You’re green. You’re the greenest person I’ve ever met. Okay, lipstick time.

[ID: Toph looks away, blinking rapidly. Suki smiles. Toph turns back only a moment later, and looks no different than she had before. Suki carefully puts on the dark red, almost brown, lipstick; it’s the same shade of burgundy on her eyelids. When Suki caps the lipstick again, she turns to start putting her make-up back into a collection of bags on the bed.]

Toph: What color are you?

Suki: You know what, I’m not sure. I’ve never seen myself from someone else’s perspective, so I can’t tell what color I am.

Voice, off screen: You’re orange.

[ID: Sokka enters frame, and sits down on the other side of Suki on the bed, grinning.]

Suki: Oh yeah? How so?

Sokka: Orange is the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. Orange is endurance and enthusiasm. It’s creativity, success and curiosity. Orange is the way you light up a room with the light you carry with you, like the sun. You’re all of those things and more. 

Toph: Ugh, gross. How can you tolerate him, Suki?

[ID: Suki is visibly touched when she looks at her boyfriend. Sokka slings an arm over her shoulders. She takes a deep breath to steady herself, ignoring the camera.]

Suki: I could take him or leave him. Now just... okay, setting spray. Close your eyes again.

[ID: Suki turns back to Toph, and spritzes her face a few times with the spray. When it settles, Suki grabs Toph’s hand encouragingly.]

Suki: And we’re done! Toph, you look beautiful. You always do, but you look lovely in reds, browns, and pinks. Your mom is crazy for thinking pink wasn’t your color.

Toph: You mean it?

Suki: I really mean it.

Toph: Well, maybe we could do this again sometime. It was alright, I guess. It felt like... like this is what having a sister is like.

Suki: Come on, you are my sister. In the ways that count.

[ID: Toph turns away from her, and wipes at her nose.]

Toph: Disgusting, both of you. Can’t believe you want me to ruin the makeup you just spent so much time on.

[ID: Suki laughs and throws her arms around Toph. Sokka is quick to leap to her other side so they’re surrounding her, all pressed tightly together.]

Sokka: I love you guys.

Toph: I feel indifferent towards you.

Suki: We can tell, that’s why you’re so emotional.

Toph: My emotion is disdain.

_Read more..._

___

  
  


**Suktara’s Bitch @SukixKataraStanNo1**

i’m literally just so happy that the gaang is back y’all. that video that suki and toph made are you KIDDING ME?? i’ve been astral projected into the heavens.

**Sokka! @SukisMan** **✓**

 _Replying to @SukixKataraStanNo1:_ me 2 <3

**Suktara’s Bitch @SukixKataraStanNo1**

_Replying to @SukixKataraStanNo1 @SukisMan:_ omg sokka pls i love you i cant believe you saw this

**Suktara’s Bitch @SukixKataraStanNo1**

HE CANT JUST LIKE THAT TWEET THEN DIP ?!!? IM HAVING HEART PALPITATIONS 

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “KATARA AND I RAISE A FLOUR BABY CHALLENGE!! (we didn’t even drop her! :D)” by YouTube User Aang’s Life: 

[ID: The video begins with Katara and Aang sitting on a bed, Katara is holding a bundle.]

Aang: Hey, guys, we have some big news... we’ve decided to start a family!

Katara: Meet the newest member...

[ID: Katara lifts up the bundle in her arms, and wrapped in blankets is a bag of flour with googly eyes and a smile drawn on it.]

Aang: This is our third child. She’s wonderful, isn’t she?

Katara: Are you counting Appa and Momo as our other children?

Aang: They’re our _SONS_ , Katara! 

Katara: Besides, I thought our flour child was a boy.

Aang: What? No, we need more girls in this family, she’s a girl.

Katara: The bag of flour can be a boy.

Aang: Our child can be any gender they desire but we still have to come up with a name, and I wanted to call her Daisy... Get it? Because she’s... flour... flower?

Katara: No, I get it. I’m not laughing because I didn’t like it.

Aang, with a frown: Oh.

Katara, with a laugh: Fine, we’ll call her Daisy.

[ID: Aang cheers and wraps his arms around Katara, before turning back to the camera.]

Aang: Okay, family photo! Everyone say flour!

[ID: The video freezes with a shutter sound on a frame of Aang and Katara smiling, the bag of flour pointed out, making it look like a still from an awkwardly staged photoshoot at the mall.]

[ID: The image changes, and Aang and Katara are now outside. They have a stroller with them, a blanket over the cradle in it. Appa is walking alongside the stroller, his leash held by Katara while Aang pushes the stroller. The camera is held above them, before Aang places it in front of him onto a mount on the stroller.]

Aang: Okay, so now we’re just going to do normal things that people with babies do. Like... get groceries? What else do people with kids do?

Katara: Um, play with them? We’ll go to the park.

Aang: God, you’re so smart, I’m so glad I had a child with you.

Katara: I’m sure you are.

[ID: They walk a little while longer, the video sped up until they are at the park.]

Aang: Okay, so do we just... put her in the sandbox?

Katara: I don’t think it would be safe for her to go down the slide, so yeah that sounds like a safe bet.

Aang: Yeah, that — APPA, NO!

[ID: Aang runs off screen, and Katara takes the camera from the stroller, pointing it at him. Aang is seen chasing Appa, who is chasing a goose near a pond.]

Aang: Stop! He doesn’t want to be your friend! APPA, HEEL.

[ID: Appa stops, panting. Aang catches up to him and grabs his leash again. He sees Katara holding the camera, and gives a thumbs up. Aang leads Appa back to the bench where Katara is, and he sits down beside her. Katara shows the stroller again, to reveal Daisy with a blanket covering her entirely except for the googly eyes.]

Aang: We can play with her later, I’m tired.

Voice, off screen: Oh, what a cute little family!

[ID: Katara turns the camera to reveal an elderly woman and a young boy. The woman is smiling at them.]

Woman: So precious. Can I see your little one?

Katara: Oh, um — 

[ID: The woman looks into the stroller, sees the bag of flour, then stares at Katara for a moment. The boy comes over and peaks into the stroller. He giggles.]

Boy: Nana, their baby turned into a bag of powder.

Woman: ...We should go.

[ID: The woman leads the boy away with a hand on his shoulder. Aang turns from his seat on the bench to face her.]

Aang: Nice to meet you!

Katara: How dare she judge us.

Aang: We have a bag of flour in a stroller, sweetie, I feel like it may be justified.

Katara: _Still_.

Aang: On second thought, I hate the outfit we picked out for Daisy. Why did I agree to that?

Katara: Unbelievable.

_Read more..._

___

  
  
  


**zukos-turtleducks** : 

the fact that aang’s new video is 52 minutes long but the first 12 minutes is just him and katara arguing over the outfit that their sack of flour is going to wear is so relatable and funny that i had to lie down before i finished the video

Notes: 1,673 _#kataang #gaang #the FAMILY CONTENT #they’re going to be such good parents uwu #i’m just so glad they’re back you guys_

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

Okay yes we’re all so happy about everyone being back, but also I wanted to say that I hope Suki, Zuko, & Sokka are having a good day and hopefully loving each other. that throuple is literally SO powerful. they deserve each other.

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

Blink twice if all three of you are in love lol _@SoccerSuki @SukisMan @ZukoHere_

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

NOT SUKI FOLLOWING ME AFTER THAT TWEET


	16. house hunting! (also, whomst is azula? the people want to know!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara  
> Replying to @AangsLife @SukisMan @ZukoHere: Sokka, if you make Aang cry TWICE in the span of three days, it’s on sight.
> 
> Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan  
> Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara: WHY AM I BEING BLAMED?? THE DEER HIT M E 
> 
> Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere  
> Replying to @AangsLife: the deer got up and pranced away. your brother in law, however, is currently breathing out of a paper bag to avoid passing out. Also, he’s crying.
> 
> Ty Lee ✓ @TyLee-TeeHee  
> Replying to @ZukoHere: Did you have to mention the crying part? :( 
> 
> Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere  
> Replying to @TyLee-TeeHee: Absolutely. That’s the only way to summon @SoccerSuki properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back!! i have nothing interesting to say here, so um anyways stan sokka and hmu if u would like to talk more about himbo sokka because i could only do it for 203 years.  
> thanks waiting so patiently this chapter, we hope you enjoy it!!  
> cheers!  
> -tay

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

you guys, sokka is babysitting daisy 🥺 [ _uncle-sokka.img_ ]

[ID: An attached photo of Sokka, with his head thrown back in a laugh, and he is holding the sack of flour. Beside Sokka, is an unknown girl who is rolling her eyes. Beside her is Ty Lee, who is smiling and holding a pink baby blanket.]

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ who’s the mystery girl 👀

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLee-TeeHee**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @Gaang_Fan:_ why dont you ask her!! :D 

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLee-TeeHee**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @Gaang_Fan:_ nevermind i asked if she would respond via my twitter and she said no :( 

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

_Replying to @TyLee-TeeHee @Gaang_Fan:_ anyways stan sokka, the best uncle ever ♥️

___

  
  


**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

SOKKA DITCHED HIS UNCLE RESPONSIBILITIES TO HANG OUT WITH SUKI AND ZUKO, AND AZULA BAKED DAISY INTO A CAKE. DISAPPOINTED AND HEARTBROKEN. NO ONE TALK TO ME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY UNLESS YOU’RE KATARA, WE NEED TO GRIEVE. 

___

**zukos-turtleducks:**

im losing it over sokka letting someone named azula bake his flour niece into a cake because he LEFT to visit suki and zuko i’m SOFT for this himbo!!! 

also whomst is azula?? i’m assuming that’s the girl from the pic with him and ty lee but like… isn’t that also zuko’s sister’s name?? like y’all know how staunchly against looking for zuko’s personal info after jet released it i was, but i did end up seeing some of it and i thought jet said that zuko’s sister’s name was azula??

anyways i’ve decided that my official stance is fuck j*t h*song, stan zuko and azula, and also sokka, world’s worst flour uncle <3

Notes: 2,603 _#gaang #sokka #dt the fuck jet gc #zuko #azula_

  
  


**aangsgaangsuntie:**

_@zukos-turtleducks_ she was so pretty and she has the EXACT same eyes as Zuko so I have to assume that it’s the same Azula that Jet mentioned. I love that Zuko’s sister has practically been adopted into the Gaang just like Zuko was when he and Aang became good buddies. 

I love it sm, I hope they can all heal from whatever trauma just happened that they don’t want to tell us about (as is their right!) and if we’re assuming that what Jet said was true, then Zuko and Azula’s dad is awaiting trial and far away from them, that’s the first step towards recovery.

Notes: 3,943 _#gaang #zuko #azula_

  
  


**WilwithoneL:**

_@zukos-turtleducks @aangsgaangsuntie_ go off queens but also um jet fucking dropped off the face of the planet?? after he did his bullshit, he and katara got into that fight on campus, then he just… straight disappeared? 

like if jet was being truthful (which i dont want to believe but...) then zuko’s dad gave him his scar, who says he wouldn’t have fucking killed jet lmao

anyways this is me saying that i think jet is dead, and if he isn’t then SHOW YOURSELF COWARD. ZUKO’S LAWYERS ARE GOING TO FUCK YOU IN THE ASS. NO LUBE.

Notes: 4,283 _#gaang #fuck jet #but also is he dead lol im actually wondering_

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “house hunting!” by YouTube user Sokka’s Stories:

[ID: Sokka is holding the camera. Suki, Zuko, and an unknown woman with dark hair are all in frame. A figure can be seen holding the woman’s hand off screen. They are all standing in a house with a large foyer. Suki notices the camera and waves.]

Sokka: Hey guys, welcome back! So I know we’ve been gone for like - two weeks? A little longer? At any rate, we’re back now, and the first order of business was to move! We all decided that we want to get a place of our own. We already all live pretty close together, but Katara did the math, and if we got a house for all of us, it’d actually be cheaper than having five separate places to pay rent for. So today, we’re looking for the perfect place! Nothing too flashy though.

Zuko: Yeah, I refuse to be the Hype House.

Aang, off screen: We won’t be the Hype House.

Unknown Woman: Of course we won’t be, Zuzu.

Zuko: Thank y-

Unknown Woman: You can’t dance for shit. We could never be them.

[ID: Zuko looks offended. Suki and Aang both laugh. Sokka gestures to the unknown woman.]

Sokka: Oh, I guess you guys don’t know Azula yet. Everyone, meet Azula; Azula, meet everyone. She’s Zuko’s sister and she’s moving in with us too!

Azula: I am? I thought I was just along for the ride. 

[ID: Ty Lee leans into the frame, revealing her as the figure who is holding Azula’s hand.]

Ty Lee: You don’t want to? I thought after everything that’s happened, maybe you would be willing to move back here. You told me you didn’t like Romania that much anyways, you said you missed us - 

Azula: Ty Lee, please, my reputation.

Mai, off screen: Just say yes, Azula. Don’t pretend you hate us, we know it’s a lie.

[ID: Sokka zooms the camera out. Mai is holding Ty Lee’s other hand, and he snickers softly.]

Zuko: You don’t have to, Azzie, but we _want_ you to live with us. It’s not an order or anything. You can go back if you want. 

Azula: (With a heavy sigh) I suppose there’s nothing holding me in Romania anyways. I could get into university anywhere. 

[ID: Ty Lee cheers and hugs her. Azula smiles softly before looking at Zuko and schooling her face.]

Azula: ...Thanks. I guess it will be nice to be around you guys again.

Sokka: Aw, Azula, I didn’t know you cared -

Azula: I wasn’t _talking_ to you, water boy.

Sokka: I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.

[ID: Sokka flips the view around, and Aang and Katara come into focus on the other side of the foyer. They’re talking to the real estate agent. Aang looks at the camera and waves with a wide smile. Katara is attentively reading through a packet of papers. Sokka flips the camera back around.]

Sokka: As usual, Katara is the only reason we get anything done, so she’s the one trying to figure out how to do this. I’m trying to help, but she says she “doesn’t need it” and that I “killed Daisy” or something.

Suki: You did do that, though.

Sokka: _I_ didn’t kill Daisy, Azula did! She knew that the bag of flour with googly eyes was Daisy and she made the cake anyways. _I_ am innocent of all charges.

Azula: As _if_ I’m the one responsible for this, you f-

[ID: The camera cuts. They are now in a car, the camera sitting on the dashboard. Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Katara, and Aang are all in a car, with Suki driving and Sokka in the passenger seat.]

Sokka: So we decided that place wasn’t for us. It had thirteen bedrooms and honestly? That’s too much. Why would we pay for four rooms we don’t need?

Zuko: I thought we were going to need less rooms than that, considering there’s three couples living there.

Suki: No, we decided we should all have our own room; it’s not necessarily healthy for any relationship to be so compact. Everyone needs their own space - especially with all of us in one house. Besides, we could all use our rooms as our filming space even if we do decide to spend most of our time in our partner’s room.

Katara: It makes sense. Most of our jobs require our own space, and we all have different vibes we go for. Mine and Aang’s room couldn’t possibly be used for both of our videos. My space has to be much more calming and minimalistic than how Aang usually likes it, so having our own rooms would still be a good idea. We’re going to have to decide how to decorate both of the rooms, which one is the primary room, stuff like that.

Sokka, turning around: I’m sorry, I don’t remember you guys saying you were sharing a room.

Aang: We just said we weren’t, we’re all getting our own rooms - Sokka, weren’t you listening?

[ID: Sokka opens his mouth to say something, but Suki cuts him off with a sigh.]

Suki: Enough. We’re almost there, and you guys can argue while the rest of us see the place.

[ID: Katara crosses her arms, Sokka pouts and looks out the window.]

Suki: You guys are ridiculous. Bato was right, you guys must not have changed since you were children.

Sokka: I resent that.

Zuko: Resenting it doesn’t make it not true.

Sokka: ...Shut up.

[ID: Sokka reaches toward the camera, and it cuts. The scene changes to the outside of a house framed by woods. It is a large but modest house, surrounded by trees with a long driveway and an ample lawn. The camera focuses on Ty Lee, who is waving them forward. The shot changes again, now inside the house, the front door visible in the background.]

Sokka: Now _this_ is a place that could match our vibes.

Zuko: _Please_ stop saying that.

Sokka: I can’t and I won’t apologize.

[ID: The camera flips to focus on Suki in front of a large fireplace. She’s pointing to a few things and talking to Katara and Aang.]

Suki: - I think that would be a good place for the TV - oh wait, right there is where we can put all our family photos!

Aang: We would have one of me, Katara, and Daisy but _SOMEBODY_ let her die.

Katara: We can still frame the picture and put it up.

Aang: No, it’s too painful, I can’t be reminded of her every day like that.

Mai, off screen: It was a _fucking_ sack of flour.

Aang: Mai, please, that’s my daughter you’re talking about.

[ID: The camera cuts again, and Sokka is in an unfurnished bedroom, spinning around. Zuko is in the background talking to Toph.]

Sokka: Okay, so this is one of the bedrooms - there’s ten, can you believe it? I mean there’s nine of us, so we think that’s reasonable, but there’s also a guest house around back! It’s so cute, I’ll show you guys it later. It’s got a few bedrooms in there, everything. 

Toph: Yeah, it’s perfect for when our three dads come to visit.

Sokka: Exactly! Or if, you know, any of us need some _private time._

[ID: Sokka winks at the camera conspiratorially. Toph mimes throwing up, and further in the back, Zuko flushes red and turns to leave the room.]

Toph: Look at that, you disgust Zuko so much you made him leave.

_Read more..._

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

You guys I’m so in love with these fuckin nerds, they went house hunting?? The zukki content FED ME FOR GENERATIONS TO COME and then they bought the place ?? i cant even begin to talk about TOPH saying “look at zuko, you made him leave” and sokka’s like “how do u know he left” and toph just goes “the vibes changed” HUH??? TOPH IS THERE A SIXTH SENSE U HAVENT TOLD US ABOUT??

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukos-turtleducks**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan:_ wil, we already know toph has a sixth sense lmao. she's too smart, she knows too much

**Mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @zukos-turtleducks @Gaang_Fan:_ not a sixth sense if she doesnt have five to begin with.

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @zukos-turtleducks @knivesout:_ MAI JAKLDFJ HOW DID YO UFIND THIS

**Mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @Gaang_Fan @zukos-turtleducks:_ don’t ask stupid questions. i know everything. ever.

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukos-turtleducks**

_Replying to @knivesout @Gaang_Fan:_ yes ma’am ur right and we’re sorry. on another note, can i pay you to step on me?

**Mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @zukos-turtleducks @Gaang_Fan:_ once more, don’t ask stupid questions. i’d do it for the low, low price of free.

_Retweeted by @ZukoHere, @TyLee-TeeHee and 30,298 others!_

___

  
  


**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

WE WEREDRIVIBG AND ZUKO ABD I JUST HIT A DEER IT CANE OUT OF NOWHERE OHGID

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ To translate, Sokka’s talking about how we were driving and Sokka hit a deer.

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ZukoHere:_ Oh?

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ oh dw the deer lived!

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ToughPodcast @ZukoHere:_ SHE’S ASKING IF YOU’RE OKAY YOU FUCKING DICKHEADS

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @ToughPodcast @ZukoHere:_ WE’RE FIBE IM JUST SHOOJK IM

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ToughPodcast @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ to be fair, the deer sort of hit him. It was running, and Sokka was driving, and it kept running, and Sokka kept driving.

**|**

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

It was a very “all parties are guilty” situation, to be honest.

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ But the deer is dead... so he paid the ultimate price.

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @SukisMan @ZukoHere:_ Sokka, if you make Aang cry TWICE in the span of three days, it’s on sight.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ WHY AM I BEING BLAMED?? THE DEER HIT M E 

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ the deer got up and pranced away. your brother in law, however, is currently breathing out of a paper bag to avoid passing out. Also, he’s crying.

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLeeTeeHee**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ Did you have to mention the crying part? :( 

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee:_ Absolutely. That’s the only way to summon _@SoccerSuki_ properly.

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ZukoHere @TyLee-TeeHee:_ I’m sorry you and Sokka did WHAT


	17. blues clues bundy is toph's new buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**  
>  So @itsharu joined the azula protection squad discord
> 
>  **Haru @itsharu**  
>  _Replying to @Gaang_Fan:_ wil you fucking traitor
> 
>  **Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**  
>  _Replying to @Gaang_Fan @itsharu:_ worth it bc u now know my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, happy wednesday! hope you guys are doing swell! we have a few resources to credit this chapter:  
>  **Information on Azula's Unspecified Psychotic Disorder can be found at these links:  
> **  
>  https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK519704/table/ch3.t20/  
> https://www.valleybehavioral.com/disorders/psychosis/signs-symptoms/  
> https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/psychosis/symptoms/
> 
>  **Information about Azula's Antisocial Personality Disorder can be found at these links:  
> **  
>  https://www.psychiatry.org/patients-families/personality-disorders/what-are-personality-disorders  
> https://www.psi.uba.ar/academica/carrerasdegrado/psicologia/sitios_catedras/practicas_profesionales/820_clinica_tr_personalidad_psicosis/material/dsm.pdf
> 
> The "img" that sokka posts later in the chapter is a real link, please click it. All rights go to the original artist and to the original reddit poster, "Hayezer789."
> 
> **The "Zuko Reacts" portion of this chapter was suggested by AO3 user "shoreyadid." Thank you very much for the suggestion!**
> 
> hope y'all enjoy the chapter !!  
> love u,  
> ro

Transcript from Episode 192 of Tough Podcast:

Toph: Today, we’re going to be doing a half hour session of talking to Azula about her mental illness, and then we’ll do our rock rating with Teo!

Azula: Not that I don’t love talking about myself for a half hour - let me assure you, I do. But I don’t know exactly what you’re expecting to hear.

Toph: Anything you’re willing to share. It’s a podcast that I don’t edit much, but when I do I always make sure to keep in the things that you’re comfortable with and edit out the things you aren’t. Usually when me and Sparky talk, it ends up being way longer than a half hour and I cut it down a bit, so feel free to say whatever you like.

Azula: Oh. 

Toph: And you can curse, too. As loud as you want because I made Sokka put extra soundproof panels in here so I could shout. Everyone mind your ears! 

[A second passes.]

Toph, at the top of her lungs: **_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_ **

Azula, dryly: I’ll keep that in mind.

Toph: Sometimes Sparky and I just scream for as long as we want in here. I’ve never posted that content for the sake of people not going deaf, but you get the picture.

Azula: Good to know my brother has hobbies aside from hunting the - hunting.

Toph: You really can talk about it if you want, Blues Clues.

Azula: Excuse me?

Toph: I need a nickname. Katara told me your hair is dyed blue. So.

Azula: I’m a Pr - my delusions make me think that I’m the Princess of the Fire Nation. I refuse to let someone like you call me _Blues Clues._

Toph: Get used to it, Smurfette.

Azula: Ridiculous.

Toph: So. Princess, huh?

Azula: Oh please. As if you could come up with something as creative.

Toph: I’m very interested.

Azula: Well, if you insist on pestering me with your horrifying sobriquets, I may as well take the time to educate you. My diagnosis is Unspecified Psychotic Disorder, exacerbated by the presence of antisocial personality disorder. Of course, that’s the personality disorder that everyone assumes serial killers inherently have. 

Toph: Does this mean I have to come up with a serial killer AND a blue hair pun nickname? 

Azula: I’d prefer peasants address me as “Fire Lord Azula”, actually.

Toph: _Blues Clues Bundy_ it is.

_Read more..._

___

**zukos-turtleducks:**

can we talk about how brave it is that azula flat out described her mental illness tho? and how she got so in depth with toph about it? like this girl was not even in the papers unless it was with her father, like she literally just dropped off the face of the earth & now that he’s arrested and being charged or whatever she’s legit just going off, i fucking love that for her

Notes: 1,237 _#azula #zuko #toughpodcast #toph #i know she doesnt have a channel or anything (yet) but #im just glad that shes getting support and help u kno? #o**i seems like MORE than a dickhead not just from j*t’s dubm email #so clearly they need the support_

  
  


**its-p0tat0-time:**

i 100% agree. also how fucking iconic is it that she’s confident enough to come right out and talk about her delusions? what courage. like holy shit. also the fact that she’s a princess in them? like really. catch me simping tf

Notes: 1,493 _#iconic_

___

Transcript from the video entitled “Zuko Reacts to Love Amongst the Dragons (As Put On by the Ember Island Players!)” by Twitch user SoccerSuki:

[ID: The video opens on a shot of Suki, Sokka, and Zuko sitting in a theater. The background noise is soft, but it is clear they are at a play listening to an announcer.]

Suki: Hey guys, sorry if I’m talking a bit quieter than usual, but we’re on Ember Island right now to visit Zuko and Azula’s old summer home to get some of their old things from the house before they sell it, but we saw a flyer for a play and had to come! 

Zuko: It’s a mockery of theater. My mom used to force us to see this every summer, and they butchered it every year. 

Sokka: It’s called “Love Amongst the Dragons,” I thought you’d be into that sort of thing since you’re so into dragons.

Zuko: I am _not_ so into dragons.

Suki: You talk about them more than the rest of us, that qualifies as “so into them.” 

[ID: Suki turns back towards the camera.]

Suki: So we don’t want to show you guys the actual stage, we don’t have permission for that - well, we don’t have permission at all technically, but we can’t get sued if we don’t show the actual play, so you’ll be able to hear the play, but you’ll be looking at us the whole time!

Sokka: Lucky you!

[ID: Zuko scoffs, and stands up, muttering something. Sokka grabs his arm and pulls him back down, before standing up himself.]

Sokka: You are _not_ going down to get a snack, you’ll just leave all together. I’ll go get us some snacks.

[ID: Zuko sighs loudly as Sokka walks away. Suki laughs, before nudging Zuko in the stomach lightly.]

Suki: Come on, Zu, it’s not that serious. Worst case scenario, it’s as bad as you say it is and our audience gets a laugh.

Zuko: Oh yeah? And what's the best case scenario?

Suki: I dunno, Sokka gives you a blowjob in the middle of the show.

[ID: Zuko flushes a dark red and splutters a bit. Suki winks at him, before turning back to look at the stage. Suki looks at her phone, and smirks.]

Zuko: Suki, _please_ , don’t - I’m not - he - no.

Suki: Yeah, hold on. 

[ID: Suki answers the phone.] 

Suki: Yeah? No, Sokka, I don’t know what fireflakes are - well what do they look like? - They just sound like spicy potato chips to me. Zuko would probably love them actually. You don’t have to get them, but the lights just went out, so you need to get back here soon - oh, and get Zuko something sweet too - I don’t care, get him something to suck on - haha, yes something sweet to suck on, stop laughing, it’s not that funny, just get up here.

[ID: Suki hangs up the phone and looks at Zuko, who is avoiding eye contact. Suki rolls her eyes. The lights dim more, and Suki picks up her brochure, reading some of the information about the actors. The lights go out completely, and the audience goes silent as the music starts. Zuko doesn’t try to suppress a groan of annoyance, and Sokka appears to take his seat again, dumping some snacks into Suki’s lap.]

Sokka: Did I miss anything?

Suki: I made fun of Zuko a little.

Sokka: Aw, man, and I missed it?

[ID: The song begins, and when the singer joins in the orchestra, Zuko scoffs.]

Zuko: He’s already ruined it.

Sokka: How? It just started.

Zuko: The theme is supposed to be more subdued, he’s hamming it up out there. The opening number is a soft one about a man knowing he can’t be with the person he loves, he’s supposed to be _upset_ , not... _this._

Suki: How many times have you seen this play?

Zuko: I’ve lost count. But I’ve seen it put on much better than here.

Sokka: You’re such a theater snob.

Suki: He was the lead in his High School plays though, of course he’s going to be a snob.

Sokka: Oh, man, I totally forgot about that! 

Zuko: Stop.

Suki: I can’t believe you played Danny in Grease. 

Sokka: Were you named after Danny Zuko? Your mom was a theater actress, right? I bet you were. 

Zuko: I was _not_ named after Danny Zuko.

Sokka: How do you _know_? Wait, do you have any pictures? I want to see how your hair looked all gelled up, I bet you looked good.

Zuko: No, there are no pictures, stop.

Sokka: So if I asked Azula or Mai, they wouldn’t have any pictures?

Zuko: They wouldn’t even if you asked. Jin is the one who has those pictures.

Sokka: Oh _really?_

Zuko: Fuck off.

Suki: Ask nicely then maybe.

Zuko: Fuck off... please? 

Suki: Good boy. Sokka, leave him alone.

[ID: When Zuko looks back out at the stage, Suki turns toward the camera and shakes her head fondly. Sokka snickers into his hand and takes some of the gummy worms that Suki holds.]

Suki: Zuko, what do you want? We got lots of candy, just pick something.

Zuko: I’m not hungry. This performance is so bad that I’ve lost my appetite.

Sokka: No, eat something or you’re going to complain the whole drive home.

Zuko: I’m not a child! And I’m not hungry.

Suki: For food, that is.

Sokka: HA! Good one.

_Read more..._

___

**GaangBaangers:**

SO NONE OF US ARE GONNA TALK ABOUT “GOOD BOY” HUH. WE’RE ALL JUST GONNA LET THAT SLIDE. OK. ALRIGHT. THAT’S FINE. I’M FINE.

Notes: 16,340 _#ZUKKI #ARE THEY FUCKING KIDDING RIGHT NOW???? #EXCUSE ME???_

  
  
SokkasStories **reblogged**

  
  


___

**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord Server: 28,732 Members_  
**

**zuko’s turtleducks** : hey guys! We made a new channel after Toph’s latest podcast with Azula, join us on _#azula-protection-squad_ to talk about her!

**Zuko’s Man** : YES I HAVE SOME THOUGHTS

**_Moved to channel #Azula-Protection-Squad  
_**

**zuko’s turtleducks** : hi, i’m asia, i’m ceo of the azula protection squad because holy SHIT, i heard her say four sentences on toph’s podcast and my brain said MUST PROTECC.

**take me out to the ball gaang:** mmm but isn’t that infantilizing her a bit? Like she’s mentally ill, not incompetent.

**Zuko’s Man:** i mean you have a point, but we don’t feel that way because she talked about her mental illness, it’s the same way we want to protect zuko after finding out what their father did.

**take me out to the ball gaang:** Ok understandable. Did you guys see the news? They’ve got Sozin’s first trial set in a few months, but his lawyers are trying to get it pushed back.

**zuko’s turtleducks:** i did see that. i’m worried though, just because won’t zuko and azula have to go in to testify? they’re adults that were heavily involved in his arrest. i hope they don’t get even _more_ traumatized.   
  


**it’s haru i promise:** i’ll sign up for the azula protection squad but only if u guys keep my identity a secret

**Zuko’s Man:** dw haru, ur secret is safe with us !!! :)

___

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

So _@itsharu_ joined the azula protection squad discord

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan:_ wil you fucking traitor

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan @itsharu:_ worth it bc u now know my name

___

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

[[ img.cursed/154 ](https://preview.redd.it/un5mrrmthbq51.jpg?width=640&crop=smart&auto=webp&s=af05927735e3bff873bd644859e9fbf87182c505)]

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ I’m blocking you for this.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ It’s the visible tan line on the asscheek for me

|

 **Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

IM DYING SHE REALLY FUCKING BLOCKED ME TF

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _@SoccerSuki_ please let me talk to katara thru ur twitter?

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ no.

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ you deserved what you got

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere @SoccerSuki:_ ZUKO NOT YOU TOO

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ First Daisy, now this. When will you stop tearing this family apart, Sokka?

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ FOR THE LAST TIME, AZULA. BAKED. DAISY. INTO. A. CAKE. IT. WAS. AZULA.

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ say it again. 

**|**

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

i dare you.

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLeeTeeHee**

just thought I should warn sokka that mai just stared at her phone, calmly shut it, and went to go sharpen her throwing knives??? don’t know what’s going on just know that it’s probably him that started it

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee:_ Should you @ him? I can’t, I blocked him.

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLeeTeeHee**

 _Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ nah, he probably has it coming =D

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

In completely unrelated news, I’m a widow and I’m proposing to Zuko in this tweet <3

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ in completely unrelated news, I accept :^)

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki @ZukoHere:_ THIS IS UNWARRANTED

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki @ZukoHere @SukisMan:_ I left for 10 minutes and u killed my only victim. NOW who am I gonna bully? 

___

**SokkasStories:**

Hey guys, I’m gonna do a quick q&a! Reblog this with your questions, and I’ll respond to as many as I can in the next hour or so!

Notes: 12,402 _#ask sokka  
  
_

**zukos-turtleducks:**

_@sokkasstories_ hi sokka! I was wondering when you guys are moving? I love Team 10 Gaang, i can’t wait for content in the hype house!!

Notes: 12,403 _#ask sokka #asia asks_

**SokkasStories:**

_@zukos-turtleducks_ hi Asia! Thanks for asking! We’re finalizing things right now, but we want to be moved in sometime in the next two or so months. We’re really excited, I’ve never lived with a bunch of friends before, this will be fun!!

And we are NOT THE HYPE HOUSE. As Azula previously stated, Zuko cant dance, we could never.

Notes: 18,039 _#ask sokka #sokka answers_

**zukos-turtleducks:**

_@SokkasStories_ IM SORRY, SOKKA KNOWS MY NAME. NO ONE TALK TO ME, THIS LEVEL OF FAME HAS GONE TO MY HEAD - 

Notes: 18,604 _#asia asks #HE KNOWS ME?? WHOMST??_

**doyouevenshipbro:**

_@SokkasStories_ hi! What’s going on with Zuko and Suki?? Like not to accuse Suki of cheating, but I’m accusing Suki of cheating.

Notes: 18,903 _#ask sokka_

**SokkasStories:**

_@douevenshipbro_ lmao. no. if you guys could stop accusing suki and zuko of doing shit behind my back, i’d appreciate it, it’s actually pretty hurtful that you guys think they would do something like that to me, so stop.

Notes: 30,402 _#ask sokka #sokka answers_

**WilwithoneL:**

_@douevenshipbro_ literally how very dare u. turn on your fucking location, you’re catching these hands.

Notes: 34,629 _#douevenshipbro im coming for your kneecaps_

**WilwithoneL:**

_@SokkasStories_ n e ways ignore them, we stan youtube’s favorite throuple. how are katara and aang coping with the loss of their only daughter? </3

Notes: 35,239 _#ask sokka_

**SokkasStories:**

_@WilwithoneL_ thank u.

BUT ALSO FUCK YOU. I DIDNT EVEN D O IT. WHO BAKED DAISY INTO A TASTY DESSERT?? NOT I. IT WAS HER AUNT, AND I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR EATING HER AFTER SHE WAS ALREADY A CAKE.

THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW, I AM DONE ANSWERING QUESTIONS, THE GUILT IS EATING ME ALIVE

  
Notes: 40,659 _#ask sokka #sokka answers #lol thanks for ur questions tho luv u see u l8r_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me and tay on tumblr !  
> thelcstcolony.tumblr.com  
> stupidbihours.tumblr.com
> 
> we'd love suggestions for what you guys want to see from this fic as well, so feel free to leave us ideas in the comments ! <3


	18. murder? anyone? anyone? bueller?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara becomes a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, thanks so much for the feedback from last chapter! we're glad so many people enjoyed!
> 
> [PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS FANART INSPIRED BY CHAPTER 6, DONE BY TUMBLR USER "WOEBEGONEWAIF"!](https://thelcstcolony.tumblr.com/post/631368220491776000/inspired-by-chapter-six-of-petition-to-get-the) Thank you so much again for this, we literally adore it
> 
> This chapter was inspired shamelessly by art that can be found [here by tumblr user miamitu-illust!](https://hi-raethia.tumblr.com/post/630896548228759554/yeahboomerang-miamitu-illust-oof-indeed-the)
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking around! 
> 
> have fun reading about katara committing homicide.  
> love u,  
> ro

Transcript from the video entitled “We All Play Among Us!” by Twitch users SoccerSuki, SokkasStories, HelpYourselfByKatara, AangsLife, ZukoHere, ToughPodcast, TyLeeTeeHee, itsharu, Inventing Duo, Azula, knivesout, and JinBinKnew:

[ID: All ten users are in separate boxes on screen. All of them greet the camera.]

Suki: So as you guys know, I’m an avid gamer - stop LAUGHING, Zuko - and I wanted to introduce everyone to this new game called Among Us! It’s basically “mafia” but online. Full disclosure: we’ve played a few rounds to get them familiar with the gameplay and layout. We’re gonna introduce everyone we’re playing with and leave their twitter handles in the description! We’ve got Haru, Jin, Toph, myself, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee.  
  


Toph: Also, I’m playing with Teo. Say hi Teo.  
  


[ID: Teo rises into frame. It’s clear to the audience he’s been bent over waiting for this cue to reveal himself.]   
  


Teo: Hi everyone! I’m Teo, I’m Toph’s sniper.  
  


Toph: He’s my eyes, I’m his legs. Together we’re unstoppable.  
  


Suki: So you guys get the privilege of watching me wipe the floor with everyone. Here’s how our stream is working right now: we mute our mics over the stream to each other, but we each have a separate microphone setup that’s voicing over so you can hear us. We can’t hear each other until we unmute to discuss who we think is the imposter. That said, time to mute, talk only into your specific mic, and may the odds be ever in your favor.  
  


[ID: Everyone is quiet as the iconic “Shhh!” figure appears on screen. Ominous music plays as it shows “impostor” across Katara’s screen.]  
  


Katara: Okay everyone. I’ve thought about my plan extensively. This is my first time as the imposter with this group, but little does everyone know that I’ve been practicing after hours on my phone. I’m gonna kill everyone, and frame Sokka. I’m leaving Aang, Suki, and Toph for my last kills. That means I have to somehow kill Mai, Ty Lee, Haru, Azula, and Jin. Game on.

___  
  


Sokka: I hate going to electrical. It’s like my worst _nigh-_ ** _AHHH_ ** wow Zuko startled me - nightmare. Once when we were kids, Katara locked me in the basement of our house, and it was freaky down there. I was down trying to turn the thermostat up and she didn’t let me out until I burst into tears. Honestly, little sisters are the fuckin’ worst.   
  


[ID: Sokka starts doing wires. A little yellow figure comes up next to him.]  
  


Sokka: Aw, hi Aang.

___  
  


Aang: Hi Sokka! Wow, I love this game. I’m super glad I’m not impostor though, because I don’t really like killing anyone. The animations are so violent. Instead I try to get everyone to vote everyone else off. I think it’s working for me. Oh, hi Momo! NO DON’T STEP ON MY KEYBOARD -

___  
  


[ID: Suki’s little orange figure is seen running to lower engine.]  
  


Suki: I hate one place on this map, and it’s O2. There’s no way out. You’re just trapped. I mean you’re sort of trapped in reactor, too, now that I think of it. But reactor’s never a big deal because the only people on that side of the map are the ones who are camped out in security. That’s Mai, by the way. Oh yeah and by the way? Mai is BRUTALLY efficient when she’s the impostor. Like, she systematically dismantles everyone. No one ever suspects it. You’d think we’d learn, but never. It’s easy to mistake her and Azula’s styles because the games where Azula is impostor are over in like, two minutes. We don’t even get half our tasks done.  
  


[ID: The alarm for a reactor meltdown starts going off.]  
  


Suki: Aw fuck. Alright, to reactor we go.

___  
  


Zuko: It’s Katara. I know it’s Katara. She ALWAYS does the reactor meltdown first. It’s her first choice of action. She and I have been practicing when no one else is awake. Does she think I won’t recognize this? I’ll play along… for now.

___  
  


Katara: See, I know Zuko knows it’s me. This is calculated. This is how I take everyone down. Who’s not in here right now? Mai is definitely in security, but everyone knows that. If I kill Mai, it’ll look sus as hell. I have to make it a crime of opportunity. And that means… electrical.

___  
  


Jin: And I know that everyone hasn’t really like, seen me or known me, aside from that one discord that I’m in with Haru that no one talks about. But yeah, I was friends with Zuko first, and then he introduced me to everyone else. I had a crush on Zuko for the longest time before I realized the dude is straight up just meant to be my himbo best friend.  
  


[ID: Jin’s little white figure shifts over from wiring to the download port, right over a vent.]  
  


Jin: I’m not scared in electrical, actually. I’ve never even died in -  
  


[ID: An animation pops up: Katara’s purple figure murders Jin’s white one and leaves her as a severed torso.]  
  


Jin: The universe really couldn’t give me this one win, huh. Not even the one.

___  
  


Ty Lee: I really like this game! I got Mai into it. She was really gung ho when she found out she got to murder people. For some reason she just likes to camp out on cams, I think it’s to make sure everyone is nice to me! And honestly that works super well because no one ever kills me, haha!  
  


[ID: Ty Lee’s pink figure runs into electrical. She turns the corner and abruptly is killed by Katara’s purple figure, lying in wait.]  
  


Ty Lee: I guess there’s a first for everything! Wow, and Katara too. I hope she blames Sokka!

___  
  


Katara: Mai will come looking for Ty Lee, so I have to kill Mai. I have to risk her seeing me vent into security to kill her, though.  
  


[ID: Katara’s purple figure hops into the vent in electrical, and she clicks over to the vent in security. Mai’s black figure is right up against the panel of cameras.]  
  


Katara: Here goes nothing.  
  


[ID: Katara vents up into security. Mai immediately takes off running out of security.]  
  


Katara: Shit shit shit shit!   
  


[Katara reaches her right as she’s passing medbay, and slaughters her.]  
  


Katara: All in a day’s work, everyone.

___  
  


[ID: **EMERGENCY MEETING!** ]  
  


Toph: I hate that sound. Who’s dead?  
  


Teo: Holy shit, it’s three people. HOLY SHIT, it’s Jin, Mai, and Ty Lee. Oh my God.  
  


Toph: Okay, we’re ruling out Twinkle Toes, obviously.  
  


Teo: And Haru, since he was with us most of the time.  
  


Toph: Zuko wouldn’t kill Mai, Ty Lee, OR Jin. That’s best friend bullshit right there, but I’m not even offended. He’s their official himbo, they can deal with him as they see fit. That leaves Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Azula.  
  


Teo: We know it’s not Azula because it’s been more than two minutes.  
  


Toph: Okay, so let’s throw… hm. Let’s throw Suki?  
  


Teo: I don’t think it’s Suki though, we were alone with her for a hot second in comms and she didn’t do anything to us. I’m about to unmute us, just so you know.  
  


Sokka: WHO WAS IT? I’M NOT MAD. I JUST WANNA KNOW.  
  


Aang: Omg hi Katara! I missed you!  
  


Katara: I can’t believe someone managed to kill Mai on cams. Oh my God.  
  


Zuko: I was in shields.  
  


Haru: I ran past you while you were at shields, so I can sort of vouch for Zuko.  
  


Zuko: Since Haru is vouching for me, I won’t vote him.  
  


Aang: Red being kinda sus.  
  


Zuko: Aang, I WILL vote you off.  
  


Azula: Obviously it’s the Earthbender Duo. They’ve not spoken at all.  
  


Suki: They like to converse before they unmute though. I think that’s sus, Azula.  
  


Azula: You WOULD think it was sus, wouldn’t you?  
  


Sokka: THE POINT IS someone is taking people out strategically and really well, so like -  
  


Aang: I don’t wanna vote anyone without evidence though!  
  


Katara: We might have to… I don’t know who it could be, though.  
  


[ID: **Azula has voted.** ]  
  


Katara: Who did you vote for holy shit?  
  


Azula: No one needs to know.  
  


Aang: Oh no Azula. Was it me?  
  


Azula: No.  
  


Zuko: It was me. She always votes for me.  
  


Azula: It’s just how I show love, Zuzu.  
  


Suki: OKAY, so who are we voting for? I’m not voting Zuko just because.  
  


Sokka: It isn’t Zuko’s style to take Ty Lee OR Mai out. He’s too scared they’ll beat him up.  
  


Suki: Exactly.  
  


Zuko: I’m still HERE you know.  
  


Toph: We’re running out of time, idiots.  
  


Teo: Toph, I think we’re in agreement?  
  


Toph: Absolutely.  
  


[ID: **T Squared has voted.** ]  
  


Haru: I’m skipping, I don’t have enough evidence.  
  


Zuko: Skipping.

  
Aang: Me too.  
  


Katara: I’m with you, sweetie.  
  


Sokka: Gross.  
  


Azula: Disgusting.  
  


Sokka: This is why me and Azula get along.  
  


[ID: **no one was ejected. (Skipped)** ]

___  
  


Katara: Haru’s next. He flies under the radar a lot but he’s really observant and actually super good at guessing who’s the impostor, so I have to take him out as soon as physically possible. I’m trusting that he has some sort of task in navigation because that’s where he usually ends up to be honest.  
  


[ID: Katara vents her way over to navigation. Haru’s lime green figure is near the center panel, and Zuko’s is near wires at the very opening. Katara comes up next to Zuko’s and waits.]  
  


Katara: I just need Zuko to leave.  
  


___  
  


Zuko: If she thinks I’m leaving she’s hilarious. I know what she’s up to. Go kill someone else. Haru is under MY protection.

___

  
Haru: It’s so nice that everyone wants to kill me. I don’t know if it’s Zuko or Katara, but honestly I sort of like that they’re fighting over me. What a life.  
  


___  
  


Azula: This game, aside from being altogether ridiculous, isn’t bad once you look past the “crewmate” aspect of it. If I had my way I’d ALWAYS be impostor, as whoever is currently impostor is rather slow working, but I suppose we can’t all have what we want.   
  


[ID: Azula’s cyan figure runs through the cafeteria and into weapons. Katara’s purple figure is standing by the seat.]  
  


Azula: I excel at this game, truth be told. It’s usually Zuzu who’s impostor, or else it’s the Earthbender Duo. It’s about reading the room, figuring -  
  


[ID: Katara’s purple figure slices through Azula’s cyan one, and abruptly reports it.]  
  


Azula: A self report. Maybe she’s not as bad at this as I first believed.  
  


___  
  


[ID: **EMERGENCY MEETING!** ]  
  


Sokka: TOPH WHY DID YOU VOTE FOR ME LAST TIME?  
  


Toph: Sus.  
  


Aang: Where?  
  


Sokka: WHY?  
  


Zuko: Where?  
  


Suki: Who?  
  


Katara: It was in weapons and it was Azula.  
  


Toph: Rest in Pieces.  
  


Teo: Toph, don’t be rude. It’s Rest In Royalty since she’s a princess. You absolute fool. You goddamn disrespectful idiot.  
  


Toph: You are absolutely correct Teo. Rest in Royalty Azula.  
  


Zuko: I was in storage a lot of the time, I had the garbage chute, wires, and refueling.  
  


Sokka: I was in admin.  
  


Katara: That’s sus, Sokka.  
  


Sokka: HOW, KATARA?  
  


Katara: No one’s in admin after the beginning like, two tasks! It’s swipe, wires, download, and sometimes O2. No one’s pulled O2 yet either so?

  
Aang: You do have a point, sweetie.  
  


Katara: I’m not sussed out totally, but I’m definitely keeping my eye on you Sokka.  
  


Sokka: I DID LITERALLY NOTHING?  
  


Aang: Don’t forget about Daisy, Sokka. You’ve done Something.  
  


Sokka: THAT WASN’T **ME** I’M LITERALLY GONNA BLOW -  
  


Suki: I still don’t have enough evidence. Haru? Anything?  
  


Haru: I’m sussed by either Zuko or Katara, they were watching me the whole time. Zuko AND Katara ran off at the end, but I don’t know if that’s just a coincidence considering the body could have been killed at any time.  
  


Toph: Sokka’s pretty sus.  
  


Teo: Yeah Sokka. First murdering a baby and now this. What’s next?  
  


Sokka: I’M NOT EVEN GOING TO PLAY ANYMORE I’M LITERALLY MOVING OUT -  
  


Suki: Skipping!  
  


Zuko: Yeah.  
  


[ID: **no one was ejected. (Skipped)** ]  
  


___

  
Zuko: I know that Haru is Katara’s next target, so I just have to stick with him. She’s not done anything yet to sabotage, so -  
  


[ID: an alarm starts going off. The lights are out.]  
  


Zuko: Shit, shit, shit. Where’s Haru? Where is he? I know Suki always does these tasks so I don’t have to worry about running to fix the lights, where’s Haru -  
  


[ID: Zuko’s little red figure stops running in the middle of the hallway near navigation. He’s halfway between shields and navigation. The lights come back on.]  
  


Zuko: Maybe that’s what she wanted all along. Maybe that’s her plan. She knows everyone will flock to there, so she’s hoping to take out stragglers. But everyone would notice her absence, wouldn’t they? I have to warn them -  
  


[ID: Katara’s purple figure pops up out of the vent inches from Zuko, and in a second Zuko’s character is split in half and left for dead.]  
  


Zuko: Aw, fuck.  
  


___  
  
  
[ID: Sokka’s blue figure is sprinting through corridors to the emergency button in the cafeteria.]  
  


Sokka: I HAVE TO WARN EVERYONE OH MY GOD I BET SHE’S CHASING ME, OH MY GOD I’M LITERALLY GOING TO DIE FOR ZUKO RIGHT NOW, I ALWAYS KNEW THIS WOULD BE HOW I GO BUT I REALLY DIDN’T WANT IT TO BE THIS EARLY IN MY LIFE -  
  


[ID: **EMERGENCY MEETING!** ]  
  


Sokka: I SAW KATARA KILL ZUKO IN THE HALLWAY THIS IS NOT A DRILL I’M SERIOUS RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD SHE LITERALLY MURDERED HIM IN COLD BLOOD -  
  


Toph: What is happening right now, Sokka stop screaming -  
  


Katara: Sokka killed Zuko near navigation and I saw it immediately after, and now he’s panicking.  
  


Sokka: NO, NO, THAT IS NOT TRUE, KATARA KILLED HIM -

  
Suki: I don’t know, Sokka, that’s very sus. You are panicking, and Haru is dead too. You weren’t at the lights fixing it with me and Toph and Teo and Aang.  
  


Sokka: I SAW ZUKO MURDERED IN FRONT OF MY OWN EYES BY MY SISTER AND YOU’RE NOT EVEN GOING TO -  
  


Toph: Me and Teo are voting you because you’ve been sus from the beginning.  
  


Katara: Sorry, Sokka. Get better at lying.  
  


Suki: Oh no… sorry, Sokka.  
  


Aang: I’ll do whatever Katara does, so.  
  


Sokka: NO DON’T -  
  


[ID: **withanokka was ejected**.]  
  


___

  
Katara: It’s all about planting the seeds of doubt early. I’ve been calling Sokka sus since he said he was in admin. This is my legacy. Now I have to kill Suki and Toph, and the victory is mine.  
  


___

  
Aang: Oh, no. Oh, no. It wasn’t Sokka, guys. This means it’s Katara. Oh no. I don’t WANT to vote out Katara. Oh no. What am I even going to do? Shit. I mean shoot. I have to go to medbay. I know Katara won’t kill me so I’m not nervous, but also what if I’m wrong and it’s not Katara? That would be good. Maybe it’s Suki or Toph and Teo. I hope so.

___  
  


Suki: It’s definitely Katara then. But I don’t know because it could also be Toph and Teo, they’ve worked like this when they’ve been impostor before. Shit, I don’t know what to do. I can’t believe I voted Sokka out. I hope he’s not too upset, he takes things like this so hard.  
  


___

  
Toph: I know Sokka’s crying right now because I can hear him in the room across from ours, but honestly it’s okay.  
  


Teo: Um? Is it? Should I go check on him?  
  


Toph: No. He’ll be fine in five minutes, probably.  
  


___  
  


Sokka: I will never get over this betrayal. I can’t believe I tried to avenge Zuko and was betrayed by my own wife. Unbelievable. We’re not married but she’s my wife. At least hopefully someday soon. I don’t have a ring or anything but I’d like for her to be my wife. Wow, what a powerful woman. I’m not sad anymore, the fact she kicked my ass just means she’s living her best life. Love that girl. Fuck.  
  


___  
  


Katara: I have to take everyone out now. I have no choice. I need to figure out where they are, and then sabotage O2.   
  


[ID: Katara’s purple figure runs to admin, checking on everyone’s location. Closest to admin is Toph and Teo, who are in lower engine. Suki is in weapons, and Aang is in medbay.]  
  


Katara: Sabotage O2, get Suki because she’ll be there first, then kill Toph in the hallway. Then I win. Alright, let’s go.  
  


[ID: Katara sabotages O2. Quickly she vents to the hallway, and slaughters Suki. She runs down to intercept Toph and Teo, and finds her in storage. In one fell swoop, she murders Toph and Teo and wins the game.]  
  


Katara: OH HELL YEAH.  
  


Aang: I CAN’T believe it was you!  
  


Sokka: YOU ASSHOLES DIDN’T BELIEVE ME -  
  
  
Zuko: It was rough, definitely.  
  


Suki: I’m SORRY, Sokka -  
  


Jin: You guys are upset? I died FIRST! Katara killed me FIRST!  
  


Ty Lee: Good job Katara! Good game!  
  


Mai: I will get you back.  
  


Azula: It was a long process but ultimately successful. You have a portion of my respect for that.  
  


Haru: So like, you were just protecting me, Zuko?  
  


Zuko: Yeah, I figured it was Katara from the beginning, but I didn’t want to accuse her.   
  


Katara: Aw.  
  


Haru: Aw.  
  


Sokka: ‘AW’ NOTHING! ZUKO, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR, YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!  
  


_Read more..._

___  
  


**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

oh to be haru and have katara and zuko fighting over me  
  
  


**Zuko’s Turtleducks @ZukosTurtleducks**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan:_ you’re literally gay wil

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan @ZukosTurtleducks:_ did i fucking stutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check us out on tumblr for more shitposting asdjfkls
> 
> [tay](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/)  
> [ro](https://thelcstcolony.tumblr.com/)
> 
> we'd love to hear suggestions, requests, and all things in between!


	19. the disaster chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zuko’s Man:** damn haru’s just the group whore aint he
> 
>  **its haru i promise:** stop projecting, wil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back at it again with the most cursed chapter yet strap in and put on your cowboy hats ur gonna need them
> 
> thanks to AO3 user Layzhe_06 for suggesting that the Boulder go on Toph's podcast! The blame for the ensuing trainwreck is henceforth placed on you.
> 
> a huge shout to tiktok users [honeyc4kes](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJPVMvtS/) and [seeingbandit](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJPVaAdu) for the interest and promotion of this fic, we truly simp for u  
>   
>  **since a lot of you guys liked the among us chapter, we created an among us spinoff! it can be found[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925892/chapters/65710972)!!!**
> 
> also yes i was mistaken for a waitress today and this IS directly inspired from that, thank u for asking !
> 
> thanks to all of you guys who continue to support us ! <3
> 
> love u,  
> ro

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

Hey guys! I came up with a Jin x Haru shipname! It’s Jinru ♥️ n e ways, I started a Jinru discord, DM for the link to join! 

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan:_ YOU DID N O T

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ 😎

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan @zukosturtleducks:_ I already regret following you guys on here. 

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @itsharu:_ silence, himbo. currently you, jin, katara and teo are the only heterosexuals that deserve rights, don’t make me revoke that for you. 

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan:_ a bold thing to accuse me of but ok

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @itsharu @Gaang_Fan:_ wh-what? HARU GET BACK HERE WHO IS UR CRUSH

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan @itsharu:_ what is happening here

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @itsharu @JinBinKnew:_ HOW DID YOU FIND THIS YOU DONT FOLLOW ME

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @itsharu @JinBinKnew @Gaang_Fan:_ unless...... of course...... she was looking for tweets about her and haru

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks @Gaang_Fan @JinBinKnew:_ HMM :) interesting

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @itsharu:_ SHUT YOYR FUCK 

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @JinBinKnew:_ inch..... resting...... :)

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @Gaang_Fan @itsharu @JinBinKnew @zukosturtleducks:_ Wait, you guys think I’m straight?

___  
  


Transcript from Episode #196 of Tough Podcast:  
  


Toph: So I trained in Hung Ga kung fu when I was young - without my parents knowing, of course, my mother would have absolutely fainted if she knew - and at the gym where I did my training, there were a few seasoned professionals that kind of took me under their wing, and they’re here with us today! They taught me the ropes when they found out I could beat the snot out of them even before I became a master.  
  


Boulder: The Boulder resents that.   
  


Toph: They were the ones that encouraged me to actually do kung fu competitively. They helped me get around the rules a lot. Things like me having to have a parent’s signature, all that.  
  


Hippo: Hippo thinks Toph shouldn’t say that she competed illegally, and that Hippo helped.   
  


Toph: It wasn’t illegal, just against the rules of the game. And if they really didn’t want me to break them, they shouldn’t have made it so easy for me.   
  


Boulder: The Boulder agrees. Toph was doing her civic duty by exposing how faulty the rules were.   
  


Toph: Thanks, Boulder, I can always use an enabler. So anyways back when I was trained by these guys, it was like I had like six himbo dads before my three actual dads. I’ve got a lot of dads. Oddly enough, the majority of them like to refer to themselves in the third person.  
  


Boulder: The Boulder resents that, too.

_Read more…_

____

**toughtophtie:**

THE “I’VE GOT A LOT OF DADS” NO ONE TALK TO ME IM EMOTIONAL

Notes: 3,458 _#toph #toughpodcast #every time the boulder is on i get a little <3 because he’s an idiot but #he’s also Father _

  
  


**cheezebott:**

_@toughtophtie_ don’t u mean he’s also daddy

Notes: _4,024 #daddy boulder <3 _

  
  


**toughtophtie:**

_@cheezebott_ no i absolutely do not and i hate u for ur input have an awful day

Notes: 6,128 _#why do i think i can trust the internet when all it does it let me down #at all fucking times_

  
  


**tawklessmilemore:**

_@toughtophtie_ okay that’s gross for toph but for me? daddy boulder pls come for me

Notes: 7,402 _#yes daddy boulder :) #toph #tough podcast_

  
  


**toughtophtie:**

_@tawklessmilemore_ what did i JUST say

Notes: 10,689 _#GET OFF MY FUCKING P O S T YOU ABSOLUTE FREAKS_

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “I Get Another Section Of My Tattoo Done!” by YouTube User Aang’s Life:  
  


[ID: The camera frame is a little shaky as it focuses on Aang’s face. Aang is wearing his iconic white beanie with the bright blue arrow stripe down the middle, grinning. He’s wearing a mustard yellow vest. His nose is a little red from the cold, but he’s smiling.]  
  


Aang: Hi everyone, it’s Windy Boy here again! Look, I got a pumpkin spice latte!   
  


[ID: He holds up a little foam carry tray with two lattes in it, straws poking out.]  
  


Aang: It’s super cold here all of a sudden! It’s from the polar vortex or something, Suki was watching the news yesterday and I overheard the weather woman talking about it. Don’t tell her I told you, but Suki really loves the weather people. She likes weather phenomenons. She sits outside on the balcony in the rain to watch the street flood. I love her.  
  


[ID: Aang takes a sip of one of the lattes, smacking his lips.]  
  


Aang: I love pumpkin spice season. I love fall. I should probably rate the leaves I find on the ground outside our new house! I bet Ty Lee would want to do crafts with them. Anyway, the point of today’s video is that I’m getting my legs tattooed today to match my arms! Yay! This other latte is for Misha. She’s my tattoo artist.  
  


[ID: Aang enters a shop, and a bell rings. He grins broadly.]  
  


Aang: Hi Misha! I got you a pumpkin spice latte! I didn’t know if you like them but I figured I’d get you one anyway because I had a buy one, get one free coupon.  
  


Misha: Aw thanks little dude! That was sweet of you.  
  


Aang: Oh yeah, and I’m recording! Say hi to everyone!  
  


Misha: Hi, everyone.  
  


Aang: So today we’re gonna do my legs and I’m gonna film some of it and I’m hoping Misha will tell me more about how she became a tattoo artist, things like that! I’m really excited to get started!  
  


Misha: Whatever you say, little dude.  
  


_Read more..._

___

  
  


**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

Hey guys! I made something just for you this spooky season <3 pls enjoy, and try not to get too turned on by my sick moves (spooky.mp4)

[ID: The video attached shows Sokka in a skeleton morphsuit, before he presses play on his phone and “Spooky Scary Skeletons” by The Living Tombstone plays. When it starts, he does the WAP dance on beat to the song. The video is thirty seconds long, and ends with a flourish.]

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ that was literally the most cursed thing i have ever witnessed

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @SoccerSuki:_ well I liked it!! :)

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @SoccerSuki @AangsLife:_ this is the absolute worst timeline.

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ when the hell did you have time to learn the WAP dance?

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to ZukoHere:_ i was born with this knowledge, i just had to wait until it was popularized by a few cultural icons.

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ZukoHere:_ I wish I was Toph so I never had to see that ffs

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ don’t be jealous that i got all the talent in the family <3 its not my fault <3

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ idk what’s happening because I didn’t have the video description read so now I don’t want to see it. Thanks everyone for your advice, I will not be. Thanks to everyone during this trying time.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ :( aw

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@T** **yLeeTeeHee**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ i liked it sokka!! 

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee:_ THANK YOU, TY LEE. at least someone in this group has taste. You, me, and Aang, the only bitches with some flavor in their palette.

**Teo** **✓** **@FlyingWheels**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ wow Sokka! You’re pretty good! Wanna teach me how to do the dance?

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @FlyingWheels:_ i absolutely will!!

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

_Replying to @SukisMan @FlyingWheels:_ wAIT A FUCKING SECON D -

**Teo** **✓** **@FlyingWheels**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ :-)  
  


___

**TeoJinHaruStan:**

hey guys, i used to have a diff username but after they played among us and tEO’S RESPONSE TO SOKKA ON TWITTER TODAY i have decided to become a stan account but only for teo, jin and haru. thank u for ur time, i hope u appreciate the new content. (there will be no change in content except more teo, jin and haru ™)

Notes: 2,049 _#teo #jin #haru #gaang gang_

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks:**

so we not gonna talk about sokka’s impeccable form during his wap dance?? the bisexuality really showed there, sokka, no straight man would ever know how to throw it back like that

Notes: 5,323 _#sokka #wap #WHY ARE YOU BOOING ME #IM R I G H T_

___

  
  


**_Jinru Shippers Discord - 1,395 Members_ **

**_Channel: #general_ **

**its haru i promise:** HOW DOES THIS HAVE OVER A THOUSAND MEMBERS ALREADY  
  


 **Zuko’s Man:** u know why  
  


 **zuko’s turtleducks:** wil i’m literally gonna end u  
  


 **Zuko’s Man** : that’s a hate crime but ok :/  
  


 **zuko’s turtleducks** : W I L -   
  


**its haru i promise** : wAIT THERE’S A CHANNEL IN HERE FOR ME AND ZUKO???  
  


 **Zuko’s Man:** yes 💞

**_Moved to channel #zukru  
  
_ **

**  
its haru i promise:** i cant fucking believe this  
  


 **Jin4301:** damn haru, i thought what we had was special 💔  
  


 **its haru i promise:** STO P PLASE  
  


 **zuko’s turtleducks:** i can’t tell you how much we will not be doing that

 **  
Zuko’s Man:** damn haru’s just the group whore aint he  
  


 **its haru i promise:** stop projecting, wil  
  


 **Zuko’s Man:** IM GONNA CODJFSLK  
  


 **zuko’s turtleducks:** oh man haru killed him :/ rip in pieces wil, we knew you too well  
  


____

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

IM DYING SO ME AND ZUKO DECIDE TO STOP FOR LUNCH AT THIS DINER

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ Katara, please don’t do this

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ HUSH NOW PEASANT

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

SO me and Zuko stop at this diner for a late lunch. Zuko has a splitting headache at this point and usually I carry ibuprofen on me or something, but I didn’t have any. so 1/7

**|**

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

2/7 Zuko is standing there looking like a lil cutie or whatever and there’s a family in front of him. so he’s waiting patiently on line, and the mom of the family looks at him and says, “could you throw this out for me?” and hands him a broken to go container with food in it

**|**

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

3/7 AND ZUKO HE JUST TAKES IT IN HIS HANDS LIKE HE’S CRADLING A BABY BIRD AND SAYS “yea sure!” IN THIS DUMB CUSTOMER SERVICE VOICE 

**|**

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

4/7 AND HE LOOKS AROUND FOR A GARBAGE BUT DOESN’T FIND ANYTHING, SO HE’S JUST /STANDING THERE ON LINE WITH THIS WOMAN’S TO GO CONTAINER/ AND I’M TRYING TO RECORD IN THE BACKGROUND

**|**

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

5/7 Finally Zuko goes up to a waiter and says “um hi, I was asked to throw this out but I don’t work here?” and the male waiter BUSTS A RIB LAUGHIBG

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ okay we get it u can stop now

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ NO NO WE’RE GETTING TO THE GOOD PART

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

6/7 SO FINALLY THE WAITER ASKS ZUKO WHAT HE NEEDS AND ZUKO ASKS FOR IBUPROFEN AND THE WOMAN LOOKS AT ZUKO, THEN AT THE WAITER, THEN AT ZUKO, AND THE WAITER, AND THEN BACK AND GOES “wait, yOU DON’T WORK HERE? oh baby I’m sorry I didn’t realize!”

**|**

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

7/7 ZUKO BLUSHES BRIGHT RED AND SAYS “oh no that’s okay! it happens to me a lot” which btw bitch no tf it doesn’t and the woman says “yeah you just have one of those faces!” and I HAD TO DRAG ZUKO AWAY BEFORE HE THREW UP HE LAUGHED SO HARD

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ u don’t have to be so fuckin loud all the time Katara jfc

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ EXPOSING U IS WHAT I DO U IDIOT

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ ZUKO IM WHEEZIBG TOPH IS LITERAKKY ON THE FLOOR RN ABD SUKI DROPPED HER POPTART IB THE KITCHEB IMFUCKIBG DYIBG

**Jin** **@JinBinKnew**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @SukisMan @ZukoHere:_ reminds me of the time I asked him what he did for fun and he literally said “nothing” like ok go off I guess

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @JinBinKnew:_ HE W H A T

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ rip suki’s poptart 2k20

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @JinBinKnew @SukisMan @ToughPodcast @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ so we’re really all gonna let sokka’s cursed fuckin video slide this easy, huh

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @itsharu:_ jealous? 😏

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @SukisMan_ : sokka, and i cannot stress this enough, no ❤️

___

**_New Message to itsharu._ **

**Jin4301:** but would u have been ok with it if it was zuko 😏

**itsharu:** jin, just because we have an alliance rn doesn’t mean we’ll have one in ten minutes

**Jin4301:** but the alliance itself is based on our mutual love for zuko

**itsharu:** i won’t hesitate, bitch 🔫

___

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

When I find the addresses of whoever the fuck has been “shipping” me and Boulder, you’ll regret being born. That’s a fucking promise.

**Dorian @seeingbandit**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ [img.kermit.tea.png]

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ i’m sorry, people are doing WHAT now??

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ lmao uh-oh you guys are in trouble now, you’ve upset Zuko. Good luck. Xoxo, Gossip Girl

**|**

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

And he doesn’t even know y’all fucks ship him, Sokka, and Suki yet 

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ PEOPLE DO W H A T N O W 

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

I left for 1 day to get a tattoo done and everyone went fucking wild

**Kaylee @honeyc4kes**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ I legitimately don’t think I’ve ever seen aang swear in the three years he’s been on socmedia I’m literally ???

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @honeyc4kes:_ You try to refrain from swearing when you come back to this shit & come talk to me then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://thelcstcolony.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)
> 
> [Among Us spinoff fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925892/chapters/65710972)


	20. the gay panique of 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit: thank you everyone, I've fixed the issue with the chapter. I appreciate all of you letting me know so promptly!
> 
> double edit: It's Not the Waking is NOT canonical to this, it's a spin-off "what if Suki, Sokka, and Zuko were better at expressing their feelings?" fic. Sorry for the confusion!
> 
> **  
> _Zuzu has created a chat._  
>  **  
> **  
>  _Zuzu has added 3 people to the chat._  
>  **Zuzu:** guys I am pANICKING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends welcome back to another installment of this disaster, hope you're having a good week !  
> a lot of you seem to be under the impression that this isn't a zukki fic which... is frankly astounding we're in it for the long haul boys  
> also if you guys think your pining is over think AGAIN  
> yeeha have fun stay cool hope you enjoy!  
> love,  
> ro <3

**_Zuzu_ ** _has created a chat.  
  
_

 **_Zuzu_ ** _has added 3 people to the chat.  
  
_

 **Zuzu:** guys I am pANICKING  
  


 **mai:** is this about the shipping thing.  
  


 **ty lee:** don’t panic zuko! take deep breaths!  
  


 **Zuzu:** GUYS SERIOUSUYL HOW DID THEY FIGYRE OUT I LIKE THEN  
  


 **Azula:** Zuzu, this is why Father always resented your grammar lessons. Which ‘they’ are you referring to?  
  


 **Zuzu:** THEY LUHE THE FANS AND THEY LIJE SUKI AND SOKKA JFC AZUHA  
  


 **mai:** okay, first of all, ty lee is right: stop panicking. deep breaths. you’re not dying.  
  


 **ty lee:** lamaze breathe like you’re giving birth zu!!!!  
  


 **mai:** second of all, the “fans” haven’t figured anything out. they ship everyone.  
  


 **Zuzu:** howdo yuo mean??  
  


 **ty lee:** there’s like, a bunch of fanart of me, mai, and azula already!! I retweet it a lot i’m surprised you haven’t seen it !! :D  
  


 **Azula:** And truly, Zuzu, there’s not much to figure out. They’re obviously pining after you and you’re obviously lovesick for them. I don’t know why you’re panicking over something that they surely already know.  
  


 **mai:** azula, i doubt that’s helping.  
  


 **Zuzu:** itSnot  
  


 **ty lee:** it’s ok zuko!!!! im sure suki and sokka are used to the glances so it’s no big deal!  
  


 **Zuzu:** THEY NOTHICEDYHTOSE?????  
  


 **Azula:** This is just getting pathetic now.  
  


 **mai:** i didn’t want to be the one to tell you because i thought you’d figure it out on your own somehow. but yeah, it’s pretty obvious. they like you too, so don’t worry too much.  
  


 **Zuzu:** but how do you kbwow? how could lthey LIKE ME MAI i LITERAKY almost got them KILLED LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO  
  


 **Azula:** Oh, stop being so melodramatic. Theatrics don’t suit you, contrary to what Mother led you to believe.  
  


 **Zuzu:** i am dying. please kill me.  
  


 **Azula:** with pleasure :)  
  


 **mai:** he was JOKING azula.  
  


 **Azula:** Mai, you ruin all the fun. :(  
  


___

**aangsgaangsuntie:**

I - I’m sorry was Zuko the absolute LAST person to know about the whole Zukki thing? It’s not like people have been quiet on it like this is a common ship ever since the beach house, did he just… NOT know? Does he not interact a lot online? Did no one show him? I’m seriously confused that he didn’t know.

Notes: 2,306 _#zuko #zukki #baybie :(_

**zukos-turtleducks:**

@aangsgaangsuntie honestly i think this boy lives his life in blissful ignorance and who am i to yank it away from him? also i think it’s a gag he can’t be THAT oblivious

...can he?

Notes: 6,241 _#zuko #zukki #please say sike zuko #pl-please  
  
_

___

Transcript from the video entitled “i was a responsible adult today” by Twitch user @SokkasStories:  
  


[ID: Sokka sits on his bed, a big box beside him. He’s reading the instructions carefully, and his tongue is poking out.]  
  


Sokka: Okay hi everyone, if you don’t know this I’ve been streaming for basically the whole day now but didn’t record the first bit, so here we go, I’m recording now. Basically because we’re getting a whole house I decided to be a responsible adult today. Did you know Azula is allergic to cats?   
  


[ID: Sokka frowns down at the instructions and turns them upside down.]  
  


Sokka: She’ll probably kill me for telling you that, but yeah, she’s allergic to cats. Since Aang has Momo and Appa and definitely isn’t leaving them behind any time soon, I figured I’d get us a roomba so that way the common areas don’t have to be de-catified as often as they would be. So say hello to Stabby!  
  


[ID: Sokka gestures at box, and when he realizes the roomba is still in it quickly unpackages it. The roomba is black, shiny, and brand new.]  
  


Sokka: Stabby! Once I figure out how to program this bad boy, it’s all over for these bitches. I don’t mean Momo and Appa, I mean the others. I’m gonna program this thing to scream like a little girl every time it bangs into something. Will I also be attaching the iconic knife? Only time will tell.  
  


[Sokka actually gets down to reading the instructions this time, still frowning.]  
  


Sokka: This is really boring and hard, so maybe we’ll decorate stabby first instead. I stopped at AC Moore before I got back, so…  
  


[Sokka holds up two ridiculously sized googly eyes and some gorilla glue.]

  
Sokka: Time to have our version of Popular from the hit Broadway musical “Wicked”, wherein I am in fact the bisexual native version of Kristen Chenoweth and Stabby here is the ever lovable Idina Menzel if she were, in fact, a roomba.  
  


_Read more…  
  
_

___

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

i’m starting a petition for azula to put me down. the benefits of this are that i would be embarrassed online way less -  
  


**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @ZukoHere:_ do NOT tempt her.   
  


**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ZukoHere:_ back at it again with the petitions. we do just be coming full circle.  
  


**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @SukisMan:_ don’t get too comfortable, my petition to put you out of your misery is still up and running.  
  


**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @SukisMan:_ I know you haven’t seen it yet, but the unholy creature that Sokka has given life to today has driven me to it. Where do I sign?  
  


**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ HEY don’t talk about stabby like that 😔😔  
  


**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @SukisMan:_ right here [ https://www.ipetitions.com/petition/sokka-needs-to-grow-a-braincell ](https://www.ipetitions.com/petition/sokka-needs-to-grow-a-braincell)

**|**

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @SukisMan:_ hope to see your signature! P.S., Sokka, you aren’t NEARLY as iconic as Kristen Chenoweth, bisexual native or no.

**Sokka ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ T O P H  
  


_____

**mai ✓ @knivesout**

in the interest of everyone suddenly coming out with their feelings i am non-binary. end of tweet.   
  


**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukos-turtleducks**

_Replying to @knivesout:_ AMAZING!! what pronouns should we refer to you as?  
  


**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @zukos-turtleducks:_ you may not refer to me.  
  


**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukos-turtleducks**

_Replying to @knivesout:_ understandable have a blessed day  
  


**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @knivesout @zukos-turtleducks:_ mai, you’re so funny!! and you all can use she/they pronouns for mai!! :)  
  


**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @zukos-turtleducks @TyLeeTeeHee:_ how dare…  
  


**Ty Lee ✓ @TyLeeTeeHee**

_Replying to @knivesout:_ <3   
  


**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee:_ … <3 (but only because you’re sitting across from me and i want you to stop pouting)  
  


**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukos-turtleducks**

_Replying to @knivesout @TyLeeTeeHee:_ i am feeling lucky to have seen this interaction in this chili’s tonight  
  


__

_New Message to Zuko.  
  
_

**Jin** : Heard you were panicking.  
  


 **Zuko** : IAM JLDSFK  
  


 **Jin:** Why?  
  


 **Zuko** : SUKI ANS DKSOKKA   
  


**Jin** : Ah. Okay, makes sense.   
  


**Zuko** : JIN PLEASDE  
  


 **Jin** : Zukes, I do Not know how you didn’t see this coming.  
  


 **Zuko** : JIN PLEASE IM JUST DUMB  
  


 **Jin** : my one true himbo.  
  


 **Zuko** : HE L P  
  
  
 **Jin** : the best way I can help you is to tell you to talk to Suki and Sokka  
  


 **Zuko:** okay  
  


 **Zuko** : but consider  
  


 **Jin** : oh no  
  


 **Zuko** : how about I just shove this deep down and never actually address it with them and wait until they forget about this and we can all move on  
  


 **Jin** : Zuko, they fucking LIKE YOU B A C K you idiot  
  


 **Zuko** : thanks! knew I could count on you :D  
  


 **Jin:** I hate you sometimes.

___

Transcript from the video entitled “How To Handle One’s Emotions In Crisis” by YouTube user Help Yourself By Katara:  
  


[ID: Katara is sitting on her bed, a braid thrown over one shoulder. There’s gentle music playing in the background. Her salt lamp is lit on the dresser behind her, and her room is bathed in soft, warm light. The curtains behind her are white, and billow slightly with every breeze.]  
  


Katara, in a soft voice: Hi everyone, welcome back to my channel. Thank you so much for tuning in again for another video. Today we’re gonna be discussing how to handle your emotions in crisis.   
  


Katara, continued: It’s really easy in a crisis to get swept up in the panic of what’s going on around you. The first step is to ground yourself. Remind yourself where you are, and what you’re doing. Remember that you are in control of your own body by checking where your body is. Are you sitting? Are you standing? Where are your hands?  
  


Katara, continued: After you’re grounded, you can start to try to think clearly. An important part of being able to process emotions is knowing where they come from. A disclaimer: this guide does not apply to you if you’re in imminent danger. Please do not stop to analyze your emotions if you’re at the risk of being harmed.   
  


_Read more..._

___

_New Message to haru.  
  
_

**Jin** : so, he’s still on the table,  
  


 **haru** : Jin i swear to FUCK

___

Transcript from episode #204 of Tough Podcast:  
  


Toph: So, today I have Aang on. Aang, we’ve been seeing a lot of gay panic around our friend group, haven’t we?  
  


Aang: We certainly have, Toph. I won’t say who, but we all know who.  
  


Toph: In light of this development, we’re going to make fun of Sokka. I heard him run into the wall because he was pacing and wasn’t looking where he was going.   
  


Aang: Oh, I saw Sokka drop his phone in the bathroom. It landed in the bathtub. I don’t know why, I think he was texting someone though, he just squealed and dropped the phone.   
  


Toph: Any more gay panic? Or we can just turn this into the Roasting Sokka Hour, we haven’t done one of those in a while.  
  


Aang: Well, I saw Zuko miss a step while walking down the porch and he slid down them. It was raining, but after he stopped, he just kind of… laid there. On his back. Spread eagle. On the concrete. I know that wasn’t gay panic but I feel like it was still indicative of who he is as a person.   
  


Toph: You’re absolutely correct, none of that statement surprised me.   
  


Aang: Oh, should we invite Jin and Katara in? They get the brunt of the gay panic I think.   
  


Toph: You know, we really should. Who better to give us insight into the bisexual himbo mind than their respective long-suffering sister?  
  


Aang: Jin isn’t related to Zuko…?  
  


Toph: She basically is. Uncle Iroh adopted her practically, so she’s one of us.   
  


Aang: Zuko adopted her first.   
  


Toph: Holy shit, Azula needs to come back on the podcast just to tell us about what Zuko was like as a pre-teen. I bet he was even more himbo.   
  


Aang: That literally isn’t possible. Also, how do you know Azula will accept?  
  


Toph: You really think Azula will pass up the chance to embarrass Zuko on a wide-scale level? She would never.   
  


_Read more…  
  
_

___

**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

So if we were to do a group costume, what would you guys suggest?  
  


**hiro @meatballhiro**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ Addams family  
  


**az @bluescluesbundy**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ clowns. Oh wait… you said costume.  
  


**kevin @callmekaven**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ depends on whether it’s the extended gaang too?  
  


**Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki**

_Replying to @meatballhiro_ : omg that’s so cute! I’ll have to tell the rest of them that  
  


**BandanaBandit @Bandit111**

_Replying to @bluescluesbundy:_ IM SCREAMIBG IS THIS AZULA????  
  


___

_New message to Sokka_ _💙  
  
_

 **Suki** : so are we going to talk about the thing  
  


 **Sokka** 💙: haha, nah…  
  


 **Suki** : when we said we’d wait to tell him, he was sick and his dad was after him  
  


 **Sokka** 💙: Your point?  
  


 **Suki** : We could tell him now…?  
  


 **Sokka** : I mean we could ALSO be republicans, but like… we aren’t  
  


 **Suki** : We could also tell Zuko how we feel, but we haven’t  
  


 **Sokka** 💙: See ? You’re getting it !  
  


 **Suki** : Sokka, be serious.  
  


 **Sokka** 💙: I don’t know Suki, I just don’t feel ready. To be honest, even if he does like us, I just… I don’t feel ready yet. Not because I don’t like him or anything or because I’m afraid that he’ll see us differently if we ask and he DOESN’T like us, I just… I don’t know. Change is really hard, and we’re all finally happy, and he’s just got his sister back, and we’re about to move into a house altogether. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. I’m really sorry that I’ve kept you waiting, I know you’re waiting for me.  
  


 **Suki** : Sokka, we’re together in everything. I’m not frustrated or mad. I want you to be comfortable with moving forward too, every single step of the way. I love you a lot, you big goofball.  
  


 **Sokka** 💙: I love you too, Suki. I’m really sorry.  
  


 **Suki** : We’ll wait until we’re moved in and the dust has settled, okay? I promise there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. I love you a lot, even if you’re a dork.  
  


 **Sokka** 💙: But cute :D  
  


 **Suki** : don’t push it 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sokka programming his roomba to scream is courtesy of hi-raethia from [this post](https://hi-raethia.tumblr.com/post/632387471684042752/is-sokka-the-type-of-person-to-program-his-roomba), thank you so much for letting us snatch it !
> 
> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://thelcstcolony.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)
> 
> [Among Us spinoff fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925892/chapters/65710972)


	21. sokka isn't stupid, but he IS dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan  
> Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee: Ty Lee, you’re the love of my life and you’re the only bitch in this house I’ve ever respected.
> 
> Suki ✓ @SoccerSuki  
> Replying to @SukisMan: what about me? am I nothing to you? I thought we had something special *looks at smudged writing on hand* socky
> 
> Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast  
> I’ve decided that I don’t even need to keep up the petition to put Sokka down. He’s going to do it himself. Will I be taking it down? No. Should people continue to sign it? Absolutely. But ultimately I think Sokka’s is a very Macbeth situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes we did make an actual petition that can be signed to put sokka down, what about it? we're adults, we spend our time doing Adult Things, such as making facetious petitions of our own work.  
> also the "can i be frank with" bit came from [this post](https://boomerangsandadora.tumblr.com/post/631566704176201728/bluberry-spicehead-sokka-can-i-be-frank-with) on tumblr  
> anyways we're back on our bullshit, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy it!!  
> \- tay  
> ps: i KNOW everyone wants more sweet, sweet zukki but they aren’t together yet!! they will be eventually but let them work it out gradually. we keep getting comments asking if they’re all together yet and we will make it obvious when they are, i promise!!

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

so can I be frank with all 1 mil of u

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ I don’t know how changing your name is going to help but sure

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ToughPodcast:_ can I still be Zuko?

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ToughPodcast @ZukoHere_ : Sure but let Frank speak first

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @ToughPodcast @ZukoHere:_ okay bullies, go use your bullying powers somewhere else

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ but you make it so easy

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ I have in fact cleared my schedule for the day

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

@ZukoHere @ToughPodcast @HelpYourselfByKatara but would you guys at least be here for me if I was going through something

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ no.

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ absolutely not

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ I can’t wait to go to your funeral knowing I could have changed that outcome.

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ZukoHere:_ OKAY YOU GUYS DIDN’T NEED TO GET SO INTENSE HE JUST ASKED IF YOU’D BE THERE FOR HIM 

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere @HelpYourselfByKatara @AangsLife @ToughPodcast:_ I’m tattling on you all. You’re old enough to create your own content

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ would you say we “have original content at home”, implying that you are in fact the lower left hand side of the mcdonalds triangle meme?

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ Sokka I love you but for once PLEASE just speak English

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ What were you going to tell us, Frank?

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @flyingwheels:_ you know teo I was GOING to tell you but you jumped on the bullying train so now I don’t think i WILL

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ ableist but go off I guess

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ I didn’t realize that was a reference :((((

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ then pewish.

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki @AangsLife:_ be mean to him again and i promise it’s the last thing you’ll do.

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @knivesout:_ aw thanks mai!!! :D

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

this is the reason I don’t use my twitter

**haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @JinBinKnew:_ mai threatening people?

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @itsharu:_ no all these idiots are clogging up my feed :^)

**haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @JinBinKnew:_ uwu such a rough life

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @itsharu:_ not nearly as rough as being considered one of the idiots. how’s that going for you?

**haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @JinBinKnew:_ it’s nice to be included actually. something YOU wouldn’t know about

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

@JinBinKnew @itsharu children, be nice to one another

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @ZukoHere:_ @itsharu started it

**haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @ZukoHere @JinBinKnew:_ HOW DID I START IT

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @itsharu @JinBinKnew @ZukoHere:_ Technically Frank started it

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast @itsharu @JinBinKnew @ZukoHere:_ *starkid voice* this is all your fault, jafar.

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @flyingwheels:_ you lost me

**haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @flyingwheels:_ I don’t get it?

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @flyingwheels:_ i’ve never seen the little mermaid :/

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @flyingwheels:_ you don’t just get to make an obscure Twisted reference and then leave get tf back here

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

to all my followers i am now on the run trying to save my reputation, no one perceive me pls and thx

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @flyingwheels:_ can’t exactly be on the run, now can you

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ don’t see why you’re concerned with that

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**  
 _Replying to @flyingwheels:_ touche.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @flyingwheels:_ IM SERIOUS I DIDN’T KNOW YOU LIKED STARKID

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @flyingwheels @SukisMan:_ oh now you’ve done it

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “I Rate The Things I Find In Ty Lee’s Room” by YouTube user Aang’s Life:

[Aang is standing in the middle of a warmly-lit room. The walls are a soft pink and the bedspread is bright white. Behind him is a vanity with makeup nicely organized on it in one corner; a dresser is in the middle of the wall with a mirror on it. The dresser drawers have been painted with flowers of different colors, and more notably, there is a knife dripping with blood painted on the leftmost top drawer.]

Aang: Hi everyone, it’s the windy boy here! I’m in Ty Lee’s room rating the things I find in it. She very generously opened her room to me to rate, so here’s a nice thank you to Ty Lee for being the best ever! 

[A pause as Aang adjusts his beanie on his head.]

Aang: Mai also said that I had to crop out anything I found that Ty Lee didn’t want me to show, but also Ty Lee’s room is really pretty so I doubt I’ll find anything awful! I think I might do a room rating for everyone’s rooms, except I don’t want to be intrusive. I’m mostly doing it as a before and after we move into the house!

[Aang begins by switching the camera’s view and panning around the room. It’s moderately sized: the bed is on the wall closest to the door, and there’s a set of closet doors on the right. To the left is the dresser and vanity. There are also two night stands, and a variety of knick-knacks on floating shelves.]

Aang: Okay first things first, the dresser is super pretty, 25/10, I like the knife design that I’m assuming Mai did, but my favorite is the yellow flower drawer. I’m gonna ask her to paint mine too. I really like her rock collection - sorry, it’s a crystal collection, Toph’s rocks are nothing like Ty Lee’s and I’d like that on record.

_Read more..._

___

  
  


**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

haha someone send help my stomach hurts for no reason and i think my appendix might be it

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ ??? what? how is it your appendix? what did you eat today? 

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @SoccerSuki:_ he had like a whole tub of ice cream

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki @AangsLife:_ mmmm no i don’t think that’s why

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ yOU WHAT???? 

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLeeTeeHee**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ what? What happened? :o

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee:_ Sokka’s lactose intolerant. Like. Real bad. 

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ I’m sorry, he is? Why is that funny to me somehow

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki @SukisMan:_ uh I also didn’t know he was lactose intolerant? I’ve seen him eat dairy a lot. he once ate a giant cheese platter thing in like ten minutes, by himself. like we bought it to share and he just... ate it 

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ yeah it’s by design. I eat dairy to test god. It’s a show of dominance.

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ against... your own body?

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ yes. mind over matter. my brain is so strong that it can overpower my stomach.

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @AangsLife:_ Aren’t you currently locked in the bathroom?

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ mind your business.

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLeeTeeHee**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ oh no! Sokka are you okay? Do you need help?

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee:_ Ty Lee, you’re the love of my life and you’re the only bitch in this house I’ve ever respected.

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ what about me? am I nothing to you? I thought we had something special *looks at smudged writing on hand* socky

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

I’ve decided that I don’t even need to keep up the [petition](https://www.ipetitions.com/petition/sokka-needs-to-grow-a-braincell) to put Sokka down. He’s going to do it himself. Will I be taking it down? No. Should people continue to sign it? Absolutely. But ultimately I think Sokka’s is a very Macbeth situation.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ youde a macbetth

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

hOW are we out of toilet paper i JUST went shOPPINg

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ this is tragic. Azula play despacito

**az @bluescluesbundy**

_Replying to @ZukoHere:_ [whenmomsnothome.img]

**tim & tom @t0mn00ksass**

_Replying to @bluescluesbundy:_ THIS FUCJIBG SEBTN ME

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

@SoccerSuki bring me toilet paper please ? 🥺

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ sorry, do I know you?

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ SUKI PLEASE

___

  
  


**kazukosquad:**

hey guys, so i’ve been thinking about it a lot. what makes a himbo? but more importantly, what makes SOKKA a himbo? 

A himbo, by definition, is someone generally stupid and pretty, as well as non-threatening. Sokka’s pretty and non-threatening, but what he _isn’t_ is stupid.

Notes: 1,246 # _what makes a himbo? #more importantly: we know that sokka is pretty brilliant so how tf does he fit into the himbo category?_

**zukos-turtleducks:**

So I agree with you, Sokka’s INCREDIBLY smart. He’s said really in depth, interesting things, and his major is in aerospace engineering which is like, wow. So he’s obviously not stupid, he’s defo pretty intelligent. 

But he also eats dairy knowing damn well he’s lactose intolerant. He streams at the most inappropriate times, such as that video he did last year when he was crying then just dabbed out of nowhere? (we still don’t know what THAT was all about) 

he was streaming while making a sandwich, and got the peanut butter from the cabinet, but then LEFT the phone in the cabinet so we all were just sitting in darkness, only vaguely being able to listen to him talk from outside the cupboard.

so while Sokka isn’t stupid, he lacks common sense and general tact. i love him so much, but also he just. he does some dumb shit.

and that’s the difference between stupid and dumb.

Sokka is common sense inept, he’s pretty, and he respects women. so yes, Sokka is a confirmed himbo, and i stand by this analysis.

Notes: 24,605 _#sokka #gaang #himbo #this makes zuko a himbo for the same reason btw but he’s inept with his FEELINGS #that’s a post for another day though_

___

  
  


**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

Hey @AangsLife just saw your new video! are you guys moving soon??

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ !! hi asia! Yes, we are! We just finalized the sale, now we just have to plan moving and actually move. It’s just outside the city so it shouldn’t take us too long. We’re very excited!!

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ how exciting. Does Haru like being left out? </3

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @Gaang_Fan:_ a bold assumption that I would want to live in the chaos that these people exude.

**Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @itsharu:_ you know what? Fair. 

**aanggaang @aanggaang4lyf**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ what are you most excited about??

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @aanggaang4lyf:_ I’m just really excited to live with my best friends!! Ever since we all got together it’s like we’re a family, even Mai and Azula who are our long-suffering vodka aunts. I love them all so much.

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLeeTeeHee**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ Mai says to stop saying nice things to her because it’s ruining her rep.

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @TyLeeTeeHee:_ oh :( @knivesout

**Mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ i take it back, please do not ever frowny face at me again. you can do whatever you want forever.

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @knivesout:_ :D !!!!

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**  
 _Replying to @AangsLife @knivesout:_ it’s the way that even the two e-girls are soft for Aang, for me

**Mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ i’m telling azula you included her in that.

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @knivesout @AangsLife:_ should... should i be scared?

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ yeah <3 

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLeeTeeHee**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ no way!! Azula’s so nice! well... to me. :)

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ yes

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ lol yeah

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ definitely yes

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ yes

**Az.** **✓** **@bluescluesbundy**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ yes.

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @zukosturtleducks:_ honestly? start running lmaooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://thelcstcolony.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)


	22. halloween, moving, and no free spon >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka ✓ @SukisMan  
> We’d talk about our Six Flags trip on YT but no free sponsorships if Six Flags wants our promo six flags PAYS for our promo
> 
> Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast  
> Replying to @SukisMan: we almost got kicked out
> 
> Sokka ✓ @SukisMan  
> Replying to @ToughPodcast: I SAID WHAT I S A I D, TOPH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! just a reminder that if you would like to be apart of the movement to put sokka down, you can sign the [petition](https://www.ipetitions.com/petition/sokka-needs-to-grow-a-braincell) here, and all our links to talk to us are at the bottom of the chapter!! (seriously, talk to us, we love talk to u guys sm)  
> xoxo,  
> tay

* * *

**New pictures posted on Instagram by user @SoccerSuki**

Here are some of the pictures from Halloween! We took everyone and the group photo is a LOT, so I decided to include our individual outfits too! <3 Please don’t look too deeply into Sokka’s and mine, we don’t support beastiality, thanks!

[ID: An individual photo. Suki is dressed like Shaggy and wears a green shirt, brown pants, and has done her makeup like she has stubble. She’s also dyed her hair dirty blonde, and holds a plastic sandwich in her hand.]

[ID: An individual photo. Sokka is in a full body suit with the hood pulled up: he’s dressed as Scooby Doo. Around his neck he wears a blue ribbon, and his face is painted like Scooby’s.]

[ID: An individual photo. Katara wears a purple dress cinched at the waist with a pink belt, purple stockings, and a green scarf. She’s dyed her hair an obnoxious shade of orange and has fixed it with a purple headband. She’s laughing.]

[ID: An individual photo. Aang is dressed as Fred: he wears a white polo shirt, jeans, and an orange ascot. He’s also wearing a blonde wig with a ridiculous curl at the front. It looks more like a Clark Kent wig dyed wrong than it does a Fred wig, but Aang is smiling broadly at the camera.]

[ID: An individual photo. We can only assume that this is Toph, as she’s wearing a white sheet over her head and has no eye holes cut out. The photo exudes smugness in spite of no expression being present.]

[ID: An individual photo. Zuko is dressed normally. He carries around a pair of handcuffs cuffed to one wrist. In his free hand he holds a sign that says, quote: “I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for these meddling kids and their dumb dogs!” unquote.]

[ID: An individual photo. Jin stands with her arms crossed, hair done up to resemble Velma’s. She’s wearing maroon glasses, an orange sweater, and maroon jeans. She’s also got her tongue sticking out, and is looking thirty degrees too far to the left to actually be looking into the camera lense.]

[ID: An individual photo. Haru is laughing into the camera, face also done up in Scooby Doo makeup. He’s also in a fursuit, but this one has a name written on the front: _Scrappy Doo._ Sokka is in the background, frozen in midair as he tries to photobomb and succeeds.]

[ID: An individual photo. Teo sits in his wheelchair which is encased in cardboard. It’s painted like the Mystery Machine. Teo himself holds a MarioKart steering wheel and is wearing a headband with the classic Mystery Machine flowers on it to match the paint on his cardboard van.]

[ID: A group photo. Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula are all dressed in skin tight black dresses. They bare their teeth at the camera; each of them is wearing fangs. Their makeup is dark and dramatic. Mai and Ty Lee wear wigs: Ty Lee has blonde pigtails, and Mai has a feathered, short haired orange wig. Ty Lee is crouched in front of Mai and Azula and is holding a sign that reads “Hex Girls!”]

**New pictures posted on Instagram by user @SoccerSuki**

Here’s another post containing more photos from our Halloween trip to Six Flags!

[ID: Eleven people stand lined up in front of a quote “Six Flags Fright Fest!” unquote sign that glows over their heads. They’re in front of a gate and there’s a crowd pictured in the background behind them. They’re surrounded by jack-o’-lanterns and cornstalks. Each of them has coordinated their outfits so they look like the gang from Scooby Doo.]

[ID: This is a photo clearly taken of another photo. The laminate has created a light shine that no camera angle can get rid of completely. The group is on a rollercoaster and is sitting two per row in a perfect line. All of them are screaming in delight except for Sokka, whose face is twisted in abject horror. Suki sits beside him, laughing and pointing at his face, her hair whipping in the wind.]

[ID: Zuko and Sokka are sharing cotton candy, both their heads angled strangely so that they can both take bites at the same time. Suki is sitting next to Sokka, laughing as she reaches for a chunk of her own. She’s eating tufts of it with her hands like a civilized person. Sokka and Zuko are having too much fun trying to bite out of the cotton candy that no one is bothering to show them that there’s a better way.]

[ID: Haru sits on Teo’s lap. Teo scowls at the camera as Haru points off into the distance, clearly expecting the quote “Mystery Machine” unquote.]

[ID: Katara and Aang are seated on a bench, side by side. They’re splitting a churro. Despite being dressed like Fred and Daphne, the two are recreating a scene straight out of Lady and the Tramp: Katara is holding one end of the churro between her teeth and Aang is holding the other end of the churro between his. Both of them are pretending to ignore the camera, but they’re clearly laughing.]

[ID: A photo of Toph standing in the midst of a crowded market street, under her sheet with no eye holes.]

[ID: Zuko is sizing himself up in a funhouse mirror. The funhouse mirror version of Zuko is stout and far too wide. His face is smushed and his nose is nonexistent. Zuko is smirking at the mirror, arms crossed. In the background, Azula is pointing and nearly doubled over with laughter.]

[ID: Ty Lee is hanging off Mai like a limpet. Mai’s arms are crossed, but she’s smiling fondly as she regards the top of Ty Lee’s wig. Ty Lee is holding her wig in place, nose crinkled with happiness. In her arms, she’s holding a stuffed bear that Mai has won her. Behind them is the brightly lit booth that she won it from.]

[ID: Azula and Toph are laughing together. Both seem to have just dumped mustard on an unsuspecting Haru’s head. Haru himself is pouting, but it’s all in good fun. Katara is unapologetically trying to mop some of the mustard off his head.]

[ID: Sokka is ruffling Haru’s newly wet head. His makeup has streaked a little bit but he’s otherwise unscathed from the Mustard Debacle. Toph and Azula are still laughing in the background.]

___

  
  


**Sokka** **✓** **@SukisMan**

We’d talk about our Six Flags trip on YT but no free sponsorships if Six Flags wants our promo six flags PAYS for our promo

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ we almost got kicked out

**Sokka** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ I SAID WHAT I S A I D, TOPH

___

  
  


**maileesuperiorityblog:**

AZULA MAI AND TY LEE AS THE HEX GIRLS FOR HALLOWEEEN????? MY SPIRIT HAS ASCENDED TALK TO ME NEXT SAMHAIN IN ORDER TO RESTORE MY LIFE FORCE I ALMOST HAD AN ASTHMA ATTACK WHEN I SAW THE PICTURES

Notes: 907 _#gay panique #im about to - #step on me club_

**SokkasStories:**

lol i’m telling them you said that

Notes: 1,203 _#sokka replies_

**SokkasStories:**

Update: i told them and they’re flattered. azula said some stuff about how a princess already has the right to step on you, mai said she _would_ step on anyone, and ty lee says she likes your username and gave u explicit permission to Simp please use this privilege wisely.

Notes: 5,382 _#sokka replies #all in a day’s work_

___

  
  


Transcript from the video “moving into our new house!! (w/ a little tour)” by YouTube user Ty Lee TeeHee:

[ID: The camera focuses on Ty Lee, who is in the foreground. Behind her are a few dozen boxes, Aang, and Sokka. The two boys wave at the camera when they notice it.]

Ty Lee: Hello, my flexi friends! So today’s the big day! We just moved across the city to the suburbs and now we’ve got to unpack and move all our stuff. Luckily the moving van guys put our beds and stuff in our rooms. They were so nice, we took some pictures with them!

[ID: Sokka comes into the midground holding a box.]

Sokka: We didn’t pay them to move our stuff into the house, they did it because you flirted with them. I mean, I did too, but I don’t think it worked as well as you did.

Ty Lee: Don’t be silly, I wasn’t flirting with them!

Aang: You weren’t? I just thought you were trying to finesse the system.

Mai, off screen: It got us free manual labor so I support it.

Ty Lee: Huh. I thought I was just being nice. Azula always says I’m not good at telling the difference. Anyway! I’ll pass you onto someone else, we’ll check back in later!

[ID: The camera cuts to black for two seconds, and when it comes back up, Katara and Aang are standing in a bedroom painted in a muted yellow shade. There are ten or so boxes and suitcases sprawled around the room, the only things having a destined place being two dressers and a bed. Aang is holding the camera.]

Aang: Hello, my flexible friends - wait, am I allowed to call you guys that? Or is that just Ty Lee’s thing? Well, I hope you guys don’t mind! So this is my room, and I’m pretty sure we mentioned it before, but all of us got our own rooms because we normally film in our own bedrooms, so Katara’s meditation videos probably wouldn’t fit the vibes she’s going for if we shared my room, since it’s kind of bright.

Katara: I think it’s endearing, but yes, we all need our own spaces to film.

Aang: We’ll probably spend most of our time in Katara’s room - oh, Momo! Say hi to the people!

[ID: Aang leans down out of view, and comes back holding a white cat with large ears and wide eyes. The cat looks around for a moment, before settling into his arms.]

Aang: He’s more camera shy than Appa. It’s okay buddy, no one’s gonna peer pressure you.

[ID: Aang places the cat gently on the bed, which already has sheets and a comforter on. The top blanket is decorated in orange and yellow swirls.]

Katara: So, I guess we need to decide what things go in which room - none of the couples here actually lived together previously except for Ty Lee and Mai, so I guess we need to decide which room our things go in - the majority of our stuff stays in our own rooms, probably.

Aang: Yeah, that makes sense. Besides, it’s just down the hall, so if we ever need our space we’ve got a whole other room. I think it’s a good system.

Katara: It’s true - some relationships end because one partner feels too suffocated by the other. It can cause a lot of disagreements and things that boil into arguments that normally wouldn’t have bothered you so much.

Aang: You’re so smart, it’s crazy. I love you.

Katara: Aw, I love you too!

[ID: Momo chirps loudly from his place on the bed, going over to the edge to look at Katara.]

Katara: I love you too, Momo.

Aang: He’s such a mama’s boy.

[ID: The camera cuts to black again, and comes back to life in a room with white walls already decorated with posters of bands and sports stars. Suki waves.]

Suki: Hey, everyone! So this is my room, it actually shares a bathroom with Sokka’s so that’s pretty cool. I’ve already got some of my stuff hung up - I decorate really fast.

[ID: Suki flips the camera to show empty boxes in a corner of the room, green fairy lights hanging around the perimeter of the ceiling. She turns the camera to show a brown dresser and desk, as well as a soccer ball and guitar on one wall. She turns the camera more and exposes Sokka asleep on a bed with earth-tone sheets and blankets.]

Suki: Sokka fell asleep pretty quick after we finished unpacking. We were the first ones to get our rooms set up, or mostly set up, I think. Everyone else is taking their time, but Sokka is efficient if nothing else, so he helped finish mine after he was done with his. Then he passed out.

[ID: Suki zooms in on his peaceful face. He’s holding a stuffed animal that looks like a badger.]

Suki: He’s so cute when he isn’t being annoying. He’s amazing. Anyway, should we go check in on anyone else?

[ID: Suki leaves the room, the camera still pointed away from her. She walks down the hall and knocks on a door. It opens, and Mai and Ty Lee come into view.]

Mai: What?

Suki: Do you want to show the viewers your room, or should we just go to Ty Lee’s?

Mai: I think you know the answer.

Ty Lee: I’ll show you to my room!

[ID: Ty Lee grabs Suki’s hand and rushes down the hall, to a dark wooden door. Ty Lee stops.]

Ty Lee: OH, that’s Azula’s room! She has her own room on the third floor. She called it before we even put the offer in. This is just the door to the staircase up there. She probably doesn’t want to show us it though, so let’s keep going!

[ID: Ty Lee backpedals to the door beside Azula’s. She smiles.]

Ty Lee: Should we check in with Zuko first?

Suki: I don’t see why not.

[ID: Ty Lee knocks on the door, and a muffled voice answers.]

Ty Lee: I think he said come in.

[ID: The door opens to reveal a room with red LED lights and black accents. Zuko comes into view, shirtless, and he squeals, throwing himself behind his bed to shield himself from the camera.]

Zuko: I said HOLD ON -

Ty Lee, covering her eyes: Shit, I mean shoot, I’m sorry! Okay, let’s leave, let’s just go to my room - sorry, Zuko! 

[ID: They leave the room and close the door behind them. Ty Lee backpedals to her room next to Mai’s.]

Ty Lee: He gets so nervous when people see him shirtless, I don’t know why, he’s got a great body. Don’t you think so, Suki? Well, I guess that’s a stupid question, he was probably only nervous because you were there, he never is when it’s just me - I’ll ask him if he wants that cut out in post, I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Suki: He probably won’t care - actually, back up. Why would he only be nervous because I’m there?

_Read more..._

___

  
  


**Jin @JinBinKnew**

so today me and @ZukoHere were walking out of class and he held the door for some buff guy (pretty bold for a twink like zuko but i digress) 1/4

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

and the guy said “thank you” and zuko looked him in the eye and said “thank you” 2/4

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @JinBinKnew:_ why does everyone feel the need to come for my whole life whenever i make ONE mistake

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @ZukoHere:_ BECAUSE IT WAS MUCH WORSE THAN ONE MISTAKE - SO

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @JinBinKnew:_ jin please

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

SO ZUKO LAUGHS AWKWARDLY AND THERE’S THIS BEAT OF SILENCE AND THEN HE SAYS “yeah I meant you’re welcome, zoinks” 3/4

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

AND THE GUY SAYS “yeah haha, jinkies~” LIKE WHO THE FUCK I’M SKJDFSLKDFJLSDF 4/4

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

@JinBinKnew I love that you’ve joined the “expose Zuko” club with me it’s so nice to have you here

**az. @bluescluesbundy**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ bold of you to assume you’re the founder of said club.

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @bluescluesbundy:_ sorry we’re not accepting new members. btw who are u?

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ GUYS WE’RE ABOUT TO WATCH KATARA GET POUNDED I’M

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @itsharu:_ you COULD be more sensitive Haru. I’M not about to watch anything.

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @itsharu @ToughPodcast:_ me neither

**Haru** **@itsharu**

 _Replying to @flyingwheels:_ teo ur not blind??

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @itsharu:_ no but knowing you is its own disability

____

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks:**

ZUKO STANS WE EATIN GOOD TODAY

Head so full, so full of thoughts, many thoughts, most of them about zuko but also jin as velma ??? i’m Gae like i was before but also can someone ask jin if she stops flirting with haru to simply take my hand in marriage?? I would appreciate it dearly thx

Zuko as the bad guy the Scooby Gang (Scooby Gaang?👀) catches is so funny and very on brand, i love it - 

Also. zukki nation RIIIIIISE

ty lee’s video??? When she was like “haha zuko is only nervous because you were there” and suki was like “haha…. Haha…. Interesting….”

Also MOMO god i love that cat he’s goodest boy and the way katara goes “love you too momo” like it happens often im-

Notes: 4,502 _#gaang #asias thots_

**WilwithoneL:**

Asia listen i know we don’t objectify bitches in this house but every time we get Shirtless Zuko™ content, i decease. I am looking RESPECTFULLY, SIR

(or am i??)

Also the fact that zuko has red LED lights in his room is just further proof he’s e-boy kin, pack it up bryce hall

Notes: 6,931 _#gaang #wil’s gay panic on top of asia’s gay panic #it’s zuko time kids_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://f-ro-g.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)


	23. nah i'm not gonna do it girl, i was just thinkin' bout it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo: TOPH, don’t. Your petition to put Sokka down has too many signatures already. We don’t need another petition.
> 
> Toph: And what about the one I’m going to make for Suki, Sokka, and Zuko to get together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY EVERYONE so today we made history in the USA where tay and i live, everyone danced in the streets and celebrated. we're not saying that we're celebrating with a new chapter of petition posted right after the last, but that's exactly what we're saying  
> special thanks to the commenter Hope, who suggested the content at the end of this chapter, and AO3 user "katwow", who suggested Suki do Zuko's makeup!  
>  **Thanks to Rionaa and BrittJK for their incredible devotion to commenting on every chapter, you guys are the true MVPs <3 **  
> we're going to be doing cute little cameos every now and again of names that we see frequently in our comments, just a heads up! this isn't bribery it's just love there is a DIFFERENCE  
> oh yeah and me and tay laugh a lot because
> 
> you guys: everything is great and i love it here, free serotonin  
> us knowing what happens next: 🤡
> 
> love ya!  
> -ro

Transcript from the video “Rating Things In Our New Backyard!” by YouTube user Aang’s Life:

Aang: Hey there everyone, Windy Boy here to give you guys a tour of the things found in our new backyard! Appa is joining me, say hi Appa!

[ID: The camera flips perspectives to show Appa running a little ahead of Aang. The backyard is about an acre of sprawling grass. Lining the back is a good thatch of trees. Their leaves are all brilliant swatches of yellows, reds, and oranges. There’s a small creek that runs horizontally just short of the trees, and the whole thing is fenced in, though the fence to the back isn’t visible due to the foliage.]

Aang: We’ve got a nice little creek in the back here, so I’m really excited to explore that! Appa has been dying to play in it, so that’s what we’re doing today before it gets too cold out to take a dip!

[ID: Appa barks and jumps into the creek with no hesitation. Aang laughs and runs the rest of the way, filming Appa as he gets muddier by the second.]

Aang: Appa, no! Now I have to give you a bath! But I’ll give you a 12/10 for being so cute even if you did scare away all the stuff that might’ve been in the creek. Hm. I guess I’ll rate leaves instead. Come on, let’s go into the trees looking for some good leaves! Oh, there are some crows - hello crows! 11/10 for being amazing! Alright, let’s go Appa!

_Read more..._

___

**dat boi @froggoboggo**

i would die for @AangsLife and that’s just the facts 😌✨

  
 **WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @froggoboggo:_ please don’t <3

**dat boi @froggoboggo**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ you fool. you absolute idiot. this only furthers my point. smfh.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @froggoboggo:_ you know what to be fair i’d die for aang too

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @froggoboggo @SukisMan:_ i’d kill for aang.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @froggoboggo @knivesout:_ you know what? scary but valid

__

  
  


**WindyHimbie ✓ @AangsLife**

I will never be able to fully articulate the fear that courses through my body when Sokka says “be safe”

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ what??

**Katara ✓ @HelpYourselfByKatara**

_Replying to @AangsLife:_ honestly, yes, it’s a bit unsettling.

**Jessa @sukisimpsanonymous**

_Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara @AangsLife:_ W H A T ???

**Zuko ✓ @ZukoHere**

_Replying to @AangsLife @HelpYourselfByKatara @sukisimpsanonymous @zukosturtleducks:_ so the thing is, Sokka says it when you wouldn’t normally need to be safe, so it makes you worried that you’re in danger now

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

_Replying to @AangsLife @HelpYourselfByKatara @sukisimpsanonymous @zukosturtleducks @ZukoHere:_ his most common time to say it is if you say you’re going to the bathroom. He’ll usually touch your arm and sound so concerned as he says “hey, stay safe.” that’s just the way sokka is but still, if you don’t know sokka that well the first time he says it is unnerving just because you never expected it.

**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast @AangsLife:_ he has never once done that to me.

**Sokka! ✓ @SukisMan**

_Replying to @knivesout:_ i don’t have a death wish

**mai. ✓ @knivesout**

_Replying to @SukisMan:_ wise choice.

___

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “Doing Zuko’s Makeup (w/ SokkasStories and ZukoHere)” by YouTube user SoccerSuki:

[ID: The video begins with Zuko and Suki sitting on Suki’s bed in her new room. Her make-up supplies are spread on the bedspread, and she is smiling at the camera. Zuko is smiling but looking a bit nervous.] 

Suki: Hey, everyone! Welcome back! Today, I’m going to be doing Zuko’s makeup - and Sokka’s here for some reason.

[ID: Sokka leans into view from where he sat off screen.]

Sokka: Sup?

[ID: Suki rolls her eyes fondly and pushes him back out of frame.]

Suki: He’s just here to observe, and to help me pick Zuko’s look.

Sokka, off screen: E-boy.

Zuko: I am _NOT_ an e-boy!

Suki: Of course not.

Zuko: Thank y-

Suki: You’re about to become one, though. But like a cool one. We’re going all out for your makeup, I think you’d look so good with like a smokey eye look.

Sokka: Hell yeah!

Suki: Okay, now we’re gonna start by tightlining your eyes.

[ID: Suki holds up an eyeliner pencil, and Zuko leans back, staring at the tool apprehensively.]

Zuko: What... What’s tightlining?

Suki: It’s when I put eyeliner on your waterline, I never do a smokey eye look without it.

Sokka: It’s painful.

Suki: No, you’re just a baby. I do it nearly every day, the fact that you can’t handle it proves that women are the dominant species. 

Sokka: Well we all knew _that._

Zuko: Seriously, you think I grew up around Azula thinking I was better than her? I may be oblivious but I’m not an idiot.

Sokka: Hey now, that’s my friend you’re talking about! You’re pretty great. 

[ID: Zuko’s cheeks tinge red and he looks down. Suki smirks at where Sokka is off-screen, before turning back to Zuko.]

Suki: Now you need to keep still, if you flinch away I’m gonna have to hold you down. I had to sit on Sokka when I did his eyeliner because he kept moving away from me so much that I was afraid I was gonna poke his eye out.

Sokka: First of all, you sitting on me wasn’t a negative, and second of all, you pressed my head against the carpet and held me by my shirt to stay in place. I was afraid for my life that you were about to commit a hate crime - 

Zuko: That’s not what a hate crime is.

Sokka: Well I hated it! 

Suki: The dumbassery in this room... stop quoting _The Office,_ find another personality trait.

Sokka: ...What are my other personality traits again?

Zuko: Being a himbo.

Suki: Being annoying.

Sokka: Well fuck you guys then.

Suki: Alright, Zuko, let’s start!

[ID: Suki turns Zuko’s head gently so his left side is facing the camera, as she tightlines his right eye. When Zuko starts moving away, she grips him by the scruff of his neck to keep him still. Sokka begins laughing maniacally in the background.]

Suki: Stop! If you keep flinching, you’re gonna hurt yourself! 

Zuko: I don’t like it, it feels weird!

Suki: Stop being a bitch, or I’ll have Sokka hold you down!

Sokka: Promise?

Suki: Shhh! I’m trying to focus!

[ID: Zuko keeps himself mainly unflinching, and Suki lets go of him when she finishes the right eye. Her face falls as her eyebrows draw together.]

Suki: I don’t know how... am I allowed to...?

Zuko: Are you asking if you can put makeup on my left eye?

Suki: ...Yeah.

Zuko: You can. It’s a scar, it’s not like it can get infected or anything.

Suki: I figured, but I didn’t want to do it without asking in case it’s still painful or if it triggered anything.

Zuko: No, I’m okay. I healed from the scar emotionally and physically a while ago. Besides, it’s not like you’re holding a hot iron to my face.

[ID: Zuko immediately starts laughing. Sokka stops laughing, and Suki looks horrified for a brief moment.]

Zuko: You can laugh. It’s funny.

Suki: Just... just stay still so I can do your other eye. 

Sokka: I don’t know if I should laugh or cry.

Zuko: Why would you cry about it? That’s _my_ trauma, get your own.

Sokka: I _do_ have my own, maybe I wanna swap or something like Girl Scout patches, you know? The little swappy things they have, maybe I wanna swap mine for yours or yours for mine, maybe I wanna trade ‘em like Pokemon cards. You can’t STOP me, Zuko.

Zuko: You got Pikachu?

Sokka: Mm, I dunno, we’ve all got dead mom trauma, is that the Pikachu of it?

Suki: Let’s change the subject! 

Sokka: Fine. Forceful, but sure... What else do we normally talk about?

Suki: We can gossip about everyone else in the house, I guess, but also they could walk in at any moment.

Sokka: We could talk about Azula, but I don’t have a death wish... currently.

[ID: Suki whirls towards Sokka with a stern look on her face.]

Suki: What did I _just_ say?! No more trauma in my room!

Zuko: So as a kid Azula would NOT stop pushing me in ponds -

Suki: ZUKO. WHAT DID I **_JUST_ **SAY.

[ID: Suki holds Zuko’s head gently and he looks up at the ceiling. This time he doesn’t flinch.]

Suki: See, you’ve improved, you aren't even moving now! You’re doing way better than Sokka. 

Zuko: Yeah well, most of those nerve endings are dead around my actual eye, I can only feel things from the scar around the edges mainly.

Sokka: Seriously?

[ID: Sokka comes into frame and sits behind them on the bed.]

Zuko: Yeah. I mean, hey, the doctors managed to save my eye. They can’t fix everything though. 

Suki: So where can you feel it?

Zuko: Mainly on my cheek.

[ID: Suki moves her hand down to the edge of his scar on his cheek, and pauses. Zuko smiles gently and closes his eyes.]

Zuko: You know, it’s been years since I let anyone touch it. I don’t usually like it, but... this is nice.

Sokka: What about there?

[ID: Sokka touches his ear.]

Zuko: Yeah, a little. It’s... weird. It’s like everything feels a little bit fuzzy. I can’t explain it. It’s like I can feel it, but I can’t. I can always feel pressure, but if it’s just a touch then it’s harder.

Suki: Can you feel it here?

[ID: Suki’s hand moves up to his brow bone above the scarred eye, where her fingers skirt along the top edge of the scar.]

Zuko: Yeah. 

Sokka: Hmm... what about this?

[ID: With a devilish smirk, Sokka leans forward quickly and kisses Zuko on his scarred cheek. Zuko flushes red and stares at him. Suki smiles.]

Zuko: Uh - I... yeah. Yep, I felt that.

Suki: Good.

_Read more..._

___

**zukos-turtleducks**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Notes: 4,203 _#ZUKKI #ZUKKI #SUKI #ZUKO #SOKKA #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**zukos-turtleducks**

in other news, love suki’s john mulaney reference, 14/10 as aang himself would say

Notes: 2,193 _#suki #john mulaney #soccersuki #aangslife_

**WilwithoneL**

it is a good and bad day for me, as now Zuko is Taken. but it is good, because asia will finally lose her voice permanently from screaming, and i will no longer have to listen to her shenanigans. a lose win

Notes: 1,240 _#zukki #zukos-turtleducks #today is a good day yes it is_

___

  
  


Transcript of Episode #234 of Tough Podcast:

Toph: So we’re introducing something new this week and we’re letting you guys call in and talk to us! It’s on a first come, first serve basis, so first caller gets answered. I have Teo with me here today as per usual - honestly Teo? You’re my new unofficial assistant.

Teo: I am?!

Toph: Yeah, I’m promoting you.

Teo: I’m being promoted? I’m so excited! Does this mean I get to be on every week?!

Toph: Teo, you already are on every week.

Teo: I know but still!

Toph: Yeah, it means you’ll be on every week.

Teo: Amazing. This is the best day of my life.

Toph: Alright, listeners, so today we’re going to take some calls! Teo and I are at the station today, and I tweeted the number to call earlier - don’t bother stalking me, it belongs to the station - because we want to talk to you! If you have questions or just want to chat, then just call in, maybe you’ll get on the podcast.

Teo: Seems like a cop-out segment. Run out of ideas already?

Toph: Someone’s itching to get demoted so quickly, it seems.

Teo: ANYWAY OUR FIRST CALLER IS ON THE LINE, what’s your name and where are you from!

Caller: Hi my name is Rio, I’m not too comfy sharing where I’m from but I use they/them pronouns! 

Toph: Hi Rio, it’s nice to have you on Tough Podcast.

Rio: Good to be here! My question is actually for Teo.

Teo: I’m popular. I’m really popular!

Toph: Sing the weird song from Wicked and you’re OUT, wheely-boy.

Rio: What public areas could improve with accessibility? I know that you recently went to Six Flags with everyone - your costume was super cute by the way! And it got me wondering how the facilities that are in place work for you?

Teo: I love this question. Thank you for not asking me a run-of-the-mill question. I want to answer it honestly, but also I just sort of think we should do away with stairs altogether since they’re sort of evil, so like.

Toph: Even people with legs don’t like to use them.

Teo: As your president elect, I swear to do away with vile inventions such as stairs and to make any use of legs illegal altogether. No walk, just go.

Rio: Sounds pretty reasonable.

Toph: I support you in your campaign. Petition to -

  
Teo: TOPH, don’t. Your petition to put Sokka down has too many signatures already. We don’t need another petition.

Toph: And what about the one I’m going to make for Suki, Sokka, and Zuko to get together?

Teo: ...My rule about you not making any more petitions is suspended until further notice.

Toph: So, Rio, thank you for calling in! We appreciated your question. 

Teo: Yeah, it was super fun to tell everyone my plan as supreme ru - I mean president.

Rio: Haha no problem, thanks for answering my call! Bye guys!

Toph: Teo, do we have a blinking light? Are there more callers? 

Teo: Yep! Caller number two, you’re live. What do you wanna ask us?

Caller 2: Hi! My name is Brittany, long time listener, first time caller.

Toph: Love being told when someone is a frequent fan. Continue, caller.

Brittany: So, Teo brought up the petition again, which I love, and have signed already. But then you mentioned one to get Sokka, Suki, and Zuko together and I have to ask - is it a stunt? Like I know they’ve all had this ridiculously high tension, but the fact that Zuko didn’t even know about it until recently has made some people wonder if it’s like. Actually real. I think most of us were convinced it was a joke until then.

Toph: Not a joke, those idiots are the overlords of pining. 

Teo: They’re gross, honestly. I think it’s very ableist of them to be so mushy in front of us.

Toph: You’re so right. Borderline homophobic, too.

Teo: Yeah, if we ignore the fact that all three of them are bisexual then yes. Home of phobic.

Brittany: So it’s not a joke? Like they’re all together?

Toph: I don’t know if they are, actually. And even if I did, that’s not my business to say. But we’re also all getting much louder about it because those morons couldn’t see what was right in front of them.

Teo: Even Toph could see it, and she can’t see anything.

Toph: Exactly. It’s embarrassing. Teo can see it too, and he can’t use his legs.

  
Teo: Yeah exactly! Exactly. Haru, Jin and I spent the night at the Hype House with the rest of them after we went to Six Flags, mostly because I can’t drive, and Jin and Haru didn’t want to separate because they’re disgusting and straight.

Toph: Shameful.

Teo: I literally almost rolled my way home. But anyway, we all spent the night there, crashed on the couches and everything that had barely been unpacked, and the next morning I woke up to go steal some cereal from the pantry because that’s basically all they had, and Zuko’s in there pining and eating cereal, just staring at Sokka who was hungover and drinking coffee. Zuko was like some sort of hungry animal.

Toph: I’m so glad I don’t have eyes, that sounds like the worst thing ever.

Brittany: I think it’s cute - 

Teo: You don’t have to see it constantly. They’re doing this all the time, and it’s only gotten worse in the past few months. Either they need to make a move, or I’m doing it for them.

Brittany: I’m glad to hear it’s real at least!

Toph: I’m not. Thanks for the question, we’re moving on because I’m tired of the mushy stuff, next.

Brittany: Bye!

Teo: Okay, what do you say one more and then we move on to the rock rating?

Toph: I’d say that’s a brilliant idea, but you’re never brilliant, so.

Teo: Great, love you too. Hi there caller! What’s your name and what’s goin’ on?

Caller 3: Hi! My name is Hope, and nothing much I guess. My question is for Toph!

  
Toph: Shootsky. Teo, shootsky me if I ever say that again.

  
Teo: Roger.

Hope: I was just wondering - I have a blind friend and she has a seeing eye dog. I was wondering if there was a reason you don’t use one yourself?

Toph: I... huh. This is a good question. I... don’t... actually know. Give me a second.

Teo: Pausing for thought is something Toph seldom does.

Toph: At least I have thoughts. And I think that it’s because getting a seeing eye dog never really occurred to me. I’ve been meaning to talk about this and got distracted by the callers, but learning my way around this new house is challenging. The way that I’m able to get around the house without someone guiding me is through counting my footsteps. It’s very easy, I do it in the back of my head and don’t really have to think about it. 

Teo: Oh word, I never knew you did that. That’s sick.

Toph: But this new house has so many components to it that it’s super hard to keep track of a lot of the time. Suki saved me from falling down the stairs earlier today. I thought she was Sokka for half a second, but Sokka could never.

Hope: Fair enough. He does seem pretty clumsy.

Toph: See, insulting Sokka will get you EVERYWHERE on this podcast, Hope.

Hope: So wait - does this mean that you’re thinking about getting a seeing eye dog?

Teo: Yeah Toph, does this mean you’re thinking about - ow!

Toph: I hit him. And nah, I’m not gonna do it girl, I was just thinking about it.

_Read more..._

_____

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

lmao so _[183774.img]_

[ID: Toph crouches beside a shaggy brown and beige dog. Its breed is indiscernible. Its tongue lolls out and its mouth is open so wide that it’s grinning. It is wearing a vest, and Toph has her arms wrapped around its neck.]

**Toph ✓ @ToughPodcast**

i did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://f-ro-g.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)
> 
> we like suggestions! please be advised: we won't actually respond to your comment until we're able to fulfill your request so you know what chapter/when your request is completed, so please be patient! love ya <3


	24. the bandit chapter ft. wilru & the white man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formerly Known as Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan  
> i just wanted you guys to know that since zuko is obviously fucking sokka and suki, i have decided to turn all of my affection towards Haru  
> |  
> Haru’s Man @Haru_Stan  
> everyone, meet the new me :) 
> 
> Haru @itsharu  
> Replying to @Haru_Stan: I don’t know how to feel about this, like I’m straight, I’m mostly straight so I’m flattered but 
> 
> Haru’s Man @Haru_Stan  
> Replying to ItsHaru: MOSTLY straight?? Please continue 
> 
> Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks  
> Replying to @Haru_Stan @ItsHaru: wil could you stop being a slut on main? where god and all of haru’s friends can see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !! so u know how like 10 chapters ago we decided to do a plot?? well it isn't finished. it won't be that long ass prose like last time, but there will be some actual *drama* going down in the gaang group chat so like... be prepared :)  
> anyways keep sending us any ideas you have for future chapters! we don't repond until we have actually included it though, and all our social medias are in the end notes!  
> ok love u,  
> tay

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

Taking name suggestions, don’t contribute stupid ones.

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ Bandit bc you were the blind bandit

**Haru** **@itsharu**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ rocky

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ I’d suggest a color but u can’t see those :/

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ knife.

**Ty Lee** **✓** **@TyLeeTeeHee**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ Fuzzy!

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ Eyes so u can have some

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ FOO FOO CUDDLYPOOPS

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

You’re all idiots, Suki suggested Badger and she’s the only one I have any respect for now.

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ Mine was good though, I said Bandit! This is ableist

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @flyingwheels:_ I WAS going to compliment you, but since you won’t stop making the ableist comment I am no longer going to validate you.

**Teo** **✓** **@flyingwheels**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ NO PLEASE

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ Toph :( why won’t u respect me? :(

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ I said what I said

___

  
  


**tophtottie**

“I said what I said” GOD I L O V E HER

Notes: 1,245 _#toph #tough podcast #CAN YOU NAME SOMEONE MORE ICONIC? I’LL WAIT_

___

  
  


Transcript from the livestream entitled “two dogs, one cat, one businesswoman, three bisexuals, and a partridge in a pear tree” by Instagram user @SokkasStories:

[ID: The camera is focused on Momo and Appa, who are sitting on a couch, looking apprehensive. Aang stands behind the couch, arms outstretched like he’s prepared to grab onto them if they try to jump at anyone. The camera pans to what they are staring at only to focus on Toph’s new seeing eye dog. She looks calm, and is without her vest. Toph is seen in the background listening to music, and the dog looks over at her every so often. The camera flips to show Sokka, who smiles.]

Sokka: Hey guys! So for the past few days, we’ve been keeping Badger - oh, that’s Badger, by the way, she’s best girl - separated from Appa and Momo until she gets used to the house and everyone else in it. She’s been great with us, so we figure it’s time we actually let all the animals meet each other. 

[ID: The camera flips back around, and Sokka points at Badger, then Appa and Momo in turn.]

Sokka: Badger, meet Appa and Momo. Momo and Appa, meet Badger. She’s a distinguished lady who has a _job_ , unlike you freeloaders.

Toph: HA!

Aang: Be nice, they’re gonna feel your judgmental energy!

[ID: Aang comes around the couch and slowly approaches Appa. He leads Appa by his collar off the couch until he and Badger are a few feet apart, staring at each other.]

Aang: So Appa’s the alpha out of him and Momo, and he’s used to being the head of the house, so if he accepts Badger right away, Momo will too - well, maybe not accept him, but tolerate him.

Toph: That’s the best we can hope for from a cat.

Aang: Ok, Badger seems fine… I’m more worried about Appa, he’s not a professional like Badger is. 

[ID: Appa slowly walks towards Badger, Aang still holding him by the collar as he walks with him. He sniffs Badger, who does the same in turn, tail wagging nervously. They stare at each other for a moment, then Badger looks at Toph again. Toph is smiling, and Badger turns back to Appa. Appa sniffs her one last time, before he sits down next to Badger and relaxes. Badger lays down as well.]

Aang: Yay! Perfect family!

Sokka: Thank god, the suspense was killing me.

Katara, off screen: Momo, you okay, buddy?

[ID: Sokka moves the camera back to the couch, where Momo is still sitting. Katara has moved to sit on the couch beside him, and Momo is letting her pet him while he keeps his eyes on Badger.]

Suki, off screen: Should we do the same thing with Momo? Like lead him over to Badger to meet him.

Aang: No, he’s a cat, he won’t react well to that. He needs to come over on his own. It doesn’t need to be now, he can do it when he feels like it. He will when he’s comfortable enough.

Katara: Plus I feel like Badger would be in more danger than Momo. Momo is a murderer.

Aang: Yes, yes he is.

Sokka: It was just a bird, and it was a sitting duck. Actually I think it was a finch or something, but you know what I mean.

Aang: Still. He brought to the door like it was a prize.

Zuko, off screen: Aang cried.

Aang: He killed a bird, Zuko! I’m in charge of him and he’s a killer! I’m complicit now, Zuko!

Mai, off screen: Don’t be a dick, Zuko.

[ID: Mai walks on screen, and sits next to Katara. Momo immediately moves from his place to sit on her lap. Mai sighs.]

Mai: This is a white cat, I always wear black. His fur gets all over me.

Katara: Momo, you’re a traitor.

Mai: He has good taste, more like.

Ty Lee, off screen: Don’t be silly, Mai, Katara’s a great mom! Her only mistake was letting Uncle Sokka watch Daisy - 

Sokka: IT’S BEEN **WEEKS.** LET IT GO!

[ID: Sokka flips the camera, then pauses, reading the comments.]

Sokka: “Is literally everyone there?” Uh, yeah, we all live together, we all are kinda congregated to see how all the animals interact.

Azula, off screen: I don’t care at all.

Sokka: Then why are you here?

Azula: I would never miss an opportunity for chaos. 

[ID: Badger walks towards the couch, and Mai pets her when she stops in front of her. Momo hisses, but otherwise doesn’t move.]

Katara: How come our pets all like Mai so much?

Ty Lee: It’s because she’s so lovable!

[ID: Momo stops hissing, but stares at Badger. Badger doesn’t go closer. Toph snaps her fingers and calls for Badger, and the dog quickly turns and goes to her on the chair.]

Toph: I think that went well. 

Aang: It went great!

Azula: Nothing fun even happened.

Suki: That was kind of the goal.

Azula: Maybe I should just make a cake to see what happens.

Aang: I miss Daisy.

_Read more…_

___

  
  


**bluee-spirot**

LISTEN IK THERE’S A LIVESTREAM OF TOPH’S DOG BEING INTRODUCED BUT GOD I HAVE BEEN S T A R V E D OF SWORD CONTENT. ZUKO’S NEW VID IS ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT. I’M SO FUCKING THIRSTY. NOW THAT SWORD CONTENT IS BACK IT IS BETTER TAHN EVER. THE MUSCLES. THE FACE HE MAKES. HE IS CONCENTRATING SO HARD BUT IT IS SO EFFORTLESS AT THE SAME TIME. HOWMST? HOWMST.

Notes: 351 _#blue spirit #zuko #gaang #zukohere #FUCKKKKK IT’S SO GOOD #IT’S BEEN FOREVER BUT IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. IT WAS W O R T H THE W A I T_

__

  
  


**The Aang Gaang @breakfastbunchbutthegaang**

not to divert uncomfortable & fetishizing attention away from zuko (uwu thanks gaang fandom) but does anyone know what teo identifies as ?? 

|

**The Aang Gaang @breakfastbunchbutthegaang**

i know he says he’s not straight but has he ever said anything else and i just missed it?? i need it for my Notes i am a teo stan first and a human second

**Teo** **✓** **@FlyingWheels**

 _Replying to @breakfastbunchbutthegaang:_ i identify as a guy

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @breakfastbunchbutthegaang @FlyingWheels:_ but like what do you like?

**Teo** **✓** **@FlyingWheels**

 _Replying to @breakfastbunchbutthegaang @zukosturtleducks:_ podcasts :)

**Formerly Known as Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

_Replying to @breakfastbunchbutthegaang @zukosturtleducks @FlyingWheels:_ but WHO do you like ??

**Teo** **✓** **@FlyingWheels**

 _Replying to @breakfastbunchbutthegaang @zukosturtleducks @Gaang_Fan:_ idk toph’s pretty cool ig 

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @FlyingWheels:_ teo stop falling in love with me, it’s embarrassing

**Teo** **✓** **@FlyingWheels**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ you and i both know that neither of us are straight enough for this relationship to work

**Haru** **@itsharu**

 _Replying to @FlyingWheels @ToughPodcast:_ imagine the absolute chaos

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @FlyingWheels @ToughPodcast @SukisMan:_ i don’t think it’d be any different than how they already are, how much more chaos could they possibly inflict on the world?

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ bold words for a white man

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ what... what did you just call me?

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ yeah you’re white. Like no one’s told me differently and that’s the energy you have.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ToughPodcast:_ Toph, Katara and Sokka are inuit, has this never come up in conversation?? I swear it has

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @SukisMan:_ you said they have blue eyes ?? i thought that was a white people thing?? Is that not an exclusive thing for white people??

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @AangsLife @ToughPodcast:_ i mean, it’s not exclusive. most of our family and the tribe we came from have blue eyes but like i guess it’s not super common.

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ wait, you seriously thought Katara and Sokka are white? 

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ no, just sokka

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast @SoccerSuki:_ okay, now you’ve lost me. They’re siblings, like full biological siblings, they physically cannot be different races.

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ omg ur so right!!! cant believe i forgot how skin color works - OH WAIT I NEVER LEARNED BECAUSE I CANT SEE SKIN TONE 

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ this is the best thing i’ve seen all day

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @ToughPodcast:_ toph come on, he’s crying, tell him you didn’t mean it

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ typical white man behavior 

___

  
  


**zukos-turtleducks**

i’m so sorry because i know Sokka seems super hurt by it but the fact that Toph called him a WHITE MAN?? like i can’t tell if she’s joking or not, truly

Notes: 10,059 _#sokka the white man #gaang #toph_

___

  
  


**Formerly Known as Zuko’s Man @Gaang_Fan**

i just wanted you guys to know that since zuko is obviously fucking sokka and suki, i have decided to turn all of my affection towards Haru

|

**Haru’s Man @Haru_Stan**

everyone, meet the new me :) 

**Haru @itsharu**

_Replying to @Haru_Stan:_ I don’t know how to feel about this, like I’m straight. I’m mostly straight so I’m flattered but 

**Haru’s Man @Haru_Stan**

_Replying to ItsHaru:_ MOSTLY straight?? Please continue 

**Zuko’s Turtleducks @zukosturtleducks**

_Replying to @Haru_Stan @ItsHaru:_ wil could you stop being a slut on main? where god and all of haru’s friends can see?

**Haru’s Man @Haru_Stan**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks @ItsHaru:_ asia, fucking leave me alone and go like hit on jin or smn, leave me and haru to our bonding <3

**Jin @JinBinKnew**

_Replying to @zukosturtleducks @ItsHaru @Haru_Stan:_ Wait why have I been brought into this? :)

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @Haru_Stan:_ people think i’m fucking sokka and suki?

_Retweeted by @AangsLife @HelpYourselfByKatara @SukisMan @SoccerSuki and 30,523 have retweeted this!_

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

@SukisMan @SoccerSuki DONT RETWEET IT THEN IGNORE ME IT WAS A QUESTION

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ no <3

___

  
  


**Allegations dropped against Ozai Sozin after pronounced lack of substantial evidence**

NEWS PROVIDED BY 

Caldera Times, Inc. → 

November, 2020

CALDERA, Cal., November 2020 - Allegations against Ozai Sozin, CEO of Sozin Enterprises, Inc. that have been withstanding since mid August were recently dropped according to Judge Hina Kwan of Caldera Court Affiliates. 

The allegations, which included murder and assault, were first presented by James Hisong and were later followed by taped evidence. This taped evidence, after being reviewed by the court and by expert videographers, has been determined insufficient to be upheld.

Judge Kwan has dropped all charges and CPD has released Ozai Sozin from custody. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://f-ro-g.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)


	25. visitation rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **new message to zuko**  
> _  
> 
> 
> **suki:** hey bud, how are we feelin with everything going on with ozai,?
> 
> **zuko:** regular tuesday, really
> 
> **suki:** it’s friday, babe
> 
> **zuko:** regular Fuckin Tuesday, suki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, gals, nb pals, welcome back to Angst Central, my name is Ro and I'll be your server today  
> for an appetizer we have some light angst in the beginning, for the main course we have The Sweet Surprise, a specialty baked by yours truly and tay herself, and for dessert we have The Colossal Cliffhanger, a favorite :3  
> cheers and good luck!  
> love u,  
> ro

**@bluescluesbundy**

**73** | **298 |** 1 **233**

 **Following |** **Followers |** **Likes** ****

THE azula.

19, heir to a throne, she/her

videos: 1

27 seconds

Transcript to the 27 second video captioned, “yes, it’s me,” with no tags:

[ID: Azula looks square into the camera. It’s clear she’s taking it from a selfie angle. She squints at the audience and purses her lips.]

Azula: Yes, yes, hello, welcome. You’re welcome for finally catering to the whims of the people and getting a TikTok. Is this a distraction for certain troubling news that may have come out yesterday regarding family matters? Perhaps. Or perhaps I simply felt it was time to stretch from beneath my brother’s shadow. 

[ID: Azula inspects her nails. They’re sharp and well kept.]

Azula: Either way, I’m here now. Do whatever it is peasants do and follow me, or something.

_____

**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord Server: 28,776 Members_ **

**_#fuck-ozai-update-channel_ **

**entity9silvergen** : Ozai no, go back to prison

**underoosstark** : i definitely smell a pay off ^^^

**Amarin_Rose:** Even if Ozai dodged all the court charges, methinks the court of public opinion has still found him guilty 

**thechickenawesome** : Coming soon: WE JUST ASSASSINATED OZAI SOZIN!!!! (NOT CLICKBAIT)

**poisonquiver:** I do not think it is real, therefore it cannot hurt me.

**blueseakelp:** HEY WHAT THE FUCK-

**seriouslyitsjessyca** : mCXCUSE ME BITCH????! THEY HUH???  
  


  
 **dykesungs** : can zuko and azula not have One Good Thing

**sassygeek101** : bitch why ozai outtttt hnnggggg

**shoreyadid** : plot twist: ozai has been freed so he can walk right into these murder hands

**Windnwillows:** I see that OZAI'S BEEN FUCKING RELEASED FROM CUSTODY!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

**hireatha:** NOT OZAI BEING FREED WHAT THE FUCHCJDJJDNDJS GO AWAY HES LIKE A COCKROACH HE NEVER DIES

**Kshadow** : I was just enjoying Zuko not knowing about the shippers and me just being like yes give me the Zukki content I crave. AND THEN THERES OZAI AND THERE GOES MY GOOD TIME.

  
 **JustLetMeDieAlready** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'ALL CHARGES DROPPED'?!

**Haru’s Man** : we know that everyone is super upset. you’re all valid. i love haru and i too am valid. we’re all valid here

**zuko’s turtleducks:** **@its haru i promise** how is everyone doing?

**it’s haru i promise** : we’re hanging in there, thank you. can’t divulge much else without breaching privacy but I’ll let everyone know you’re thinking of them

**Haru’s Man:** i’m especially thinking of you

**zuko’s turtleducks:** stfu wil stop being a slut on main

**it’s haru i promise** : also **@Haru’s Man** change your name, you’re just embarrassing yourself now

**Haru’s Man:** embarrassing because I’m pining or embarrassing because no one could ever have a crush on you? i’m TRYING to boost your self esteem here

**zuko’s turtleducks:** Wil what the fuck did i JUST say

  
  
  


_____

**_new message to zuko_ **

**suki:** hey bud, how are we feelin with everything going on with ozai,?

**zuko** : regular tuesday, really

**suki** : it’s friday, babe

**zuko** : regular Fuckin Tuesday, suk

**suki** : ah, i see. we cried in the shower

**zuko** : i almost said ‘you can’t see’ before i remembered you’re not toph

**suki** : wait, Are you texting from the shower rn?

**zuko** : . maybe so.

**suki** : don’t get your phone wet <3

**zuko** : i won’t 

**suki** : such confidence for a boy who’s dropped his phone twice in three months, once in the shower and once out a window

**zuko** : ha, yea

**suki** : sorry, babe, i’ll stop. what do you need?

**zuko** : apart from my dad not to assassinate me and my friends? i sorta just want to be distracted and since you’re the only straight up bitch in this goddamn house, i wanna ask u a legit question

**suki** : shootsky

**zuko** : why tf do people think i’m fucking you and sokka??? like i would NEVER betray your trust like that and if sokka ever tried i’d literally punch him in the teeth, like he is. you deserve loyal people and im not ever trying to come between you and him

**suki** : okay to start off, i love you so much and i appreciate that you want sokka to be loyal to me and all of these things, but you’re literally an idiot

**zuko** : please elaborate

**zuko** : like in this instance not in general

**suki** : i’m really glad you specified bc toph would never let u live that opening down

**zuko** : yeah i know kdjlfsf

**suki** : what i mean is, we’re both like. i don’t want to do this right now with all this shit with your dad, but we’re never upset when you’re physical with us, or when you sleep with us or anything. that’s the important part. you’re never a bother ever. people just like to talk

**zuko** : are you sure? you’d tell me if this stuff upset you, wouldn’t you??

**suki** : what happened to me being the only straight up bitch in this goddamn house??? did i lose my rep so easy wtf???

**zuko** : Kjhsdkjf no, i guess not. thanks suki.

**suki** : love ya champ, don’t use all the hot water, please keep your phone dry <3

____

  
  


Transcript from the video entitled “A Day with Our Dads (w/ Sokka)” by YouTube user HelpYourselfByKatara:

[ID: Katara, Sokka, Hakoda and Bato are in the kitchen making lobster and sides, chatting as they cook. Katara is wearing an apron and oven mitts, and smiles at the camera, waving the oven mitts as a hello.]

Katara: Hey guys! So we’re having family dinner, and we’re making lobster, potatoes, and _bannock_ \- oh, that’s just a kind of flatbread, by the way. We try to do this every month, just the four of us, but we’ve been slacking recently with the move and stuff so we decided it was time. So we came to dads’ house and we’re gonna make some food!

Hakoda: It’s nice to have times like these. This is really the only time we all get together like this since you guys moved out.

Bato: Leaving your poor fathers alone and fending to their own devices, with an empty nest - 

Sokka: Really laying it on thick, aren’t we?

Hakoda: We have no clue what you’re talking about, we’re just two fathers who want their children to visit more. What would Gran-Gran say?

Katara: We called Gran-Gran the other day, but nice try. 

Sokka: Yeah, she did normal Gran-Gran things, said she loved us and we scheduled a time to come over so we can bake cookies - how Gran-Gran, right? - all that good stuff.

Katara: She also told Sokka to stop being vulgar online.

Sokka: She doesn’t even _have_ social media, how does she know what I say?

Hakoda: Gran-Gran knows everything, you should have figured that out by now. And she does have a point: you could keep the flirting to a minimum.

Sokka: What flirting?

[ID: Katara snorts while Bato bursts into laughter.]

Hakoda: Come on, you know what I’m talking about. We can talk about Zuko if you want - 

Sokka: Oh, you wanna talk about liking two people, Dad? You wanna go there?

Hakoda: Go where?

[ID: Sokka calmly places down his oven mitts.]

Sokka: I guess we’re going there.

Bato: Are we going somewhere?

Sokka: Just to ye ol’ truther town! After all, you guys didn’t even admit to me and Katara’s faces about you, Bato and Mom!

Bato: Wait, what?

Katara: Wait, what?

Sokka: I mean really, it was embarrassing! If Gran-Gran thinks I’m vulgar ONLINE she should have SEEN the way you guys were all over each other, gushing and touching and -

Hakoda: Sokka, I really don’t know what you mean -

Katara: I definitely don’t! Sokka, what are you talking about?!

Sokka: I’m talkin’ about the smooches, sis! The PDA was like a high school hallway! I was like nine and I still had to see it! It’s burned into my corneas!

Katara: Sokka, did you drink that weird cactus juice thing again? You _know_ that shit makes you loopy.

Bato: Yeah, Sokka, you know that shit makes you loopy.

[ID: Hakoda stares down into the lobster pot and stirs with intense concentration.]

Sokka: Bato had a room at our house! One of the guys at school told me it was weird and I was like “no, it’s just Uncle Bato,” but thinking back, it was always more intimate than that when you didn’t think we were looking! I mean really, Katara, you’re a girl. You should have noticed!

Katara: Oh, so just because I’m a _girl_ -

Bato: How could you possibly remember this, anyway? You were barely old enough to reach the countertops in the kitchen, much less see who was making out on top of them.

Hakoda: Bato!

Bato: Listen, the jig is up, Ko. Sokka caught us red handed. 

Sokka: HA! And - wait, ew, you guys made out with each other on that shit?

[ID: Wordlessly, Sokka and Katara take a simultaneous step away from the kitchen counter.]

Hakoda: No - no, it’s, Bato’s twisting it and getting it all wrong. Your mother and I got married, but I had dated Bato on and off for years, and when I began to have feelings for him again I told your mother and she said we should go for it. It’s not like you ever asked.

Katara: You said you’d only been together for a year before you told us!

Bato: That was a lie, but it’s not as though you ever asked us to clarify.

Sokka: Because we didn’t think a clarifying question was necessary, Mr. I Fuck On The Tabletops!

Hakoda: It got to the point where it felt too late to tell you. Especially since we were under the impression neither of you had figured it out. It’s not like it matters now anyway.

Katara: Actually, it matters _a lot!_ It matters to me!

Hakoda: Katara -

Katara: How do you even KNOW if I’m your child, Dad? HUH? Is this why I don’t look like you that much?!

Hakoda: What - no, you look like your mother, it’s not like you look like Bato! Your mother and Bato weren’t involved at all, if that’s what you’re worried about.

Katara: That’s what you _think_ \- 

Hakoda: Bato is _gay!_

Katara: That’s _exactly_ what he would have led us to believe - 

Bato: Because it’s the truth?

Katara: - so that he could swoop in and - and sleep with mom too! What if I’m not actually your child? What if I’m - what if I’m mom and Bato’s _love child_ , Dad!

Bato: Why would I ever do that? We were all together! If I actually had liked women, I’m pretty sure we would’ve been able to work something out.

Katara: Sounds like something someone who _slept with my mom_ would say!

Hakoda: Katara, honey, this isn’t a debate, you’re mine, I promise - 

Katara: How do you know he wasn’t busy hooking up with mom on the side?

Hakoda: Because he was busy hooking up with _me!_

Bato: And doing a good job at it -

Hakoda: Not _now,_ Bato -

Sokka: Yeah Dad! When did you become such a whore!

Hakoda: I mean, logistically it was before you were born, but - 

Katara: I want a DNA test, it’s the only thing that will put my mind at ease!

Hakoda: You want to spend a hundred bucks on a DNA test? Seriously?

Katara: A small price to pay for the truth!

Sokka: Tara, come on, they wouldn’t lie about this… well, I guess they technically did, but we look too much alike for us to have different dads. Aang thought we were twins for the first five weeks he knew us until he brought it up. It’s not like we look totally different.

Katara: Sokka, you’re white. You’re literally white. I don’t know what you’re talking about.

[ID: Sokka splutters. Bato chokes on what appears to be his own spit.]

Hakoda: I know this is a lot, honey, but really it wasn’t that big of a deal, not to us. We loved each other, and we got two great kids out of it. You’ve pretty much always had three parents, you just didn’t notice it until later.

[ID: Katara and Hakoda stare at one another. Bato and Sokka stare at both of them in turn.]

Bato: ...Katara? Say something, hon. I promise I didn’t sleep with your mother.

[ID: A beat passes.]

Bato: Katara, hon.

[ID: Katara and Sokka burst into laughter.]

Sokka, shrieking: DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES -

Katara: THEY REALLY THOUGHT I WASN’T KIDDING -

Sokka: THE ‘YOU’RE WHITE, SOKKA’ COMMENT? GOLD -

Katara: THE DNA TEST THING THOUGH, THAT WAS ALL YOU -

Bato: Hakoda? Can I just say, from the bottom of my heart, they take after you, and you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.

  
Hakoda: What did I do?!

Bato: You sired them.

Katara: No but - but seriously, I’m - sorry, I’m still laughing, give me a second -

Sokka: What Katara’s TRYING to say is that we’re not really worried about who’s whose. We know Bato is gay as hell. And we know that you guys didn’t mean to lie or anything, we’ve kind of known for years. We just couldn’t resist the opportunity to mess with you. 

Katara, gasping for air: Yeah, it’s - you’re still the best step-dad, Bato, don’t worry.

Bato: See? Number one step-dad, that’s what the mug Sokka got me says.

Sokka: I regret giving it to you, you bring it up all the time - 

Bato: - It’s just such a high honor to legally be the world’s best step-dad, it must be very embarrassing for guys like Brad Pitt to come in second to little old me - 

Hakoda: Just to - just to reiterate though, you don’t have to worry about anything. Your mother was aware, and she supported us. And we were happy. That’s all that mattered to us then, and it’s all that matters now.

Sokka: Yeah it is. Okay, mushy time over, can we _please_ go back to cooking, I’m starving - 

Katara: We just had a heart to heart about a family secret and you’re hungry?

Sokka: Hunger doesn’t disappear because I was gossiping, Tara.

Katara: We can go back to cooking, but - okay, listen dads, I love you, but if you actually made out on the countertop I really don’t want to cook on it -

_Read more…_

  
  


_____

  
  


_Mai has created a group chat._

_Mai has added seven people to the chat._

Mai: where’s Azula? i can’t find her anywhere. she isn’t in her room.

Katara: shit, did she see the news?

Sokka: why else would she disappear? do you think she ran off or something? i’m with Zuko and Aang right now, we’re in a movie

Ty Lee: i’m gonna check around the outside of the house, maybe she went for a hike to get her mind off things

_Azula has joined the chat._

Azula: You guys have terrible protection, by the way, this was the easiest thing ever to hack

Ty Lee: oh hi Azula! we’re glad you’re okay. Are you okay?

Azula: Yes, fine. I’m outside checking the perimeter. Nothing to worry about as of yet.

Toph: checking the perimeter like in a war movie?

Azula: No. Checking the perimeter as in my father is someone who will definitely seek retribution for my betrayal, and as I’m the most competent of us, it’s up to me to ensure that he cannot enact whatever he may be planning.

Mai: Need company?

Azula: Yes, we can cover twice as much ground

Mai: Ty Lee and I are coming out, are you in the woods or on the patio?

Suki: I’ll come too, I’m just at the gym. I’ll jog back, be there in ten.

Azula: At the moment I’ve circled around to the woods. I’ve taken some gear and set it up along the fence so we can monitor any activity.

Katara: Is that necessary???

Azula: Would I be spending my valuable time doing it if it weren’t.

Sokka: Zuko wants to come home, we’re gonna skip the rest of the movie

Aang: Just saw all this, sorry guys :( we’re leaving the theatre now

Azula: Stop at the store and get me more cameras. Arlo, BestBuy, they should be about $300.

Aang: Oh shit, okay. How many?

Azula: As many as they have. I’ll give you my card number.

Sokka: Holy… holy shit. Okay. Yeah, okay.

Azula: Yeah. Okay.

Toph: Fuck, Blues Clues. If you’re spooked, it must be serious.

____

  
  


**_new message from unknown number._ **

  
**(711) 265-9193:** I hope the new house is treating you well. I can’t wait to come by for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://f-ro-g.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)
> 
> p.s. please don't call that number, it's a random string of numbers and NO ONE will be happy if you do


	26. trespassers will be prosecuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Not the Hype House Group Chat_  
> 
> 
> Sokka: Is Azula still up in her room?
> 
> Zuko: yeah, we’re up here with mai and ty lee, but i think she’d rather everyone else stay down there for now while we deal with this 
> 
> Zuko: emotionally, i mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone and welcome BAKC to another installment of the lovely little shitshow we like to call a fic  
> thank you for your patience, I was dying but i am now alive  
> aang rating the things that badger can do was suggested by commenter Hope, so thank you very much for that!  
> azula's tiktok segment was requested by BrittJK, thank you bud!  
> Toph's caller is named Riley, but they're really based off of commenter Amarin_Rose, thank you very much!  
> i'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow so expect me to be dumber when I return  
> love ya,  
> -ro

_  
  
  
Not the Hype House Group Chat_

Sokka: Is Azula still up in her room?

Zuko: yeah, we’re up here with mai and ty lee, but i think she’d rather everyone else stay down there for now while we deal with this 

Zuko: emotionally, i mean

Aang: I feel bad, is there anything we can do? Katara, what do we do?

Katara: we can’t do anything to make them feel better except remind them we’re here to help and won’t let anything happen to them.

Toph: Badger and I are doing the once over that Azula likes to do. Figured Badger would bark if she saw anything suspicious.

Sokka: I ordered her blue light glasses because she’s lookin at those camera monitors all the time

Katara: Wow, that was. actually really thoughtful, Sokka.

Sokka: Thank you for that poorly wrapped, lukewarm compliment

Suki: Does she want anything? Do any of you guys want anything? I’m assuming that you guys are all seeing this

Ty Lee: Can we please have chipotle?

Suki: Text me ur orders!!! i’ll pick them up rn, im just getting out of class

Ty Lee: Thank you Suki <3

Aang: Hey Zuko, can I ask, and like you don’t have to answer because I know it’s sort of invasive. But like, Azula is… usually so put together. Why is she more scared than you about your dad? Not to be… awful, obviously, but… he sort of has been targeting you, hasn’t he?

  
Zuko: oh yea, no ur good. my dad, yea he’d just kill me. I know that sounds super melodramatic but I mean that in the most literal sense possible. but he’d take Azula back to the institution and try to take away her freedom.

Sokka: hoooly shit. dude, that is. fucking awful.

Katara: Is there anything at all we can do, Zuko? Anyone? Other than just. Fucking Chipotle????

Azula: Stop by Iroh’s and get some tea. Green.

Suki: Green tea from Uncle Iroh’s, coming right up. 

___

  
  


**_New message to Zuko._ **

Suki: she hates tea????

Zuko: Yeah, she does. But green tea is my favorite.

___

**  
  
**

Transcript from the video entitled “Rating The Things That Badger Can Do!” by YouTube User Aang’s Life:

Aang: Hi everyone, it’s the windy boy here! Today we’re going to be rating all the cool things Toph’s seeing-eye-dog can do. Badger and Toph are here as my special guests. Say hi to the camera!

[Toph waves. She’s not looking into the camera, but about thirty degrees to the left of it.]

Aang: Is it weird to be on camera instead of knowing that you have the safety of the podcast?

Toph: Ha, nope. I’ve got confidence for miles, Twinkle Toes.

Aang: Well that’s good! And Badger, this is Badger, say hi Badger!

[Badger stares up at Aang and grins, tongue lolling out.]

Aang: Toph, I need you to know that I would die for Badger.

Toph: I’d expect nothing less.

Aang: Probably before I’d die for you, to be honest.

Toph: I said what I said.

Aang: Oh, good, I’m glad we’re on the same page. Anyway! Badger and Toph are going to show us a few neat tips and tricks! Toph, take it away!

Toph, pointing to the ground: Badger, sit.

[Badger sits.]

Aang: I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH TALENT, 900/10.

_Read more…_

______

  
  


**isimpfortoph:**

okay but can we talk about how toph and aang actually gave really in depth explanations about why badger can do the things she does? like being able to warn toph when the stairs are there, stopping her when they hit streets, telling her when curbs are there, etc, like all of that is so amazing. seeing eye dogs are amazing. aang is right i’d die for badger

Notes: 1,245 _#i’d die for badger #but i will always simp for toph first and foremost_

**pizzamandanfan:**

okay just to add onto this because im super passionate about it, like, Aang and Toph are amazing representation in media. Toph being willing to talk about the things her seeing eye dog does for her and Aang giving her a huge platform to do it on (visual platform I mean because Toph has TP, obviously) actually means so much to me. I’m not blind or anything but I am partially deaf, and it’s just really important to me that they always make their content super accessible (with the transcripts) and relatable. I’d also die for them, is what I’m saying.

Notes: 2,111 _#toph #tp #toughpodcast #aang #windyboy #representation #deaf #blind_

**___**

  
  


**@bluescluesbundy**

**73** **51K** **101K**

 **Following** **Followers** **Likes**

THE azula.

19, heir to a throne, she/her

**videos: 2**

**57 seconds  
  
**

Transcript to the second 57 second video, with no tags or caption:

[ID: The camera is set up on some sort of tripod. Azula stands a little ways away, completely hand free. Above her head flickers a filter with Aang’s, Katara’s, Zuko’s, Teo’s, Toph’s, Sokka’s, Suki’s, Mai’s, Ty Lee’s, Iroh’s, Bato’s, Hakoda’s, Jin’s, and Haru’s faces.]

Azula: Since all of you left comments requesting this type of content, and since I have an iota of free time currently, I decided to oblige you. This person is who… I kill first.

[ID: The filter stops on Iroh.] 

Azula: Accurate. This person is… who I attend the funeral with.

[ID: The filter flickers between Sokka and Aang for a moment, before it lands on Sokka.]

Azula: He’s terrible company, but I suppose on a terrible occasion it’s fitting. This person is… the person I force Sokka to hook up with afterwards.

[ID: The filter flickers, and stops on Zuko.]

Azula: Zero out of ten, as Aang would say, absolutely not. Now, this is the person Zuko _actually_ wanted to hook up with.

[ID: The image moves again, and stops on Suki.]

Azula: Huh. Actually that’s fitting, now that I think about it. Those three are weird. Mai, Ty Lee and I on the other hand are wonderful together, and don’t ask questions about it. Now, this is the person _Sokka_ actually wanted to hook up with.

[ID: The filter changes again, and stops on Haru.]

Azula: Are we sure this one wasn’t for Zuko? Whatever. This is who comforts me at the funeral - I know, I wouldn’t need it, but for comedy’s sake, I’ll allow the hypothetical.

[ID: The filter flickers, before landing on Aang.]

Azula: I _might_ allow him. Maybe. I wanted Ty Lee but I suppose he’ll do for now.

_Read more..._

**___**

  
  


**Comments:**

zukaworld: “absolutely not” omg no queen don’t do this

soccerballkai: the fact that azula chooses funeral and murder instead of romance and kissins is ihiarlious

jacobrbro: let’s start the longest reply chain! 

azzzzula: this is the amount of people who would make sokka hook up with zuko → 

horsegurlcurlz: she holds so much power. ty lee and mai ?? i’m scared to talk about it bUT

katarasbitch: ZUKRU NATION RIIIIIIIISE

____

  
  


**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

@SukisMan @SoccerSuki @ToughPodcast @ZukoHere okay, who hacked my Disney+ account??

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ as if it was hard.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere @AangsLife:_ it’s literally just “iheartkatara” with no spaces, how is that a secure password??

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere @SukisMan:_ but i SPELLED OUT heart!! That’s UNCRACKABLE!!!!

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @AangsLife @ZukoHere @SukisMan:_ don’t be mean to him, i think it’s cute >:( fuck off or i’ll kick u off the account myself because aang is too nice to do it himself 

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @HelpYourselfByKatara:_ I shouldn’t get kicked off because I also think it’s cute. Why doesnt Sokka do anything like that for me? :/

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @SoccerSuki:_ fUCKING WHAT???? HAVE YO UEVEN L O O K E D AT MY @ ON THIS APP??????

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ mmm but i’m not the password :/ 

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @SoccerSuki:_ zuko isn’t even in the name either smh.

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @knivesout:_ yeah, why arent you including zuko?? That’s rude

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @SoccerSuki @knivesout:_ can i not have ONE day without you guys blasting me on main??

**Suki** **✓** **@SoccerSuki**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ no :)

**mai.** **✓** **@knivesout**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ no.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere:_ no <3

**WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ZukoHere @SoccerSuki:_ go be bisexual somewhere else

|

 **WindyHimbie** **✓** **@AangsLife**

 _Replying to @SukisMan @ZukoHere @SoccerSuki:_ wHICH OF YOU B-WORDS CHANGED MY DISNEY+ USERNAME TO “SIMP CITY” ?????

**Toph** **✓** **@ToughPodcast**

 _Replying to @AangsLife:_ guilty :) 

___

Transcript from Episode 304 of Tough Podcast:

Teo: So obviously the new hot topic of is Badger.

Toph: I’m glad the one who needs eyes has them.

Teo: But also it’s time for our call of the week, so we’re gonna go ahead and let you guys dial on in. I tweeted the number to call earlier, it’s the first on my twitter page, so feel free to go ahead and give it a try!

Toph: You sound like a carnival barker.

Teo: HELLO CALLER, thank you for joining us! What’s your name?

Caller: Hi, my name is Riley.

Teo: Hey Riley! What’s going on, what’s your question?

Riley: Has Toph ever bit a rock and it DID break? The most breakable rock I can think of is shale, but I still don’t think she could break it without damaging her teeth…?

  
Toph: Yes I have. Do I know what these types of rocks are? No, I am not Haru. But I CAN tell you that I have bitten rocks that break, sent in by you guys. 

Riley: Do you… do you clean the rocks before you bite them? What if someone tried to poison you?

  
Toph: Clearly you’re disillusioned. I am God.

_Read more..._

_____

  
  


**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord Server: 30,383 Members_ **

**_#azula-protection-squad_ **

  
  


**Haru’s Man:** i love how azula has a tiktok acc now, we love a chaos bitch

**sukisuki:** okay but with all that’s happening, it seems like a weird time to be posting videos, ya know?

**zuko’s turtleducks:** well what do YOU do when bad shit happens and you wanna get your mind off of it??

**sukisuki:** ok fair, question withdrawn

**GaangGang:** ok but is there anything we can do abt the whole o*ai situation?? Like can we commit a crime against him because i think that would be a fun bonding activity for all of us :)

**it’s haru i swear** : please don’t get yourself killed 

**it’s haru i swear:** because that is exactly what he will do

**Haru’s Man:** so there’s nothing we can do???

**it’s haru i swear:** idk wil, jin and i just spent a few hours checking and setting up more security cameras outside the house 

**Haru’s Man:** love it when you say my name <3

**zuko’s turtleducks:** STOP

**it’s haru i swear:** i’m being serious about not doing anything though. that man is dangerous, which i’m sure everyone knew already. we’ll all scared. honestly, i’m kind of surprised anyone involved in all this mess hasn’t disappeared mysteriously already. 

**___**

  
  


**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

what if jesus’ name was actually greg?

**Katara** **✓** **@HelpYourselfByKatara**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ go to SLEEP, sokka.

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ through greg our lord, amen

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @ZukoHere_ : I love blaspheming with you in the wee hours ;)

**Zuko** **✓** **@ZukoHere**

 _Replying to @SukisMan:_ I bet you say that to all the girls

**az. @bluescluesbundy**

_Replying to @SukisMan @ZukoHere:_ No amount of blue-light saving glass could save me from this.

**Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

 _Replying to @bluescluesbundy_ : would you say ur gonna pray to greg for strength?

|

 **Sokka!** **✓** **@SukisMan**

I JSUT HEARD SOMETHIBG IHIT MY DOOR AND I JCHKECD AND ITS THE BKLYUELIGHT GLASSES IM SCREAMIBG

_____

  
  


**_New message to Sokka._ **

Aang: just saw the twitter interaction - looks like azula might be feeling better. maybe things will work out after all!

Sokka: :D

**______**

  
  


**Construction workers find human remains in construction site belonging to Sozin Enterprises**

NEWS PROVIDED BY 

Caldera Times, Inc. → 

November, 2020

CALDERA, Cal., November 2020 - Authorities are investigating the discovery of human remains early this morning at a construction site in Caldera, California. 

Officials say the body was discovered when Tho Yi and Due Yun uncovered a mud pit wherein the remains were buried. Reportedly the victim’s hands were restrained and the victim sustained severe burns all over their body.

The Medical Examiner will perform an autopsy to determine the cause and manner of death. Forensic Analysts will work to discover the identity of the victim.

“It was a real shock,” says Tho Yi. “Me and Due ain’t never seen anything like this.”

CPD crime scene investigators spent the morning gathering evidence at the scene and photographing the property from all sides. So far, no arrests have been made and no suspects have been named.

Since the scandal broke out a couple months ago regarding Sozin Enterprises, Inc. CEO Ozai Sozin, Sozin Enterprises, Inc. has refused to comment on manners related to all allegations being dropped, and Ozai Sozin’s release from custody. Sozin Enterprises, Inc. has yet to make a statement after this morning’s discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://f-ro-g.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)
> 
> we like suggestions! please be advised: we won't actually respond to your comment until we're able to fulfill your request so you know what chapter/when your request is completed, so please be patient! love ya <3
> 
> **Let's play Who's That Body! (a.k.a.: who didn't we hear from this chapter? 😏 )**


	27. headlined and profiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _fire squad Group Chat_
> 
> Azula: me: my dad killed a man
> 
> Azula: the groupchat: oral hygiene uwu
> 
> mai: they’re just trying to be supportive.
> 
> Ty Lee: yea! they’re just trying to distract you. i mean, and Zuko, but he dropped his phone in the toilet :((( 
> 
> Azula: they’re idiots.
> 
> mai: they mean well.
> 
> Azula: well-meaning idiots are the worst kind of idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry for the delay, but i've been on vacation and ro has been recovering from getting her wisdom teeth ripped from her gum sockets (rip in pieces <3)  
> i know you guys were super worried last chapter and .... :) u will see what we do next ig lmao  
> anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and we love to hear your thoughts !!  
> \- tay

_Not The (Extended) Hype House Groupchat_

Azula: Sound off. Right now.

Katara: I’m good

Aang: me too

mai: here.

Ty Lee: I’m here too

Sokka: Present

Toph: here

Haru: Here!

Jin: Here

Teo: Present

Zuko: You know I’m here

Suki: Here also

Aang: No news has been released right? We don’t know the details??

Zuko: Does anyone have eyes on the adults????

Katara: Yeah, I just texted the groupchat, they’re all okay too

Sokka: So not to be crazy but like we DEFINITELY THINK YOUR DAD KILLED SOMEONE RIGHT?

Azula: Probably.

Suki: That isn’t funny Sokka

Sokka: I’m being 1000% serious right now Suki

Toph: If the shoe fits,

  
Teo: Would he like, dump the body at his own construction site though?? Like maybe it’s a cover up or something?

Ty Lee: Guys we probably shouldn’t even be speculating about this - we don’t know ANYTHING or have ANY information yet. It could have been some random worker that died in some freak accident!

mai: it was probably murder.

Ty Lee: mai!

Zuko: But you guys are okay? You guys are alright?

Jin: I’m okay! I’m sure everyone else is too

Haru: we have to wait for the report to come out to know anything, if it’s even?? publicized

Teo: how do murder reports even work

Sokka: OKAY but let’s face it, something fishy is going on, right? 

Suki: Either way, I think maybe you guys should come over. Just to be close to home. What do you guys think?

Jin: I’m down!

Teo: Sleepover at the hype house hellll yeaaaa

  
Haru: yea i like it !

  
Zuko: Thank you, guys. Thanks, Suki.

Suki: No worries! I figure it would make everyone a bit more at ease, all things considered 

Azula: I hear you hyperventilating in the bathroom, Zuzu, get in the shower.

Zuko: Let me know when you guys get here, okay?? We’ll set you up in the guest bedroom or something.

Teo: Wtf do you mean ‘guest bedroom’? It’s pillow fort in the living room or BUST, buddy

Sokka: NOW you’re talking. You are so lucky in that I am the pillow fort champion, Olympic gold, three years in a row

Aang: Hey! How come I never knew that you were an Olympic pillowfort champion??

Sokka: You never asked

Toph: I can’t wait to see how epic you make it Sokka!

Sokka: omg thank you Toph

Sokka: WAIT FUCK

Haru: Every time

Toph: EVERY TIME

___

_You Are My Dads (You’re My Dads! Boogie Woogie Woogie) Group Chat_

Katara: Did you guys see the news? We’re doing roll call

Hakoda: We saw

Bato: We’re fine

Iroh: How are Zuko and Azula doing? And all of you for that matter.

Katara: Not great. They’re all convinced Ozai did it.

Iroh: I’m sure that they are. But they are inclined to assume the worst about anything to do with their father.

___

  
  


_Just the Dads Group Chat_

Bato: Okay but Iroh, just between us…

Iroh: It’s likely. But he would never get his hands dirty. 

Hakoda: What do you think he’d do? Like hire a hitman or something?

Iroh: Yeah, that sounds like my brother. But we can’t tell the kids that, I’m sure they’re scared enough as it is now that he’s out. We can’t let them panic.

Bato: Are you sure about that? Shouldn’t we tell the kids so they can be better prepared?

Hakoda: We don’t actually have any proof, we shouldn’t freak them out if it was actually just a construction accident

Iroh: Plus Azula already has so many cameras and defenses set up, there’s not much else they could do to set up the house and protect themselves. Let’s just try and keep the kids calm while we don’t have all the information.

___

  
  


_You Are My Dads (You’re My Dads! Boogie Woogie Woogie) Group Chat_

Hakoda: I’m sure it was just a construction accident. There’s nothing to worry about.

___

_Not The (Extended) Hype House Groupchat_

Jin: me and Teo are outside!! haru is a STRAGGLER

Haru: SUE ME FOR PACKING?? A NIGHT BAG???

Jin: loser

Haru: BRUSHING MY TEETH IS IMPORTANT TO ME JIN

Katara: Just heard back from the dads. They say there’s nothing to worry about

Azula: Oh, of COURSE my deluded uncle would say that. Of course your dads would tell us not to worry - why worry us when there’s supposedly no proof?

Aang: you say ‘supposedly’ like I’m supposed to question it, so here i am, questioning it,

Azula: Well, it’s not as if they know anything to dispute the fact that my father has committed murder and dumped the body at his own construction site.

Sokka: but that makes LITERALLY no sense. why the FUCK would he make himself a suspect???

Azula: Oh please. Think about it for more than two seconds. Who wouldn’t want to be considered a suspect in their own crime, assuming that they’re clever enough to realize that the very idea of making oneself a suspect diverts attention away from them. 

Suki: You’re saying that by making himself a suspect, he’s inherently gained the trust of the public

Azula: Precisely. No one would assume my father is stupid enough to dump a body at his own construction site when he’d committed a murder. 

Toph: But by framing it that way, it makes it seem like he’s innocent because he would never purposefully put a body where he’d be blamed for it

Azula: Exactly. You can think critically, when you put your minds to it.

Katara: Okay listen - I’m NOT saying that this is or isn’t true, but I AM saying that Ty Lee was right earlier - this is all a little out of control

Aang: Yeah guys, I mean. We don’t even know anything yet! It’s a little extreme to go and assume your dad murdered someone, isn’t it?

mai: not really.

Ty Lee: I mean…

Jin: You do remember who their dad is, right?

Teo: It’s - not HARD to picture him killing someone, if you get me

Haru: I’m standing outside let me in :(

Ty Lee: I think Zuko dropped his phone in the shower again :((((

Suki: oh m - again???

Ty Lee: I think he slipped altogether I heard him listening to music and then a shout and then a crash and now I don’t hear anything

Suki: What if he’s hurt???

Ty Lee: oh no wait he’s moving!!!

Ty Lee: oh no wait he’s cursing

Haru: Seriously can SOMEONE let me in??

Ty Lee: Good news! Zuko’s out of the shower and okay and also dressed. bad news! he dropped his phone in the toilet

Suki: … you’re kidding.

Ty Lee: :((((

Aang: please God can’t we have one good day?

  
  
Sokka: *God vc* ugh, you again? Give it a REST buddy

Haru: guys

  
Haru: please

Toph: haru it isn’t HARD just climb thru the second story WINDOW jfc

Haru: TO PH

Jin: you know if you weren’t so concerned with your toothbrush you’d be in the house by now 😌

Haru: jin, i swear to fuck,

____

  
  


_fire squad Group Chat_

Azula: me: my dad killed a man

Azula: the groupchat: oral hygiene uwu

mai: they’re just trying to be supportive.

Ty Lee: yea! they’re just trying to distract you. i mean, and Zuko, but he dropped his phone in the toilet :((( 

Azula: they’re idiots.

mai: they mean well.

Azula: well-meaning idiots are the worst kind of idiot.

Ty Lee: aw, they love you too <3

___

  
  


Transcript from the livestream by entitled “a sleepover w/ the pillow fort extraordinaire” by Instagram user @SokkasStories:

[ID: Sokka throws a peace sign at the camera and grins.]

Sokka: Hey all, it’s Sokka here! Doing a little livestream right now just to say hello while we got the gang all here! Everyone say heyo!

[ID: The camera view flips around to reveal a spacious living room, the majority of which is preoccupied by a sectional couch. Tasteful accents litter the room: a nice rug, end tables, bookcases, and settees. What may have once been a nice layout is now destroyed: everything has been maneuvered to support a large, arching structure of draped sheets, soft light, and gentle shadows. A gaggle of people is spread out around and in the fort, and most give a jaunty wave to the camera. The light of the TV screen casts a pale glow on their faces.]

Sokka: It is Disney Movie Marathon night in the Hype House -

Zuko: Not the Hype House!  
  


Sokka: HYPE HOUSE, and we have special guests Teo, Haru, and Jin with us! We just got finished with _Finding Dory_ because Teo is - what’s the fish equivalent of a furry? 

Teo: I do not have a fish-sona!

Sokka: FISH-SONA -

Toph: It’s okay Teo. We can get you help.

Haru: Does anyone remember that weird movie that came out in like, 2004. It was like, _SharkTale_ or something? All the fish were weirdly sexualized? I’m pretty sure Will Smith voiced the main character?

Suki: Oh, oh. No, why’ve you done this.

Sokka: Anyway, now that we all know Teo’s kink, it’s Mai’s turn to choose the movie - pick your poison, Mai!

[ID: Mai is sitting under one of the lit lamps. She’s holding a knife to her cheek and is masterfully doing her eyeliner.]

Mai: I don’t know, surprise me.

Ty Lee: Aw, you gotta pick! We can do your favorite if you want!

Katara: You have a favorite Disney movie?

Mai: I’m an e-girl, not a monster.

Ty Lee: It’s _Brother Bear_!

Sokka: I see you’re a woman of culture as well.

Mai: Don’t push it.

Aang: I gotta say, I didn’t think your favorite was going to be _Brother Bear_ , Mai! You strike me as a very Classic Disney person!

Mai: Oh yeah?

Aang: Yeah! I thought maybe it’d be something like _Beauty and the Beast_ , like all about how appearances don’t necessarily mean anything about who you are inside and all that.

[ID: Mai takes the knife away from her cheek and stares.]

Mai: I’m doing my makeup with a knife, Aang.

Aang: Okay, point taken. But I like _Brother Bear_! That’s one of my favorites too!

Ty Lee: It’s because her little brother LOVES Koda! He marches around the house singing _On My Way_ all the time. He’s a cutie.

Katara: Phil Collins is an A+ choice.

Toph: That’s why your favorite is _Tarzan,_ isn’t it?

Katara: Not just! I really like _Tarzan._ I like the idea that family isn’t just what you’re born into, and that identity is something that you can shape, and -

Toph: Blah, blah, feely, feely, we get it! After Mai it’s MY pick, and I’m gonna liven up the joint.

Teo: Don’t tell me your favorite. I know it. I know it’s going to be -

Toph: _Monsters Inc.,_ baby!

Haru: The demonic toddler?

Toph: You BET.

Ty Lee: Haru, I see you as a very Mike Wazowski figure.

Haru: You know what Ty Lee? Thank you.

Sokka: Never in the spotlight and always chasing fame?

Haru: What a scathing self-portrait, Sokka.

Katara: Oof!

[ID: Sokka sniffs.]

Sokka: Well well, fine then. Didn’t come on live to be roasted on my own stream. Besides, Zuko’s favorite is the ONLY valid one.

Azula: Zuko’s is so boring. _The Lion King?_ Please.

Zuko: It’s good! It’s based off of Hamlet! It’s just very good storytelling!

Jin: Yeah, tell her, Zuko.

Teo: You just support him because your favorite is _Aladdin._

Jin: And what’s wrong with that? I WILL wheel you out of here, Teo, don’t think I won’t.

Teo: I’m trembling in my chair.

Azula: We all know the only valid movie is _The Little Mermaid._

Sokka: …Not the choice I would have pegged you for?

Azula: I owe you no explanation.

Sokka: Okay, fair, true point. But all of this is for naught, for we are going to be watching Brother Bear, which truth be told really IS the creme-de-la-creme of Disney movies, so! Everyone settle in, swap snacks, Zuko I SEE you hoarding the M&Ms and I WILL commit a crime for them.

Suki: Let Zuko eat the M&Ms if he wants. You’ve been hoarding the Twizzlers this whole time, so it’s not like you’re one to talk, Sokka.

Sokka: I make you this beautiful pillowfort, I make it nice, I make it all nice for you, and this is how you thank me? Via an ATTACK on my CHARACTER, Suki? 

  
Suki: It’s an attack on _something_ , that’s for sure.

Mai: Wanna borrow my knife?

_Read more..._

___

  
  


**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord Server: 32,405 Members_ **

**_#general-gaang-talk_ **

**Haru’s Man:** y’all do not understand how relieved i was to see everyone on the livestream i was like counting their heads like they were my children

**Zuko’s Turtleducks:** oh fr i think we’re all feeling that, plus they wouldn’t be doing this if the dads weren’t all good too so… i guess it isn’t anything to worry about

**take me out to the ball gaang:** MORE IMPORTANTLY THOUGH

 **take me out to the ball gaang:** can we PLEASE talk about how cute aang was ?? 

**sukisuki:** i’m sorry are we NOT gonna discuss mai doing her makeup with a KNIFE just so casually as they’re setting up a disney movie?? pls stab me i deserve it

**Toph4toph:** how come everything sokka does is chaotic as fuck ??

**Zuko’s Turtleducks:** because he’s a harbinger of chaos, next question

**Haru’s Man:** but guys… you’re missing out on the best part of the video…

 **Haru’s Man:** everyone trashing on haru for being late <3 

**it’s haru i swear:** I NEEDED TO GET MY TOOTHBRUSH 

**Zuko’s Turtleducks:** do u just wait for someone to say your name 

**it’s haru i swear:** …I plead the fifth

**Haru’s Man:** no he waits for me because he’s the love of my life

**it’s haru i swear:** wil, seriously

**Haru’s Man:** call me by your name and i’ll call you by mine <33

**it’s haru i swear:** NO

**Wil’s Man:** now u change ur name to mine :)

**Zuko’s Turtleducks:** i want to kick both of you but wil’s an admin and haru gives us too much tea to justify kicking him

**it’s haru i swear:** thank u 

**it’s haru i swear:** now that i know i have immunity…

 **it’s wil i swear:** … :)

**Zuko’s Turtleducks:** NO. HARU DONT HUMOR HIM.

**Wil’s Man** : but… i’m haru, asia… you know this… 

**Zuko’s Turtleducks:** i’ve decided i’m going to kick you guys still, say goodbye to your kneecaps boys

**it’s wil i swear:** OH, you meant actual kick not kick from the group lol

**Zuko’s Turtleducks:** i can do two things, haru

**Wil’s Man:** yes asia?

**Zuko’s Turtleducks:** eNOUGH

___

**Breaking News: Construction site body identity confirmed**

NEWS PROVIDED BY 

Caldera Times, Inc. → 

November, 2020

CALDERA, Cal., November 2020 - Yesterday morning, human remains were discovered at a construction site in Caldera, California. The construction site belonged to Sozin Enterprises, Inc., a fracking company with thirty four worldwide active fracking locations. 

The remains have since been positively identified as James Hisong, 23. Cause of death has yet to be determined or released to the public. As of right now, authorities are ruling this as a potential construction accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://f-ro-g.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)
> 
> we love to get your suggestions and ideas!


	28. sympathy for the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Not The Hype House Groupchat_
> 
> **Zuko:** I need to claim his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal laughter*  
> -ro
> 
> p.s. crazy history in the u.s. today right?  
> "it's the escapism for me" -tay

_Not The Hype House Groupchat_

**Sokka** : where is everyone? we should talk

**Suki** : in class, where you should be

**Sokka** : can’t focus

**Aang** : Me either

**Toph** : I’m always down to cut class

**Ty Lee** : I’m with Azula, vamping security and stuff

**Sokka** : zuko?

**Zuko** : Here.

**Suki** : Where’s “here”?

**Zuko** : my room

**Sokka** : I’m coming up

**Katara** : Me too. 

**Suki** : we’re going to head home after our current classes let out, we’ll be home in like an hour.

**Mai** : I’m leaving now

**Ty Lee** : aren’t you in the middle of a class period???

**Mai** : yes. who’s going to try and stop me from leaving?

**Ty Lee:** ok true

**Zuko** : I need to claim his body.

**Sokka** : um

 **Sokka** : are we certain that’s a good idea? considering what happened?

**Zuko** : I know what he did

 **Zuko** : And I don’t forgive him

 **Zuko** : But he doesn’t HAVE anyone else. When I knew him, he and his gang weren’t even together anymore, they’d fallen apart or dissolved I guess. He doesn’t have parents. No siblings. There’s no one to do it.

**Azula** : Let the state bury him.

**Zuko** : No.

 **Zuko** : I need to do this. Maybe for my own closure. I don’t know. He deserves a funeral, I’m going to claim his body and then ask for the nearest funeral home to call to start organizing.

**Aang** : Okay. I get it. And he does deserve that, but who would we ask to come to his funeral anyways?

**Katara** : I’ll try and reach out to Smellerbee and Longshot

**Sokka** : I’ll help you track them down if you need help

**Katara** : please

**Mai** : Fine. This is stupid. But fine.

**Katara** : I get it. The least we can do is lay him to rest, right?

**Aang** : so who’s going with zuko to get the body?

**Suki** : i’ll go

**Zuko** : I can go alone

**Suki** : you can, but i won’t let you though.

**Sokka** : do you want me to come?

 **Sokka** : or i can stay here and track down jet’s gang with katara

**Zuko** : please do that, they really need to know before the actual burial

**Sokka** : okay. we’ll find them. it’ll be okay.

**Azula** : well I suppose I’ll keep doing what I’ve been doing since you all have this handled

**Aang** : what’s that?

**Azula** : Hacking my father’s systems. Banking records, mostly. It’s encrypted really well, but I’ll be able to get through. It’ll just take a while. 

**Azula** : if he did it, I’ll find out. I just need a few days to get through.

**Ty Lee** : make it a week to get through. you just said it would be a few days if you didnt SLEEP like at all, you’re sleeping and eating and doing human things. please.

**Azula** : five days, that’s as slow as I can go.

**Ty Lee:** deal. let’s not find you hacking through the night.

**Azula** : or what?

**Ty Lee** : or i’ll be disappointed :(

**Mai** : well, can’t let that happen, can you, az??

**Azula** : ...Fine.

**Suki** : I’m home

**Zuko** : on my way down

\---

Suki looks over at Zuko in the car. She spares a glance from the road to check on him. He stays silent, playing with the zipper of his hoodie. The music is off as they go to The Office of the Medical Examiner. Suki takes a deep breath, opens her mouth to speak, then closes it. She wants to ask if he’s okay. She knows he isn’t though, and she isn’t sure if asking would upset him further.

“Can you say something please?” Zuko huffs. “I can tell you want to.”

Suki frowns. “I just want to know how you’re feeling. I know what happened with Jet wasn’t good, but still. He was a big part of your life for almost three years, you’re allowed to grieve the fact that he’s gone.”

Zuko shakes his head. “I know I can. But I just… haven’t.”

“Maybe you just haven’t processed it,” Suki suggests. “It’s completely normal. When my parents died, I didn’t cry at all. Not while planning the funeral, not when everyone told me how sorry they were for me. I didn’t cry until we actually put them in the ground. It felt… final.” Her eyes flicker over to him again. He’s staring at her. “I just want you to know that when you see the body… you might react. And I don’t want you to hide it from me. Whatever you feel, I want you to let it out.”

Zuko sucks in a deep breath. “Fine.”

“Promise?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Promise.”

“Good,” Suki says, a small quirk of a smile sliding across her lips. 

The drive is silent for the final few minutes as they finally arrive at the Coroner’s Office. They slowly approach the door, and are greeted by a man in tones of gray sitting behind a desk. The man greets them with a somber wave. Suki isn’t sure what she expected, but she supposes that a sad little wave fits the setting correctly.

Suki walks to the front desk, Zuko trailing behind her. She gives a little smile to the man and says, “We need to claim a body. James Hisong?”

The man perks up a little. “Really? You’re claiming him?”

Suki’s smile falls. “Yes. Why?”

“When we know the deceased has no living family, most of the time they don’t get claimed. We end up having to organize a funeral ourselves, it’s a lot of paperwork. It just seems so… cold. To plan a funeral for someone you didn’t know. It’s always good when a body is claimed. Easier to put them to rest.”

Suki swallows the lump in her throat, and nods stiffly. The man calls for someone on his phone briefly, and when he hangs up, a man in all white appears. He’s very solemn looking, but Suki can tell it isn’t just the environment, that must be how he always looks. He has a long ponytail braided back. He nods slightly at Suki, outstretching his hand for her to shake. She does. “Long Feng,” the man says.

“Suki,” she tells him. “And this is Zuko.”

The man reaches to shake Zuko’s hand as well, and Zuko does it absently, like his head in a different world. The man leads them down the hall, and they enter a room so cold, it’s frigid.

“I’ll need someone to officially identify the body,” Long Feng says with a calculated look.

“I thought the body was already identified?” Zuko asks numbly. “We saw it in the news.”

“We need a verbal confirmation that the body is who we identified by someone who knew the deceased during their life.” 

“I guess that’s me then,” Zuko replies softly.

Long Feng nods, and takes a few steps closer to the steel chambers, and opens one. Suki sees a body from inside the darkness of the chamber. He grabs the edge of the table, and pulls it out on its dolly track. She feels, rather than hears, Zuko suck in a deep breath next to her. She grabs his hand. He squeezes it tight.

Zuko closes his eyes. “Yeah. That’s Jet.”

“Thank you,” Long Feng says, picking up a clipboard and jotting something down. “Have you decided what you want to do with the body yet?”

“Burial,” Zuko states. “Is there a funeral home nearby, or one that you work with?”

“I recommend Keui Funeral Home. I know the director, he can get the body and everything organized fairly quickly.”

“Perfect. Let’s do that then.”

\---

It’s just them on the hillside. 

They’d requested privacy - not because of the YouTube fame, but because things like this are supposed to be intimate. Everyone knew Jet in some way, even if they weren’t particularly fond of him. But none of them would be disrespectful. They’re here for Zuko more than they’re here for Jet.

Pipsqueak, the Duke, Longshot, and Smellerbee (nicknames, all of them, but Zuko has never been privy to their real names) are the only other people there outside of Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara. They’re quiet, and don’t talk to the others much outside of thanking them for showing up - but considering the circumstances, that’s fair.

No one says any words. They don’t really have any to say. Or maybe they just don’t feel the need to share.

Zuko moves first. He grabs a fistful of dirt, holds it over Jet’s casket. _I didn’t want you to die,_ he thinks, throat aching. _You weren’t the best. But you didn’t deserve to die._

He lets go, lets the dirt rain down, and actually lets himself grieve.

He doesn’t pay attention to who goes next, or when the ritual ends. Everyone is milling about, half socializing and half paying respects, when Smellerbee and Longshot come up to him.

“Hey,” she says. She doesn’t bother with a smile - she never has. “Thanks for - this.”

Zuko shifts a little. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Actually, it’s the most.”

Zuko and Smellerbee both blink, but Longshot’s face remains impassive as always. “I mean it. You didn’t need to do any of this. We certainly couldn’t have paid for this. We knew - we’d heard the news. But we wouldn’t have known what to do.”

“I didn’t do this for praise.”

“We know,” Longshot says. “That’s why we’re saying thank you.”

“Oh, by the way,” Smellerbee says, “I forgot I had this until you guys messaged us. It’s from Jet.” She pulls an envelope out of her jacket, briefly unfolds it and tries to smooth out some of the crinkles, then passes it over. Wordlessly, Zuko shoves it in his pocket.

“Read it,” she says. “In your own time, obviously. We haven’t read it. We don’t know what it says, but I figure if he gave it to us, Jet had to know… he had to know something would happen. So.” She clears her throat and blinks rapidly for a few moments.

Zuko looks between her and Longshot, and something in him softens. They’ve really never done him wrong, aside from being friends with Jet - being Jet’s family. They’ve even taken Zuko’s side, when he and Jet have disagreed.

“I’ll tell you if it says anything important,” he promises. 

Smellerbee nods. “That’s all we ask.” She sticks out a hand for him to shake, and Zuko takes it, then takes Longshot’s. “It was really good seeing you again, Zuko. Keep in touch.”

Zuko offers his best smile. It feels like a grimace. “Will do. See you, Longshot, Smellerbee.”

He watches them retreat until he can’t make them out between the trees, then breaks the seal on the envelope. Jet’s untidy scrawl, smudged in blue ink, looks back at him.

_Dear Zuko,_

_If you’re reading this it’s because I didn’t get the opportunity to tell you in person, which either means I’ve fled the country or I’m dead or something. Not to be melodramatic, but considering who your dad is I really think it’ll be the latter. I sure hope those sparring lessons we had with your swords help me out in the end._

_Anyway, I wanted to write you a note to explain myself, first and foremost. You’re probably - you probably hate me a lot, which is pretty fair, considering. I saw that video you put out to me, that open letter. I understand that you’re upset. I was pretty shitty._

_I really am sorry for that. I never explained it to you, why I made you so vulnerable, and took advantage of you. When I was ten, my parents died. I told you that. What I didn’t tell you is that they died from exposure to PM 2.5 - the short explanation to explain what that is is, essentially, fracking pollution._

_That’s not the whole of it, obviously. Sozin Enterprises’ fracking locations actually give off an inordinate amount of it. My parents died. We lived a mile away from one of Sozin’s fracking locations._

_I’m not saying that my actions were right, or that they’re forgivable. I understand why you’re angry. I understand why you don’t trust me. But I want you to know that it was never really about you. I used you, and I’m sorry for that. I recognize I’m a bad person. But I never really wanted to hurt you._

_I sent that article to TMZ specifically to get your dad’s attention. I figure - I figure if I insulted you enough, if I made it out like I was doing it because I wanted to expose you, I’ll draw his attention and leave you out of it. I don’t want you involved any more than you already are, and this is the best way I can think of to make your dad act against me in some way. I figure if I can’t nail him for my parents’ deaths, I can nail him for my attempted one._

_I know he’ll try to shut me up, or he’ll have to confront me, or something. I want justice. I don’t know if I’m gonna get him arrested. I think some part of me really thinks I’m gonna kill him._

_I know what he’s done to you. I know what he’s done to your sister. I know what he’s done to my parents. I might really kill him, Zuko._

_Don’t think I’m some sort of guardian angel. I’m doing this, in the end, for me. For justice for my parents. But I’m also looking for justice all around - especially for you. I don’t deserve you, but I know you don’t deserve to live in the shadows just because your dad is an asshole who won’t let you tell everyone he took a fucking iron to your face._

_I hope this explains some things. I hope I get to tell you all this in person._

_I’m doing this for me. Don’t forgive me. I know you will. I’m telling you not to._

_Jet  
  
_

Zuko stares. Then he tightens his hands into fists, crinkling the paper so hard that it rips slightly. He brings it to his face and digs his knuckles into his eyes, trying to fight the sudden tears that well up inside him.

“Zuko? You okay?”

Zuko sniffs loudly and shoves the letter back into his pocket. “Yeah,” he says, and tries to blink the burning from his eyes. “I’m - okay.”

“You don’t sound okay,” Sokka ventures, coming to stand beside Zuko. His body creates a line of warmth against Zuko’s arm, a barrier between him and the rest of the world. “You can talk to me, you know.”

“I know.” Zuko debates a second - but then he fishes the letter out and thrusts it to Sokka’s chest. “Jet left me this.”

Sokka takes the letter from his grip, smoothing out the crinkled edges. He kindly doesn’t comment on the rips. The silence is loud. It roars in Zuko’s ears.

“Do you forgive him?” Sokka says finally, passing the letter back. Zuko folds it this time, and is honest enough with himself to acknowledge that it’s just to stall. But it’s folded easily, and tucked into his jacket, and it’s just him and Sokka and Jet’s ghost.

“No,” Zuko finally says. “Should I?”

“He tells you not to.”

“He told me a lot of things.”

“Well. Do you want to forgive him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then you don’t have to,” Sokka says. “It’s not like you have to decide right now.”

Zuko turns, and finally blurts the thought that’s been haunting him. “Is it my fault he died?”

Sokka stares back at him, appalled. Zuko cringes.

“Zuko,” Sokka says at length, “did you dump Jet at that construction site?”

Zuko blinks. “No.”

“How about killing Jet? Did you do that?”  
  
“No…”

“Or - or burn his remains, did you do that?”

Zuko shifts uncomfortably. “No, Sokka.”

“Then you didn’t kill him.” Sokka’s firm, unyielding. “I know that you think it’s your fault because you knew Jet, and it was your dad who killed him, but no matter what anyone else says this letter proves that it isn’t your fault, Zuko. Jet would have done this either way - he said so himself.”

Zuko hiccups a little. It’s cold; there’s a biting breeze. He curls into himself.

Sokka puts an arm around him. Zuko lets him, too preoccupied to force himself to pull away, thoughts straying. He’s tired of feeling this way. Tired of being afraid - of having to hide in the shadows, like Jet’s letter says. He’s spent his whole life shying away from his father, or else desperately pining for his approval. 

He’s more than tired of it. He’s _over_ it.

He wants to have his life back. He wants to be able to kiss Sokka, to kiss Suki, without being afraid that his father will target them just for being people that Zuko loves.

They stand there for an immeasurable amount of time before Sokka speaks again. “What are you thinking about now?”

“I’m thinking,” Zuko says, “about how I’m going to kill my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> air pollution information found [here](https://www.ehn.org/fracking-pennsylvania-deaths-2646154025.html)  
> tay did the research for the morgue, can you believe they make you identify a body twice?  
> burial based off of the Chinese traditional belief in feng shui.
> 
> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://f-ro-g.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)
> 
> we love to hear your suggestions and ideas!


End file.
